Doctor Who's Newest Companion
by Vanidot
Summary: The Doctor finds Fiona, a quirky human female, in his search for one last good-bye to his beloved Rose Tyler but the signal that only she can hear is killing her. Can the Doctor say farewell in time to save her life and will she be his newest companion?
1. Chapter 1 The Middle Starts Now

**The Walls of Time**

By: D.H. Mercer

Chapter: the first

On a Dark stormy night Biff Deegan wanted a Taco…. No wait sorry that's a different story.

* * *

Alright so this is my author's note: This story is a love story so if you don't like the mushy stuff stay away. And yes there is an original character of my own creation with whom the Doctor falls in love and yes it is based off of me because lets face it OC's usually are and any writer who claims other wise is generally lying (at least I don't see how it's possible). I put at least a tiny bit of myself in all of my characters and yes that includes the male variety only… well kind of awkward to explain that one. I make them like how I would want to be if I were a male like I do with my female characters only I'm a girl so it's not that much of a leap. I'm going to be doing something different than the last Doctor who story which I posted all at once.

I have finished this story! Having said that I'm still in the process of editing my later chapters, both ink and paper is something I don't have a lot of so editing while reading it off the computer screen will take me longer because I can't just refer back to page so and so to make sure I've not said the same thing more than once so bear with me please. I'm also employing this method to see how well the readers like it so far. If I don't get very many posts I'll think no one is really that interested and chuck it out the window… not really because I have at least one or two fans out there so I'll post it for them. I am not an author (not yet… technically I consider having my name in print as author material for now I'm only a writer but I digress…) who needs reviews to thrive as I write about what I would like to read – mainly that's how I began writing in the first place only I didn't know it was called fan fiction at the time. Too bad I threw away my Star Trek: TNG, Lois and Clark, and Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Universe stories (nope wait a minute that last one is still floating around in my filing drawer somewhere – in the bottom luckily as I wrote it when I was twelve).

I'll be adding any further notes that may come up down the line at the top of my story because honestly who reads the bottom ones? I generally want to get to the next chapter as quickly as possible because I'm so enthralled with the story… well that's just me. I love this story and yes there will be a sequel but I'm giving the life priorities that I've been ignoring for a while now priority (like getting a job… doing dishes… laundry… having a bath… okay too much information moving on….) I also want to try and get my Highlander the series fan fiction I finished a few years ago transcribed (put on the computer) so I can edit it and get it published. My mom (who hated the highlander series) actually showed interest in reading it and she's the one who keeps after me to put all of my talents into writing an actual book but maybe someday just not yet. I have a million tons of research to do and right now I have no clue where to find it or how to go about finding it. I'll stick to fan fiction while my real stories percolate and maybe some day they'll finish brewing but for now I practice my craft on these tasty morsels (okay so it's more like a full four corse meal so shoot me). Which is where, anyone who hasn't already given up on me, namely you come in. This is not betaed so if you see any spelling or grammatical foepas (like the word I just misspelled) please feel free to tell me. And last (probably) but certainly not least the sequel... is about Rose and the human Doctor but unfortunately I haven't figured out how to save Donna yet so sorry guys (or girls p.c. sucks) who hate what the PTB did to her, I'll probably do the same.

Warnings: Yes there will be mentions of the s (s.e.x.) word later but I don't do graphic I like to leave enough for the imagination. I don't use language except arse or h. (rarely) and the ocassional Oh my Gosh! (and not in the valley girl sense of the word.) I only use the lords name when I'm accutally desperate enough to pray not as a curse. I usually use darn instead of it's more proliphic going to say that one out loud. I do not use the F word or the S word and I'll leave those to the imagination as well. For those of you who have younger readers I will post a new warning on the chapters that have move laking in them.

Intermission: I don't own anything but... well I do own everything but what I don't own, what's yours is yours and what's mine is mine you should be able to tell the difference you PTBees you.

Summary: The Doctor finds Fiona, a quirky human female, in his search for one last good-bye to his beloved Rose Tyler but the transmission that only she can hear is killing her. Can the Doctor say farewell in time to save her life? Will Fiona go on to be his newest companion or his last? Did the Tardis really draw him there to only see Rose one last time or for an entirely different reason?

Still interested? Well hold on tight because here we go….

Kudos (by the way) to anyone who got the Biff Deegan reference above, Murder by the Book is Robert Heys' best movie! (and no I don't plan on writing a fan fic... anytime soon... or ever... well...) Sorry still in Doc W mode.

….

**

* * *

**

**The Doctor's Newest Companion**

The Middle Starts Now!

Chapter 1

By: VaniDot

He had never needed anyone before, granted he liked having people around to cut the loneliness of his singular existence. He needed her though, the only woman he'd ever let get close and she was gone. Gone but not forgotten, he could never forget Rose Tyler. No he could by no means fail to remember despite how hard he tried but even making himself human hadn't let him miss her completely which had only served to make the pain of losing her all the harder after he'd switched back to Time Lord again. His last companion, Martha Jones, who had opted to return home after a small turn about the universe, hadn't helped heal his pain though by no means was it her fault.

He was the one to blame; like everything else, it was his burden to carry. Rose Tyler wouldn't have even been in trouble if it wasn't for him. Sucked into another dimension, cut off from everyone and everything she had ever known. His only consolation was that she had her mum, Jackie, and her best friend, Mickey Smith to keep her from being friendless on the other side of the barrier that parted them. He couldn't help but wonder if Rose was happy. The day they said good-bye she had told him that she was thinking about joining their version of Torchwood. He wondered if she had. Had she moved on with her life? Had she been able to forget him easier than he had been able to forget her?

Even in his sleep he wasn't free of her, because in his sleep he dreamed and when he dreamed he saw Rose. They had had a life together, a happy one with children even. It was a dream from which he always woke up in tears. He was a man for Orion's sake, men don't cry; for that matter neither did Time Lords. He was almost glad that Martha wasn't there to see him blubbering like a little child. He couldn't say that he had really done much of anything since Martha left. He floated through space in his Tardis miserable and alone…forever alone. Perhaps that was best; no one else would ever get hurt because of him.

"Doctor!" The unmistakable voice of Rose Tyler called from what seemed like right next to him. He sat up in bed and looked around his room. There was no one there and yet… "Doctor," She said like a faint whisper over and over again until she was there standing in his room, a sight for sore eyes.

"Rose!" He said jumping out of bed and ran to take her in his arms but he passed through her as if she were a ghost. He looked down at his vacant arms and turned back to face her. She smiled and shook her head sadly.

"I found a way to broadcast a signal through but I'm afraid that's all I am. I must speak with you, please find me. Hurry, there isn't much time left." Rose said before vanishing all together. The Doctor blinked, tears streaming down his face. When he opened his eyes he found himself still lying in bed. He sighed wiping his damp face as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands doing nothing to stop the tears that fell. Each night for the past two weeks he'd had the same dream though he hadn't done anything about it. Why should he, it was just a dream like the ones where he and she had children and lived happily ever after, not that he could have children as a Time Lord. He knew there was no use trying to find her, that it was just his own private hell and yet… What if she truly had found a way?

He jumped out of bed and threw his overcoat on over his jimjams and raced for the console room. He was a Time Lord after all maybe he could finally say what he'd tried to tell her before that Supernova collapsed on him. All that for a girl he barely even knew but he would give anything to see her face, to tell her… He loved her. Poor Martha, he knew how she felt about him though she had never stood a chance. The Doctor flipped switches, pressed buttons, cranked levers on his console and yet… nothing happened. There hadn't been a transmission, not really. Just as he had known there wouldn't be but he had tried anyway, it couldn't hurt… right? In his frustration he slammed his fist into the console. He frowned shaking the stinging sensation out of his hand.

"That was a silly thing to do." A female with an American accent said close by. He spun to face the intruder and saw a beautiful woman with dark curly hair dangling about her face. She wore a floor length black dress of some kind with a black watch plaid strung about her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement as she shook her head at his foolishness. He realized that not only was he absently still shaking his hand, he was also staring at her with his mouth gapping open.

"I'm sorry who are you and how did you get on board my ship?" The Doctor asked letting his arm drop to his side. She shook her head again and stared back.

"I'm pretty sure I'm still home asleep in my bed. So the question I put to you is how did you get inside my dream? Though I suppose one could theorize that I'm in yours. Or perhaps we're in each other's; we could be sharing the same dream. What do you think?" She mused causing lines to crease her brow.

"I'm pretty sure I'm awake." The Doctor answered. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well that is an interesting turn of events. One minute I'm walking towards an oak tree anticipating an intimate rendezvous with the most handsomest man in the universe or probably just a figment of my imagination. The next thing I know I'm standing here being berated for trespassing. I think I'll wake up now so I can get back to the dream you so rudely interrupted." She said heading for the bulkhead of the ship. "It was nice meeting you though." She added raising her hand as she walked away. He shook his head and frowned.

"Wait!" He said making her stop to look at him. "I never got your name." He said not thinking to offer his.

"No we didn't introduce ourselves did we. I'm…" She began before disappearing into a shroud of mist. He shook his head in disappointment and turned back to the console only to find himself rolling over in bed. He was drenched in sweat and panting like he had just run a marathon.

"That's different." He muttered rolling onto his back. Who was she that girl and where had she come from? In all the dreams he'd had about Rose Tyler that girl had never been a part of them until now. What, if anything at all, did she have to do with Rose? There was something about her; something odd, in the back of his mind telling him that she was no ordinary human, and yet… "Who are you and why do I feel as though we've met somewhere before?" He asked out loud though, as always, he was alone. Unsure if he was having another dream within a dream he decided that the answers could wait until morning. He rolled over and went back to sleep. The woman's sparkling blue eyes still laughed at him as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Fiona McDonald woke up, just as she had for the past two weeks, with a headache. A splitting headache to be exact the kind a church bell might have after being rung twelve times in a row. The gonging in her head matched the sound of church bells though as far as she could remember no one had rung her bell. She could sympathize with the atom and what it had gone through when they split it to make the atomic bomb.

Every night it was the same thing; every night she had that dream, and every night she woke up with the same excruciating headache. She knew that somehow they had to be tied together but how she wasn't so sure. The dream was always the same, the same blond girl asking Fiona to help her find someone. Someone called 'the doctor'. Every time the blond girl would vanish before Fiona could ask her any questions. Who was this 'Doctor' that she wanted to find? And why had she picked Fiona to aid in the search? Why not someone else?

Fiona had what some paranormal fanatics might call psychic powers but she had never been contacted by the dead and she couldn't tell the future. She had never had encounters with ghosts, for which she was grateful. She did on occasion pick up on the stray thought every now and then. Perhaps that was why she liked her old books better than people, she could choose when to read them or not. Whenever she was in a crowded place her head was filled with so much noise she wanted to scream and run away.

Fiona couldn't help but wonder if that was what the blond girl, Rose Tyler was. A ghost or perhaps a person whose thoughts of her doctor lover just kept intruding on her mind. Since she had never had to deal with ghosts or spirits of the like Fiona assumed it was the latter. If that where the case though why had Rose asked her for help? From the little that Rose had been able to tell her, Fiona gathered that Rose was 'stuck' someplace. Like something straight out of a science fiction novel or a movie, Rose had explained that she was stuck in another dimension that existed parallel with hers. Those things Rose had found the time to explain but not the time to explain why she wanted Fiona's help or who this Doctor was that she wanted to find.

Fiona sighed in frustration and sat up in bed giving her head a chance to acclimate to the change in altitude. She passed out once before when the headaches first started; she had tried to rise too suddenly after just waking up. Feeling the throbbing settle into a dull ache instead of the sharp intruding jackhammer she stood up and made her way downstairs towards the kitchen where she kept the pain relievers. Why she had never considered doing so before on her previous trips to the kitchen, she didn't know. Fiona took the bottle of Ibuprofen back upstairs and set it down on the nightstand beside her bed. She kept a bottle of water beside her bed for when she got thirsty it only made sense to keep the over the counter pain relievers there as well.

She took the pills and lay back against her pillow waiting for the medicine to kick in so she could get back to sleep. She wondered who the man was who appeared to her in this particular dream. The man was the one thing, the only thing, which differed in all the weeks she'd been having them. Was he just another drifter like all the others whose thoughts intruded on her – whether she wanted them to or not? If he was then how had he heard and interacted with her? He had seen her, talked to her; none of the other drifters had ever done that. Was he 'the Doctor' Rose had asked to help her find? Considering all the possibilities made her head hurt worse. Sci-Fi had never been her favorite genre though when she did browse the section she was only ever drawn to time travel.

Fiona shook her head and sighed, the closest thing to a friend she had was a girl in another dimension that visited her between the hours of midnight and two o'clock. The worst part was their friendship was killing her! Slowly but surely Fiona could feel little bits of herself drifting off into nothingness. She was certain. More than she had been sure of anything else in her life, except maybe her love for the Time Keeper. Every time she had one of those headaches she could feel a little more of herself slipping away. Some might say it was just a figment of her imagination like the Time Keeper but she knew she was dying. She also knew Rose's pain and her love for the Doctor. Despite the threat to her own life, Fiona wanted to help not because she was convinced it would make the headaches go away but because she wanted Rose to have the chance to say goody-bye.

Fiona had not had the chance to say good-bye when her mother passed away in childbirth which, in the short time she had lived, was the one thing that bothered her the most. People needed the chance to say good-bye and Rose was no different even if it meant that Fiona's life was endangered in the process. It wasn't like she had anything to live for anyway. She could see through any guy who even showed an interest in her and knew that they weren't interested in giving her what she wanted in a relationship; even Tom, who had been more of a brother than a friend to her, as well as his sister Jane were only really interested in what she could do for them.

Sure she had people who would attend her funeral when she passed away, but Fiona felt alone in the world because she was different from everyone else. She had never known her birth father and her mother had died in childbirth; even her foster parents, the only people to understand her and love her anyway, were dead. Dead, the story of her life, everyone she had ever gotten close to was dead. Perhaps that was why she kept Jane and Tom at arm's length, for their own sakes so they wouldn't wind up going the same way. The only hope she had of not winding up like all the others was to find the Doctor and pray that, by helping Rose, he could help her as well. In life there were never any guarantees.

The pain begin to ease and Fiona allowed herself to drift off hoping to dream of the Time Keeper as she had before Rose interrupted; began to fade away though the image of that other man interfered. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to block his image from her mind calling the oak tree back into the foreground but it didn't work, he wouldn't leave her alone. Something about him bothered her; he also intrigued and frightened her at the same time. There was something oddly familiar about him as well. Unlike the Time Keeper, who always vanished before she could get close, that man's image haunted her.

Like the locket and the skeleton key that were the only things she had of her mother's, Fiona got a similar feeling about the man from her dream. What could the man and her mother's keepsakes have to do with anything? Was the connection, like everything else in her life seemed to be, just a figment of her imagination? She had always had a vivid imagination, even as a child but unlike most people it had gotten stronger instead of waning as she grew up. At first she just tried to hide it but after failing miserably at the attempt she turned it to her advantage instead and became an author.

A writer of science fiction no less, at least that was what Jane called it though Fiona would have considered it a fantasy. All of her silly dreams and far-fetched ideas she wrote down so Jane could publish the thing. Jane's family owned a publishing house, though not very many copies of her book had been sold. Thanks to Jane's incessant personality she convinced most of her friends and acquaintances to buy the book but Fiona was sure it was just taking up space on a shelf, gathering dust on a coffee table, or being used as a door stop rather than being read and cherished. A few sci-fi buffs had purchased the book and a few asked for her autograph when they found out that she had written it. As far as she knew their bookstore was the only one to carry it. Fiona couldn't compare herself to Jane Austen or Agatha Christie, two of her favorite novelists, but at least she was an author though more by Jane's designs than her own.

Her book 'Impractical Dreamer' was an amalgamation of fantasy and science fiction; everything from talking trashcans bent on destroying the universe to mannequins trying to turn the human race into slaves with nothing but a lonely god to stand in their way. Her Lonely God was the one she was trying to rendezvous with before Rose had disturbed her fantasy; she was hoping that she would finally be able to meet him instead of just having him disappear when she tried to approach. That was the most frustrating part of her dreams of the Time Keeper, she knew he was waiting for her but every time she got to the oak tree he was no longer there.

She had never met him but she knew he was good and kind. Her 'Lost Prince', as she had called him in her novel to keep the name Time Keeper to herself, was a weary time traveler hundreds of years old and just as lonely as she was, longer at least if not more so. It was almost as if his pain and loneliness was calling out to her, begging for companionship. She laid awake willing sleep to come hoping to dream of him but he never came.

A suave dashing hero filled her dreams instead; he too was very old and yet unlike her Terrible Angel, Captain Jack was a human being; a man who had been given immortality. Stories of him filled her head and it was almost as though she were living it through his eyes. She saw him as he grew into manhood on his home world, a human not born on earth somewhere in the fifty-first century. She saw him join the Time Agency and leave five years later when they stole his memories. She saw him meet the man from her earlier dream only with a different face yet somehow she knew it was him. It was almost sad watching Jack's life inch slowly on eon after eon until at last he gave his all millions of years in the future. Such a sad end to a glorious life, but he was glad to finally sleep, forever. Even as the dream faded and another one started Fiona cried for the Face of Boe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Tardis had been acting wonky all morning; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it to accept coordinates. When he woke up from the dream he'd had the night before the Doctor tried to go to Cardiff in order to find out what he could about it. The onboard computer had already been set, but not for England. Every time he tried to program a new set of coordinates the console would reset itself to the same place: Earth, North American continent, Wilmington North Carolina, May 8, 2009. Always the identical thing, as though the Tardis was telling him where it wanted to go. He spent the past four hours fighting with it until he finally gave in with a resigned sigh.

He could swear that Tardis was as stubborn as he was at times. He let the Tardis have her wish and flipped the switch sending her on her quest, wherever it would lead him. It had to be the smoothest landing he'd had in months, perhaps he should let the Tardis drive more often, he thought to himself as he opened the door to see where she had dumped him. To his amazement he found he had landed in some sort of storage cupboard. Except for light streaming in through dirty windows along one side of the room it was dark but the longer he was there the more his eyes adjusted to the dimness. It was a garage of some sort apparently though by the smell it had been some time since it had been used, the air was stale and musty. Though even with that knowledge the Doctor couldn't help but wonder how long he'd be safe there before the owner returned.

He went to the window to see outside but even after wiping some of the dirt off he could only just make out vague shapes. He looked around for a door to the outside barely able to see the shape of one at the other end of the window from where he stood. He skirted around a table or workbench of some sort that sat beneath the window and made his way towards the other side. There was the distinct sound of something scurrying across the floor; he was glad that the Tardis was rodent proof. The Doctor reached for the door handle only to run into a corner of the table knocking something to the floor. It looked like a cardboard box and he bent to lift the box from the floor careful not to spill its contents. Though as he set the box back on the table he felt his foot kick something under the workbench.

He left the box on the table and reached for the doorknob but he heard a motor car pull close to the building. He was afraid for a second that whoever the driver was would open the garage though he heard the motor switch off. He opened the door ever so slightly to peek outside and heard a car door open. He had to reposition himself to get a better look but he could only see the back of a female getting out of a Mini Cooper.

"Fi," he heard a male voice call from somewhere of sight. "Where the hell have you been? I had to open the shop by myself." The male complained. The woman shook her head and slammed the car door wincing as she did so as though the noise hurt her head.

"Quit whining Tom and help me." The girl shot back disappearing from view. He heard the sound of another door opening and the man appeared to stand beside the car watching the woman though the Doctor couldn't see well from his vantage point.

"Well where were you?" The man she had called Tom asked again.

"I was doing your job." She shoved a box at him which he just managed to keep hold of.

"What job was that?" Tom asked. The Doctor heard the woman utter a sigh of frustration.

"I had to go and get the books you were supposed to pick up three days ago from Powers and Sons Estate Sales." The girl said straining with something which the Doctor deuced was the hatch of the car that closed with a thud a few seconds later.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to do that wasn't I?" Tom asked.

"Tom, I'm not going to be here forever you know. What are you going to do without me when I'm gone?" The girl asked coming back into view but he could only see the cascade of brown hair that hid her face.

"You're leaving?" Tom exclaimed with a panicked voice.

"Not right now but I will… someday." The woman replied. "You have to plan for that eventuality before I'd do or you definitely aren't going to make any money, not that it matters to you." The woman added.

"Did you do something different with your hair?" Tom asked, the woman sighed and shook her head making her curls bounce and sway.

"Yeah Tom I forgot my hair clip, now come on this box is heavy." The girl exclaimed as she headed for the house and out of sight. The Doctor waited till he could no longer hear their voices before the opening the door further to get a better look. They were nowhere in sight.

"It seems safe enough." He shrugged not seeing or hearing anyone else. He cautiously stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He made his way towards the front of the house hoping that if he was spotted he could say he was just passing by or had lost his way. Humans were usually stupid enough to fall for such a blatant lie but he had a soft spot for them anyway. They were the closest thing to his own race besides the Eternals and they were long gone before Gallifrey bit the dust. No, it had to be the human race even though he was ten times their superior. It was better than being alone.

The Doctor made his way undetected to the front of the house only to find that it was the location of a business not a residence, a bookstore in fact. "Never judge a book by its cover incorporated." he read the smallish sign out front aloud. He headed up the stairs to the front porch of what looked to be a nineteen twenties bungalow and saw another sign on the door. "Specializing in the antiquated, the hard to find, and the nostalgic read! This should be very interesting." He mused opening the door making a little bell over it to ring.

"We're not open," A terse female voice called from somewhere near the back of what was once a house.

"The sign on the door said you were open at nine a.m." He replied unperturbed.

"We're closed for lunch come back at noon." The woman returned. He smiled, a bit of spark; he always did it like that in a woman.

"It's almost that now." He called back. A deep seeded sigh of frustration was his only answer. He heard the sound of a book hit the floor with a resounding thud, some papers rustling, a pencil scratching on something, and another thud, followed by the sound of a ceramic container being picked up with a slight pause before being set down again. The Doctor followed the sounds and the smell of fresh brewed coffee towards what might be called a kitchen if it wasn't overrun by endless stacks of tomes.

"Come back in an hour then." The girl called as if she hadn't heard him approach, though with all the noise she was making he wasn't sure how she could. She sat crossed legged in the center of the floor, a pile of boxes on one side of her and several stacks of books on the other. She must have found her hair clip while he was skulking about because her long, dark brown hair was pulled back with only a few loose tendrils caressing her cheeks. There was something slightly familiar about her but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Before he had a chance to say anything else the back door opened and a female stepped inside.

"Hello gorgeous!" The new arrival exclaimed. The woman sitting on the floor looked up at him startled by his presence. "Fiona MacDonald, where have you been hiding this morsel?" The woman asked.

"It's a he not an it and I haven't been keeping him anywhere Janie. He's just a tourist who got lost or something." The one called Fiona replied getting to her feet. "I said we're closed." Fiona readdressed him.

"Ignore the help, you can shop as long as you like." The one called Janie said, the tone in her voice held an undercurrent of something else.

"Jane, stop it," Fiona said in a warning tone. The Doctor smiled thinking of the way Jack tended to say hello. "He can't stay, Tom vanished on me and I have to catalog these books which should have been done two days ago if Tom hadn't forgotten to pick them up. That means I can't watch the shop and I won't have you hitting on the customers." Fiona exclaimed heading for the coffee pot though her cup remained on the floor where she left it. She lifted the pot off its cradle and started to pour but realized she had forgotten her cup; she sighed and shook her head in frustration. The Doctor scooped the cup off the floor and took it to her. She looked up at him in surprise and maybe a little annoyed but accepted the cup with a grateful nod. She poured herself another cup and reached for a second pouring some for Jane. She got the cream from the refrigerator and started making the second cup the way he normally took his; merely a coincidence that her friend liked it the same way, he considered. Then Fiona shocked him by handing him the cup she had just prepared. She finished fixing hers before returning to her spot on the floor.

The minute he walked in the front door and smelled the fresh brewed coffee he had thought how nice it would be to have some. It had to be a coincidence! Didn't it? She had fixed it precisely the way he liked it, the way only one other person had been able to fix it. It was perfect not just some half hearted attempt, as if she had read his mind or something. Could she have a low level telepathic ability or perhaps she was empathic he wasn't sure but it amazed him nonetheless.

"Don't I get a cup?" Jane asked sounding a bit left out. Fiona shook her head.

"You don't like coffee." Fiona replied without looking up from her work. The Doctor tested his theory aiming a thought directly at Fiona but either she didn't pick up on it or the coffee thing was a fluke.

"Or I could just be ignoring you." Fiona piped up with her head buried in a book. She sounded annoyed as if his experiment was breaking her concentration. The Doctor almost lost his hold on the cup but he tightened his grip on the handle.

"Don't worry she does that all the time." Jane said going to the icebox and retrieved a fizzy. "It's like she's reading your mind or something but she doesn't like being called a psychic." Jane said taking a sip of what Americans referred to as a soda, a soda pop, a pop, or sometimes just a coke depending on regional differences.

"Psychics are crackpots and charlatans who use one part telepathy, one part human intuition, and eight parts illusion." Fiona replied setting another book down before picking up another. "Look around if you like but I'll know if you steal anything. Besides 'having a low level telepathic ability' I know every book in the store and since you are the first and only customer we've had so far today I'll know it was you if something goes missing." Fiona said rather abruptly ending the conversation.

The Doctor finished his cup of coffee before setting it on the counter leaving her in peace so he could ponder the strange encounter out of hearing distance and hopefully out of thinking distance. If she was, as he suspected, the woman from his dream then what did Fiona have to do with Rose Tyler? Why did the Tardis bring him there? Why was he was he picking up on a level two telepathy field, the kind given off by his own Tardis? Fiona wasn't able to do that or she would be able the read his mind from where he was.

Could there really be another Tardis on Earth? Why hadn't he picked up on it before? Granted he had never visited that part of the globe before but surely he would have picked up on another Time Lord sooner. Could the other Tardis have been what lured him there? If there was another Tardis surely there was another Time Lord in the area. Or had the Master stashed one away on earth somewhere? He'd have to worry about that later though as he became aware of eyes on the back of his head.

"So how do you like America? Have you been here long?" The one called Jane asked. He looked up and found her standing near a cash register watching him. He smiled at her and she walked up to where he was, Jane was certainly Jack's counterpart.

"It's not bad I've been here before though not very long this trip. You could say I just got off the boat." The Doctor said but Jane frowned and looked at him strangely. "My plane landed this morning." He corrected, that had been the saying the last time he'd been to America but that was before they had invented the aeroplane.

"I could show you around if you like." Jane offered taking to the idea that he hadn't been in town long and sidled closer not that there was much further she could go as she was already uncomfortably close. Taking advantage of their closeness though, he thought to ask some personal questions about her friend.

"I'd like that, but I'm not going to be here very long." He said disappointing her. "Your friend seems a bit stressed." He said trying to broach the subject gently. He hadn't had much interaction with Americans since the Lincoln administration though he hadn't had a really good conversation with an American since George Washington. Now he wished he had paid more attention to the colloquialisms used by Peri Brown, his only American companion.

"Just my luck," Jane said and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you here for business or pleasure?" She asked seemingly ignoring his question about Fiona.

"Business, I'm supposed to meet someone." The Doctor said which immediately peaked Jane's interest and she smiled up at him.

"I know everybody there is to know around here, maybe I could help. Who are you going to meet?" Jane asked.

"I have no idea." The Doctor grinned causing a look of surprise to dash across Jane's face before it was replaced by curiosity.

"Well, where are you supposed to meet them?" Jane asked.

"Don't know that either." He added causing her to frown.

"You're telling me you don't know who you're supposed to meet or where you're supposed to meet them but you traveled all the way from England to just to get together with some stranger?" Jane asked in disbelief. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I did travel a bit further than that," The Doctor replied, try a few billion light years more. "But yup that's about it." He added. She smiled back and shook her head.

You're just as crazy as Fi." Jane said. "And as for being stressed…she's always like that. She takes everything so seriously all the time. This is her house you know even though it's my brother's project, this business I mean. Tom was supposed to take over the publishing house when Dad died, but he wasn't interested. I've kind of taken up the slack. I hated it at first but now I find that all the excitement is a bit addictive. Fi and I came up with this idea of the book store to give Tom a purpose but she runs it more than he does. He's always disappearing on her and we never know where he goes but he always shows up like an hour after closing but its Friday so we won't see him again until Monday." Jane explained.

"Fiona owns this house?" The Doctor asked curiously. It didn't take much to get humans to talk, he smiled secretly to himself. Jane nodded and fingered the shelf the books sat on.

"Her parents did before they died a few years back. Fiona loves it though she has enough money to sell it and buy something more modern. She's funny about old things, books, houses, even her taste in men runs to the practically ancient." Jane said rolling her eyes. The Doctor chuckled.

"Do you mind if I ask how old is ancient?" The Doctor inquired curiously wondering if Jane would even be hitting on him if she knew his real age. Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Like forties I guess, though the only guy I know she's ever really had the hots for is the Time Keeper." Jane whispered furtively as if she didn't want Fiona to hear.

"The Time Keeper?" The Doctor whispered conspiratorially. Jane looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen then smiled at him and motioned with her finger. She headed for another part of the house. She went straight for a section and picked out a book before handing it to him.

"Impossible Dreams: The tale of a Kingdomless Prince." The Doctor read the title out loud forgetting to whisper.

"I added that bit, you know a bit of pick me up and buy me. That's what she calls him in her story her 'Lost Prince' but it's really about the Time Keeper, the man she dreams about. I wish I could dream about a man like him only he's hundreds of years old; I can never get Fi to tell me if he looks hot or not. She's told me stories of him all my life so I got on her case about putting it down on paper. I had hoped it would go over better but only the really weird sci-fi buffs seem to like it." Jane explained with a sour look on her face. "I always thought his stories were kind of tragically romantic but Fi…" Jane began.

"Don't bore him with my fanciful dreams Jane." Fiona said weakly from behind them. They turned to her and he couldn't help but notice that she looked as tired as she sounded. She was leaning against the cash register and Jane went to help her. Fiona had her eyes closed and held her head in one hand.

"Oh God, Fi! Is it another one of your headaches? What can I do to help?" Jane asked worriedly. Fiona looked at her friend and patted her hand consolably.

"I'm okay Jane, I just need some ibuprofen." Fiona told her friend though the Doctor could feel the exhaustion she was trying to hide from her friend.

"Where is it? I'll get it for you." Jane asked with honest concern for her friend. Fiona pointed over her shoulder.

"Upstairs on my nightstand," Fiona replied and Jane ran up the stairs. As soon as Jane's back was turned Fiona wilted as though she couldn't hide it anymore. The Doctor walked up to her putting the book down beside the register as an excuse to be close incase she were to pass out.

"Can I be of assistance?" He asked, Fiona shook her head closing her eyes again.

"I can manage thank you." Fiona said looking up at him. There was something in her look as though she were trying to remember something but it passed and she looked away. She let go of the counter and headed for a small sitting area in the front of the house she made it half way before her legs gave out. The Doctor caught her before she hit the floor and scooped her off her feet. He could feel her pain through the telepathic connection they seemed to share. He carried her to the couch laying her down and put a pillow behind her head. With her friend upstairs and Fiona unconscious he didn't have any qualms in using his sonic screwdriver which he didn't feel like explaining just yet. He did a scan of her from foot to head and was actually disappointed to find the problem as quickly as he did. There was an electrical disturbance causing severe tissue damage in her neural engrams. He slipped the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket just as she regained consciousness. She gasped and tried to sit up but he held her back while she put her hand to her head giving in to her tiredness lying back down.

"Best not to move right now," The Doctor said checking her pupils, they confirmed his suspicions. "How long have you been having these headaches of yours?" he asked curiously. She moaned when she tried to move again and frowned shaking her head.

"A month maybe more," She said softly, her voice weak and pained. He frowned the condition was progressing faster than he accounted for; it was something he could prevent though he couldn't undo the damage completely. This wasn't a problem he could fix merely with his sonic screwdriver. Jane returned with the ibuprofen and a bottle of water passing them to him. He carefully handing Fiona the bottle of water while he secretly dosed the bottle of pain relievers with his sonic screwdriver to increase its effects pretending to be having trouble opening it as he did so.

"Are you a doctor?" Jane asked watching him fumble with the bottle.

"If he is he isn't a very good one." Fiona said taking the bottle from him and popped the cap with her thumb. She retrieved four of the pink pills and swallowed them with a mouth full of water as she shoved the container and its lid back at him. He hoped he'd had time to aid the pills with their job as he snapped the lid back on. Fiona set the water bottle on the floor and closed her eyes again. He still had it; his bungling ways fooled everyone though he hadn't employed that guise since his seventh life. His seventh life was a bit of a stumblebum in his own right but it also worked to disarm everyone, including his enemies, which was why he pretty much didn't stop utilizing the technique during that regeneration.

"Ignore Fiona, are you a Doctor?" Jane asked again as she sat on the arm of a nearby chair. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm just a traveler, John Smith's the name." He introduced himself holding his hand out to Jane who smiled back and shook his hand.

"It sounds like an alias." Fiona mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you, John. I'm Jane Fairborough and that doubting Thomas over there is Fiona MacDonald." Jane introduced. He nodded his head and returned his attention to Fiona.

"Does this happen often?" He asked nodding at Fiona. Jane nodded her head shrugging her shoulders at the same time.

"Every morning though it's never been this bad before. It seems to be getting worse but she won't let us take her to the hospital." Jane said helpfully.

"She," Fiona emphasized, "is in the room, you could ask her." she finished sitting up.

"I wouldn't advise that just yet." The Doctor said trying to help but she pushed him away.

"Like you said you're not a doctor and I'm fine." Fiona insisted though she frowned and laid her head against the back of the sofa.

"You always say that Fi, you'd probably be dying and you'd still say that." Jane said. Fiona opened her eyes and met his gaze. He could see the truth in her eyes, she believed she was dying and if he didn't do something soon she probably would. She seemed to be begging him not to say anything to her friend. "You're not dying are you?" Jane asked fretfully. Fiona shook her head and laid it back against the couch.

"A few headaches aren't going to kill me, Jane." Fiona said but Jane looked to him for confirmation.

"The headaches are merely the symptoms of something else without knowing the cause…" He began but Fiona kicked him in the foot. "Not likely." He finished rubbing his ankle though Jane didn't seem to notice.

"Can you stay with her, John?" she asked, Fiona started to object but Jane glared at her friend and put her hands on her hips. "Just until Tom gets back. I promised Sarah and the girls I'd meet them for lunch at the wharf and I'm late already." she said. Jane held her hand out to the Doctor one last time. "You, I hope to see again." she added with a sultry stare. He smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

"Don't encourage her, Mr. Smith." Fiona said testily. He looked at her to find she still had her eyes closed. Jane smiled winking at him and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"I don't want you to think I'm too easy," She whispered in his ear. She straightened up and stuck her tongue out at Fiona. "I don't need any encouragement, Fi." Jane remarked and then she was gone.

"Don't call me Fi." Fiona sighed in frustration even though her friend had already left. "Jane means well Mr. Smith but she's the female version of Casanova. If you want to keep your shirt on your back I suggest you don't kiss her hand again." Fiona said. The Doctor looked at her and she seemed to be getting some color back in her face albeit her eyes were still closed.

"It's John please and you really should see a doctor about your headaches." He replied. She sighed and shook her head avoiding looking at him as she tried to stand up.

"Only one Doctor can help me Mr. Smith and I have no idea how to reach him." She said making her way back to the kitchen, he knew she meant him but he wanted to gain her trust before he told her who he really was. He followed her stopping to think of the novel she'd written for a second before watching her from the doorway separating the two rooms. "I heard you telling Jane you had a meeting to go to don't let me keep you from it." Fiona said returning to the spot on the floor. She took what few books were left in the bottom of one of the boxes and set them on top of another still full. She began to stack the books she had cataloged back into the empty one and he went to help her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"They will contact me when they're ready. In the meantime I'm all yours." He smiled at her. She frowned at him as if she couldn't imagine why he'd want to waste his time with her but shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'suit yourself'. The memory of Joan Redfern, the nurse he'd fallen in love with when he'd disguised himself as a human two years ago, popped into his mind. He hadn't felt as callous as he had treated her after becoming a Time Lord again, the truth was he had hoped Joan would say yes when he asked her to go with him. John Smith hadn't died, not in the least, but his feelings for Rose had reemerged and warred against the ones he felt for Joan. He should have showed more feeling, should have told her that he was both John Smith and the Doctor. The one thing he despised the most about the Time Lords were their arrogance and yet at times he was guilty of that himself.

Being distracted by memory, the Doctor didn't notice that he and Fiona reached to put a book in the box at the same time. His hand brushed against hers and the image of Romana popped into his head. Caught off guard, the Doctor fell back hitting the floor with his behind rather painfully. All four incarnations of Romana flashed in front of his mind. That was who Fiona had reminded him of, Romanadvoratrelundar, her first incarnation at least. How could a human remind him so much of a fellow Time Lord? Something in Fiona's eyes, her hair reminded him so much of Romana though he supposed he might just be reminiscing about lost loves but she hadn't reminded him of Sarah Jane or one of his other human companions, only Romana.

"Mr. Smith, are you all right?" Fiona asked concerned. He shook himself free of all of the disconcerted ramblings his mind had taken him to and smiled at her.

"Fine thanks, I just lost my balance I suppose." He mumbled. She smiled him, the first time he'd seen her smile and his hearts skipped a beat again.

"Who is Romana? Is she the person you're supposed to meet?" Fiona asked holding her hand out for the book he still held in his. He handed it back to her and smacked his hands together to get the dust off.

"Where did you hear that name?" The Doctor asked curiously. She chuckled and shook her head; her attitude had changed so dramatically he assumed her headache was the cause of her rude behavior earlier.

"You said it just as you fell backwards, she's pretty though." Fiona replied.

"How did you…?" he began.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Fiona said softly looking away from him. He nodded his head; she had seen what he'd seen.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your gift, Fiona." The Doctor said but Fiona shook her head adamantly and stood up.

"It's not a gift it's a curse!" Fiona exclaimed angrily turning away to stare out the window above the kitchen sink. "I'm sorry that was rude." She said falling silent. He got up and went to see if she was looking at anything in particular or not. He could tell by the look on her face as she was seeing beyond the external. "Jane's right, Mr. Smith, I am dying." Fiona said softly a tear falling from her eyes. "Don't ask me to explain it but I know it's true. I can feel it." She said wiping her cheek.

"Have you been to a doctor?" He asked she shook her head.

"What can they tell me that I don't already know?" Fiona replied.

"You don't know what's causing the headaches, yet you're certain…?" The Doctor began but she looked up at him with a look that answered his question.

"I do know what's causing them, Mr. Smith and yes I am certain." Fiona insisted.

"Would it be safe to hazard a guess?" The Doctor asked. She turned to look out the window again and shrugged her shoulders. "Would your dreams, like the ones in your book, have anything to do with it?" he wondered and she nodded. "Have they always been about…?" Me? He almost asked but stopped himself in time.

"The Timekeeper? The Lost Prince, that's what I called him in my story and until recently yes. Ever since I was child, I've dreamed of him. My dreams changed when I went to Cardiff last month which was when the headaches started." She added. The Doctor frowned.

"You went to Cardiff?" He asked seeing the possible connection. If Fiona did have the gift and if she was the one who appeared on board his Tardis last night then the rift might have something to do with Rose's ability to make contact. Like a transistor radio Fiona just picked up on the signal being broadcast but that didn't explain why she was able to receive so far from the source.

"My cousin lives in Cardiff. He took me to see the Millennium Center. That night the dreams changed but I didn't start having the headaches until I came back home except… I did have one on my flight over." Fiona explained. He nodded; it confirmed his suspicions that the rift had something to do with it. If he could just get Rose to stop transmitting then the headaches should go away and the damage already done would hopefully repair itself in time. He could even use the Tardis to boost the signal which he hoped would take the stress off her already fragile neurons. Last time he'd used up the energy of a supernova just so he could say goodbye to Rose. As much as he wanted to know she was alright he didn't want to destroy a human life in order to do it again. If he was going to find out more he knew he was going to have to gain Fiona's trust, more than for just selfish reasons though he didn't want another human to lose their life because of him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Had a little emergency with my mom this morning, she's okay her blood sugar was low but she had to fast for bloodwork so we left the house in a hurry this morning. I had only planned on posting one chapter a day but here's a bonus one. Just cause. Thanks to everyone who's read past the first chapter and yes I know that the mention of Rose Tyler in the preview is a bit disapointing after my introduction in the first chapter but Rose does make an appearance soon and there is a sequal to this story as I may or may not have mentioned in the intro. The sequal is going to have to wait a bit (in case I didn't mention it in the intro). Good night and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did in writing it. Arg! one a side note I'm having to use the lines (like the one below this sentance) to deliniate between points of veiw the program wont recognize anything I try neither astericks or leters hope that doesn't confuse!

* * *

Chapter 3

Fiona sighed in relief as she locked the front door and flipped the sign around signifying that they were closed. She switched off the lights and headed upstairs to take a shower hoping it would relieve some of the day's tension. Mr. Smith had disappeared presumably to meet whoever it was he was supposed to meet. Fiona was completely alone at last though on the whole she didn't enjoy it; it seemed a sweet relief compared to the way she generally felt. Mr. Smith had said very little for most of the day but had made up for it in the hour or two before he disappeared though she suspected he was mainly talking to himself. There was something strange and yet at the same time very familiar about him but Fiona shrugged off the odd sensation that she had met him somewhere else. She felt as if she had met Jane and Tom as well and she had never met them before they were introduced as kids.

The gonging in her head had gotten bad again, the ibuprofen she taken earlier had worked better than ever but she already needed more. The sound she'd been hearing nearly all her life had gradually gotten louder until recently when it had become almost… urgent. Faster, louder, harder, until it felt like it was going to shatter her skull. It was a warning of some sort but what was it a warning of? One of mysteries of the universe she may never understand she thought to herself and turned the water on so she could take a bath.

A nice hot bath, just what the doctor ordered. Fiona's heart stopped just for a split second as she slipped beneath the bubbles. The Doctor, the one man in the universe who could help her and still she hadn't heard from him. Fiona took a deep breath; she could feel her muscles begin to relax already. If only the Doctor would get in touch with her, then her headaches would cease and maybe take the constant gonging in her head with them. Time seemed to stand still as the pain and stiffness; even the gonging seemed to go away. Only for a second, she knew once the bath was over it would start all over again. She would have to make the most of it however and enjoy every nanosecond of the silence.

"Fiona, are you up here?" She heard Mr. Smith's voice on the stairs. Great, he was back. Why did he have to go looking for her right then?

"I'm in the bath, Mr. Smith." Fiona called hoping he would come back later, she reminded herself to lock the backdoor next time even if she usually left it open for Tom and Jane. The bathroom door opened and before she had a chance to react Mr. Smith walked into the room.

"Sorry!" Mr. Smith said turning his back but it was too late he'd seen more than she wanted him to even though she'd slipped under the water as soon as he'd entered the room.

"Get out!" She screamed as she felt her face flush. Mr. Smith retreated the way he'd come and she closed her eyes, wishing she could drown her embarrassment.

"I said I was sorry!" Mr. Smith apologized.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Fiona asked stepping out of the tub dripping wet. She locked the door to prevent any repeats before returning to the tub.

"I do have a problem with that yeah." Mr. Smith said through the door.

"Wait for me downstairs please," Fiona demanded draining the tub; she had already taken a shower, like the Japanese did, before she got in the tub to soak.

"Quite right, I'll meet you downstairs." He called. Fiona sighed, so much for the quiet. After embarrassing her, he deserved to be kept waiting. She grabbed her towel from the chair beside the door and slipped on a robe opening the door to make sure he'd done what he said he was going to do. Thankful he was nowhere in sight, Fiona made her way to her bedroom to get dressed. She wasn't about to let him see any more than he had already seen, not that he'd seen anything but just the thought made her blush. She put on a peasant style blouse and a pair of wide legged pants made out of blue rayon gauze which she often wore around the house for lounging in. She grabbed the matching robe out of the closet and tied the contrasting white ribbon at the empire waste. Fiona brushed her hair after towel drying it and then tousled it, separating the strands so it would dry curly. If she didn't it tended to dry completely straight and the one vanity she allowed herself to have was her hair. Even Jane was jealous of her naturally curly hair. Fiona sighed and shook her head at her reflection, ignoring the red wisp out of the corner of her eye, it would have to do. She headed down stairs to see just what Mr. Smith had disturbed her bath over.

When she made it to the kitchen there was no one in sight but a freshly brewed pot of coffee sat on the counter. She took in a deep breath letting the warm scent fill her lungs. How had he known she'd wanted some? Did she really have to ask that question? Maybe he had the same 'gift' she did. She ignored the thought; she didn't even want to believe it herself. She heard a noise behind her and she turned to find him staring at her, she blushed and looked quickly away.

"You wanted something Mr. Smith?" She asked softly going to make herself a cup of coffee keeping her mind blocked just in case she was right.

"I ah…" Mr. Smith began but stopped. She fought the urge to look up at him; despite the fact that she felt a glimmer of attraction to him she was afraid. "I thought you might know of a place I could stay the night." Mr. Smith said. Fiona bit her lip and held her breath.

"There are several hotels on Market Street." She offered trying to sound indifferent.

"Yes well they seem to all be full up." He said, she knew what he was fishing for and certainly didn't intend to take the bait.

"I could look some up in the phone book if you like." Fiona said and finished fixing her cup of coffee.

"Look what up in the phone book?" Jane asked coming in the back door. Fiona sighed and closed her eyes; she never had a moment's peace.

"I'm having a bit of difficulty finding accommodations." Mr. Smith explained.

"You can stay with me!" Jane offered. Fiona looked up at her friend and saw the 'look' in her friend's eyes and knowing full well what would happen to poor Mr. Smith if he did.

"No!" Fiona exclaimed they both looked up at her and she took a drink of coffee to calm her nerves. "He's staying here." She said turning her back and closed her eyes. She instantly regretted giving into the impulse.

"I could sleep in the back." He offered pointing out back to the garage.

"Why do you always get the cute ones?" Jane asked at nearly the same time, Fiona blushed again grateful her back was turned to them.

"That's not how it is Jane and you know it, the hotels are all full up and I have a spare room." Fiona said softly brooking no arguments. She might regret her hasty decision but she'd reserve that for another time. There were questions she wanted answered and for an inexplicable reason she felt that Mr. Smith might have the answers, though she wasn't sure where the idea had come from.

"I brought supper," Jane offered accepting what Fiona had said at face value and headed back to her car. Fiona sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hang on, why'd you do that for? Don't get me wrong I am grateful but…" Mr. Smith said the looked up of him.

"To save you from Jane mostly, though she'd never forgive me if I let you disappear. It's just for one night." Fiona added emphasizing the latter. He looked at her for a bit, the sadness in his eyes made her heart skip a beat.

"Thank you!" He said simply giving her a look. There was something on the tip of her brain, like something she was forgetting but it died just as quickly as it rose to the surface.

"You're welcome," She replied but before anything else could be said Jane came back in with containers full food. Fiona recognized the aroma of seafood, it smelled good but anything smelled good when you are hungry.

"You're not allergic to seafood or anything are you?" Jane asked Mr. Smith, Smith shook his head and smiled. "There's king crab legs, steamed shrimp, fried clam strips, lobster tail – charbroiled they way I like it, deep fried scallops, and salmon fillets with lemon and couscous – Fi's favorite." Jane listed. "What will you have?" Jane asked.

"A bit of everything I think." Mr. Smith said taking a deep breath as if to inhale the sweet bouquet.

"I'll melt some butter." Fiona said grateful for the interruption. The more she thought about Smith sleeping under the same roof the more Fiona wanted to change her mind. Fiona allowed the simple chore of getting the butter out of the fridge, taking the paper off, putting it in a bowl and then sticking it in the microwave clear her mind of such things. She didn't want to allow her thoughts free rein in case Mr. Smith could read people's stray thoughts like she could. She didn't want to embarrass herself anymore than she already had.

"Here, Fi, everything but the lobster for you." Jane said handing her a plate. "You cleared off the table!" Jane exclaimed handing Smith another. "We can eat like civilized people and not on the floor like Neanderthals." Jane said. Fiona cast her friend a glare and carried both the melted butter and her plate the table.

"Mr. Smith helped me put the books on the shelves. I haven't had the time to put them away with Tom never around. I have to watch the front which leaves hardly any time to stock the shelves. I could do it after the shop's closed but when would I get any time off?" Fiona asked but Jane just shrugged it away like everything else. It would be so nice to be friends with someone who was as attentive to her needs as she was to theirs. Bringing her food was Jane's idea of helping out though the only reason she brought food over this time was the presence of male hormones other than her brother. Fiona shook her head and sighed, at least she didn't have to make supper. Fiona looked up to find Mr. Smith looking at her; she was startled by the look in his eyes.

It was more than sadness or loneliness; the look almost said he wished he was in her place. How long had he been on his own? Had he no one to even call an acquaintance? Fiona realized that her meager list of friends was better than not having any at all. At least she had someone who would miss her when she was gone, even if it was for completely selfish reasons. She smiled at him sympathetically and he looked as if he was coming out of the trance. He returned her smile before returning to his food listening to Jane drone on about anyone who is anyone in Wilmington, North Carolina; their hometown. Fiona could almost pity the man; she sighed again and got up, going to the fridge.

She retrieved a bag of salad and a container of celery with mushrooms in a paprika sour cream sauce. She knew Jane wasn't particularly fond of it but she couldn't get enough of it and stuck it in the microwave. She got out four bowls and some silverware from the cabinet taking the whole lot back to the table. The microwave dinged, she went to stir the stuff and put it on for a few more minutes.

"I'm also heating up some egg noodles if anyone's interested." Fiona offered.

"None for me thanks," Jane said.

"Anything for you, Doctor?" Fiona asked. She stopped as she realized what she had said, her breath caught in her throat. She didn't dare turn around and she didn't dare look at him. She wasn't sure how but she knew it was him.

"None for me thanks," he answered. He didn't even bother to deny it but the tone in his voice had changed as if to confirm her slip up. Jane hadn't seemed to notice and kept right on talking. Fiona suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore and made her excuses.

"Another one of your headaches coming on?" Jane asked Fiona nodded her head. "Don't worry about the food. I'll put it up before I leave." She offered.

"Thank you Jane." Fiona said and headed for the door.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mr. Smith, Rose's Doctor, asked softly. Fiona stopped with her hand on the doorway.

"No thank you." Fiona replied afraid to look at him. She waited until she was out of sight before running up the stairs. She locked her bedroom door and fought to catch her breath. Her heart beat fast in her chest; it was him, the one she had seen in her dream. The Doctor had come at last and she was terrified. She was unsure why but she was absolutely terrified, she wasn't certain whether it was the Doctor she was terrified of or something else. The warning gong went off in her head until she could hardly hear or see. Fiona stumbled to her bed clutching her head. It was the early onset of one of her headaches but it was different that time, usually she didn't get one until she woke up from one of her dreams. She couldn't think! The pain was so intense that she couldn't even cry out for help. 'Doctor,' Fiona screamed inside her head, 'Help me please!" She cried as her world went dark.

* * *

The Doctor watched the door after Fiona had disappeared he wasn't sure what had just happened except she had called him by name. No longer Mr. Smith, she had called him Doctor. He couldn't avoid it now, not that he was trying to, but he wanted to give her time. Now he was worried that he'd made it worse by not telling her the truth sooner. She was afraid of him; before she left the room he could sense it. He could see it on her face in her eyes in her voice. What was she afraid of? Was she afraid of him or what his presence meant? Why was she suddenly scared of him now?

"I thought you said you weren't a doctor," Jane said bringing him back to reality.

"Not of medicine no I'm sort of a doctor of many things." He explained.

"So then you're one of those professional students? Aren't you too young to have your doctorate?" Jane asked. He smiled.

"I'm older than I look." He replied. Jane frowned and shook her head in disbelief.

"You can't be more than a year or two older than Fi, three at the most." Jane said confidently, he didn't refute her belief not that she would believe him anyway but he raised his eyebrows curiously.

"How old is that?" The Doctor asked.

"She'll be thirty-two in august." Jane said taking up the dinner things. He shook his head if only he was that young, he thought to himself.

"You've been friends with Fiona a long time haven't you? He asked helping her with the dishes.

"You could say that, I've known her all my life, our parents were friends. Well my dad and her foster father were anyway." Jane offered to Doctor frowned.

"Fiona was adopted?" He asked curiously; Jane just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure if the papers were ever finalized or not but Fiona's real mother died in childbirth. Peter and Agnes MacDonald raised Fiona. I think they were friends with her mother or something. I don't know much more than that." Jane said. The Doctor had his suspicions but he was unwilling to voice them, even to himself.

He had only met one human capable of such a telepathic link; she had lost her life due to his miscalculation of the Gelph. The rift in Cardiff had been responsible for that then and now it had something to do with Fiona's problem as well, he was sure of it. Rose was right, she had a found a way to send a communication through to his universe, but at what cost? If Rose had been transmitting for as long as he'd started having those dreams then there was no telling what permanent damage had been done to Fiona's brain. He would make sure the broadcast ended… tonight. All he had to do was get rid of Jane and hope he hadn't burned too many bridges with Fiona. He must have the zoned out again, a frustration to his countless companions in the past, because when he looked around he couldn't find Jane anywhere but he noticed all of the food was put away. He headed for the other room thinking she might have gone to the bookstore but spotted her coming down the stairs.

"Ah, there you are." He said. "Where exactly will I be staying?" He asked curiously. Jane sighed and shook her head.

"I swear you and Fiona are so much alike, upstairs first door on the left. I put some clean linen on the bed for you." Jane said reaching the bottom step. "I wanted to check on Fiona but the door was locked. Keep an eye on her for me, I know she doesn't think I care all that much but she's the closest thing I have to a best friend. I do worry about her." She admitted looking back the way she'd come. He smiled reassuringly and nodded his head.

"I'll do what I can Jane. Fiona is lucky to have a friend like you." The Doctor assured her, Jane returned his smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Good night, Doctor Smith." Jane said heading for the back door.

"Good night Jane" he said but she was already getting in her car, he turned to look up the stairs.

'Doctor!' Fiona cried but he wasn't sure if it was audible or only in his head. He ran upstairs and tried the door but it was locked.

"Fiona open up it's me, the Doctor." He called through the door.

"Help me please," Fiona said faintly.

"I can't if you don't let me in." He replied but there was no response whatsoever. He tried the knob again…nothing, he shoved into it with his shoulder and felt it move very little. He dug his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and tried the lock but Fiona screamed. He dropped the sonic screwdriver and backed away from the door. He figured it worked in the movies so he kicked the door hoping that it would make it move but the shock reverberated up his leg. "God I'm getting old," he mumbled rubbing his throbbing calf.

The Doctor looked down at the door knob to find that it used a skeleton key, easy enough to pick with his sonic screwdriver but he didn't want to use it again after the way Fiona reacted to it. He knelt down to see if there was light through the keyhole, judging by the fact that there was none he figured the key was still inside the lock. It would take a bit of old-fashioned lock picking to get her door open. He ran back downstairs to see what he could find. The cash stand seemed the likeliest place to find what he was looking for, he found a narrow letter opener that would work to push the key out. That was easy enough to find, what he needed next was something to draw the key out with once he got it out of the hole. He found printer paper and silently praised the modern age as he ran back upstairs with his treasures.

He knelt in front of the door again and slipped the sheet of paper under the door. He had seen them do that in the movies too but as he'd done it before he knew it worked. He liked to think of himself as the one who invented the technique in the first place. He carefully stuck the letter opener through the keyhole feeling for the end of the key still in the lock fearing he'd have to manipulate it magnetically with his screwdriver. Gratefully, that wasn't required as the key slipped to the floor with the dull thud signifying that it had hit the paper as planned. He sighed in relief and pulled the sheet out bringing its bounty with it. He snatched up the key and unlocked the door standing to his feet.

He went to Fiona's side, even through the fog of unconsciousness he could tell she was in pain. Was Rose trying to transmit already or was that not the reason for Fiona's headaches as they believed? He brushed the hair out of her face and she turned towards his touch, she looked so vulnerable. Without giving it a second thought the Doctor picked her up carried her downstairs, out the back door, through the back yard, and into the garage. The sun had already begun to set but the dim light cast through the dirty windows was enough for the Doctor to spot a chair in the corner near where he had parked the Tardis. He set Fiona down carefully so he could unlock the Tardis door. Once he had both doors open he hefted Fiona over his shoulder for the few more feet he had to go to get to the med deck. He'd hardly ever used the medical facility on board the Tardis but for once he was grateful he had one, not that Time Lords had a much need but it had come in handy on occasion for his many human companions.

He lay Fiona on the bed which probably looked more like a dentist's chair though it could be adjusted three hundred sixty degrees in any direction or position. It might not have been his only field of study but he did have a doctor of medicine and he used the equipment in the unit as deftly as he did the Tardis. However when he did run the tests on her there was nothing that explained her condition. The Doctor sighed shut the equipment off and tried the only other thing that was left to try. A telepathic link, something he preferred having the subjects permission for but Fiona had begged him to help her and that would have to suffice.

He flipped a button which moved the bed into a horizontal position and stood at the head of the bed placing his hands on her temples. Rose had always wanted him to do a Spock she would get a kick out of what he was about to do, if only she could see him now. Fiona was his concern at the moment and he fought to clear his mind so he could make contact. Even before the link was fully established he could feel her pain, the throbbing pain that left little room for anything else. Then when he was inside her mind he could hear a great gonging like church bells, it was so overpowering his knees gave out but he didn't break contact as he sank to the floor. He had to find the cause of her distress.

He could see what she saw, feel which she felt, hear what she heard, and still he hadn't found the answers. A sudden wave of knowledge hit him as he realized that she too had lived through the 'year of hell', as Martha's family called it; the year that the Master had ruled the earth. But how? He'd used the time device installed on board the Valiant to undo everything only those on board the ship still had their memories of that time. The Doctor saw through her eyes Tom's death and Jane's eventual betrayal. It was no wonder that Fiona was having trouble knowing who her friends were.

Then there were the dreams, so real she could reach out and touch them. She had witnessed much more than she had written down in her book. He felt his hearts nearly stop as he saw Jack in Cardiff. Ianto, her mother's sister's son – Fiona's foster mother anyway, was one of Jack's Torchwood coworkers. Jack's face stayed with the Doctor even though he tried to get passed, suddenly he could see the whole of Jack's life. It must have been one of Fiona's dreams but it was all true, Jack was the Face of Boe after all. The tears flowed freely having to watch his friend die all over again on New, New York.

The face…Jack's last words echoing in the Doctor's ears, "You are not alone," which foretold their encounter with the Master followed by the death of only other living Time Lord leaving the Doctor entirely the last of their species.

He tried to move beyond those memories leaving the images behind him as he went deeper into Fiona's psyche. It was quieter once he moved passed the last year's events, dull even; except for her dreams. He tried to avoid them but they were so interwoven with the rest of her subconscious mind as though she had experienced them herself. He found himself caught up in one she'd had about the time of war. All of his own pain came rushing in and she moaned in reaction. He forced his own emotions back under control and managed to skip ahead but not before seeing Romana's face once again.

He had been summoned home at the start of the time war. Seeing Romana, the lady president, had dredged up old memories. He mourned the fact that their relationship had never been the same after her return from E-space. Away from Fiona's dreams he could see her childhood, her foster parents, even her friendship with the younger Fairborough siblings. There was one last door the Doctor wanted to try but as he approached, the door slammed shut in his face. He tried the knob and found that it was locked tight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He heard Fiona's voice behind him, he turned to find her standing there in a silver dress, similar to the one Romana was wearing the first time he'd met her.

"Why what's behind there?" He asked.

"I don't know," Fiona admitted. "I'm too afraid to find out." She added turning her back on him.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." The Doctor insisted she stopped and looked at him over her shoulder.

"What makes you think the answers lie in there?" She asked curiously.

"Because there's no where else to look," He replied. She looked at the door before looking back at him.

"You need a key to get in there Doctor and I'm afraid that's something I don't have." Fiona replied and started back the way she'd come. "It's almost time for Rose to call, don't be late… this time." Fiona said before disappearing into a shroud of mist. He looked back at the door, she was right it did take a key. He searched his pockets for the skeleton key he'd used to unlock her bedroom door. He found it and tried it in the lock. Before he could turn the key light exploded around him and the sound of church bells sent him crashing to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright have I made you wait long enough? I still haven't gotten any reveiws to know how well people are liking it so far but here's the next installment anyway. Will the Doctor get to say the words to Rose he never got to say the first time they said good-bye? Will he ever find the space in his heart for someone else?

* * *

Chapter 4

Fiona was awakened by loud crash and found herself in an unfamiliar environment. The sound of an engine a hundred times more powerful than a mini copper and foreign smells alerted her to the fact that she was on some sort of ship. Had Mr. Smith kidnapped her and shipped her off on a boat to who knows where? Her eyes flew open and she sat straight up only to find herself in some sort of doctor's office. That's when she remembered that it wasn't Mr. Smith who she'd met that morning but the doctor. The Doctor, Rose's doctor, had finally shown up at last but was he in time?

Fiona looked down to make sure she was respectable incase the Doctor suddenly appeared and was relieved to find she was still fully clothed. Fiona heard a moan from behind her and her heart jumped into her throat. She turned around almost afraid of what was behind her, but she didn't see anything. She heard another moan coming from what sounded like the floor and slowly peaked over the edge of the bed.

"Doctor!" Fiona exclaimed seeing his crumpled form lying at the head of the bed. She hopped down kneeling beside him on the floor. "Doctor?" Fiona asked reaching out to touch his shoulder; she shook him hoping to wake him up. "Doctor, you're supposed to be helping me remember?" She said softly getting no response. He seemed so young and helpless, almost human even. She caressed his cheek she could almost fall for him if her heart hadn't already belonged to someone else. "Mr. Smith!" She called shaking him again. That name worked, he shifted and looked up at her.

"You're awake!" He said jumping to his feet. She shook her head wondering at his boundless energy. He held his hand out to her and she took it. "Feeling better?" He asked as he helped her to her feet she smiled at him and nodded her head. She pulled her hand away from him as her head began to swim and her knees gave out. He caught her holding her tightly to himself until she felt as though she could stand on her own two feet. "Maybe you should lie down again," he suggested looking at her but she shook her head.

"I'll be all right," Fiona said looking up at him. She instantly wished she hadn't, those intense brown eyes of his burned into the very depths of her being. She blushed and pushed away from him, he let her go but watched her closely incase she appeared weak again. "Where am I?" Fiona asked clearing her throat.

"My ship, you reacted badly when I tried to use my sonic screwdriver so I brought you here. It's called a Tardis. That stands for…" He began.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." Fiona finished for him, his eyes widened with curiosity.

"How did you know?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Rose must have told me." Fiona said though to be honest she had no idea how she knew, the acronym just popped into her head. "Spaceship huh?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Among other things, yes." The Doctor replied. Fiona moved away suddenly feeling his closeness a little too intensely.

"Are you sure you're all right?" The Doctor asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I should be getting back to the house it's almost time." Fiona said wondering how she was going to find her way out of his craft.

"Time for what?" He asked. She wondered if he had forgotten the reason why he was there in the first place.

"Rose of course, you are the one she wants to speak to aren't you?" She asked looking at him at last. He frowned as though he had forgotten in all the excitement, his eyes were so sad and thoughtful. The pain that radiated out of him was almost too much to take in and she reached out for the counter behind her.

"Yes that's me, the Doctor, Hello!" he said and got a pained looked on his face. "God did I say that?" He asked rolling his eyes. She couldn't help laughing at him.

"I'm afraid so." She replied. The look he gave her then, the sudden change of emotion that dashed across his face took her breath away.

"About Rose, I think I can help with that." The Doctor said. That was what he was there for wasn't it? She looked at him curiously wondering what sort of advanced medical equipment he might use.

"I can only talk to her when I'm asleep and she does most of the talking. Every time I try to ask her something I wake up. Is it midnight yet?" Fiona asked looking around for a clock.

"Almost," The Doctor said. She frowned and her head.

"Was I out that long?" Fiona asked in disbelief. "It wasn't even seven o'clock when I went to my room." Fiona exclaimed. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Fiona." He said simply confirming what she already knew. The damage that had been done was irreversible. She turned her back on him and shook her head trying very hard not to cry.

"What's wrong with me Doctor?" Fiona asked losing the battle and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Fiona I just don't know but I'll do everything in my power to find out." The Doctor promised. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned towards him burying her head in his chest to cry, ignoring her previous desire to keep her distance. He held her until she felt she had gained control of her emotions and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I'm not usually this…" Fiona started drying her eyes. "I guess I'm not as prepared to die as I thought I was." Fiona tried vainly to dry her eyes and will herself to stop crying but to no avail the more she dabbed her eyes the more the tears flowed. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and did what she wasn't able to. The caress of his hand though separated by cloth did something to her and her breath caught in her throat. He stared at her for a second before shaking himself and backing away from her holding the damp cloth out to her. She took it and turned her back again hiding the fact that she had blushed bright red. Fiona tried desperately to cover her embarrassment by drying the tears. "Do you give one of these to all the girls Doctor?" Fiona asked trying to make light of what had passed between them. He had felt it too, hadn't he?

"No but I've hung around humans long enough to carry a spare." He said playing along though his tone of voice sounded strained. There was the longest awkward silence of her life before she couldn't stand it any longer and cleared her throat.

"We can't find out what's wrong with me just standing around here now can we, Doctor?" Fiona asked steeling herself and turning towards him again. She bit her lip so she wouldn't cry or worse maul him in her desire to taste his lips. She looked away beyond his shoulder hoping that by not looking at him she could concentrate on something other than his well tapered waistline.

"Quite right, standing around never got anything accomplished. They wouldn't have built Hadrian's wall, the Pyramids, or Safalaxia's Great Obelisk if they had just stood around." The Doctor said rushing from the room with exhausting enthusiasm.

"Who or what is Safalaxia?" Fiona asked but he had already disappeared from view. Fiona couldn't help but wonder if that was his normal personality or if it was merely a persona hiding a much deeper sorrow. He must have noticed she wasn't following for he returned a second or two later.

"Well, are you coming?" He asked smiling at her. She realized then that he got enjoyment out of that sort of excitement like adrenalin junkies only he seemed to thrive on solving puzzles. She smiled back and nodded her head. She had a mystery to unlock he was as good a person as any to find the key. If any one could do she hoped that he could. She wasn't sure if she should trust herself to him but what else could she do? He held his hand out to her she looked from it to him and back again.

"I bet you say that to all the women," She laughed. He winked at her and wiggled his fingers. She shook her head and reached out for his hand, putting her life at his mercy.

* * *

"Brilliant! Did I tell you I was brilliant?" The Doctor asked beamed at Fiona who sat on the bench nearby. She smiled and shook her head.

"Only about a dozen times." She laughed at him. He winked at her before turning back to the console. He liked the way she laughed, even if she was laughing at him. Not just her face, but her whole being lit up when she laughed. That was one of the things he liked about the human race, their love of life. He could honestly say he had never met anyone quite like Fiona. He'd learned a lot about her in the past hour and a half or so.

He had wired her into the Tardis so she looked like she had an octopus sitting on top of her head and he'd engaged her in conversation just to give her something to take her mind off of what was to come. He was trying to bypass her subconscious which wouldn't hurt as he'd had it done to himself often enough. The first reason he was trying to bypass her subconscious was so she could be awake while he talked to Rose and the second was to prevent the headaches the dreams seemed to cause… hopefully. He finished his work and looked up at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She rubbed her hands on her pants nervously, and for good reason.

"No," She admitted and sighed a deep seeded sigh. He tilted his head and was getting ready to ask if she needed a few more minutes when she looked up at him curiously. "Well, are we doing this or not?" She asked biting her lip. He was sure she wanted this over with more than she was scared of the unknown.

"I'm game," He said turning back to the console pushing a few more buttons; "Mimicking REM sleep…now!" He said flipping the last switch. "You might feel a bit drowsy but with any luck you should remain awake." He told her watching the controls.

"I'll say!" Fiona exclaimed swaying and rubbing her eyes before trying to shake it off. "You could have warned me before you flipped the switch." She insisted. He looked at her apologetically and opened his mouth to say something. "I know you sort of forgot that bit. I bet you say that to all of the women too." Fiona interjected. He smiled and nodded his head turning back to the console hiding the unease he felt because she knew what he was going to say.

"How long after you fall asleep before Rose makes contact?" He asked checking the time.

"I don't know sometimes right away, other times…" Fiona began but stopped suddenly. He looked up at her to find her staring past him. He looked up at the door of the Tardis but didn't see anyone. He tweaked the controls a bit and looked up again hoping to see what Fiona saw. There before him stood Rose Tyler in the flesh, so to speak.

"Doctor! You've come at last." Rose said taking a step towards him. He checked Fiona's vitals at the console before returning his attention to Rose.

"Last time we did this I burned up a Supernova just to say good-bye. I'm afraid the cost is much higher this time." He said stopping just inches from her. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he was afraid it would sever the transmission if he did.

"I guess this time I'm the ghost." Rose said softly.

"You're looking well," He said for lack of something else to say.

"Liar." She whispered. He smiled and nodded his head, she had always seen right through him. He glanced over at Fiona suddenly feeling her presence keenly, she smiled at him as though nothing was wrong and he returned her smile. He didn't feel as calm as she looked; now that Rose was there he was feeling guilty for his inopportune attraction to Fiona.

"Rose, have you met Fiona yet?" He asked. Rose looked at Fiona and nodded her head.

"Of course I have, I haven't been intruding in her dreams for the past two weeks for nothing." Rose said waving at Fiona, Fiona waved back. "That reminds me, what took you so long to respond?" Rose asked looking back at him with an irritated look.

"He won't say, though I suspect it was a mixture of fear and disbelief." Fiona offered, they had only just met and she had the uncanny ability to see right through him as well.

"Yeah that's my Doctor," Rose said softly. He looked in her sadly wishing… things that could never be.

"So how's the family?" The Doctor asked changing the subject as quickly as he could.

"Mum had the baby, they named him after you." Rose said; he shook his head.

"Doctor Tyler, and that's a bit scary." He frowned causing Rose to break out laughing.

"John, they named him John." Rose said after recovering from her fit of the giggles.

"Ah nice name," he said with a nod. He'd never had anyone named after him before. It kind of took his breath away and had to turn his back on them. All the things he wanted to say to Rose and suddenly he was too chicken.

"Doctor?" Rose asked sensing his distress. He couldn't hide behind his usual shroud of disinterest. He felt the hand on the shoulder, he turned expecting Fiona and nearly broke into tears seeing that it was Rose's hand touching him.

"I don't believe it." The Doctor said. "You shouldn't… I mean we shouldn't be able to touch but you feel so real." He said disbelievingly. He took her cue and touched her, caressing her face. Rose burst into tears and hugged him; he held her in his arms not wanting to let her go but knowing it couldn't last. Ignoring the fact that they had an audience, the Doctor kissed her. Rose kissed him with all the love she had to give, but pulled away shaking her head.

"I can't, Doctor." Rose said painfully. "It hurts too much." She added pulling herself from his embrace. "I've been seeing Mickey again, seems we were always meant to be together after all. He's no you of course, but he's always been there for me. Besides it's not like you have a twin floating around alternate dimensions. We're working at Torchwood now, Mickey and me, Dad too." Rose said changing subject. He wanted to go to her and take her in his arms again, but gave her space instead. Fiona was right, he was a chicken, the biggest one of them all but he couldn't help it. He would be willing to move heaven and hell to get her back, to have Rose in his life again but his selfishness would destroy the universe both of them and countless others besides. There was no going back to the way things were… ever.

"Rose, there's something I've wanted to tell you since the night we said goodbye." He said going to her and turning her to look at him. "I didn't get to say it then so I'll say it now. Rose Tyler I…" he started but she put her hand to his mouth.

"I know, I've always known, well not always, but I knew what you were going to say then and I know it now." She said sadly. "It can't go on Doctor; you have to forget about me for your own sake." She whispered but he shook his head.

"I can't," he objected.

"I want you to Doctor." Rose said kissing him softly but pulling away before he had a chance to react. She put a few steps between them before smiling up of him. "You told me once to forget and I thought I never could. I have to live my life out there Doctor, without you. There isn't that much time left but I… there's something I want you to do. Can you do that Doctor?" Rose asked he reluctantly nodded his head and she smiled. "Have a fantastic life Doctor! Do that for me, please. Find someone you don't mind spending the rest of your life with and be happy." Rose finished. He shook his head but he could see in her eyes that she needed to hear him say it. He smiled through the darkness in his soul and nodded his head.

"I promise," he whispered.

"Good now Fiona I'm ready." Rose said turning to the guest he'd nearly forgotten about. Fiona was lying precariously on the bench as if she had passed out again. He went to her check her pulse. Her blood pressure was dangerously high and her heart was beating out of control.

"Rose, you have to end the transmission, it's killing her." The Doctor warned looking up at her but Rose shook her head.

"I can make contact but Fiona's always the one to break it when she wakes up." Rose explained. He stared at her in disbelief and then back at Fiona. "Does this mean I'm stuck here?" Rose asked both afraid and a little hopeful. He shook his head and went to the console to check Fiona's brain patterns; they were off the charts but fading rapidly.

"If I don't find a way to stop this," he said looking up at Rose. "You could both die." He said Rose bit her lip and looked from him to Fiona and back again. It was bad enough that after it was all over he'd never see Rose again but knowing she was alive he could believe that anything was possible. If she died there like that… he'd never be able to live with himself. He lost everything he loved back on Gallifrey, he wasn't about to lose Rose in any dimension.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Rose and the Doctor said their goodbyes Fiona had, at some time or other, either fallen asleep or passed out again though which one she wasn't sure. It was so surreal she couldn't decide if she was awake or asleep. Her lids had gotten so incredibly heavy and she couldn't keep them open any longer, she had only closed her eyes for a few seconds. She was still in the Tardis control room but the Doctor and Rose had suddenly disappeared when she opened her eyes again. Perhaps Rose and the Doctor had gone off to be alone, yet she wasn't sure how that was possible as she was unplugged, so to speak, from the machine.

She stood up off the bench and went to the console. There was a strange assortment of switches and knobs and levers, all wired into modern looking computer equipment unlike anything she had ever seen before. She supposed it to be alien like the Doctor was. There was the hum of the engines like a great cat purring. The vibrations came up through the floor and deep into her chest like a caress. If Fiona didn't know better she'd say the machine was alive.

"It is," a feminine voice spoke from somewhere nearby. Fiona jumped and looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Where are you? How can a machine be alive?" Fiona asked. An older woman appeared before her dressed in an old-fashioned outfit similar to something worn in the 1920's. There was something familiar about her but Fiona frowned and tilted her head trying to think of where she had seen the older woman before.

"The Tardis isn't just any old machine Fiona the Tardis is grown. It is a living breathing organism nearly as old as time as itself. The Time Lords have been raising them for eons. There used to be great hatcheries of them on the moons of Gallifrey tended by the Time Lords until the Tardislings were old enough to be harvested." The woman explained. Fiona was fascinated and wanted to know more but there was something she needed to know more than just about the Tardis'.

"Harvested, what do you mean harvested? Does it hurt them?" She asked frowning as the words slipped out without her approval. "What I really wanted to know was how you knew my name?" She asked the question she'd meant to ask. The older woman smiled and caressed one of the great columns that held up the roof. The ship seemed to respond with affection the way a pet would its master. It purred like it had for her but it pulsed as though it were talking to them.

"No it doesn't hurt them. You might say Time Lords share a symbiotic relationship with the Tardis. A Tardis can't be operated until it's imprinted on a Time Lord and a Tardis is how Time Lords travel in time and space. As for knowing your name that easy it's mine too." The woman explained. Fiona gaped at her shaking her head.

"Are you my mother?" Fiona asked curiously. "Are you what I'll look like in the future?" Fiona wondered. The woman laughed and shook her head.

"It's more like what I'm what you used to look like." The woman replied. Fiona felt light headed and had to sit back down again. "It's hard to believe I know but it will all become clear soon enough Fiona. I need you to do one thing for me though." The woman said. Fiona frowned up at her.

"What?" Fiona asked the woman smiled.

"Wake Up!" The woman said and then vanished in a shroud of mist. Fiona shook her head unsure if what just transpired had really happened or not but before she had time to give it much thought the gonging of bells increased to a deafening pitch. She had to cover her ears but it didn't help. Her head began to throb in cadence as if the gonging was reverberating against her skull. It got so bad that the lightheadedness worsened and her vision went completely black. She suddenly felt chilled to the bone as if someone had turned the A/C down to below freezing. She curled into a fetal position on the bench trying to keep herself warm.

"So cold." She shivered. "Doctor why am I so very cold?" She asked letting the darkness enveloped her completely.

* * *

"There that should do it." The Doctor said looking up at Fiona before turning his attention back to Rose. "She should be coming round soon but I want you to know that I love you. I always have." He said softly. She gave him that little half smile that made him feel things he thought he was no longer capable of feeling.

"I know Doctor," Rose said throwing herself into his arms. "I'll never stop." She whispered in his ear before kissing him again. Even as they held each other for the last time he could feel her beginning to fade. He didn't stop kissing her until she had vanished entirely. He felt her loss almost as painfully as he had the first time, but having the chance to see her one last time was worth whatever heartache he'd have to suffer in the future. At least he had said a proper good-bye.

"Doctor," He heard Fiona say her voice barely above a whisper. He went to her and felt her forehead, her skin was cold… unnaturally cold. "Why am I so cold?" She whispered moving in to the warmth of his hand, almost craving it.

"Fiona can you hear me?" He asked but despite the fact that she had grasped his hand and was clinging to it she had passed out again. She was shivering so hard that he was afraid she would bite her tongue. He went back to the console and made sure everything was switched off and then returned to her side. Fiona buried her face in his chest as he knelt beside her to remove the wires that still had her connected to the Tardis. She was so desperate to be close to him that she nearly fell off the bench. "I know, I'm sorry, I'm hurrying as fast as I can." The Doctor assured her. He removed the last wire and scooped her up into his arms. She shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to get closer. "Ooh, I'm getting too old for this." He said shifting her weight a little before carrying her back to the med unit. As he passed the corridor to his room he changed his mind and carried he to his bed and laid her on it. He covered her with a blanket but as he moved to leave she grasped his hand and wouldn't let him go.

"Please Doctor I'm so cold." Fiona said, her teeth chattering as she spoke. He sat on the bed beside her wondering if she was really awake or not.

"Fiona," The Doctor said and waited to see if she would respond but she didn't. He tried to pull his hand away from her but she moaned and held his hand even tighter. "Fiona I'll be right back." He assured her but she still didn't let go. "I promise." The Doctor whispered close to her ear. She frowned as though trying to understand his meaning. She let go at last whimpering and huddled under the blankets for what little warmth it provided. He looked at her, she appeared so young and innocent yet her eyes had told another story. She was in possession of a very old soul which seemed in contrast to her being only thirty-two years of age. He got up and headed for Rose's room, he shook his head even though Martha had been the last to stay there he still thought of it as belonging to Rose.

She had touched him! Braver than he was Rose had dared to touch him despite the fact that it very well could have severed the connection between their two worlds, not only that but she had kissed him. He had waited almost a year before he'd had the courage to admit that he loved her. Almost a year before they stopped denying they were more than just friends and moved their relationship to the next level. It might have had something to do with the fact that he wasn't a Homo sapiens male though he could not be sure. He had had countless female companions but he hadn't made love to any of them before Rose, not the human ones anyway. Of course he had loved Sarah Jane about as much as he'd loved Rose but he had been afraid then too, a wiser man perhaps not letting himself get lost in his emotions.

Weren't emotions what had always separated him from the rest of the Time Lord's though? Despite his love for Rose, he had let his emotions get the best of him when he had lost his head over Reinette, better known as Madame de Pompadour, but then he had only kissed her. Was that his lot in life now losing his head over every pretty girl who smiled at him? No he didn't have to worry about that, Martha had been beautiful, strikingly so in fact, but he hadn't lost anything over her even though she had him. He hadn't meant to make her fall in love with him, but he knew her future and knew she'd get over him. Martha would go on to be a great physician, marry a fellow doctor, and have a happy life forgetting, hopefully, all about him. That was the problem with being a Time Lord, not only did they have incredibly long life spans they also had good memories which didn't make it easy to forget the ones they left behind. Did that make him the fool for taking in human companions in the first place?

He found himself standing outside the door to Rose's room and hesitated, like everything else that entered the Tardis Rose's belongings were still on board. Martha had transferred everything to the wardrobe room during her stay though and he hadn't been in the room since. He sighed and entered the room, Martha's scent still lingered but it was beginning to fade. The Doctor knew he had fallen into a melancholy over the past year since Martha Jones walked out of his life, but he couldn't help it. At times he felt as though his soul had died, though her leaving hadn't been the cause of it. In all honesty he had felt that way ever since he'd said goodbye to Rose the first time; it may have even been one of the reasons for Martha's own departure.

He hated the dreary turn his thoughts had taken and determinedly searched the built-in wardrobe for what had brought him there in the first place. He gathered as many winter blankets as he could before heading back to his room. On second thought he turned back stripped the blanket off the bed and then hurriedly rushed to Fiona's side. He set the lot in a chair by the bed and spread them out one by one over top of Fiona. Despite the fact that there were five or six blankets over her already it didn't seem to be making any progress. He knew that the blankets would keep her warm but getting her warm was another matter altogether. He would have to use other means but other than starting a fire on the floor of his room he wasn't sure what to do. Using the sonic screwdriver was out of the question so he would have to use his remarkable brainpower to come up with a different solution.

Remembering that his female companions had extolled the benefits of something called a hot water bottle he hurried towards wardrobe room to search through those things they had left behind. He checked Rose's stuff first, remembering she'd used one at one time but he can find it there. He mumbled his frustration as he searched through the various bags, trunks, and suitcases left behind unable to find anything like what he had seen Rose use.

"Nothing, I can't believe it." The Doctor complained. It's just like the police, you can never find one when you need one." He sighed, "If I were human where would I put a water bottle?" He asked running his hand through his hair. "Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" He asked running back to the girls' room. He looked in the bathroom cupboards under the sink finding what he was looking for. He filled it with hot water and headed back to his room using the sonic screwdriver to bring it up a few more degrees before screwing the cap back on. He lifted the covers at her feet putting one or two layers between her skin and the bottle before putting the covers back over the bottle to keep it the heat in. "There you go Fi all better now." He said smiling at himself for a job well done. She whimpered mumbling something he couldn't quite make out. He went around to the side of the bed and leaned over her. "What was that?" He asked.

"Don't call me Fi," She pouted shivering worse than she had before, he got out his sonic screwdriver causing her to flinch from it as he switched it on. Her body temperature was well below safe levels. Although she didn't show signs of hypothermia he had seen people who suffered from the condition die with higher body temperatures than hers. Any lower and she'd have to be a corpse, in fact after everything she been through she should have been dead. He had seen stronger men perish from much less and yet she seemed to be fighting to live. What was keeping her struggling to hold on to life? It seemed earlier that she had given up though she also had moments of courage as well. He knew her life, had seen inside her mind and knew everyone and everything that she had loved was gone. She was alone in the world yet she fought to live in spite of it.

Who was this remarkable woman and what was she destined for? She wasn't famous, he'd never heard of her before that night. She was just an ordinary human. So what was it about her that made her so unique? He reached out and touched her face; she was still cold and clammy. She snuggled close to him again subconsciously trying to get warm. He took his shoes and socks off before standing up to remove his coat and tie as well tossing them onto the chair nearby. He walked around the other side of the bed lifted the cover and climbed into bed beside her, taking her in his arms.

He felt the odd sensation that she was drawing his body heat out of him even the hot water bottle at their feet felt colder than it should have been. He had never felt anything like it but he knew if he didn't do something quick his efforts would be in vain. He lowered his head until his lips almost touched hers and blew, just like the spark of life when his Tardis had been dying in that alternate dimension; he sacrificed several years of his life to save the extraordinary human lying in his arms. He felt her forehead with his hand it wasn't much but he could tell she wasn't as cold as she had been. She sighed and nestled into him until they were as close as spoons tucked neatly in a silverware drawer. He tried to ignore the fact that she fit there perfectly.

"Timekeeper." Fiona sighed. He could tell by her breathing that she had settled into a peaceful sleep and he shook his head in amazement.

"Why me, Miss McDonald? Who am I to you? Why do I feel as though I've met you somewhere before?" he asked aloud knowing she was beyond hearing. How was it that she knew everything about him? Could it be more then just a coincidence that his Tardis had refused to bring him anywhere but there? Those were the things that the Doctor pondered as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Have you figured out the mystery behind Aunt Fiona and what her connection to the young girl with the same name is yet? Keep reading you're about to find out!

* * *

Chapter 6

Fiona woke to the sounds of gentle snoring though it took her some time to realize that she was neither alone in the room nor the bed. Someone's arms were wrapped around her and for a few blissfully ignorant minutes she felt as though she belonged in them. Fiona opened her eyes to find herself somewhere other than her own room. There were a few seconds of panic before she remembered fully the events of the night before. Carefully peering over her shoulder to find the owner of her embrace she found that the Doctor was responsible for her current predicament. Her heart rebelliously did a flip in her chest despite the fact that the situation called for irritation.

"Doctor," Fiona whispered but he didn't stir from his slumber. She had to answer the call of nature but his grip on her waist was prohibitive. She was just about to wake him forcefully when fortune smiled on her and he released his hold on her rolling over in bed. Fiona sighed making a mad dash for the ensuite bathroom. When Fiona finished washing her hands she searched for a brush to use on her tangled curls.

A quick inspection in the mirror assured her that the Doctor hadn't taken any liberties with her while she was unconscious though the clothes she had on last night were terribly wrinkled. She thought it was lucky the Doctor wasn't human or she may have woken up naked and her clothes weren't the only thing she was devoid of. The brush stopped mid-stroke and she looked at her reflection wondering how she knew that he wasn't human. The Doctor could very well have been just a human who traveled in time but something inside her told her otherwise.

An Alien! She wasn't sure how but she knew he wasn't human rather he was from another planet, she also knew that he was no ordinary alien. There was something special about him, what made him so special was still a mystery. Fiona put the brush back when she was finished. She took a peek in the bedroom and was happy to find that he was still asleep. Since she didn't feel like dealing with an awkward silence once he woke up she snuck quietly and quickly out of the room. The need for coffee drove her to find the kitchen which was surprisingly easy.

The most surprising thing was how 'low tech' the kitchen was compared to what she expected for a space ship. Instead of the replication devices seen on science fiction television there was a stove, a fridge – however small – full of food, a sink, a water cooler, not to mention the myriad of dry goods in the cupboards and something that could either be a dishwasher or a European washer/dryer combo. In fact the appliances seemed older than the ones she had in her own house.

"So much for Star Trek." Fiona laughed hunting for any sign of coffee making equipment. She finally found something that looked like a French Press and a can of her favorite, Columbian Coffee. She began making the coffee the best way she knew how though she wasn't familiar with that type of coffee maker but took a deep breath of the heavenly scent. She must have done something right. She finished the coffee and poured herself the biggest cup she could find adding cream and sugar to suit her tastes.

She sat down in a chair at the table and looked around at the seemingly human décor. If it wasn't for the pulsing green ambient light coming out of the walls and the coral like structure that held up the ceiling she might have thought she was in a human's house. The coralline pillars that ran like roots throughout the entire ship and the pulsing lights made it seem almost as though the ship were alive. She shook her head from her mindless wanderings and decided to see what she could find to eat. She was mighty hungry after last night's ordeal, as she set about fixing herself something to eat she wondered if she should make something for the Doctor as well.

Fiona realized that she had no clue what he ate for breakfast or if he even ate breakfast, she was never one for breakfast food herself either but an English muffin would do to knock the hunger off. After scouring the kitchen for something she could actually recognize to eat she also found peanut butter and grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit some she recognized some she didn't. The biggest surprise had come when she actually did find English muffins almost settling for toast instead. If the Doctor's pantry had been organized alphabetically she would have found it under E for English along with Earl grey tea and the box of English Breakfast instead of under M for Muffin or B for bread. Fiona kept all of her bread in one place usually on top of the fridge or in the freezer in the summer months but not the Doctor. She wondered if it was because he was alien or hung around Brits.

She shook her head again and sighed wanting to enjoy her breakfast at a leisurely pace without such silly thoughts or the real world bothering her. She knew it was out there waiting for her. Just beyond those Tardis doors reality waited to pounce on her like a saber tooth tiger stalking its prey but she wouldn't let it find her. Not just yet! She took a bite of her muffin and snipped of a piece of apple with her front teeth chewing on both letting the act of chewing drown out the rest off the world. She forced her mind not to think about the shop for once or living on someone else's time table.

Fiona let the quiet envelope her until even the sounds of the Tardis engines became nothing more than white noise. For the first time in her life she didn't hear the incessant gonging in her head. She didn't care how long the peace lasted but enjoyed every second of the stillness. The silence spoke to her, comforted her even; she could almost say that it sang to her. The sound of the ship came alive through the silence and for a brief moment she truly believed it was alive as the old woman she had dreamed of said it was. She took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes listening to every hum, whir, and clank of the ship which created its own special musical rhythm. It was a chord that was oddly familiar as though somewhere sometime she'd heard that sound before but it was nothing more than a feint memory.

When she opened her eyes her breath caught in her throat. For one brief moment she thought she saw her Time Keeper standing before her very eyes. She squeezed her eyes closed and shook the thought from her head when she opened them again it was the Doctor who stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Her heart sank for an agonizing moment, though she pushed the feeling away and tried not to show her disappointment.

Looking a bit caught off guard himself the Doctor gave her half a smile and nodded at her. "Good morning!" he greeted. The customary salutation for the start of the day however seemed foreign coming from his lips as though he was trying too hard for her sake. It might have come off rather staid if not for his disheveled appearance and rambunctious hair that looked like he'd stuck his finger in an electrical socket. An image of a much older man with a ridiculously long multi-colored scarf popped into her head and she had to shake the feeling it conjured up from her mind.

"Good morning Doctor!" She returned a little too sweetly. "Would you like some coffee?" she offered hoping to draw his attention away from staring at her as though she were some sort of apparition. His unwavering gaze was making her uncomfortable; it felt like he was looking deep beneath the surface scanning her soul with those ancient eyes of his.

He gave a sudden start as if coming out of a trance and blinked at her. "Coffee, right. Yes thanks!" He replied combing his hands through his tangled hair just making it worse. She smiled and shook her head standing up to rescue him from himself.

"Here, let me." Fiona commanded smoothing his hair once he dropped his hands. His hair had begun to grow out from a much shorter cut and she could see traces of curl popping up where the hair product he used had worn off. It took a while until she was completely satisfied. "It will take a brush to fix it properly but that will have to do." She told him making the mistake of meeting his eyes. He was staring at her again and she blushed once more unable to tear her gaze from his. The dark brown pools he had for eyes seemed to go on forever like a bottomless well. She could see the universe in those eyes that sparkled like a fireworks display. His soul reached out to her speaking of untold wisdom hidden beneath the surface and even so there was a heartbreaking sadness that took her breath away. She had to turn her gaze then or break down into soul rending sobs. She could easily get lost staring into his eyes for too long.

She went to pour him a cup of coffee to gather what little she had left of her dignity unable to keep the color from her face. She handed him the cup when she felt more composed but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes yet. Instead she noticed the angular lines of his face, his strong Roman nose which ended before rather small lips yet she couldn't help wondering what they would feel like against hers. She hurriedly went back to her unfinished breakfast at the table so he wouldn't see her blush turn a darker shade of red.

"I don't usually have much by way of breakfast but I can fix you eggs or something if you'd like." She offered, uncomfortable in the silence that had grown between them. She downed the rest of her coffee to steady her nerves.

"No thanks I can manage," He replied, she heard the distinctive clink of porcelain on the counter and stole a furtive glance in his direction grateful that he had his back to her. It was hard not to notice his tall, lean frame and the way his muscles rippled beneath his bedraggled shirt as he moved about fixing something for himself. She lingered a bit longer than she had intended to and forced herself to look away finishing her breakfast.

Still bothered by the silence Fiona cleared her throat after polishing off her muffin though she toyed with the last piece of apple on her plate. "I should be going soon," She brought up. "Thank you for coming to my rescue by the way." She added looking up at him only to find him staring again. His eyes had the same look to them as they did when she had straightened his hair. She blushed and turned away popping the last bite into her mouth staring into her empty cup as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. Something about the way he looked at her sent shivers up and down her spine before coming to a stop in the pit of her belly as a warm glow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath stilling her heart which fluttered like a humming bird around its favorite flower.

"I guess I thought…" The Doctor spoke at last but hesitated as though he didn't have the heart to finish the sentence. "I suppose I should be the one thanking you, Miss MacDonald." He concluded. She frowned turning to look up at him then. He smiled at her a fake sort of smile while his whole countenance practically radiated disappointment. She shook off that impression.

"Thank me? What for?" she wanted to know.

He sighed and leaned against the counter before offering an explanation. "I never thought I'd see Rose ever again let alone… I wouldn't have had that chance if it wasn't for you."

"I didn't do anything though, not really!" Fiona objected.

"I had to close the only rift between two parallel universes trapping Rose on one side and me on the other. If it wasn't for your telepathic gift Rose's transmission would have come through as nothing more than static. You acted like a two way radio; only the signal was a subconscious one which explains your dreams. As for the headaches, I still don't have an answer to those but with any luck they should stop now too." He explained without taking a breath. She felt a smile creep across her face unbidden. "What?"

"Nothing, you said all of that with a short supply of oxygen and I still have no idea what you said. Jane says I'm always doing that to her I guess now I know how she feels." She replied. He laughed at that, this time the mirth actually reached his eyes and his whole face lit up when he smiled. Her heart skipped another beat as she tried not to get lost in his sparkling eyes. He was even more handsome than before; she had to get out of there soon! She looked away again closing her eyes until her heart stopped racing.

"Wake Up!" The voice in her head yelled at her. She gasped opening her eyes only to find herself lying on the floor staring up at the Doctor who was kneeling beside her with a terrified look on his face.

"Fiona, are you alright?" He demanded worriedly. She frowned and touched her hand to her head.

"How did I get down here?" she wondered.

"You were just sitting there one minute and passed out the next. It happened so fast I didn't have time to catch you before you fell." He answered. "How do you feel?" he inquired.

She shook her head feeling a bit dizzy as she did so. "My heart was racing then someone shouted at me to wake up and when I opened my eyes I was like this." Fiona replied.

He felt her forehead, "Another headache?" he wondered. She tried sitting up with his help but her head began to swim. "Whoa I've got you," He assured her catching her as she started to black out again. "Perhaps you should lie down again." He suggested but she shook her head refusing to give in to her ailment.

"No, I'm fine I just need a second." She insisted waiting for the lightheaded feeling to pass.

"Fiona," he whispered the concern in his voice evident. She looked up at him and found him staring at her with that look in his eyes again. "Hello," he smiled at her. She smiled back shaking her head again causing another wave to hit her. Her head hit something soft and she let it linger there for a few more minutes. She suddenly felt weightless and sick to her stomach all at once though she didn't normally suffer from motion sickness. She opened her eyes and found the Doctor had scooped her off the floor. Gasping she threw her arms around his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded as he headed out the door with her in his arms.

"I'm taking you back to bed where you're going to stay until I find out what's wrong." He returned.

"Nonsense, put me down!" she insisted but he shook his head and tightened his grip on her.

"Not until I see you safely tucked in bed." He refused stubbornly.

"This is ridiculous Doctor! I'm fine I told you I just need…" She began determinedly but her head began swimming again and with every step he took the sick feeling worsened. "Please stop," She asked weakly.

"It's no use Miss MacDonald you can't…" he began to object.

"Doctor please just stop for a second," She begged with more conviction causing him to halt. The pounding in her head which matched her heartbeat hit a crescendo before slowing down again. "Okay I think I'm ready to go lay down now." She weakly acquiesced laying her head on his shoulder. His soft chuckles vibrated in his chest as he made his way back to the bedroom.

"That goes to show you then," he told her.

"Show me what?" she wondered breathlessly.

"It pays to listen to your doctor," He answered. Her Doctor, Fiona sighed wistfully wishing it was true. She almost thought twice about saving herself for the man of her dreams, who might not even exist.

"I prefer the old adage 'an apple a day…'" she shot back. He laughed again shifting her in his arms making her feel dizzy again. She clutched him tighter until the spell passed.

"Granted I have a respiratory bypass system, Miss MacDonald." he croaked, "It still requires a minimal intake of oxygen to work." He explained. She gasped and released her hold nearly falling out of his arms which caused him to take a tumble as well. She grabbed for the closest wall righting them both before putting her arms loosely around his neck once more.

"Sorry," She shut her eyes in embarrassment. He just shook his head and continued on his way. She opened her eyes when he stopped finding they had returned to the bedroom already. Had he been human she would have worried about the threat to her virtue being alone in a man's bedchamber but since he wasn't a normal human male she didn't give it more than a passing thought. She did wonder if he was even capable of making love to a human. How alien was he really and did he have any of the necessary parts or worse… extras?

She closed her eyes again willing herself not to blush. She had let her thoughts run away with her again and hoped that he couldn't read her thoughts as easily as she had read his. If she could control her 'gifts' then maybe he could too. He set her back into bed and taking off her shoes tucked her into bed once more.

"I'm not usually like this, Doctor," She assured him. He gave her a reassuring pat and stood up going to retrieve a long thin cylinder from his coat pocket. He came back to the bed with it, sitting in the chair beside her and switched the thing on, she recognized the sound as the thing he'd used on her the other day. Suddenly a name popped into her head and she reached out to take it from him.

She turned it over in her hands fiddling with the switches feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. "A sonic screwdriver! I haven't seen one of these in years. It's a bit simplistic but…" Fiona began but she stopped as soon as she realized what she was saying and dropped the thing as if it was hot.

"Simplistic, I'll have you know that's an advanced piece of technology!" The Doctor exclaimed before catching on to what she'd said. He stared at her in surprise and picked the sonic screwdriver off the bed. She stared from him to it and back again.

"I don't know where that came from. I've never…" She told him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her confession and held the sonic screwdriver up. "You're sure you've never seen one of these?" he asked curiously. She shook her head adamantly. "You called it by name." He stated. She shrugged her shoulders and frowned. "Earlier you said some one yelled at you? There were only the two of us in the kitchen so the question is who did?" he wondered. She shrugged her shoulders again.

"I don't know her name but I've seen her a few times in my sleep. She's an older woman maybe in her fifties or sixties. The first time I saw her was when you were talking with Rose." She explained.

"Did she tell you anything?" he insisted. She frowned and looked up at him curiously. "It might be important." He added standing up to pace.

"Okay, well she told me that the Tardis is alive and that they're grown not built. She told me that the relationship between the Tardis and a Time Lord is symbiotic that you need each other. She said that if a Tardis dies then a Time Lord can get a new Tardis but if the Time Lord dies the Tardis will die as well." She said though she wasn't sure about the last part it just popped out of her mouth. He turned to look at her for a few minutes before turning back to pace. As she watched him she got that feeling in the back of her mind again, like she was trying to remember something important but couldn't quite make it out.

There was something about the Doctor; something frightening, intriguing, and oddly enough familiar. Another face, distinguished by a thin nose, popped into her head, one with a mop of curly hair though cut just above the collar and this one had brilliant blue eyes. Something about the face who popped into her head, a man who had a strange fascination for jelly babies, and the man standing before her now seemed almost similar. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, it was impossible that the two completely opposite men be the same one or even related yet… There was a familiarity about the Doctor that bothered her. He was mumbling something under his breath which drew her attention back to the current situation.

"The key, the key, but what key? And the key to what exactly?" She heard him though she suspected he was just talking to himself again. Watching him pace and mutter it suddenly dawned on her that as much as she might wish she could go back to her dull ordinary life she had a strange feeling that her life would never be the same again.


	7. Chapter 7

Well aren't you all feeling lucky yet? I'm posting three chapters in one day. Well no one is telling me they don't like my story, of course no one is telling me whether they like it or not either. I'm the kind who doesn't like to post until I've read it all so I can only hope those of you who are actually reading it and I see you are like that as well. I'm not going back to change the earlier chapter to the new format but in future ones I've found a way to divide points of veiw that actually works without needing to use the lines I hope you like it better. Thanks for sticking with it those of you who are still reading. I appreaciate the time you've taken though some of the later chapters are longer than the eariler ones. I don't want to post this story with 40 chapters but I'll try to keep them as short as I can. Thanks again and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 7

The Doctor found himself standing in front of the Tardis console with no memory of how he got there, perhaps a dream he considered. There was far too many of those going around lately, granted dreams were important though it brought to mind the old adage 'too much of a good thing' and so forth. Not to mention the fact that he thought the dream sequence in films were overrated and merely used as a filler; a way for the author to explain bits and pieces they couldn't find a better way of explaining anywhere else.

"That's what I like about you, Doctor." A voice spoke from the other side of the console startling him. He moved to get a better picture of who the speaker was and stared at the older woman. The woman he had seen through Fiona's eyes when he entered her mind earlier, perhaps she was just a delusion invading his mind. The woman threw her head back and laughed sparking a dull memory. "Even though the face has changed you're still the same old cynic you used to be." She told him as though she had read his thoughts.

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Who are you and how do you know me?" He demanded. She looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and disappointment.

"I had hoped you would remember but of course I look different now. Different at least than how I used to look when we first met. We met a long time ago Doctor don't you remember?" She asked.

"You're a Time Lord, regenerated maybe; how could I recognize you?" He refuted. She sighed and shook her head.

"No not regenerated just older and yes I'm a Time Lord, one you know very well in fact. Perhaps the years have taken their toll on you. You know you should try to keep your mind still for a little bit every now and then; you'll go crazy if you keep your mind active all the time. You don't even turn your mind off when you sleep do you? Not that you've been sleeping much of late you really should take better care of your health, Doctor. If Time Lords don't get at least twenty-four hours of sleep every five days you'll go into a coma until you catch up on your quota, it's not a pretty picture you know I've been there." She nagged.

He shook his head watching the way she passed her hand over the console without really touching anything. The Tardis still hummed in response to her caress. He noted that his Tardis didn't usually purr for anyone but him and he became even more curious than before as to her identity. "I'm sorry I don't remember you." He apologized softening his voice a little; it wasn't her fault after all that he could not remember their previous meeting.

"That's not surprising though a bit discouraging but it was so long ago you're bound to forget with all that's happened…" She admitted.

"You know about the time war." He said catching on the unspoken sadness when she left off. She smiled sadly at him and nodded her head.

"I was here on earth at the time but yes I know about the Time War and I felt the loss of our world, but that's not why I brought you here. You have to help Fiona or she'll die." The Time Lady insisted.

He frowned and uncrossing his arms he leaned on the console in her direction. "I have helped, the headaches should stop now that…" he began but she shook her head. She was fiddling with the controls of his ship though she didn't really touch anything more like her hands just passed over the keys.

"Saying good-bye to your little girlfriend was just a bonus, Doctor. Fiona doesn't have much time left, you have to help her!" The woman told him hurting his pride a little but he kept his mouth shut when he caught sight of what she was working on.

"Well we can't have that now, can we? Why don't you help her?" he questioned his voice sounding perturbed though that wasn't his intension.

"You could say we're both victims of our circumstances. You'll find all the questions answered at these co-ordinates." She said stepping away from the console to give him a better view of what she had been doing.

"I guess I still have my work cut out for me then. Can't you be a little more specific though?" he wondered noticing that the place she had specified wasn't that far from where he had landed, practically right next door in fact.

She shook her head and sighed. "We are a part of the machine and the machine is dying. Unless you find a way of disconnecting us... Fiona… we will die with it." Was the Time Lady's cryptic answer.

"In other words I have to find some mysterious machine and switch it off before it kills Fiona and you, am I right? That should be easy," He mumbled sarcastically under his breath. She smiled sweetly at him reminding him of a distant memory that wouldn't quite rise to the surface.

"Now you're getting it!" She enthused; he shook his head and looked back at the monitor again wondering what kind of machine was capable of killing a Time Lord and where he would find such a thing since it wasn't showing up on any of his scans. "By the way, Doctor, you'll need a key." She added but when he looked up she had already disappeared as quickly as she had come.

"Fantastic! A key to Gallifrey knows what, a killing machine, an imaginary woman, and Fiona's life on the line. I thought I was here for a nice quiet vacation." He grouched. The truth was when Rose was still around he loved every minute of the chaos the two of them seemed to attract at every turn and the fact that he was the only one who could fix it when things went wrong. Now… now he was just tired, tired of loosing everyone he'd ever loved. Even Romana, the one Time Lord that he'd loved since the death of his wife, had left him in the end. He wasn't sure he could endure another three lifetimes of watching his friends and loved ones turn to dust while he lived on.

He couldn't stand being alone; when he was alone he was tortured by the fact that he was the only one of his kind left. Memories tormented him; faces of his people he'd fought along side of who were now dead. The sounds of Gallifrey dying, cries of the remaining inhabitants of the once great planet as they burned to death in their sun's apocalypse plagued him every time he had a quiet moment to himself. When he traveled with a companion he could block those sounds out for just a few minutes, sometimes he could even forget but he would never forgive himself. He couldn't, if he did he was likely to forget and forgetting the death of one's own race was the ultimate sin.

Traveling with human companions though had its drawbacks, they always died. Not that he ever stuck around long enough to watch that happen, not if he could help it. There was Adric, a boy whom he'd loved as his own son despite never quite seeing eye to eye on everything. His death wasn't the Doctor's fault he knew that but he could help blaming himself for it. Adric would still be alive somewhere out there if it wasn't for the Doctor's meddling. After that he had sworn never to stick around someone long enough to feel the pain of loosing them ever again. Vows never worked out that way, especially the ones made to yourself, he mused.

He had kept the vow he made to his wife even to the son who died leaving him a granddaughter to look after. He hadn't been able to keep his promises to her but he'd left her in that other place for her own sake. He knew she had fallen for David but she would have chosen her grandfather over her beloved even if it meant breaking her hearts in the process. The Doctor still checked on her from time to time but now that the connection between parallel universes was gone he could never see her again. Just like Rose. No, in the old days he had played the dutiful Time Lord, he'd even accepted the role of President at one point but like nearly everything else in his life he'd run from that responsibility as well.

If only he could go back and fix it, play the proud conforming Time Lord once again. He'd give up all the years of travel, the things he'd seen if he could just have his world back. If his people were still around… if he wasn't alone anymore, he thought. He'd do just about anything to have his people back again, but even as he considered that he knew it was impossible. The universe would fall apart if he crossed his own time line, when the others were still around that was one thing but now… He was the only one holding things together yet no one knew that he was their puppet master. That if he wasn't around the strings holding everything together would fall apart and worlds… no universes would collide. He was a Time Lord after all, the last of his kind.

He was an endangered species of one and he was the one responsible for pulling the trigger to the bomb that blew the others away. He kept rethinking what he could have done differently if he had just done this or if he could have had time for that but in all the other options the Daleks would have lived as well. Some of the other possibilities would have ended the same with Gallifrey gone but the tin beasts would have remained of the loose and he couldn't inflict them on the universe. There had been no other choice; the fact that it hadn't been his decision to make didn't make pulling the trigger any easier.

He got so angry because of his helplessness that he slammed his fist into the console but it didn't ease the pain in his soul anymore than it helped his hand. He shook his hand cursing his stupidity and the world at large. Another thing he despised about dreams was that they caused him to be even more introspective than ever, which is why he rarely ever slept. He closed his eyes and rubbed them, he was getting too old for this. He opened his eyes and rolled over in bed.

"And yet another reason I hate dream sequences!" The Doctor sighed in exasperation. He rubbed his eyes again fully awake and as all dreams did his nightmare had already begun to fade. The fact that he had slept at all was a miracle in and of itself. He was pretty sure he hadn't slept since saying goodbye to Rose – his life as a human not withstanding. He looked around for Fiona expecting to see her beside him but he was surprised to find her gone. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed looking around for her. He feared it was just another dream until the fresh scent of coffee wafted in through the open door. It didn't take much to figure out where she had gone.

He got out of bed and wandered down the hall to the kitchen grateful that she was still on board the Tardis. It saved him from having to go look for her; he had other things to do than to corral a dying human that apparently only he could save. What else was new? He found her where he suspected her to be, she was sitting at the table staring off into space. She looked fine considering what she had been through. She was eating a simple breakfast, though how she accomplished that task with her mind elsewhere was a surprise; humans weren't as good at multitasking as he was.

He watched her for a while using her inattentiveness to his advantage. She seemed to be listening to something though he wasn't sure what since only the hum of the ship's engines could be heard and they were on an octave too high for human ears to hear. Fiona had the most peaceful look on her face but she soon sighed a wistful sigh and opened her eyes. She looked right at him as if she had known he was there but she seemed startled by his presence. She recovered from the shock and smiled sparking yet another recalcitrant memory. There was something so familiar about her but it was the barest hint of something on the tip of his brain. Her sparkling blue eyes were laughing at him like the woman's in the dream, he noticed the similarities between the older woman and Fiona but she was human not a Time Lord.

"Good morning," Was all that he could think to say taking her by surprise. Her blue eyes held his attention as though being drowned in the ocean of Fiona's mysterious depths.

"Good morning, Doctor!" She returned. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked turning away breaking the hold she had over him.

"Coffee, right. Yes thanks!" He agreed blinking his eyes which were suddenly dry as though he'd been staring off into space himself. Embarrassed, he ran a hand through his hair and realized much to his dismay that he had forgotten to brush it. He tried to restore some semblance of order to his chaotic curls wishing he had gotten his hair cut. He was beginning to look too much like his eighth life though his hair at that time was much tamer than his fourth's had been. What had he been thinking during his fourth incarnation? But hey only in the seventies could he pull off that bohemian look and get away with it. Pulling himself out of his musings he glanced down at Fiona and gathered, by the amused look on her face, that he was only making matters worse.

She smiled and shook her head, standing to her feet she walked up to him before stopping a hand's breadth away. "Here let me," She offered leaning closer to him as she began smoothing out his wayward hair. Like his hair his thoughts began to run away with him, he hadn't been with anyone since Rose and with his slightly raised hormone levels of this latest body he began imagining what Fiona would feel like in his arms.

'Never, Never, Never regenerate again when you're within a hundred meters of a hormone laden young person,' he commanded himself hoping she didn't pick up on it.

Fiona however seemed oblivious of the effect her proximity was having on him. He involuntarily closed his eyes fighting the flood of emotions sparked be her hands running through his hair inflicted on him. His stomach wasn't the only thing feeling hungry all of a sudden despite the scent of coffee mingled with the hint of English muffin spread with peanut butter and what was that honey? If he had been a human he might have given into his baser instincts but he was a Time Lord and could control the driving desire to take Fiona in his arms and kiss her passionately. He fought for control despite telling himself this and forced his eyes open.

She was so close, close enough to reach out and caress every curve of her beautiful body. He so wanted to have his way with her which in and of itself sounded barbaric but thankfully, unlike the males of her species, it took more than visual stimulus to turn him into a panting ape in heat. Time Lords had long ago tamed such savage impulses; otherwise he might have given in to her heady intimate aroma. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that it took the sound of her voice to draw him back to reality.

"It will take a brush to fix it properly but that will have to do." She said meeting his gaze, she gave a little start and her eyes changed from a sky blue to almost a steel grey. She bit her lip and looked away but didn't manage to get very far; she stared at his mouth instead unconsciously licking her lips nearly making him loose control. She noticed him watching her and blushed turning away to pour him a cup of coffee. She offered to make him breakfast and took a sip from her own cup of coffee, one simple act that forced him to turn away so he could try and regain his composure.

"No thanks, I can manage," he replied setting his cup on the counter before fixing himself the same thing she was having suddenly craving what he'd smelled on her breath. He could feel her eyes as she studied his form but chose to ignore the attention. He was relieved to hear her return her attention to her meal even though the back of his neck still burned where her gaze seemed to linger the longest. The silence had become deafening with awkwardness and he struggled to find something to say to overcome it.

He didn't have to break the ice as she was the one who spoke first. "I should be going soon." She startled him with the realization that they would soon be parting ways. It was probably better for them both to separate before any ties could be made but he couldn't help thinking it was a shame they'd never see each other again. She looked up at him for a few seconds before blushing and turning away once more. He wondered if she had read his thoughts though he was trying not to project them on her that time. A slight glimmer of hope sparked at the realization that maybe she had the same idea. "Thank you for coming to my rescue." She added though sounding rather final.

"I guess I thought…" he began starting to ask her to stay on as his companion but it was a bit too soon for that yet. "I should be the one thanking you…" he switched tactics. They spent several minutes in conversation though his attention was only half on what they were discussing. The thing that did capture his full attention however was when she passed out on the floor. "Fiona!" He exclaimed getting to her a second too late. His hearts stopped beating for a few agonizing seconds until he felt her pulse and found it weak but steady if not a little fast even for a human. He sighed in relief that she had only fainted and briefly wondered why that fact mattered so much to him. He shook the thought from his mind turning his attention towards the reason for her black out. He scanned her with his sonic screwdriver but there was nothing detectable except for a slight spike of energy in her cerebral cortex. She gasped making him jump and her eyes fluttered open, he felt like a fool. "Are you alright?" He asked sticking his precious multi-tasker back in his pocket. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes and put her hand to her head.

"I don't know," she explained what had happened with some detail though he had the impression it wasn't the whole of it.

"Was it another headache?" He inquired. She shook her head and tried to sit up. He wouldn't have recommended the action so soon but helped support her which was a good thing because her head lolled back as though she was going to pass out again. "Whoa! I've got you," He pulled her closer until her head hit his shoulder. Her face fit into the crook of his neck almost perfectly he noticed. Her mouth was just inches from his own, a fact which he was trying desperately to ignore. "Perhaps you should lie back down." He suggested but she shook her head again.

"No I'm fine I just need a second." She said weakly. He felt fear rising up in his chest.

"Fiona," He said her name which caught in his throat. He suddenly realized that it mattered very much to him whether she lived or died. She lifted her head from his shoulder to look up at him. "Hello!" he felt stupid the second the word was out of his mouth. She smiled at him and shook her head at him which seemed to cause another wave of dizziness. Her head hit his shoulder for a second time and with that he decided to put her back to bed, whether she liked it or not. He stood taking her with him making her gasp and throw her arms around his neck. She objected which he knew she would but he refused to comply until he heard the desperation in her voice begging him to stop. He felt her heart racing a mile a minute and she had turned a bit pale but what concerned him even more was the mild fever emanating from her cheek.

"Okay, I think I am ready to go lay down now." She acquiesced and he couldn't help chuckling.

"That just goes to show you," He said obliquely.

"Show me what?" She asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It pays to listen to your Doctor," he explained as he carried her back to bed.

"I prefer 'an apple a day'." She retorted causing him to laugh, she was good for a laugh if nothing else. He had the feeling that she was capable of so much more if those eyes that saw everything about his life were any indication. Not long after that they were back to his room and he laid her in bed again. He noticed her cheeks were flushed and thought her fever may have gotten worse but when she refused to look at him he guessed that she was embarrassed instead. There was a moment of triumph in his rebellious hearts that he had affected her in that way. Being as close to her perfectly shaped body as he was he could almost imagine what she was thinking and it was all he could do to keep himself from kissing her full pink lips that still smelled, and probably tasted, like honey.

"I'm not usually like this Doctor," She said softly, looking up at him. Still leaning over her, he stood up quickly to prevent himself from doing something he might regret later. He went to his coat pocket which was still draped over the chair where he had left it last night and dug his screwdriver out of his pocket. It gave him something else to do than to think about her lying prone on his bed so invitingly. Why oh why did he have to choose his room? It would have been better had he put her in the girls' room instead. He switched on his sonic device and was getting ready to scan her with it when she reached out and took it from him inspecting it.

"A Sonic Screwdriver!" She exclaimed. "Oh I haven't seen one of these in years; it's a bit simplistic but…" Fiona began but suddenly dropped it as if it had burned her.

"Simplistic, I'll have you know that's an advanced piece of technology!" He exclaimed out of indignation but it finally sank in. He stared at her in surprise and picked the sonic screwdriver off the bed. She stared from him to it and back again.

"I don't know where that came from. I've never…" She told him.

He quirked an eyebrow and held the sonic screwdriver up. "You're sure you've never seen one of these?" he asked curiously. She shook her head adamantly looking almost terrified. "You called it by name." He stated. She shrugged her shoulders and frowned. "Earlier you said someone yelled at you? It was only the two of us in the kitchen so the question is who did?" he wondered. She shrugged her shoulders again.

"I don't know her name but I've seen her a few times in my sleep. She's an older woman maybe in her fifties or sixties. The first time I saw her was when you were talking with Rose." She explained.

"Did she tell you anything?" he insisted. She frowned and looked up at him curiously. "It might be important." He added standing up to pace.

"Okay, well she told me that the Tardis is alive and that they're grown not built. She told me that the relationship between the Tardis and a Time Lord is symbiotic that you need each other. She said that if a Tardis dies then a Time Lord can get a new Tardis but if the Time Lord dies the Tardis will die as well." She finished and the Doctor couldn't help wondering who the woman was who had appeared to Fiona and himself both.

'The key,' He thought only vaguely aware that he had spoken out loud. "The key to what?" He asked turning to look at Fiona wondering if she was the key to something or if she was in possession of the key he was supposed to find.

"I have a skeleton key that belonged to my mother if that helps." Fiona offered bringing him back to the present.

"Well for heaven's sake why didn't you say so sooner?" He asked smacking his hands together. That had to be the answer! She looked up at him with an innocent look on her face and shrugged her shoulders.

"Because you didn't ask!" She stated plainly. The Doctor stared at her for several seconds before bursting out into laughter, despite the severity of the situation he couldn't help himself. How many times had he said that to his companions? Yet here was a human who could beat him at his own game.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: From this point forward (hopefully) there will no longer be the lines except for under the author's note I have devised a way to seperate points of veiw without the confussion of the lines If it works in this chapter it will be how I finish the story but I don't plan on going back to fix the other chapters... not yet at least. I have finally finished editing but sad to say I still have twenty five chapters. I hope to do better on future stories. Luckily the chapters aren't as long as my previous Doctor Who/Kate Holloway story.

* * *

Chapter 8

It was difficult watching the Doctor, especially when he was laughing like that. Fiona closed her eyes again trying to tame her rebellious heart. She loved one man and only one man, so she couldn't let a slight attraction to a pretty face change her mind or her heart. If the Time Keeper was real, if he was really out there somewhere, and she had to believe he was, then she wouldn't betray him over a passing fancy. She smiled up at the Doctor despite the fact that meeting his gaze made her heart flutter.

"So where is this key of yours?" He inquired his face suddenly serious but his eyes still twinkled with laughter. Fiona tossed the covers off her legs and moved to stand up. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded watching her.

"You want the key," Fiona said carefully standing to her feet and he moved to help in case she fell over. "I'm the only one who knows where it is. I'm not an invalid Doctor. I might be dying but I'm not going to just lie down and give in." She said with determination. He looked at her with his head tilted to one side and broke out into a grin.

"That's exactly what I love the human race for: boundless determination even when faced with your own mortality." He cheered holding his hand out to her. She looked at his hand for a second and almost reached for it but changed her mind at the last second dropping her hand back to her side. He looked a bit sad at first as he withdrew his hand but seemed to make up his mind about something nodding absently to himself. "Shall we?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets instead. She nodded her head and headed for the door but she remembered something. Fiona turned back to look up at him making him pull up short behind her. He was merely inches away. His scent was heady as it swirled around her and it made her light headed. "Now what?" He asked bringing her out of it.

"Isn't it you who's forgetting something?" She asked. He frowned as if trying to remember what he could have possibly forgotten. She sighed and was about to tell him when it dawned on him. He went to fetch his coat off the chair he'd draped it over the night before. She laughed and shook her head passing him as he shrugged on his coat; she fetched the brush from his bathroom vanity.

When she returned he was staring after her with yet another frown on his face. She smiled while handing him the item not trusting herself with the responsibility. He looked a bit befuddled as though he hadn't given his hair a second thought. He took the offering from her slightly caressing her skin as their hands made contact. A flood of emotion washed over her as her gaze involuntarily fell to their hands. His hand half covered hers and for a brief second she wondered what his hand would feel like against her cheek.

Fiona stepped closer to him wanting to touch him and to feel him touching her but stopped herself in time. She made the mistake of looking up at him; he was staring at her face as though memorizing her features. His eyes met hers and he opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. Fiona licked her lips, the look in his eyes turned her insides to jelly; making her feel things she'd never felt before. It was a very dangerous condition especially as they were in his bedchamber. He might be unaware of their proximity but she most certainly wasn't.

She thought she may have mumbled something before dashing from the room without stopping until she reached what he had called the console room. She leaned against the hexagonal control center until she felt her heart stop racing. Her cheeks where hot to the touch and she knew she had to get away from the alien male and his strange little ship as soon as possible. She wasn't sure what she would do if she didn't but still she had to get away. Fiona willed herself to recover quickly not wanting the Doctor to witness the effect he had on her. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed in relief to find he hadn't followed her yet.

She didn't feel like dealing with the awkward silence that would surely follow her little escapade and left the Tardis. She found herself in a rather dark musky smelling place but as her eyes adjusted to her dim surroundings she realized that she was in her unused garage, or someone's. She made out the light from the door and made her way to it making a mental note to clean and air out the storage shed if it was hers she found herself in; the windows were filthy.

Just as she got close to where the door was she ran into the corner of a table knocking what sounded like a box to the floor. She opened the door after grabbing her hip, feeling the tender place that would eventually bruise. The mini cooper parked in front of it confirmed that it was her shed the Doctor had parked in. That was too much of a coincidence for her liking and wondered how long had he been hiding there watching her.

She looked down at the box she had knocked over and found it to be full of books postmarked England. It was that shipment that she'd been counting on for weeks and she wondered how they wound up there. She righted the box and picked up all the books she could find placing them back into their original container. She needed to get away from the Doctor and she wasn't far enough away for her tastes. She took the box with her setting it on the kitchen table and made sure the front was still closed up for the night, there was no sign of Tom but she tried the front door anyway. It was still locked so she reluctantly headed upstairs to her parents' room.

Their room had been untouched since they had died and Fiona hadn't the heart to go inside, too many precious memories that hurt more than they should. She'd had the lonely task of picking out the clothes they were to be buried in and hadn't looked back since closing the door though it was never locked. She opened the door hesitating with her hand on the door knob for a few seconds feeling as though she should knock first but there was no one to answer anyway; there hadn't been in a long time.

She took a deep breath to boost her courage and pushed the door open before stepping inside. Everything was just the way they had left it; she hadn't had the heart to clear anything out. She stared at the objects in their room, her father's slippers beside the bed, her mother's hair brush on the vanity under the window; all stirring up memories of happier times. She was only glad they hadn't had to live through that nightmarish year though they wouldn't have remembered any more than Jane or Tom had.

Fiona heard the familiar sound of the screen door in the kitchen as it slammed shut and went to fetch the key from her mother's jewelry box. She fingered the delicate filigree on the lid before lifting it to retrieve the treasure inside. Besides her own jewelry, her mother had inherited numerous pieces from Fiona's namesake. She found what she was looking for taking time to finger her birthmother's locket which always made her skin tingle slightly. She shook her head from the reminiscence and took the key closing the lid followed by the door to her parent's room. She headed downstairs before the Doctor could come looking for her; she didn't want to have to explain her reasons for leaving it untouched to him as well. Just as she rounded the corner to the kitchen she nearly bumped into the Doctor. He just stood there staring at her but she noticed that his hair was neatly combed and even more enticing than it was wild.

"Did you find it?" He wanted to know drawing her out of the day dream she had started to slip into. She held the key up to show him and he took a step towards her. She quickly skirted passed him slipping into the kitchen. She left the key on the table and went to make a real pot of coffee. "Do you know what this key goes to?" He asked by the sound of it picking the key up off the table. Fiona refused to look at him but nodded her head.

"There's a wardrobe in the attic that belonged to my mother. I used to imagine that it was a gateway to another world like in Narnia but my father forbade me to go near it ever again. He found me playing beside it once and that was the only time I ever heard him raise his voice to me. Even when he disciplined me with a spank or two he never raised his voice." Fiona explained.

"You never went inside?" He asked curiously so she shook her head.

"It's been locked since before I was born. I've… been afraid to go near it since that time in the attic. What scared me more than him raising his voice was the look of abject terror in his eyes as though something horrifying lurked within its walls." Fiona said turning to look at him then. "I guess you could say I'm scared to see for myself." She added truthfully. The Doctor looked towards the ceiling as though he could look through the floor boards with his x-ray vision. He was not Superman, she had to remind herself… hopefully, at least he wasn't wearing any glasses.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" He wondered. Fiona shook her head.

"Suit yourself Doctor but I don't know what you expect to find." She said turning back to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup. She heard the sound of his feet on the treads as he climbed the stairs and her heart picked up pace a little. A mixture of fear and curiosity crept over her but she held her ground; fear winning out in the end. It was only a few minutes before the Doctor returned to the kitchen making her look up at him in surprise. He shook his head in disappointment. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"It isn't the right key!" he answered.

"Are you sure?" She wondered in disbelief.

"It opens the door to the attic but the wardrobe itself requires a specialized key." He explained. Fiona shook her head unable to believe that her father had lied to her. He had never lied to her before, something he was adamant about; he never lied and expected the same of her. Had he really lied about something so important? Perhaps he was only trying to protect her, if it wasn't for that last year she had lived twice she would never have learned how to lie herself. In only the rarest of occasions a lie could actually keep you alive though she still preferred to remain truthful.

"It's good we aren't open on Sunday's then." She told him handing him a cup of coffee the way he liked it remembering from last time. He took the cup but frowned at her curiously. "That key of yours has to be here somewhere, right?" She answered his unspoken question.

"You'd do that for me? Give up your afternoon to help search for a stupid key?" He asked. She sighed and sipped her coffee, since he put it that way… no she shook her head it was her life on the line and she couldn't leave it to someone else to rescue her if she could do something about it herself.

"This key you mentioned has something to do with what's wrong with me yes?" She inquired. He nodded his head in agreement. "Then the sooner we find the key the sooner you can make these headaches go away. Maybe, just maybe the constant gonging in my head will go away." She finished going to sit at the table too tired to go through the box of books on the table.

"Did the gonging start before or after the headaches started?" he wondered.

"Neither," She replied as he sat in the seat beside her. "I've heard the gonging all my life… well as long as I can remember anyway. The headaches didn't start until I went to Cardiff when the sound grew worse. I thought it was just because of the plane trip, I'd never been on a plane before, but the headaches got so bad I had to cut my trip short. The sound of the gongs has only grown louder and the headaches get worse because of them." She equated one with the other though she didn't know why she'd never suffered terrible headaches all her life as well. The Doctor absently sipped his coffee as though he was off in his own little world.

"Had you ever left home before the trip to Wales?" He asked letting her know he was still in the here and now. Fiona took another drink of her coffee before answering him.

"I've traveled around a bit but never further than up and down the east coast if that's what you mean." She acknowledged. He had a far away look in his eyes and she wondered if he had even heard her.

"So you never traveled further than a thousand miles from home before you traveled to Cardiff then." He mused and she looked up at him in surprise.

"How did you know that?" She asked. He looked at her over his coffee cup.

"Because the range of the Tardis is a thousand miles and if you had gone outside of that distance you would have had the reaction much sooner than you did." He explained. She shook her head still not understanding his meaning.

"What does your Tardis have to do with my headaches, we've only just met?" She exclaimed. He looked at her in surprise as if he thought she already knew the answer or at least should have known.

"My Tardis has nothing to do with your predicament, that wardrobe you have locked up there in your attic is also a Tardis. No wonder your father didn't want you playing with it but what I can't figure is how did you wind up with one?" he prattled on but she had lost him at the mention of a second Tardis.

"A Tardis! Here, under my roof? But who…?" She asked unable to word the question that was rolling around her mind.

"That is the million dollar question. You said the key was your mother's?" He asked for verification.

"Yes she inherited it from her mother." Fiona replied nodding her head. The Doctor leaned forward and looked her seriously in the eyes; there was something almost desperate in the look he gave her.

"I'm not sure what a Gallifreyan space ship has to do with you or how it wound up in your attic Miss MacDonald but since you seem to have inherited the problems along with the ship. You must know the answers even if you're not aware of them." He told her full of feeling. "Your father, your mother, tell me everything there is to know." He begged. She frowned and sat back staring at him dumbstruck.

"You want to know my whole life story?" She asked in amazement." He nodded his head and copied her by sitting back in his own chair crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Everything, Miss MacDonald, tell me absolutely everything!" He agreed. Fiona closed her eyes and took a deep breath. So much for a quiet Sunday at home, she thought to herself.

Doctor *** Who *** Ohw *** Rotcod

The Doctor sat at the kitchen table trying to fit the pieces of his latest puzzle together and hadn't even noticed Fiona get up until he heard the slightly familiar ding of a microwave. Feeling like he had just awakened he looked up to find his hostess flitting about the kitchen. The smell of food reminded him that he had forgone breakfast. She brought platters of seafood they hadn't gotten to eat the night before to the table before heading back for something else.

He stood up thinking to help but when she returned to the table she sat down and filled a plate full of food. When she handed it to him he was amazed that it was full of everything he had requested last night. He looked up to find her scooping flat swirly noodles into a bowl and covered it with a reddish sauce. She picked up a spoon and bit into the concoction as though she were in heaven.

"Is that celery I smell?" He wondered. She jumped, as though he'd startled her, before looking at him.

"Yes actually. Jane hates celery but I love it. Would you like some?" She asked holding her bowl out for him to see.

"What is it?" he asked peering at the odd looking dish, it smelled good.

"Hungarian Paprikash, it has celery, mushrooms, chicken broth, paprika, and sour cream. It's supposed to have chicken in it but sometimes I make it as a side dish to go with other stuff so I leave out the chicken. It also has a touch of parsley but I'm not sure that's original to the recipe or not. I've made it so often I don't need to look at the recipe card anymore so I'm not 100% but I like it that way." She told him filling the spoon with a mix of everything and held it out for him. He leaned forward and took the bite she offered. An explosion of flavors greeted him and he nodded his head.

"That's good!" He exclaimed and she set her dish down fixing him another handing it to him before returning to her own. The spices of that dish went well with the unseasoned seafood which stood on its own merits. Celery, yet another reason why he liked earth. They ate in silence for a time while he silently replayed everything she had spent hours that morning telling him.

"You're named after your Aunt Fiona." He stated more than asked setting the empty bowl on the table turning to finish his lobster and other seafood delights.

"She never married. When he was still a boy, my father's parents died and she took him in to raise as her own. She died shortly before I was born. It was a real shock when a pregnant woman showed up on their doorstep claiming to be Aunt Fiona's daughter. They took her in anyway and roughly six months later I was born right here in this house. It was a difficult labor and my mother didn't live very long." She told him sadly. He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong but something about that story didn't sit right with him.

"Didn't they try to get her to a hospital?" he inquired.

"She refused to go they said, she had a fear of dying in a hospital or so the story goes." She continued. "They called their doctor who still made house calls back then but he arrived a few seconds too late. He told Mom and Dad that she would have died anyway. He reportedly laughed saying it was the first time in his career that he'd had to fill out a death certificate and a birth certificate in the same day though I don't think he intended to be mean." She told him, something in her tone reminded him of a bedtime story.

"Was there a funeral?" He wondered. She nodded her head but a cloud of sadness shadowed her face making him feel guilty for dredging up painful memories.

"They laid her to rest in the family plot next to Aunt Fiona. Mom and Dad are buried there as well though that isn't allowed anymore. When I die I can't…" She began but didn't finish standing up to clear off the table instead. He wasn't sure why it was important but he wanted to see the plot for himself.

"Could you take me there?" he asked hesitantly. He stood up to help clear off the table taking a load of dishes to the sink. He looked up to find her staring at him with a mixture of trepidation and perplexity but she nodded her head.

"If you want," she said softly turning away from him.

"If it's too painful I'll understand if you'd rather not." He said remembering this new regeneration of his could be a little thoughtless at times. She looked up at him again with sad eyes tearing at his heart.

"It's alright but if you don't mind I'd like to freshen up a little first." She mentioned. "You and I know nothing happened last night but if Jane drops by she'll likely jump to conclusions if she sees me in what I was wearing last night…" Fiona stopped and blushed looking away from him making him suspect she was embarrassed about something. It finally dawned on him what she might mean and nodded his head though she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Fine, Fine, that's fine. I should probably…" He stammered flustered by the sudden turn his own thoughts had taken. "I'll just go freshen up myself." He pointed towards the back door when she looked up at him. She nodded and headed for the stairs leaving him by himself. Watching her go he could imagine the things Jane might think they had done and now that the crisis had passed it struck him as an interesting prospect. He shook his head to rid himself of the idea of making love to Fiona. He hadn't touched another woman since Rose unless he took into account the time he kissed Martha Jones but that was just a genetic transfer. It was nothing, it meant nothing, he had felt nothing; permanent at least. The only time he'd had his heart moved was when he'd taken on human form but even then he'd shoved those emotions deep within himself once he recovered his memories of his beloved Rose.

He forced himself to think of the problem at hand which was how a Tardis wound up on earth without his being aware of it. Why had his Tardis not picked up on the signal long before now? Whoever the Tardis belonged to must still be on earth within the thousand mile radius unless the Tardis had somehow bonded to Fiona once its owner died. It wasn't uncommon though it was more likely that it would have died along with its owner. How could a Tardis connect to a human of all people enough to outlive its Time Lord Master?

It was possible that the telepathic resonance of the Tardis locked on to the nearest source of power. Unlike that of an adult human, an infant's brain has the capacity to charge a million stars until the synapses begin to form little compartments that make up the human brain. Even the children of earth, who didn't compare to children of Gallifrey, were more capable of greatness than their adult counterparts. Still the bond the Tardis shared with Fiona would only postpone the inevitable, it would not keep the Tardis from death just prolong it a bit. A Tardis could not exist without Time Lord DNA for long and he knew Fiona was devoid of it. There wasn't even so much as a trace; she was as human as humans got. The question that kept running through his head was, why her?

Before the Doctor had unlocked the attic door he had felt that buzz, the comfortable connection in the back of his mind which linked all Time Lords and Tardis' even one that wasn't his own. Stepping inside and confirming his suspicions had made him entertain the thought that Fiona was like himself a Time Lord turned human but he had immediately overruled that idea. There would have been some trace of recognition some whisper in the back of his head like there had been when he met the human version of the Master, if only he hadn't ignored the feeling.

Fiona was another matter all together. No matter how good the Chameleon arch was at constructing a past it couldn't produce the amount of detail Fiona had given about her childhood. No Fiona was born and raised on earth one hundred percent human and nothing else. He knew all this yet his chest still ached, for one brief second he had entertained the notion that he wasn't alone anymore. He closed his eyes as he tossed his coat off onto a coral structure near the door and blindly walked up the plank towards the console. He knew his own ship like the back of his hand it had been with him for close to a thousand years give or take a couple hundred. It purred comfortingly in the back of his mind and he gave a sad smile in response. He sighed opening his eyes and caressed her crystalline form she wouldn't abandon him any time soon but in the end even she would leave him being several centuries older than he was.

He headed towards the shower in his room to wash off the sweat that had gathered in the hot summer sun of the southern states of America. He was hot and tired though not the kind of tired that comes from exercise, he was tired of the never ending loneliness of his life. After the shower he dried off and headed towards the wardrobe room, wanting something more than the suits that were comfortable in to coolness of a Great Brittan summer. He found a pair of jeans that had been given to him some where some when and chose a cotton t-shirt that would breath. Not wanting to be completely devoid of layers he chose a light weight linen shirt to toss over it. He couldn't help feeling a little bit naked though the jeans were looser than the pants he normally wore. But he wasn't willing to swelter in four layers of clothing, the cool and crispness of the pale colored shirt would reflect the rays of the sun. Gallifrey had been several degrees cooler than this planet despite its massive size which made the earth seem like a marble compared to her majesty.

He headed back to the console room and did a quick scan before he went to meet Fiona again. His suspicions were right. Even though the other Tardis had latched onto Fiona it was still dying and unless he could find a way to stop it the machine would take her with it. The woman from his dream was right it was killing Fiona. He knew the mechanics of Tardis' but how to unplug her from it was another matter. Unless he could find the connection point he wouldn't be able to break the link, if it was merely mental there was nothing he could do but if there was some sort of physical connection between the two then there was still a chance. He knew one thing; he wouldn't give up until he had tried everything. He had told Martha Jones that he was only after a quiet life but trouble seemed to have a way of finding him.

He did manage to run a registration on the other Tardis to find out who at least owned it before this mess happened. He hoped it would give him some idea of who to look for. When the name the Tardis was registered under showed up his hearts stopped and his breath caught in his throat. It couldn't have… but it was true, no matter how many times he ran the scan the name stayed the same. Romanadvoratrelundar had been the previous owner. The woman he had loved as Romana, the only other Time Lord beside his wife that he had loved. It couldn't be! Romana was the Lady President during the Time War it was under her order that he had destroyed their planet to save the universe; she was dead. She was one of the last on Gallifrey the rest were already dead or dying when she gave the final sanction to terminate the planet. She wouldn't have abandoned her people or her planet no matter how much he begged her to join him. His memories of that time were still rather fuzzy but the image of her last sad smile as she said good-bye and ordered him to pull the trigger was etched into his memory forever.

Another Time Lord could have stolen it he reasoned and yet something else nagged at the back of his mind, something he had forgotten in the trauma of his ninth regeneration. Loosing his planet, being forced into an early regeneration so soon after regenerating into his eighth life – a regeneration which in itself had its problems, and then the time vortex making his tenth regeneration hazardous at best had scrambled his brain waves to the point that snippets of his past had gotten lost. This he felt as though he should remember however, something he was supposed to do, someone he was supposed to… he nearly remembered but then it was gone. He shrugged it off because there wasn't much he could do and went to meet trouble head on.

Fiona wasn't in the kitchen when he returned to the house so he went to see if she was in the book shop but as he passed the stairs he heard rustling upstairs. He gave her a few more minutes and looked around the shop returning to the book Fiona had written which sat on the cash counter where he had left it. He flipped through the pages of the book still amazed to find his life story written by human hands. He heard footsteps on the stairs but didn't look up right away.

"I'm sorry the book store is closed on Sundays you'll have to come back tomorrow if you want to buy something." She told him clearly not recognizing him in the change of clothes. He turned to face her and her breath caught in her throat. "Doctor? You've changed!" She exclaimed looking more flabbergasted than she had learning there was a Tardis in her attic. He smiled at her and set the book back down ignoring the desire he had to finish reading the text which hopefully would have some clue as to how she knew him so well but he saved that thought for later. If he had known he would have gotten such a good reaction to a change in appearance he might have put on new clothes more often with his previous companions. He shook his head he couldn't think of her as his companion she was merely like Donna Noble someone he was helping out between… he left that thought unfinished.

"This is alright isn't it?" He asked suddenly feeling very self conscious though he was clueless to the reason. Fiona was eyeing him from head to toe but shook herself as if coming out of a trance and met his gaze.

"Yeah it's fine you just look…" She hesitated as if trying to find the right word.

"Human?" He asked curiously making her nod in response. She turned towards the kitchen and he followed. He took the time to notice that she was wearing cool clothing as well. She had donned a split skirt made out of denim and a white buttoned blouse that could pass for Victorian with the puffed sleeves and lace collar. Her friend Jane was correct about Fiona's choice of old fashioned attire. Though her hair was pulled back in a modern clip it could even pass for the hair style of the eighteen hundreds. Fiona took his breath away, she was captivatingly beautiful.

"Doctor?" She called drawing him out of his reverie. He looked up and found her staring at him with a worried look on her face.

"Sorry what did you say?" He asked suspecting she had been talking to him.

"I asked if you were ready to go." She repeated the question he had missed. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Lead the way!" he agreed but Fiona was already out the back door and likely hadn't heard him. Instead of heading to her car like he expected she walked passed the garage where his Tardis was parked. As he rounded the corner he found a place that was surrounded by a picket fence which had a gate that Fiona was already unlatching. He stopped when he got to a spot nearby he found to his surprise a little cemetery, that's what she meant by family plot. Fiona began cleaning off headstones as the Doctor entered the sacred ground assuming that some man of god had seen to the souls of the departed. There were seven stones in all though he suspected they weren't the only ones beneath the ground in that area as there were several broken ones and a few that had worn away with age.

"These are my father's parent here," She said reverently caressing the weather worn stones which read James and Doreen MacDonald. "They were born the same year and they died the same year," She went on. "Grandma Doreen went to sleep one night and never woke up. They thought she might have had a stroke. Grandpa Jim was found a few days later kneeling by her bedside. They said his heart just stopped, he always said his heart would break if she died before he did." She added. He nodded and looked at the rest which she also tended with care.

"You're father was born in 1940 yet they died in 1950, how is that possible?" He wondered.

"Dad was a change of life baby, they were only in their fifties when they died." Fiona explained. "Grandma passed just shy of her fifty-third birthday and Grandpa Jim was a few month older than her." Fiona responded bending to pick a few stray weeds from her adopted mother's plot.

"Who was James MacDonald born in April and died in May 1967?" he asked curiously.

"Jamie would have been my older brother if he had lived. Momma got sick before he was born and it got passed on to him, while she could fight it off he was too little." She said fondly putting a hand on the infant's headstone. "The doctors said she would never have another child so when I came along they were more than happy to adopt me. Aunt Fiona adopted Daddy when he had no one to turn to, he said it was the least he could do for her." She added with a bittersweet smile. She brushed pine needles from the head of her father's grave. The stones said Peter and Agnes along with the usual rhetoric but it was the last two that really drew his attention or rather one of them.

"Fiona O'Brian? Beloved aunt and friend born question mark died July 30, 1977. Why is there a question mark by her date of birth?" He wanted to know. Fiona knelt before the grave and thoroughly cleaned it off the best she could without soap and water but as well tended as they were he was certain some of that was applied also.

"That was the only secret she took to her grave with her, well except for her daughter. Dad said that Aunt Fiona looked the same the day she died as the day she took him under her wing. She had to be as old as Gram and Gramps though since she was at their wedding back in the 20's." Fiona stood after clearing away the debris. "Everyone in town knew her as the old lady on the hill, the only hill in the city I might add. She always said she wanted to be close to the ocean without tasting it every time there was a storm. There used to be an old plantation house here at one time but it got burned down in the civil war. I think this land has been in Aunt Fiona's family for a long time though most of the land was purchased for expansion by the city back in the Victorian era, the family needed funds or so the story says. Aunt Fiona was a beehive of interesting tales of her ancestors, interestingly enough they all seemed to be about women. Dad told me all the ones he could remember from his childhood. I couldn't get enough stories about Aunt Fiona. Papa never told me how she died only that she would have cherished me as much as they did." Fiona ended on a sad note but it confirmed his theory about bedtime stories.

He looked down at the last, her birth mother's grave. "If this Aunt Fiona was the mother of your mother wouldn't that make you her granddaughter?" He suggested.

"Yes I suppose it would but I've hear her called Aunt Fiona all my life it's hard not to think of her as that as well. Nearly all the people old enough to remember has stories to tell of Aunt Fiona, everybody in town called her that despite how angry it made her. The only person she gave her consent to was my dad. I guess through Dad's recollections, I kind of felt she was always here with me even though she died before I was born. Like she was a part of me somehow even when he told me the stories at bed time it was like she was there in the room with us not that I believe in ghost or anything. I guess the stories were a way of keeping her alive in his heart and they grew to mean as much to me as they did him." She finished explaining.

After nodding his head he dug his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket though much to his surprise he didn't find it in the breast pocket of his suit. He had forgotten he wasn't wearing one for a second though he had thought to stick in sonic screwdriver in the pocket of his jeans. He did a quick scan of the graves. Fiona's adopted parents and grandparents as well as her infant brother where there along with a few others much older below them.

When he got to Aunt Fiona's grave he found to his astonishment that it was empty so was her supposed daughter's grave. He tuned a few frequencies higher thinking perhaps the body had sunk or was buried deeper but still he found nothing in either grave. The sonic screwdriver could make out even the decayed DNA of a Time Lord and to be honest that's what he had expected to find not empty coffins. Rather one empty coffin, besides the headstone the place where Fiona's birthmother should have been buried wasn't even disturbed.

The Doctor frowned to himself trying to hide his discovery from Fiona. It was going to be a shock to her system to find more than one family secret in one day. Learning that your parents had lied to you was traumatic enough but to know the extent of the lie was enough to make anyone question their beliefs. Fiona's whole life was practically a lie and though he knew he would have to tell her eventually this was neither the right time nor place. He did one more furtive scan on Fiona and found his original hypothesis was correct; she was without question one hundred percent human. Then where were the bodies of Aunt Fiona or the daughter?

Despite pretty much knowing the answer to the question he asked it anyway. "Fiona is there anyone beside Tom or Jane that you're close to?" She looked up at him expectantly but shook her head. The mystery that was placed before him just kept getting deeper and harder to solve. "I think perhaps we should try and find that key now." He suggested. She nodded her head and headed back towards the house. He hesitated for a few more seconds looking down at the vacant graves before going to catch up to Fiona who waited patiently beside the garage for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: I told you all that I would put in a warning about them laking move. Well here it is there will be move laking in this chapter but it's only hinted at. Please tell me if you think it's too graphic and I'll change the rating of the whole story. Thanks!

If you haven't figurued out the riddle yet it's about to be solved. Where one life ends, someone else's dream begins.

* * *

Chapter 9

Fiona was becoming testier as the day wore on; being in such close proximity to the Doctor was not helping either. He had a way of getting on her nerves as they searched for the key. They had already turned the house upside down and had nearly cleared the garage of all its contents in an impromptu spring cleaning. They had opened the old fashioned double doors, which moved outward instead of retracting into the ceiling as more modern varieties did, along with the side door. She even washed the windows so there would be more light to aid in their search. She also swept up in case any keys had fallen to the floor. She found a stray book under the workbench beneath the window. She had set it aside while they worked but was determined to add it to the rest of her collection later even though it looked like a diary of some sort.

They had ousted a family or mice though luckily the babies were old enough to scamper out after their parents though it had given Fiona quite a start. She had practically thrown herself at the Doctor when one of the adult mice jumped out at her. That didn't account for all the spiders they came across which made her run away in fright until he had gotten rid of them all but her skin still crawled and her already frazzled nerves stood on end.

She sighed in relief when she handed him the last basket that had keys in it. "This is the last of them; if it isn't here then I don't know where else to look." She told him trying to keep it together just a few more minutes and their search would be over, hopefully. She had to get away from him for a little while. She watched as he absently tossed keys aside shaking his head. She sighed again and wiped the sweat from her face and neck. The summer hadn't officially started and it was already blistering hot.

"No not here either," The Doctor said acting a bit out of sorts himself. "There has to be something else. It should be about an inch long…" He began.

"What part about that being the last bunch did you not understand?" Fiona lost it standing up and putting her hands on her hips she had had enough of his patronizing. "I do not have anymore keys!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe you forgot something." He insisted tersely. She threw her hands up in frustration.

"God you can be so infuriating!" She exclaimed. "I'm going inside to wash up. Find the darn thing yourself." She shot back over her shoulder as she stormed off towards the house.

"I'm infuriating?" She heard his exclamation follow her. She took in a deep breath of the air-conditioning as she stepped inside. She went to the sink and washed her hands using the paper towels she dried her hands on to wipe the sweat from her neck.

"I'm infuriating?" The Doctor exclaimed as the screen door slammed behind him.

"Yes you are! You don't listen to me and even when you do you contradict everything I say." She argued getting a cool glass of water nearly downing it in one gulp.

"I'm not the one who's been acting like a snapping turtle all day long." He retorted with a glare.

"Yeah if I was it was because you've been treating me like a stupid moron all day, it tends to do that to us earthlings." She replied tartly.

"Maybe if you didn't act so clueless all the time more men would find you attractive." He countered. She stared at him in disbelief for about a half a second before slapping his face. She stalked off towards her room but she didn't get very far before he grabbed her and spun her around. He took her face in both hands and kissed her squarely on the mouth.

She knew she should pull away maybe even slap him again but she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back digging her fingered in the sweaty mess of hair at the back where his neck and scalp met. It felt so right, it was better than she had imagined sending a spark down into the pit of her stomach making her crave more. She brushed her fingers through his hair reveling in the feel of his thick glorious hair. He moaned and pulled her tighter to him until their bodies touched completely, apparently he did have the right parts. The spell was broken however when he pulled away from her. The look in his eyes told her everything and more but she shook her head and pushed away from him.

"I can't…" She panted the image of a man waiting for her under that giant oak flashed in her mind. "You're not…" the Time Keeper, she finished silently backing away from him. Devastation was clearly written on his features and she turned and ran for fear that she would burst into tears for hurting him. She heard the back door slam as she went to stare out her bedroom window, she wouldn't give in to the desire to throw herself on her bed and cry.

"I'm not what Fiona?" He asked making her heart skip a beat. She hadn't heard him come up the stairs or enter her room and normally she could hear a mouse stirring. She was afraid of looking at him. "Should I ask who?" He questioned in a softer tone, almost intimate. She heard him as he crossed the distance between them. She could see his reflection in the window pane. "Does your reluctance have something to do with the Time Keeper?" he wondered meeting the reflection of her gaze and she nodded her head. He turned her around to face him holding her novel up between them. "I am the Time Keeper, Fiona. This book is me. Every detail of my life, everything I've ever said or done is written in these pages." He told her. She couldn't believe it but the truth was written in his eyes she shook her head unable to accept it.

"You can't be," she whispered.

"I am Fiona," He insisted setting the book on her dressing table nearby. She shook her head again and back away from him.

"You can't be!" She insisted not wanting to admit that her Time Keeper had belonged to someone else before her. "You just can't!" She added loosing her determination.

"Why, Fiona? Why can't I?" He asked stepping closer to her. She didn't dare admit the truth in case he disappeared as he did in her dreams. She couldn't bring herself to look at him but felt the gentle touch of his hand on her shoulder. "Please tell me why!" he begged in a tone of voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"Because," escaped her lips and she almost chickened out at the sound of her own voice. "Because for some inexplicable reason I've been in love with a complete stranger all my life and because as much as I want him to be real the Time keeper is just a figment of my imagination." She insisted though it was barely a whisper. He chuckled and lifted her chin so their eyes met; she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"I've been many things Fiona but I've never been someone's imaginary friend before." He caressed her with his voice and before she could object he covered her lips with his own. "Or an imaginary lover." He whispered in her ear pulling away then caressed her cheek as he peered down at her. She blushed and tried to look away again but he held her chin firmly with his thumb. "I'm not just telling you this as a means of seducing you Fiona. I'm telling you because for some equally inexplicable reason it's the truth. I want you to believe me. Read my mind and know that what I'm telling you is genuine." He compelled but she shook her head afraid of what he was asking her to do.

Before she had a chance to raise any objections she found herself in his mind when he initiated the contact. The things she saw took her breath away, the shear amount of information stored in his mind. The things he had seen, the people he had met, the names of lost friends he could never forget, the people he had loved long dead, the battles he had fought some won some lost. Everything up to the past year she had to live twice because of a rival Time Lord called the Master though the Doctor had eventually set everything right once again. The combination of everything she saw and the unexpectedness of it made her burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Fiona, you shouldn't have seen all that." He said taking her in his arms but she shook her head and looked up at him in amazement.

"You are my Time Keeper!" She breathed caressing his cheek but it was his turn to shake his head.

"No Fiona, not the Time Keeper. The Doctor." He said kissing her again which she gave into letting the feel of his mouth and tongue in hers reduce her to molten lava. He scooped her off her feet and carried her to her bed for an entirely different reason than before. She felt giddy as he stretched out over her and slowly undid the buttons of her blouse. Her eyes involuntarily closed as he caressed her bare skin.

"Oh, Doctor!" She exclaimed under his ministrations with a mixture of shock and delight. She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her with such a look eyes.

"Who am I?" He asked watching her. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"My Doctor!" She whispered overcome by the fact that the man of her dreams was really real and there before her.

"I like that, say it again." He prodded moving deeper into her clothing eliciting a moan from her.

"My Doctor," She smiled knowing what she wanted and taking it, drawing him down into a kiss. She pulled at his t-shirt until it was under his arms so she could caress his chest. He moved away from her and pulled off both his shirts before lifting her up and removing her accoutrements as well. She was embarrassed by her nakedness never having shown it to a male but the look in his eyes quickly quashed any reservations she had and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. They made love until they crashed on the waves of pleasure; it was the most beautiful experience of her life.

"Where have you been all my life?" She breathed draping her arm over her chest. He laughed making her look up at him. "Did I really say that?" she asked feeling a bit silly. He smiled up at her and nodded his head caressing her cheek again.

"I think that should be my line." He told her.

"It sounds like a pick-up line." She admitted.

"Not when you say it." He said staring up at her.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She remarked playing with the hairs on his chest.

"Now you know that's not true." He objected. "You're the first person I've been with since…" He stated but stopped as if hesitant to say her name.

"Since Rose you mean?" She finished for him looking up at him again. "I'm not you know." She told him remembering how wonderful it was in his arms.

"Not what?" He frowned tilting his head to the side.

"Guilty for making love to you even though I probably should be." She replied reaching down to kiss his chest before putting her ear to listen to his twin heart beat.

"You don't have to feel guilty Fiona. I'm not and if anything I'm the one who should be since I had the relationship with Rose. You were unconscious at the time but Rose begged me to move on with my life before she vanished again. I didn't think I could then but I think you might be the one I could move on with my life for." He explained he tugged on her chin with one hand and she looked up at him. "I want to be with you. I still love Rose," He said making her feel a bit jealous. "but I have room enough in my hearts to love you as well Fiona." He finished. She just stared at him for a bit mulling his words over in her head. She decided that even if he wasn't 'in love' with her that loving him and being loved by him in return was a worthwhile endeavor.

"Do you really, Doctor?" She asked curiously though she wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer.

"Very much, though I didn't realize it at first." He admitted. She couldn't help but wonder if he really meant it.

"Even though most men don't find me attractive?" She asked rolling over onto her stomach looking at him with her chin propped on her hands. He leaned up on his elbow.

"God, Fiona I didn't mean that. I was angry and frustrated – in more ways than one, but I had no right to say that." He said stroking her hair brushing it out of her face. She looked down picking at the covers between her elbows unable to meet his gaze. "The truth is I find you very attractive." He confided putting his hand on top of hers to keep her from picking a hole in the sheet.

"Even if I'm a size twelve like Ginger Rogers not a negative two like Nicollet Kiderman?" Fiona asked knowing she wasn't as thin or as pretty as Jane. "Most guys who seemed interested in me didn't give me a second glance once they saw Jane." She added sadly.

"You are more than enough woman for me not to mention perfect just the way you are. Let other guys deal with those other woman's bones sticking them in the ribs, I prefer a woman with a little meat on her bones anyway. There's more to explore you might say." He grinned down at her seductively caressing the lines of her back for emphasis. Shivers ran down her spine as he leaned down to kiss her shoulder, his warm breath tickling the sensitive hairs on the back of her neck.

"You know how to say all the right things Doctor." She said rolling over to stare up at him.

"Only because I mean them." He replied kissing her on the lips. They made love at least two more times before falling asleep in each others arms. As she fell asleep the gonging in her head grew louder mimicking the beat of her heart as though keeping time with a countdown.

Doctor *** Who *** Ohw *** Rotcod

Despite what he told Fiona, the Doctor did feel a bit of guilt in regards to sleeping with her so soon after bidding Rose one last farewell. It had been a little over two years since he had left her and her family behind in that parallel universe but it still felt as though he was betraying the woman he had loved for so long. Except for Sarah Jane, the only other female companions that he took with him he had loved as children. He had even grown fond of the ever so annoying Tegan Jovanka as well although she had only come aboard by accident

In spite of the fact that he had grown to love Sarah Jane with his whole heart he had never gone beyond infatuation. In fact the only human he had ever made love to, was Rose Tyler, but he had thought about making love to Sarah Jane on occasion he just didn't allow himself to cross that line. At the time she was his companion he didn't know she felt that way about him and had not wanted to make their relationship awkward. He only recently learned of their mutual attraction for each other and by that time Rose was already securely fashioned in his heart.

He looked over at Fiona wondering what she thought of him. He hoped that he could figure out how to help her but more than that he hoped that she would want to come with him. He had not wanted a new companion but now that she had wormed her way into his hearts he was not about to let her go. He had not known of her existence until yesterday but now he could not live without her. He was not sure if he could give up his life of travel to be with her but he was willing to try, if she didn't want to go with him. He had not done much traveling in the past year since Martha left but he had planned on taking it up again eventually.

He rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Fiona. She was lying on her back sound asleep with a peaceful look on her face. He reached out to brush the hair out of her face and was startled by how cold she was to the touch. His hearts stopped and he frantically felt for her pulse sighing in relief when he detected a faint but steady beat.

"Doctor," He heard faintly, her voice hardly above a whisper. He looked down at her face. 'I can't move,' He noticed her mouth didn't move when she spoke.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up in bed. A slight frown creased her brow.

'I don't know I can't move and my legs are killing me.' She told him he could hear the painful strain on her voice though it was just in his head. He looked down to find her lower half twisted in an uncomfortable position and straightened her legs out carefully for her. 'Oh thank you!' She breathed a sigh of relief. 'Doctor, what is wrong with me?' She wanted to know; he could hear the sorrow in her voice. He shook his head unable to give her an answer.

"I'm sorry Fiona, I don't know." He sighed in frustration, in satisfying his desire he had nearly forgotten about her condition.

'I don't want to die, not now. Not after…' She cried though the only signs of distress were the deepening of the lines on her forehead. He soothed the wrinkles out trying to calm her the best he could but he couldn't take away the pain, the very thought of which angered him.

"Not while I'm here Fiona. I won't let that happen." He determined. "Please there has to be another key somewhere." He begged.

'I don't know we've checked everywhere already!' She insisted.

"There has to be something you're overlooking." He insisted. "Was there anything else of your birth mother's?" he asked.

'Only a gold locket nothing more I swear.' Fiona replied.

"Where is it Fiona?" he wanted to know.

'My mother's jewelry.' She answered weakly. 'Please hurry!' She exclaimed urgently. He jumped out of bed dressed hurriedly and headed for the room he assumed was her parents' room.

He didn't have long to search as he saw a decorative wooden box on the vanity under the window. He knew he had made the correct guess as he felt a buzz from inside even before he opened the lid. He wasn't sure what to expect but he knew right away that he had found what they searched for all day. A gold locket pulsed brightly even before he reached in to pick it up; sensing his Time Lord biology the camouflaged Tardis key morphed back into its true form. He hurried up the stairs to the attic taking a few seconds to unlock the door and leaving it unlocked.

The cloister bells were audible even before he got the Tardis doors open and it was nearly deafening when he stepped inside. The first thing on his agenda was to reduce the sound on the cloister bells so he could think as they had begun to give him a headache as well. That was the noise Fiona had been hearing all her life, the gonging. He tried making the Tardis believe that he was its master but all of his attempts failed… miserably. He did the only other thing he could do; he sacrificed close to ten years of his life knowing it would only postpone the machine's demise. He felt weakened but it bought him another few hours and hopefully eased Fiona's suffering somewhat, which made the loss well worth while.

"Please let this work!" He exclaimed searching through the databanks to pinpoint the exact date the machine began fading into oblivion. He also hoped it could give him a clue as to who the previous occupant was and what happened to cause the Tardis to begin dying in the first place

"Hello again Doctor," A female voice that was becoming annoyingly familiar spoke to him. He looked up to find her standing a few feet from his place at the console.

"I don't have time for this." He told the figment of his imagination.

"Don't you? I thought you had all the time in the world." She softly chuckled.

He frowned at her and shook his head. "How do you know me?" He demanded unable to remember where or when he had seen her.

"You still don't' remember?" She asked sadly.

"Are you…Romana?" He asked wondering if she had gotten away after all. The woman laughed and shook her head.

"No I'm not Romana though I can understand why you might mistake me for her. The woman you knew as Romana was my mother." The lady Time Lord revealed. The Doctor felt his knees give out as memories flooded in on him forcing him to lean against the console for support.

"Fionadvoratrelundar," He whispered remembering at last where he had met her before.

"Mother introduced us just before the start of the Time War. It was the day she sent me away do you remember?" she wondered. He nodded his head still speechless.

"What…" He began hoarsely clearing his throat. "What does this have to do with Fiona?" he asked, glancing up at her again. She had aged considerably since the last time they had met which was likely the reason why he didn't recognize her.

"Really Doctor has age diminished your powers of deduction that much?" She seemed amused by his ignorance.

"You are Fiona's namesake the grave outside is empty. She was born after you… what regenerated and you've been living in her attic ever since. Maybe you made yourself human but you still have the mind of a Time Lord you should have been able to stop this from happening." He demanded voicing what he had worked out in his head.

"Oh dear it is worse than I thought Doctor. Age has diminished your cognitive abilities. Yes I have lived in the Tardis for the past thirty-three years but only because I am part of the machine. Fiona is only as human you once were." She explained looking up at the ceiling. The Doctor frowned following her gaze which settled on the Chameleon Arch. He hearts stopped in his chest and his breath caught in his throat. He shook his head in disbelief. "As I told you Doctor I was given a new lease on life." She offered an explanation. He shook his head walking up to the machine which had yet another surprise in store for him. "Everything I am in a silly old watch. I guess when I took Peter into my confidence I forgot to tell him he had to remove the watch after it was over and done with. It's up to you now Doctor. Fiona needs you, I need you." She informed him.

He nodded reaching up to remove the fob watch like the one he had given to Timothy Latimer all those years ago; standard equipment for the arch because it could pass for an item from nearly any century. If there had been a place to sit down he would have gladly taken a seat but he forced himself to return to Fiona's room instead. She was exactly as he had left her, cold and practically lifeless.

He sat down on the bed next to her brushing a lock of hair out of her face still unable to believe she was the same woman he had met on board the other Tardis. He lifted one of her hands kissing the palm of it before placing her own life in her hands and closed her fingers around the watch.

"It's time to wake up now Fiona," He soothed almost hoping she would come around on her own. He loved her just the way she was and didn't want her to change back. "Please Fiona…" He begged but there was no improvement of her condition. He sighed knowing it was too late for a way out, there were no options left. "Open the watch Fiona." He told her moving her thumb into position for her. She must have heard him because with great effort she pressed the button causing the watch face to pop open.

The life giving light exploded out of its confinement enveloping her before disappearing, seeping through her skin. Absolutely nothing happened. Two seconds passed before her whole body arched upwards and she started thrashing about violently as the transformation began. He remembered that the transition from human to Time Lord was almost as painful as becoming human in the first place had been. All he could do was to take her in his arms and wait it out; he felt so useless. As quickly as it began the conversion was complete and Fiona went completely limp in his arms. He couldn't help fearing the worst, he wanted…no he needed her to live.

"I need you Fiona! Please don't leave me; I can't do this on my own anymore." He whispered close to her ear as he held her tightly to him. Not again! Oh, please not again, he thought to himself rocking her motionless body back and forth.


	10. Chapter 10 Where It All Began

Where it all began!

Chapter 10

The sky was a burnt orange reflecting off the dusting of snow that covered the blood red grass at her feet. Fionadvoratrelundar stood on the hill overlooking the citadel knowing she would have to return to the city soon. The suns were beginning to set and she had come to her favorite spot, the perfect vantage point to watch the forest catch on fire. The silver leaves on the trees below sang in the wind as though in anticipation of the coming exhibition so they could flaunt their breathtaking beauty just for her. She turned her back on that drudgery of Time Lord existence that everyone in the city below seemed to prefer.

The first rays of light from the second sun crested the hill over her head and the age old dance began. Tears rose to her eyes at the brilliance of reds, greens, and blues that flashed, twinkled, and fluttered as the sunrise seemed to ignite the forest ablaze. Even the wind seemed to gust a little stronger to purposefully intensify the effect. It was so beautiful but the thought of never seeing it again tore at her very being. The harmonic performance was all too quickly interrupted when she heard footsteps on the snow behind her.

"Lady Dvoratrelunder your presence is requested at the citadel by the Lady President." A Time Lord Security official spoke and she sighed nodding her head. The moment she had been dreading had finally arrived.

"I'm coming," She acknowledged, reluctantly turning her back on the scene playing out in the forest below them. At least she had gotten to observe the best part. She followed the guard back to the aircraft he had arrived in wishing they could prolong the journey but knew she couldn't keep the Time Lord President waiting.

"The last of the Time Lords have arrived in case you're interested." The guard attempted to engage her in conversation. She sighed and shook her head stealing a glance out the corner of her eye at the man catching the hint of smile on his lips.

"Quit acting so melodramatic Zan of course I'm interested so spill!" She demanded of her long time friend and fellow graduate. She was too tired to play the games he was famous for.

"That is Principle Guard Lyzander to you, Fi." Lyzander insisted dropping the formal speech in favor of their old school familiarity.

"Don't call me Fi!" She commanded.

"Forgive my impertinence Milady Fionadvoratrelundar." He corrected himself. She sighed and shook her head.

"Don't' call me that either." She smiled at him when he gave her a wink.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" He wondered returning his attention to the path before him. The citadel was all too quickly looming ever closer on the road ahead.

"I think I'll choose to flaunt conformity and stick with my own name like Mama did." She told him. "Don't change the subject who was the last Time Lord to arrive?" she prodded getting him back on track. She knew by experience how easily he got off topic. He suffered the same ailment as his father who unfortunately was a professor at the academy they had attended.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" He apologized. "The Doctor arrived just as the president sent me to fetch you." Lyzander revealed causing her hearts to flutter in her chest. After all those years of hearing stories and studying about him in school she was finally going to meet the man himself. "Don't you have a crush on him or something?" He asked making her blush. Fiona turned to look out the side of the vehicle so he couldn't see her face hoping he had not already noticed.

"Just because I studied him in school doesn't mean I have a crush on the man and since when did you start using human colloquialisms? She asked changing the subject.

"The Poetess and I have been spending a lot of time together since graduation, not that you noticed." He replied piquing her curiosity and she turned to look at him.

"Is Andromeda really going to use that ridiculous nomenclature?" She had to know.

"She still hasn't decided yet but she's asked everyone to call her that to see whether she likes it or not. She rarely ever answers to it though. I've asked her to marry me; I know it's a bit sudden but with the war coming…" He began but couldn't bring himself to finish. The same fear was rooted in everyone's minds. They had been able to defeat the Daleks before but the forecast for this oncoming storm predicted it would be the war to end all wars, for better or worse. No one wanted to consider the worst so it was usually left unsaid, but there were also those still arrogant enough to believe they couldn't possibly loose.

Fiona wasn't so sure but she hoped the niggling in the back of her mind was wrong.

"I think that's wonderful Zan!" She exclaimed turning her thoughts to a happier subject matter. "You and Romie are perfect for each other." She enthused putting her hand on his arm. He looked over at her with a sad look on his face.

"She isn't you," He emphasized catching her eye before turning his attention back to the road.

"You know how I feel, Lyzander." Fiona told him. He nodded his head it wasn't the first time they had this conversation.

"There is only one man in the universe for you and you haven't met him yet. I know, but I still say it's the Doctor." Lyzander reiterated the point he always held to; his voice tinged with jealousy.

"No it isn't and if I never find the right one for me I'll come back here and steal you away from Andromeda and your twelve children." She said kissing his cheek. He lost control of the vehicle and almost snagged a tree branch in one of the rocket propellers before recovering the proper course.

"I'll hold you to that," He gave her a steady glance over his shoulder. "It depends on how this war turns out whether Romie and I have children. We've both been called into service which is why we want to get married now." He told her. Fiona's hearts stopped for a second knowing full well what that could mean.

"It's worse than they predicted isn't it?" She sobered. He nodded head. "Give my love to Romie the next time you see her." She compelled as he made preparations for landing.

"You can tell her yourself. She isn't about to let you go without saying good-bye." He informed her sitting back as the automatic landing system took over. They sailed into the citadel smoothly coming into the Panopticon landing pad and with a gentle whoosh of air glided to a stop.

"So she hasn't changed her mind then," Fiona assumed. Lyzander got out of the craft before helping her to disembark.

"Did you honestly expect her to?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head unable to hide her disappointment. When the Lady President made up her mind it took moving the gravitational pull of the sun, which was easier said than done, to change it again. "Are you ready for this?" He wanted to know and she shook her head.

"Fiona!" A familiar female voice greeted them preventing her from adding her opinion. They both turned to look up at the blond haired Time Lady running towards them. She threw her arms around Fiona when she caught up to them squeezing her tight. "I am so going to miss you." Andromeda exclaimed pulling away. Andromeda had excelled at human studies and sounded like one herself at times. That came from growing up on a planet where humans were, to quote Andromeda, `as thick as thieves`. Fiona shook her head at her friend.

"I'm going to miss all of you as well. I wish I could stay here to fight along side the two of you." She expressed her reluctance to leave her people to fight a possibly loosing battle by themselves.

"You know what the President said Fiona. You are our insurance policy." Andromeda told her slipping an arm under both Lyzander and Fiona's. "Have you told her yet?" she asked turning to looking up at her fiancé. Lyzander nodded his head.

"Yes he told me. I'm so happy for you both!" Fiona acknowledged. Andromeda looked up at her giving the impression of being unsure of herself.

"Are you really?" her friend questioned.

"Of course I am!" Fiona assured her. "You know I love you both as friends, best friends, but just that." Fiona exclaimed knowing that Andromeda had loved Lyzander for as long as Lyzander had loved Fiona.

"Didn't I tell you she was in love with the Doctor?" Lyzander said and she fought hard not to blush. She could not understand why she reacted that way every time his name was mentioned.

"Don't be ridiculous, Zan dear, the Doctor is like eight hundred fifty years older than Fiona," Andromeda exclaimed exaggerating the age difference dismissing her fiancé's claims as ridiculous. "Haven't you seen this latest regeneration he looks practically ancient." Andromeda laughed. Fiona shook her head at her friend and sighed. Fiona didn't share her outlook.

"Anyone over two hundred is prehistoric to you Romie." Fiona commented truthfully. Andromeda looked at her as if to ask `didn't everybody`. "Are you two coming up?" Fiona wondered as they stopped in front of the lift but her friends shook their heads.

"Not on your life. I've had that pleasure once today. I can only handle so much Lady President in one day." Andromeda explained giving her another hug. "Zan and I have to prepare your going away party anyway." She added letting go. Lyzander hugged her as well topping it off with a kiss to her cheek.

"Remember what you promised." He said looking down at her. She nodded her head.

"I will, in the mean time take care of Romie." Fiona told him. He nodded his head and let her go. He and his fiancé stood arm in arm as she stepped into the lift and waved goodbye as the doors closed. It was an express elevator that whisked her towards the top floor of the Panopticon which served as the Lady President's offices as well as living quarters.

Fiona let her arms fall to her sides as she quickly rose towards the President's Gallery not looking forward to the upcoming confrontation. All too soon she arrived and, taking a deep breath, stepped out into the foyer. The Gallery was decorated with all the pomp and circumstance of the royal palaces of Earth. It was a cross between the 21st century Oval Office of the American President and the Royal Palaces of the 17th or 18th English Court. She made her way towards the door that led to the inner sanctum and nodded at the familiar faces of the Presidential Security Officers. They snapped to attention and opened the doors to allow her entrance.

"Lady Fionadvoratrelundar," A man in formal garb announced alerting her presence to the two other people in the room. The Lady President turned towards her and smiled.

"Fiona, I want you to meet a very dear friend of mine," She held her hand out to Fiona invitingly. Fiona sighed and did as she was bid stepping towards them. "My Dear this is the Doctor I've told you so much about." The President introduced as the man turned towards her. He was even more handsome in this eighth regeneration than his previous seven lives had been. He had curly brown hair, striking blue eyes and a smile that could easily charm a Dalek. "Doctor I want you to meet my daughter," her mother added though neither of them where paying her much attention. His eyes met Fiona's and she noticed a look in his eyes that stole her breath away but the look quickly faded and he held his hand out to her. She nervously hesitated before giving him her hand in return.

"It's a pleasure to meet you… may I call you Fiona?" He asked causing her mother to laugh and shake her head.

"Actually I prefer it. Adding my mother's family name to the end of mine was my father's idea." She explained reluctantly pulling her hand away. He looked up at her mother and smiled making Fiona's hearts dance in her chest. For a second she almost believed Lyzander's insistence that she did have a crush on the Doctor.

"Romana why did you never tell me that you had a daughter?" He inquired.

"Because, my dear Doctor, you never asked. Now if you'll both excuse me I have something important I must attend to. Fiona I'll have a word with you in private when I'm done." Her mother hinted at the dreaded conversation. "We'll get to why I called you here afterwards Doctor." Romana addressed her old traveling companion before leaving them alone.

"So Fiona…" The Doctor began but stopped looking a bit awkward.

"Would you like some refreshment Doctor?" She inquired giving them both something else to do but wonder what to say to each other in her mother's absence. She headed towards the private part of the suite making her way to the kitchen. By the sound of footsteps on the floor behind her she knew he was following close behind.

"Thank you I think I would." He gratefully accepted.

"Do you prefer tea or coffee?" She asked seeing the already prepared refreshments on the counter; someone had been expecting their arrival.

"Tea, please." He answered. Fiona nodded and added two lumps of sugar into the cup before pouring the hot tea over top.

"Cream, Doctor?" She asked but he shook his head. She handed him the cup and saucer. He stirred it up and took a sip giving her a satisfied smile.

"Perfect! How did you know?" He asked. She returned his smile but fixed herself a cup of coffee before she answered.

"You might say I took an elective." She told him looking up. He frowned at her with a quizzical expression. "I studied you in school," She explained.

"Oh Mount Perdition are they still teaching that dreadful course?" He groaned in disgust.

"It isn't really as dreadful as you might think, Doctor." Fiona assured him taking a sip of her coffee. When she returned her attention to him she found him staring at her again; it took her breath away.

"I meant to ask about your father." He mentioned without taking his eyes off her.

"Who is he you mean?" She wondered he nodded in agreement. "The Librarian. It wasn't long after she returned from E-Space that Mother met him. I don't think it was any great romance between them but she said he was just what she needed after her time in that alternate dimension. They were good for each other. She still won't talk about her time spent over there but I'm not sure she was ever completely the same afterwards." She explained.

"I seem to remember a class mate of mine who chose that name, dull boring chap if I remember correctly." He mused. "No offense," he offered.

"None taken; he died before I was born but perhaps I'll go back and meet him someday." She decided.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"Not because I want to. I'd rather stay here and…" She started.

"Fiona!" Her mother's voice cut her off sharply causing them both to jump and lookup at her. "That isn't up for discussion you are going and that is final." Her mother demanded though her face softened when she smiled sadly at her daughter. Fiona sighed knowing, as every child did, when it was useless to argue. Romana's mind was made up and there was no changing it. "If you will excuse us Doctor, I'll try not to keep you waiting long." She added brushing her hand against his arm. He nodded smiling gently at her before turning back to Fiona.

"I do hope we meet again, Fiona. For what it's worth you can always come and visit me when ever you like." He suggested. "You know see for yourself if what they taught in school was accurate or not." He offered holding out his hand. She put her hand in his and he surprised her by kissing the back of it.

"Thank you Doctor, maybe I will take you up on that." She accepted gratefully looking forward to the prospect. She gave him one last smile before being ushered out of the room by her mother. "Please Mama can't we just…" she started to plead her case but her mother cut her off with a stern look. Fiona hung her head in defeat and trailed dutifully along behind. Once inside her mother's private chambers Romana shut the door behind them and sighed leaning heavily against the door. Fiona saw that the exhaustion on her mother's features had aged her beyond what she should look like after so recent a regeneration. "Mama, are you alright?" she asked worriedly hating to see her mother so overworked.

"I'm just a little tired, Fiona that's all." Came the reply as her mother headed for a couch and sat down patting the seat beside her. "I don't know how the Doctor still has the energy to go bounding from one end of the universe to the next I really don't." She added as Fiona joined her. "I'm only seven hundred sixty and feeling my age, he's nearing nine hundred already but still seems to have the energy of a fifty year old." She added closing her eyes for a short respite.

"I can help you with that, I know I could. Your workload would be divided in half if I worked along side you. I know you're the president but surely there are some unofficial things I can do to ease your burden a bit. I just know I could be of service here." Fiona insisted seeing an opportunity to argue her point. Her mother gave her a tired smile and shook her head.

"You will be helping Fiona, not just me but all of us by staying out of harm's way." Romana told her making her hopes soar before dashing them to pieces again.

"But I don't want to…" Fiona began to insist. Her mother stood up giving her that `don't argue with the president` look which was only slightly scarier than her `don't talk back to your mother` glare.

"You are going Fionadvoratrelundar and that is final!" The Lady President commanded. Fiona bit her lip looking down at her hands in a desperate attempt not to cry. She had gone too far that time and she knew it but she still rebelled against leaving her mother behind, forget everyone else. "The counsel and I have discussed this at great length Fiona." Her mother's tone softened. "We have reached the conclusion that at least one Time Lord should be excluded from the war in the likely hood that we are not successful in defeating the enemy. If said Time Lord should be the only survivor of said war then balance remains in the universe." Romana the president explained. Fiona gasped and looked up at her mother to see her eyes glistening with tears.

"Is it really going to be that bad?" Fiona asked struggling to get the words passed the lump in her throat.

"The general consensus is that it could possibly be worse." Romana, her mother admitted. Fiona threw herself into her mother's arms and they both cried for a bit. Fiona pulled away nodding her head in acceptance.

"Alright Mother, I'll go." Fiona agreed knowing there was more at stake than her own desires. Her mother smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I knew you would do the right thing in the end Fiona." Her mother boasted proudly.

"Do you really think the universe would fall apart if there were no Time Lords around?" Fiona asked curiously. Her mother shook her head.

"In my opinion it's arrogance to think that way but I would hate to imagine what could happen in case it really was true." Romana answered. Fiona nodded in agreement and sighed.

"I'll see to my things but I still haven't been assigned my own Tardis yet." Fiona brought forth.

"I've already had your things seen to Fiona and you'll take my Tardis." Romana told her. She opened her mouth to object but her mother shook her head and put her hands on Fiona's arms. "It is the only Tardis that we can spare at the moment. I've had it serviced and refitted with spare parts should anything happen. Everything is in fine working condition, in fact the old boy works better than he has in years." Her mother explained. "It's an old type eighty and isn't capable of doing everything the later models can do but take it from me sometimes an antique is better in a pinch than the latest model. The Doctor performed miracles and his was an old type forty which had been decommissioned since I was a girl." Romana finished. Fiona shook her head.

"What if you need to get away in a hurry? What happens to you then?" Fiona asked.

"Don't worry about me Fiona the counsel and I have made preparations for all eventualities." Her mother said slipping a little too easily back into the role of President.

"I don't like it but if you're sure…" Fiona fished around for assurance. Her mother nodded and smiled at her knowing what she needed. "When am I set to leave?" She wondered looking at the clock to make sure she wasn't late for the party being given in her honor.

"Immediately," came the unexpected answer. She looked up at her mother in disbelief.

"Zan and Romie are throwing me a going away party later tonight." Fiona objected.

Romana shook her head. "I'm sorry Fiona there isn't time for that." She revealed.

"I can't even say good-bye to my friends?" Fiona questioned unable to keep back the tears.

"We're already behind schedule as it is." Romana the President informed her. "I'll make your apologies myself Fiona. I know your friends will understand, you did see them before you came upstairs didn't you?" she asked slipping back in to the motherly role. Fiona nodded her head. "That's why I sent Commander Lyzander to fetch you so you could say your good-byes then." She explained the reason why Lyzander and Andromeda where both at the Panopticon. Fiona opened her mouth for one last objection but Romana shook her head and pulled her into a hug. "Please just go, Fiona. You're wasting your breath and we have precious little time." Her mother whispered in her ear. Fiona could hear the wellspring of emotion in her pleading voice. Fiona let the tears flow freely but nodded her head and hugged her mother back as tightly as she could pulling away only to kiss her cheek one last time.

"I love you mother!" Fiona exclaimed as Romana returned her kiss.

"I love you so much, my dear sweet girl!" Her mother replied. Fiona nodded and sadly headed for her mother's Tardis which sat, disguised as a wooden wardrobe, in one corner of the room. She took one last look at her mother before disappearing inside. She was familiar with the Tardis controls and loved the old relic despite its obsolescence. She flipped the switch that locked the door from the inside and set the coordinates for her first destination. A fear nagged at the back of her mind one which said she would never see her mother or her friends ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Second time. There is something seriously wrong if what I type dissapears on me, if it happens again I'm complaining to the managment. I have tried to edit to the best of my ability but I'm having things dissapear on me and no it's not my computer. Please forgive any errors I am trying to solve them.

* * *

Chapter 11

There was a soft knock on the door and Romana dried her eyes as the last strains of her Tardis dissipated. "Come in," She called switching from mother to president for the last time. The job that lay before her was a difficult one, even more difficult than sending her daughter away had been.

"Romana," The Doctor's familiar voice filled the air and the mantle slipped from her shoulders once more. She began to sob uncontrollably and heard as he shut the door. "You did the right thing." He assured her taking her in his arms until she regained her composure. Romana sighed and looked up at him.

"It's good to see you again Doctor." She said softly. He smiled and nodded his head.

"It's always a pleasure to see you as well." He replied kissing her cheek and letting her go. Romana nodded her head and went to look out the large window that faced the mountain above the citadel.

"She told you about the war didn't she?" She wondered. He laughed as she heard him approach.

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head. They had known each other far too long and much too well.

"I assume you also made love to her." Romana observed.

"Am I that transparent?" He questioned. She sighed and shook her head.

"You used to look at me the way you looked at her," she explained. He took her by the arms and turned her to face him.

"Don't be angry, please. I couldn't bare it if you were upset with me." The Doctor pleaded giving her that little pout of his that was an endearing quirk of his eighth life.

"Just tell me you love her." She said looking up at him. He smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"With all my heart." He confessed. "Jealous?" He grinned. She smiled back and shook her head.

"The time for you and I is passed Doctor. Fiona has a mind of her own. She's made her choice as I made mine a long time ago." Romana told him. He nodded his head and looked out the window again. "I suppose I don't have to tell you what's happening then." She added changing the topic.

"She only told me that it was another Time War and didn't go into much detail." He admitted. Romana felt relieved that Fiona had not broken too many rules. "I take it she doesn't know the worst of it." He mused. She looked up at him to find him watching her.

"What makes you think that Doctor?" She asked with an air of innocence. He laughed seeing right through her casual façade.

"Because she wouldn't have left if she had known the truth." He told proving that he knew her daughter well enough.

"No she wouldn't have." Romana admitted.

"How bad is it?" He inquired. She sighed and shook her head.

"Bad enough upset the whole balance of the universe." Romana confessed. He was silent for a few minutes before smacking his hands together.

"Just like old time eh, Romana?" He asked. She shook her head at his enthusiasm and his ability to thrive on problem solving though she suspected it was the threat of danger that really energized him.

"If you knew things were this bad then why did you come?" She asked. His smile disappeared and he looked at her with a look she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Because some things are worth fighting for Romana; didn't you learn anything when you traveled with me?" He replied with a touch of humor which didn't quite reach his eyes. She nodded her head and smiled up at him. He was still the same man that she had fallen in love with so long ago in that other life. "Let's go shall we?" He asked holding his hand out to her. She chuckled and shook her head. Yes, just like old times, she thought to herself. She took his hand and they went to face the unavoidable future together.

Doctor *** Who *** Ohw *** Rotcod

Fiona knew that the Doctor's old type forty Tardis was the only one still in operation even in the current star date. She had traveled back in time to visit the Doctor's past lives knowing it was safe as long as she didn't break any cardinal rules of time travel. The only dilemma was in choosing which one to visit. She knew from studying him in school that there was a certain point in the Doctor's history when he had been exiled to Earth. She picked his third regeneration and set in the coordinates letting the Tardis' automatic landing take over.

Knowing how out of place she would look in her silvery white dress she headed for the wardrobe room hoping to find something decent to wear. Though the section of the ship was standard in all Tardis' the contents were usually chosen by the inhabitants and her mother didn't share her taste in clothes. She wasn't happy with the selection to choose from so she mixed and matched a variety of different styles. She chose a split skirt from either the Victorian or the Regency era and a peasant style blouse from the 60's or 70's labeled `hippy`. She hoped she could pass as a native.

The alarm sounded and she headed for the console room once again. Afraid a wooden wardrobe would stick out inside a military facility she dialed the Chameleon Circuit to Metal Storage Cabinet instead. She checked to make sure she was indoors first then locked the controls and headed for the door of the Tardis. She opened it a crack to make sure she was alone and stepped outside closing the door. She took the time to lock it up tight not wanting a stray human happening upon the inside.

She turned to search for the Doctor but found five men with guns aimed at her instead. So much for landing in an Army Base, she thought to herself. One of the men, the only one with stripes of distinction on his sleeve looked a bit taken back as though he was expecting someone else.

"You aren't the Master!" He exclaimed starting to lower his weapon but then thought better of it. "Or are you?" He demanded. She laughed and shook her head.

"There's no need to worry about that." She assured him. "A Time Lord may only regenerate within their own gender. A male can't take on the appearance of a female or vise versa." She explained. "I'm Fiona by the way." She added stepping forward in greeting but the men reacted as if they were going to shoot her so she raised her hands to show that she was unarmed.

"Lower your weapons," The man who had spoken to her commanded the others and they obeyed. The man with authority holstered his own weapon and stepped forward accepting the hand she held out as soon as it was safe. "I'm Sergeant Benton. Are you a Time Lord like the Doctor then?" He asked and she nodded her head. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?" he asked almost reluctant to return possession of her hand.

"I'm on a field trip you might say." She offered hoping she used the right term since she was not as familiar with earth colloquialisms as Andromeda. Before Sergeant Benton had time to respond a stern looking man entered the room and the other four men snapped to attention.

"Sergeant Benton what is the meaning of this?" The man growled. Sergeant Benton saluted the older man who returned the gesture.

"Another Time Lord, Brigadier." He offered the man who seemed to be in charge.

"Come to steal him away from me have you? I daresay he'd like that but you can't have him." The man said gruffly before holding his hand out to her and smiling in direct contrast to his words. The abrupt turn about took her by surprise but she accept his hand. "Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart at your service Ma'am." He told her generously. Fiona wondered just how well the Doctor was treated by these humans.

"Thank you Brigadier but I assure you I haven't come to steal anyone or anything and as for service, my Tardis and I are just fine thank you." She replied not quite sure of his intensions. The man laughed chasing all signs of the stern commander from his face.

"I'm sure you are, my dear. Sergeant has the Doctor and Miss Grant returned yet?" Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart asked turning back to his subordinate. Sergeant Benton shook his head.

"Not that I am aware of Sir." Sergeant Benton replied.

"Well have him report to me as soon as he does." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart commanded. "In the meantime see to Miss… What was the name again?"

"I'm sorry I hadn't introduced myself yet. My name is Fionadvoratrelundar." She said causing the man to frown.

"Well see that Miss Verlunder gets a pass, same clearance as the Doctor probably though…" He hesitated again.

"She's not the Master, Sir." Sergeant Benton offered causing his commander's frown to deepen.

"I should certainly hope not Sergeant." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart replied. "Just to be on the safe side though you better have the Doctor look her over. She looks like one of those demmed flower people to me so keep an eye on her just to be sure." He finished heading for the exit. "Oh!" He said turning back to them. "See that you serve our guest some refreshment. I won't have the Time Lords thinking we're devoid of manners. We're not as primitive as the Doctor might have you think Miss… Trunder." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart told her before heading off to some unknown destination mumbling to himself about `why he put up with that man`. Fiona could not help but smile after him. When she looked up she found her assigned protector smiling after his commanding officer as well. He looked down at her and the smile slipped from his face.

"Dismissed," He ordered the soldiers, nearly forgotten, from the room. "This way if you please Miss…" He started trying to remember her name as well.

She smiled and shook her head. "Fiona is fine Sergeant Benton just call me Fiona." She told him.

"Follow me… Fiona." He said acting as though he might get in trouble for addressing her so informally and led the way from the room.

"Sergeant, can I ask a personal question?" Fiona asked. He stopped short causing her to almost crash into him. He turned to look at her expectantly and waited for her inquiry. "When did flowers start evolving into people?" She wondered. He stared at her for a few minutes with a mystified look on his face before breaking out into laughter. She was curious as to what was so funny and decided to ask the Doctor when she saw him.

"It's a long story Miss… Fiona," He told her once he had a chance to recover. "How about I explain it to you over a nice hot cup of tea?" He added.

"No thank you," Fiona said causing him to look disappointed. "I would love a cup of coffee though if you have one." She added and he brightened up.

"I think I can arrange that." He smiled at her. She returned his smile and they started back down the hallway. He fell into step beside her. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" he asked. She shook her head and waited. "Are you seeing anyone?" He wondered. She frowned and looked back the way they had come and then in the direction where they were heading. She worried if he was going blind or if he was seeing apparitions.

"No," She replied looking back up at him. He seemed to be relieved, perhaps he was seeing things. "There is no one here but you and I Sergeant Benton." She offered helpfully. "Are you in need of medical assistant?" She inquired. He erupted in laughter once more and she wondered what was so amusing.

"No I meant were you going out with anyone?" he asked yet another question. She wasn't sure what he meant and frowned.

"I'm going where you are leading me, Sergeant." She replied. He smiled and shook his head.

"Okay then, are you dating anyone?" he tried again. She was growing more confused by the second.

"Carbon dating living tissue is a difficult process, Sergeant Benton, with your lack of advanced technology I seriously doubt such a thing would be feasible." She responded trying not to sound condescending.

"That's the nicest way of saying we're primitive I've ever heard." He chuckled.

"I'm new to your ways Sergeant but I'm not completely thoughtless towards less advanced cultures. I understand your technology though `primitive` to some is quite `cutting edge`. Oh, dear! That is the right phrase isn't it?" She wondered and he nodded.

"What we use here at U.N.I.T is nearly futuristic compared to what the rest of the country uses but I suppose to you and the Doctor we're just babes playing with building blocks." Sergeant Benton told her. Fiona stopped putting a hand on his arm making him stop to look down at her.

"Our civilization started out very much the same way. I think your ingenuity is commendable Sergeant." Fiona said.

"John," He said with a look on his face. She frowned, waiting for an explanation. "My name is John." He clarified. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright John I admire the human race even if you are `just playing with building blocks`, every great civilization must start somewhere." She told him.

"I wish all Time Lords were as compassionate as you." He complained. "So far the only two we've ever encountered are arrogant and condescending but at least the Doctor trys to help us." He added.

"I'm afraid arrogance is a common ailment among Time Lords, John. I'm sure I suffer from it on occasions as well." She admitted.

"I find that very hard to believe Fiona." John said seriously. Fiona smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you John but hard to believe or not it's true I'm afraid," She said slipping her arm through his. "Now how about that wonderful cup of coffee you promised me?" She asked. He looked a bit uncomfortable but nodded his head and led the way to the final destination which looked to be some sort of laboratory.

"If you'll just wait here in the Doctor's quarters I'll bring the coffee to you. I'm sure the Doctor and Miss Grant will want a nice cup of tea when they return." John said opening a door for her. She nodded and went inside to wait. It was a pleasant space filled with every piece of equipment the Doctor might need in helping the British defend the earth from enemies; above or below. There was a spiral staircase to the left leading to a second floor room, a couch which looked to be used for sleeping, desks and workbenches, and of course the Doctor's Tardis.

She went over to the Tardis and walked around it, it did look at bit rough but she was sure it was better on the inside. She had seen the schematics of a type forty but she had never seen the real thing; she couldn't wait to peek inside. She didn't resist the urge to reach out and touch it.

"What in the Medusa Cascade do you think you're doing?" A man asked gruffly. Fiona jumped and spun around to face the intruder and found herself face to face with the third incarnation of the Doctor. There was a young girl with him and Fiona smiled at them both.

"I didn't mean any harm Doctor. I'm waiting for Sergeant Benton." Fiona replied startling the two people before her. "You must Miss Grant. I'm Fionadvoratrelundar." She offered her introductions moving to shake their hands.

"Please call me Jo. I'm very pleased to meet you; I'm the Doctor's assistant." Jo replied introducing herself in return. Fiona smiled at her and turned towards the Doctor who she was surprised to find frowning at her.

"So they sent a child to check on me did they? Well I won't have it, you can go back and…" he began all blustery but she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not here to check up on you Doctor. I only came to visit." Fiona explained he looked surprised but relieved.

"Well in that case…" He said holding out his hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you." He added as they shook hands.

"Have you come to help the Doctor?" Jo wondered just as Sergeant Benton returned with the refreshments.

"Oh good you're back," John said setting the stuff down on a table near the center of the room. "The Brigadier wanted a word with you when you got back sir." He added handing cups to both Fiona and Jo. Fiona fixed her coffee the way she liked it and took a sip content to watch the scene unfold before her eyes. She was witnessing history in the making and was not only interested in the Doctor's past lives but also how he interacted with humans.

"Does he really? The nerve of that man! Who does he think I am to be ordered about? I'm not one of his soldiers that he can just snap his fingers and make me jump to attention." The Doctor said angrily. Jo handed him the cup of tea in her hand and smiled consolingly.

"Now Doctor, you know he doesn't mean anything by it. You did agree to work with Unit in return for access to top secret research facilities." Joe said going to get a second cup for herself.

"Yes, Yes I don't need to be reminded of that at every turn." The Doctor fumed.

"He's in a bad today." Fiona commented softly to John but he shook his head.

"He's always like that." John whispered back. Fiona smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"If I'm `always` in a bad mood Sergeant Benton it's because I'm constantly ordered about by mindless Autons bent on destroying their own planet." The Doctor fussed.

"You're a Time Lord Doctor, maybe instead of complaining about the way things are all the time you could start guiding these `mindless Autons`." Fiona suggested. The Doctor looked at her in surprise as though he had forgotten she was even there. "You're already in exile what more can the others do to you?" She asked knowing that the Time Lords weren't very worried about the Doctor in this point in time; in fact they had nearly forgotten about him.

"Well you might be right," The Doctor calmed down a little. "I suppose I better go see what he wants then." He acquiesced and set his cup down on the table heading for the door.

"Ah, Doctor there you are." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart said coming into the room.

"Yes Brigadier, Sergeant Benton said you wanted to see me." The Doctor said slightly testy. Fiona cleared her throat and he ran his hand through his hair. "Yes I know." He responded to her silent reminder.

"You know! Who told you? Sergeant Benton…" Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart exclaimed turning an angry glare at John.

"I think he was talking to me, Brigadier." Fiona exclaimed.

"Ah, as I was saying Doctor I've got new orders for you." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart said.

"Orders?" The Doctor exclaimed belligerently.

"Your manners Doctor," Fiona reminded him. She smiled slipping her arm through the Brigadier's. "Now how about we all sit down and have a nice cup of coffee. Then Brigadier you can ask the Doctor nicely what you would like him to do for you." Fiona coaxed playing the peacemaker, a part she'd played many times since her mother took office nearly fifty years ago.

"Yes well you see that's the thing I was supposed to tell the Doctor…" Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart began.

"You mean `ask` the Doctor don't you?" Fiona pressed.

"Of course," he replied hesitantly. "Oh blast it Miss Vertlunder you've ruined all my fun." The stern façade fell from his face and he broke into a huge grin. "I was going to let the Doctor bluster a bit about being ordered to do something before telling him what the order was." He complained accepting a cup of tea from John.

"And just what was this order you were going to give me?" The Doctor wondered with curiosity.

"To have tea with the Queen at her country estate, my dear Doctor." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart laughed.

"Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, you are the most annoying man on the face of this earth! Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" The Doctor laughed along with the private joke. Fiona wasn't sure what to make of what had occurred; apparently she had misjudged the situation completely.

"I think I've `stuck my foot in it` as my friend Andromeda would say." Fiona said feeling a bit useless. The potentially explosive situation she was trying to defuse was nothing more than an obviously friendly bickering.

"Not at all, my dear girl, you merely misunderstood Alistair's intentions." The Doctor smiled at her making her hearts flip.

"So much for diplomacy," She sighed and went back to her coffee. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see the Doctor standing there.

"Not many people can put me in my place as well as you did." He offered some comfort.

"Thank you Doctor," Fiona acknowledged his attempt to make her feel better. "Brigadier is it by invitation only or can anyone visit the Queen?" She asked turning back to her host.

"Well I suppose one more Time Lord is just as welcome as the next." Came the reply.

"But I thought I'd be going as the Doctor's guest!" Jo exclaimed in disappointment. Fiona felt guilty and was about to repeal her request when the Brigadier spoke up.

"You'll be attending as my guest Miss Grant." He assured her.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled I wouldn't want to take away that experience from Jo since I'm just a visitor here." Fiona sighed in relief. "Brigadier, would it be alright if I return to my Tardis to rest for a bit? It might be morning here but it was half passed the second sun when I left Gallifrey and I didn't think to get some sleep before I landed." She asked feeling more tired than she aught to at a mere one hundred sixty.

"Of course it would be alright my dear what would give you the idea you had to ask first?" The Brigadier asked.

"You told John you wanted the Doctor to have a look at me though I am in perfect health." Fiona reminded him.

"Oh right! Doctor I wanted to know if Miss D'lunder here is as harmless as she seems. We don't want another Master running around loose now do we?" The Brigadier asked. Fiona bit her wondering how to explain.

"My dear Alistair, there are many Time Lord's that I am unfamiliar with." The Doctor exclaimed testily.

"Doctor," Fiona warned before turning her attention t the Brigadier. "If I had known that was the information you sought I could have told you the Doctor couldn't possibly recognize me." Fiona clarified.

"Yes and why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Well you might say I haven't exactly been born yet." She revealed startling them.

"You're from the Doctor's future?" Jo asked in amazement voicing the question in everyone's mind.

"Yes I suppose that is a better way of putting things." Fiona replied. The Doctor pulled her aside.

"Fiona, do you realize the danger involved in being here? Not to mention…" he began but she shook her head and patted his arm.

"Trust me Doctor, I do know the rules and it isn't my intention to interfering. I certainly don't want to mess with your time line and more than you are intentionally messing with the human's natural progression." Fiona informed him. He didn't look convinced and she knew what temptation it must be for him to ask questions which he knew she couldn't answer. "Technically it was you who invited me here." She added.

"Did I now?" he wondered curiously.

"I did choose when I wanted to visit but it was because of your suggestion that I started on this journey in the first place." She told him.

"Well then I must have known you could be trusted." He smiled and nodded his head. They rejoined the others who were also full of questions, but it was Jo who was the most insistent.

"Is this the first time you've met the Doctor or did you know him in the future?" She wanted to know.

"No this isn't the first time I've met the Doctor but I only met him once before though I've studied him extensively in school." She told them though letting the Doctor knew he would eventually be a course studied at the academy might not have been such a good idea.

"Was it our Doctor that you met or the next one?" Jo wanted to know obviously aware of a Time Lord's power of regeneration. "Is that one of the things that you can't say?" she wondered belatedly. Fiona smiled and shook her head.

"Though I'm not sure the Doctor would appreciate the knowledge, there is nothing in the rules that would prevent me from saying." Fiona answered.

"Oh, Please!" Jo pleaded looking to the Doctor for permission. Fiona waited to see if he was alright with knowing which of his lives that she had met and he gave his nod of approval.

"The Doctor that I met was already in his eighth personification," Fiona revealed and John whistled while even the Doctor looked taken back.

"Good grief, I'm not sure if I could handle five more Doctors. I've had enough trouble dealing with the two I've already met." The Brigadier complained getting a glare from the one in question.

"Eight Doctors! How many lives does a Time Lords have?" Jo wanted to know.

"Thirteen all totaled; the life we're born with and twelve more besides." She answered.

"Please tell me I don't spend them all here!" The Doctor begged making her laugh and shake her head.

"Don't worry Doctor you get your Tardis up and running once again before your next regeneration." Fiona assured him trying not to give away too much. He looked relieved and was content to leave it at that.

"Why did you decide to grace us with your presence though? Surely you could have chosen any of the others." The Brigadier wanted to know. Fiona smiled at him.

"When I met the Doctor in my time he suggested I visit him so I assumed he was predicting my future knowing I had already visited him in the past." She tried to put into simple words they could understand. "You're just lucky I guess." She smiled at them.

"What a concept!" Jo exclaimed. "Maybe you could help the Doctor get his Tardis fixed. I know he'd be ever so grateful." Jo suggested. Fiona thought about the risks, weighing both the interests of the Doctor, the disregard of his contemporaries, and the distraction of her own peers and decided that the risks were minimal. There would be little to no interference from either party if she did give the Doctor a hand so she nodded her head.

"I think I can manage that," She agreed.

"Oh thank you!" Jo startled her with a grateful hug.

"Yes well I'm sure that can wait until Miss Lunder can rest." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart said sounding rather disappointed by the prospect of the Doctor's eventual departure.

"By the way, m'dear, where is your Tardis?" The Doctor inquired. Fiona frowned realizing she had not paid the least bit of attention.

"I have no idea other than somewhere in this building." She admitted looking to John for help in remembering where he had found her.

"I know where it is I'll have it brought here for you." He offered. Fiona nodded and gave him a grateful smile as he left to fetch her machine.

"I suppose I shall be leaving now as well. Our visit with the Queen is in two days." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart informed the Doctor before disappearing as well. Fiona could not manage to stifle the yawn that snuck up on her.

"Why don't you lie down on the couch over there until Benton comes back with your ship?" Jo offered motioning to the couch against the wall. There was a pillow on one end and a blanket draped over the other and Fiona nodded her thanks. She looked back up at the Doctor who seemed to have forgotten her very existence.

"He won't mind?" she wondered. Jo smiled and shook her head.

"He's in one of his tinkering moods he doesn't even know I'm in the room most of the time." Jo explained.

"Jo hand me that geostabilizer." The Doctor demanded.

"Unless he needs something," Jo shook her head making her short blond hair bounce and she rolled her eyes. She began to fulfill the Doctor's request but stopped and turned back to Fiona. "What does a geowhatsit looks like?" Jo wondered. Fiona smiled and went to the toolbox that looked as though it had come out of the Tardis and picked up the right tool. An idea that she just couldn't resist struck her and she picked up another one as well showing both to Jo.

"This one with the stripes on the handles is a transdimensional Geostabalizer. This plain handled one is the geostabilizer the Doctor asked for. If you really want to throw a kink in the works ask him which one he wants." Fiona whispered conspiratorially. Jo smiled and nodded her head.

"Geostabilizer?" Jo asked trying not to confuse the two.

"No that one has stripes on the handles." Fiona shook her head. Jo nodded her head and held up the right one.

"This one is the geostabilizer." Jo guessed correctly and Fiona nodded her head going to the couch to sit down.

"Jo where is that stabilizer?" The Doctor asked testily. Jo winked at Fiona and went to pull their trick on the Doctor to see if he would notice. Jo asked the question that Fiona had directed her to ask but he didn't notice right away until a few seconds later and looked up at Jo in surprise. Jo burst into laughter and he glanced in Fiona's direction. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "The geostabilizer will do just fine Jo, thanks." The Doctor replied with a smile and a shake of his head. Fiona yawned again as she lay down falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow. She hadn't realized how tired she really was until her eyes closed. In the few seconds that it took for her to drift completely off to sleep she felt a blanket being draped over her and she thought to thank whoever was responsible once she woke up. "You're welcome." The Doctor's voice whispered close by making her smile in her sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Alright you may have noticed I've been posting more than one chapter a day, I'm a very impatient person! I know being able to admit you have a problem is one step closer to... no wait that's for addiction. I'm not addicted, I can stop writing anytime I want I swear. Really I can I can stop... Okay enough silly, sorry. Have you wondered if I've completely lost my mind yet? I mean whats with the weird chapter titles and how come Gallifrey is still around and why is the middle in the begining and the begining in the middle and the end is... oh I haven't posted that chapter yet never mind. Trust me everything will explain itself in time and I promise things will make sense, I just wanted to mix things up a little. I mean come on would it have been as fun if the begining was where it was supposed to be? Fiona didn't know she was really Fionadvoratrelundar or that she was anything but human, it isn't fair to read a story where you know more than the main characters do (not for me at least). I wanted to give you a heads up as to punctuation you may have noted some odd characters (I mean letters and symbols not the players in the tale) I have used ` in place of ' for quotes and things because I needed a way to seperate telepathy 'I'm projecting my thoughts' from quotes `an apple a day...` and of course regular speach "I haven't had a cent to my name..." She said..., There have been many different ways other writers of fan fic have done it but that's how I've chosen to do it. The ` is the button over the tab while both ' and " are before the enter on the keyboard not that you really care. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy and I really, really hope you review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 12

A Time Lord! The Doctor thought to himself looking over at the girl sleeping peacefully on his couch. According to her she was from his future but he couldn't help wonder if the others had really sent someone to check up on him. Was she really just visiting as she claimed? He could not help but wonder who she was and why she was there. Of course he knew her name but what was in a name? He was also known by many names though he had forgotten half of them. Fionadvoratrelundar was possibly her given name since it wasn't prefaced with anything. The Dvoratrelunder's were a very old family almost as ancient as his own though not quite as prominent.

He couldn't quite help but wonder how far into his future she was from. She had mentioned his eighth life but that wasn't a good representation of how old he was at the time. Had he been too cavalier with his life? Had the Time Lords stolen another, possibly several regenerations from him? How far into the future was it until he regenerated for the eighth time? Many more questions raced through the Doctor's mind, questions he wanted answers for.

He was especially curious about Fiona's Tardis. What did it look like on the inside? Obviously the chameleon circuit still worked as it was currently disguised as a metal cabinet though it was possible it was stuck; as his was in a police call box. He had gotten fond of the blue painted wooden box. As for Fiona herself, he guessed that she was directly out of the academy which would place her at about one hundred fifty give or take a few years. She had her own Tardis but either she had yet to chose a name for herself or she decided to keep her own name. It was not a common practice, at least in his day, to keep the name your parents gave you when you were born but it wasn't unprecedented. He placed her graduation sometime within the past year or so.

Fiona's type eighty was one of the newer models of Tardis', not the latest of course but that did not matter. He hoped to get a chance to look at the advancements which had been made so he could maybe get a better idea of what they had done to his own ship. If only he thought to ask for the key before she drifted off. Sergeant Benton had brought the machine to his laboratory shortly after Fiona lay down and it plagued the Doctor ever since. The desire to see the inside of the ship nagged at him every second despite his desperate attempt to ignore its presence.

"Doctor it's me Jo, open the door please!" his assistant called from the other side of the entrance to his lab. He sighed and went to offer his help. She held a heavy looking tray laden with goodies. Among the offering was what smelled like coffee along with the usual tea and he took it from her. He set the refreshment tray down on the worktable in the center of the room closest to the door.

"Is that coffee I smell?" Sleeping Beauty awoke from her deep sleep. They looked up at Fiona who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I wasn't sure what you preferred so I brought both." Jo offered. Fiona opened her eyes to look up at them blurrily.

"Coffee please!" Fiona requested stretching. "Oof, this couch!" She exclaimed sitting up stiffly. "I miss my feather bed." She complained joining them at the table. He handed her a cup but when she reached out for it she missed it by several inches. She frowned and carefully felt for the handle grabbing his hand to make sure she had a firm hold on it. "I must still have some sleep in my eyes." She observed rubbing her eyes again with her other hand. She set about fixing the cup to her tastes without further incidents. He handed Jo a cup of tea and she handed him a plate of goodies. He took the plate and his own cup of tea with him as he went to sit on the couch.

"Out of scientific curiosity my dear would you mind giving me a tour of your fine machine over there?" He asked as he watched her take a sip of her coffee, she closed her eyes in ecstasy when she tasted it. She was silent as she enjoyed a few more sips of the bitter liquid and he wondered how she could like the stuff, though the cream and sugar she added probably cut the bitterness.

"The Type Eighty was around at this time so I don't think we'd be breaking any rules." Fiona said looking at him. "I have some idea of what they did to exile you here but I could never understand if they did something just to your Tardis or if they did something to your memories as well." She explained picking up a trifle from one of the plates Jo had brought. She sniffed the confectionary before popping it into her mouth closing her eyes as it melted into nothingness. "Heavenly what are these called?" She inquired.

"They're called Shortbread." Jo answered. Fiona nodded and picked up another one savoring it a little more slowly.

"It reminds me of Snowmelts." She exclaimed mentioning a delicacy they had on Gallifrey.

"Yes I rather suppose they do." He agreed, "Both unfortunately." He answered her question from earlier. She frowned and looked up at him.

"Both what?" She asked curiously having apparently forgotten their previous discussion. He suddenly knew how Jo must feel when he got distracted.

"The Tardis and my memories," The Doctor explained bringing them back on topic. The look on her face was priceless. "The Time Lord Counsel did something to both of us I'm afraid. If only they had just done something to my machine." He complained. She put a few more shortbread on a plate and sat beside him trying to balance both the saucer and her cup.

"You're too smart for your own good, Doctor. The Time Lord Counsel knew you would be able to repair the damage as long as you still knew how. I'm afraid I can't restore your knowledge of time travel but I should be able to help you fix your Tardis." She offered. He nodded his head taking into account that was the only thing she could do though it was better than nothing at all. Perhaps she had the spare parts that he needed. "How long have I been asleep by the way?" She wondered.

"The better part of the day," Jo offered making Fiona nearly choked on her coffee.

"Twelve hours! For Orion's sake why did you let me sleep that long?" She demanded.

"You were sleeping so peacefully we assumed you were in need of the rest." He answered.

"I suppose I did but you still should have awakened me. That's at least four hours we could have…" She began but he shook his head and patted her knee.

"Enthusiasm is wasted on the young Fiona, we've got all the time we need… unless you're limited as to how long you can stay?" He asked but she shook her head and he smiled at her. "I've waited this long I don't think a few more hours will make that much of a difference." He assured her.

"I guess you're right Doctor." She agreed. "I'm only three hundred years younger than you, you know." She added making his next question unnecessary. That roughly made her about one hundred fifty-six give or take a few years. Though he couldn't help but wonder if she had taken into account his age or did her figures reflect the time when they had first met.

"Good now after we've all had our breakfast we can get started with a tour of your Tardis." The Doctor replied. Fiona stood up and set her things down on the refreshment table once more to dig her Tardis key from a pocket. It took her a while to locate the key however but she finally managed to get the door open and disappeared inside. The Doctor set his own cup down and went to see if she had left the door open. "Let's have a look shall we Jo?" He asked but Jo hesitated.

"I wouldn't want to intrude Doctor," Jo told him.

"Nonsense the girl said we could go in." He replied.

"Alright Doctor," Jo sighed. He smiled at her and led the way inside. He was a bit disappointed to find her Tardis very much like his own. In fact at first glance it looked identical which made his hearts sink. He frowned and consulted the console which had several newer features than his own possessed. He flipped a few switches and turned knobs trying to find out as much as possible. It didn't seem to matter how hard he tried or fiddled with the console, his knowledge of Tardis operations didn't return. He sighed and struck the console with his fist in frustration.

"Your antiquated mechanics might require persuasion Doctor but I assure you mine does not. Please refrain from hitting him too much or he might take offense at it." Fiona requested appearing from around a corner. There was no anger or malice in her tone only simple fact but it still irritated him. "Now if you'd like to get started on the tour we can…" she began walking towards the console while she talked but had to stop both in the middle. She put a hand to her ear and swayed a little.

"Are you alright Fiona?" Jo asked with concern before he had a chance to react though he had an idea of what it could be causing her vertigo.

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine thanks. Where was I?" She wondered with a frown. "Ah, the grand tour!" She remembered but the Doctor noticed that she was still messing with her ear. "I'm sure the Doctor is only interested in the technology but please feel free to look around the ship Miss Grant. There are helpful guides along the way so you shouldn't get lost. If that doesn't work just scream and I'll come find you." Fiona smiled at his companion who grinned back taking her attention away from the console.

"Thanks! I think I will have a look about the place." Jo said disappearing in the direction that Fiona had appeared from. The Doctor never suspected that Jo would be all that curious. She had been inside his ship several times though they had not been able to travel; she had never been farther than the console room. He didn't think about showing her the rest of the ship. He shoved the thought away and returned his attention to Fiona.

"Let me have a look at you a second, m'dear." He requested feeling her throat without waiting for permission.

"I'm fine Doctor," Fiona told him looking up at him. There was a look on her face that he couldn't quite place, disbelief perhaps but he couldn't be sure.

"Well just to be safe." He told her dropping his hands back to his sides. "I don't feel anything wrong." He added turning his attention back to the console.

"Compared to the type forty the eighty really isn't that much different except the desktop settings are a bit different, as are long range communication and scanning. Your Tardis could probably do with an upgrade but that shouldn't be our primary concern." She switched into business mode. "I assume they did something to your dematerialization circuit?" She asked. He nodded his head and she punched a button on one of the other console panels which made a drawer pop out of the wall behind them. She went and dug something out of the hidden panel. "Does this look like the one from your ship?" She wondered. He took it from her outstretched hand and looked it over.

"Yes that's it!" He exclaimed amazed that such a little devise could be the cause of all his problems. Such a tiny part had served as his jailor for so many years. He was aware that she had spoken to him and he forced his thoughts back into the present. "Sorry I zoned out there for a minute. What was that you said?" He wondered. She smiled and shook her head.

"I merely suggested that you go see if that fixes your problem while I go searching for your assistant." She laughed.

"What about you? Your ship won't function if you give me your dematerialization circuit." He exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that Doctor they gave me plenty of spares before I left and I think I even saw some schematics in the computer. I might have to make do with inferior parts but I'm sure I could whip one up from spare electronics if I needed to despite the fact that it seems as though I have at least a dozen of everything." She told him causing him to frown. "I'll be along shortly Doctor go ahead, Jo and I will catch up." She assured him and he forgot his earlier concern.

He headed to do as he was bid while she headed back into the heart of her Tardis to look for his missing companion. He became lost in what he was doing and didn't know how much time had passed since he began fixing his ship, he didn't know if it had only been a few minutes or if he had been at it for several hours. He heard a knock on his door and he switched the lever to unlock the door of the Tardis.

"Doctor!" Jo exclaimed sticking her head in the door.

"Ah there you are Jo I was just about to…" He began.

"Not now Doctor come quickly Fiona fainted." She insisted trying to pull him towards the door. It didn't take much to entice him to follow her once he heard the concern in her voice. When they stepped out of his Tardis he saw Benton kneeling next to the chaise lounge on which Fiona lay pale and frighteningly motionless.

"What happened?" He demanded feeling behind her ear to check her temperature. He wished he had done so sooner, she had a fever which rivaled most humans.

"I don't know Doctor one minute she was standing there talking with Miss Grant and I then she tugged on her ear and just keeled over." Benton explained. The Doctor frowned and felt the girl's throat one more time, he could feel the pulse of the problem and cursed himself for not detecting it sooner.

"She needs an operation!" He explained as he straightened up.

"Shall I send for an ambulance Doctor?" Benton offered helpfully.

"And have those butchers dissect her I think not Sergeant Benton." The Doctor responded in disgust at the mere thought. He was given two very startled looks from both his companions. "What? I'm not called Doctor for nothing you know. I do have a doctorate in medicine tucked in with all the other ones. How many times do I have to say I'm a Doctor of everything?" He muttered as he headed back into his Tardis to fetch his medical bag. "Benton, Jo go wash up I'll need you both to assist me." He commanded. He gave Fiona a sedative while they complied with his orders. His hearts raced and his hands shook despite what he had told them. He hadn't had to do anything like this since he removed his granddaughter's years ago.

"What is it Doctor?" Jo wanted to know. "What is wrong with her?"

"Her cartinoids have to be removed." He explained laying out his tools which weren't as primitive as scalpels that needed to be sterilized.

"What's that Doc?" Benton inquired as he waited to be given further orders.

"They're a bit like your tonsils only they're under the chin not inside the throat. When they go bad they secrete a toxin that affects the equilibrium. Allowed to continue the toxin can permanently damage the rest of our senses." He took the time to explain as he finished getting ready for the procedure. "Jo fetch me a beaker that I can put them in, something with a cork." He gave her an order which she complied with.

"What happens if you don't remove them?" Jo wanted to know setting the beaker down placing the cork stopper next to it.

"Just like when your appendix ruptures she'll die." He warned.

"Won't she just regenerate?" Benton wanted to know. The Doctor picked up his laser scalpel and prepared to make his first incision.

"No, I'm afraid that's something else the toxin impedes." He replied.

"No regeneration?" The sergeant exclaimed in disbelief.

"None at all," The Doctor said setting to work hoping that he was both in time as well as successful.

Doctor *** Who *** Ohw *** Rotcod

Fiona felt the dull thud of pain break through the mist of unconsciousness. Her throat hurt, her head hurt and she felt incredibly light headed not to mention the fact that her ears were ringing. She moaned and rubbed her throat, there was no sign of what had caused the pain but it was still there like a paper cut that doesn't bleed. A hand touched hers and she opened her eyes to find Sergeant Benton hovering over her.

"Thank God, you're alright Fiona. How do you feel?" He inquired taking her hand in his and sitting on the couch beside her.

'I'm fine!' Fiona said but her throat hurt too much to speak.

"You don't look fine to me, let me go fetch the Doctor." John said standing up to do as he had suggested but she pulled on his hand making him stop.

'I'm fine John,' Fiona told him but he frowned and shook his head.

"Why can I hear your voice? Your lips aren't moving." He asked in disbelief.

"It's just a low level telepathic field, we were born with an extra synaptic engram causing us to read each other's mind or project our thoughts on other people though we refrain from doing so very often though and never without permission." The Doctor admonished.

'Forgive me but my throat hurts too much to speak aloud.' She apologized trying to sit up. John moved to help ease her upright.

"Don't overexert yourself, m'dear, you need to rest. Let the toxin work its way out of your system slowly." The Doctor told her as he checked her pulses and her temperature.

'Toxin? What toxin?' She wanted to know still unable to speak.

"The Doctor had to remove your cart nodes," John said helpful sitting beside her.

'My Cartinoids? I'm not even two hundred yet. I shouldn't have to worry about those for another forty-seven years at least.' She objected.

"Nonsense! I had mine out at a hundred thirteen," The Doctor countered pouring some liquid into a spoon holding it out for her to take. His attention made her feel like a little child once more but she obediently swallowed the bitter liquid. "This should help with the pain I'll switch you over to pills once your throat feels a bit better." He commented handing John the bottle of medicine after screwing the cap back on. "This should be administered every four hours Sergeant Benton. You'll need to see to it as her equilibrium will still be affected. I'll leave this here with you. Don't give her any more until at least two hours from now." The Doctor ordered setting the bottle of medicine on a table that had been pulled close to the couch.

"What is it Doc?" John wanted to know.

'Immune boosters with a little pain killer thrown in. It is supposed to speed up my immune system so I can fight of the effects of the toxin.' Fiona answered silently.

"Correct, now I suggest you get some rest now Miss Dvoratrelunder." The Doctor suggested.

"Is there anything I can do, Doctor?" Jo asked appearing in the door.

"Not at the moment Jo, Fiona needs her sleep." The Doctor replied. Fiona shook her head.

'I'm not an invalid you know,' Fiona retorted straining to link to all three people at once. The strain drained her ever dwindling energy. The medicine was starting to work as well which added to her fatigue.

"No but we can all see that you're beginning to tire." The Doctor replied.

'I'm actually a bit hungry since I didn't finish anything this morning.' She mentioned though she wondered how she would manage to swallow something since it still hurt too much to even speak.

"Some tea should help matters some and perhaps something soft she doesn't have to chew," He directed Jo who nodded her head happy to be of help and went to fetch refreshments. Fiona would actually have preferred coffee but she didn't bother arguing with her acting physician. "I'll leave you to look after Fiona, Sergeant Benton." The Doctor said already distracted by what he had been working on before her arrival. Fiona sighed and closed her eyes for a spell leaning her head back against the couch not wanting to lie down just yet.

"Fiona," John asked sounding a bit worried. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back in relief. "Can I get you anything to make you more comfortable?" he wanted to know hoping to be of use somehow as well.

'No John I'm fine thank you,' She assured him noticing the Doctor had disappeared into his Tardis.

"I was so worried, Fiona." John told her.

'Worried about me John? Why?' She was curious to know. Before she had a chance to react John kissed her on the lips. She wasn't prepared for such an intimate gesture and wasn't quite sure what to do but she pushed him away. She stared at him in astonishment.

'Oh John!' She exclaimed finally realizing what he meant by his earlier questions. He was obviously attracted to her. 'I'm sorry John I should have known that's what you meant but I'm unfamiliar with your human colloquialisms.' She replied.

"I didn't know how else to tell you, I tried everything else." He explained why he had taken liberties with her. The look in his eyes was what Andromeda would have called the `puppy dog` look. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked curiously.

'I don't know John, I've never been in love before. I think it takes more time. Sure you can be attracted to someone at first sight, but I think love must be grown like a garden. Gardens don't happen all at once, it takes time and tenderness as well as a lot of attention before you see the results of the real beauty of a thing.' Fiona explained. She could see the disappointment clearly written on his face. 'You are very attractive however, I'm sure you'll find a nice girl that you can grow old with.' She added.

"A human you mean," He asked trying to keep the tension out of his voice. Through the communication link she had established with him she could feel how upset he was. He reminded her of Lyzander and how he had felt towards her.

'Yes John I do. I didn't study human anatomy at school so I'm not even sure that we're compatible in an intimate relationship. I don't age the same as humans John, I regenerate. You can spend the rest of your life with me but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. Do you understand what that means?' She inquired. He mulled it over for a little before nodding his head.

"At least let me make you as happy for as long at I can." He pleaded. Fiona sighed and shook her head.

'I'm sorry John, I seem to have a habit of making men fall in love with me without returning the favor. I wish I could but I just don't love you, I'm sorry.' She told him. He looked about to object and she held her hand out to silence him. 'Do you ever want to have children, John?' She questioned. He frowned and shook his head.

"I hadn't though about it but yes I suppose I do." He answered.

'Did you consider the possibility that you and I can't have children?' She asked. He frowned again and she put her hand on his shoulder. 'I'm flattered John, really I am, but you shouldn't fall in love at first sight. Not for me or for anyone for that matter. Find a nice girl that you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life with, someone who can give you children.' She encouraged.

"Perhaps you're right Miss Dvoratrelundar." John said formally and though it hurt her feelings she knew that was what he needed to keep himself detached. She nodded her head and smiled at him. "You're not mad at me for taking advantage of you?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head reassuringly. "Would you just keep this between us? The Brig would have my…" he began.

"The Brig would have your what Sergeant?" The man himself asked barging into the room. John jumped to his feet snapping to attention.

'I asked Sergeant Benton for a lesson on human culture. He was worried that you might misunderstand and court-martial him or something.' Fiona offered getting a worried look from John.

"A lesson on human culture, eh. What would that have to do with a court marshal? What was the subject matter of this lesson?" The Brigadier wanted to know.

'Kissing,' Fiona replied making the sergeant sigh and close his eyes shaking his head.

"Yes well, Sergeant Benton, please refrain from giving any more lessons of that nature in the future." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart said sternly. "Please don't ask my men to acquaint you with anymore of such matters in the future Miss Dvorter." The Brigadier requested.

'I'm sorry Brigadier the next time I'm curious about something I'll ask the Doctor.' She assured him sweetly causing him to get a strange look on his face.

"Yes well you do that," He agreed turning to cast a glare at his subordinate.

"Sorry Sir!" John apologized.

"Yes well you should be. The next time a girl asks you to kiss her Benton make sure she isn't someone I've taken personal responsibility for." The Brigadier said gruffly though she noticed a barely perceptible smile playing at the edges of his lips.

"Tea's ready!" Jo announced bearing a tea tray laden with more goodies. "Oh Brigadier I wasn't expecting you. Shall I run get you an extra service?" She wondered setting the tray down on the table in the center of the room like before. The table had been pulled a little closer to the door to make room for Fiona's Tardis which now sat side-by-side with the Doctor's. Once she was certain it wouldn't stand out too much she returned it to her preferred setting of the ornate wooden wardrobe that her mother had used nearly all her life. The two wooden boxes complimented each other and she couldn't help notice the soft pulsing light at the top which gave the impression that the two space ships were communicating with each other.

"No, thank you Miss Grant I only came to check on the Doctor's patient and to see how she was doing. Now that I know she's up and about, looking almost her old self, I should be off." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart replied giving Fiona a nod and a slight smile before heading back the way he had come. Jo began pouring the tea.

"I think I'll be off now as well." John said and hurriedly left the room. Jo frowned and watched him go.

"What is wrong with him I wonder?" Jo asked curiously. Fiona sighed sadly closing her eyes.

"He fancies that he's in love with me, I'm afraid." Fiona explained. She began to feel tired again.

"You don't return his affections do you?" Jo asked. Fiona shook her head. "Here this will help." Jo said putting her hand on Fiona's shoulder. She smiled up at her and accepted the cup instantly recognizing the smell wafted out.

"Coffee?" She asked in surprise noticing it was her pretty color.

"I thought you might prefer it to tea." Jo smiled and nodded her head. Fiona smiled back and took a sip.

"Perfect thank you!" Fiona exclaimed enjoying the sensation of the warm liquid sliding down her throat soothing what little pain still in her throat.

"I brought some biscuits," Jo announced bringing her a plate full of the things that reminded her of snow melts. Fiona picked one up and frowned at it.

"Why do you call them biscuits?" Fiona wondered curiously.

"I'm not really sure, we just do is all. An American friend of mine calls the same thing cookies though I'm not sure why they're called that either." Jo answered going back to get herself a cup of tea before joining her on the chaise lounge. "Just us girls for tea then," Jo added popping a biscuit in her mouth and chewing.

"Can I ask a personal question Jo?" Fiona asked.

"Sure ask away!" Jo replied.

"Are you romantically involved with the Doctor?" She wondered making Jo choke on her tea.

"Heavens, no! Why do you ask?" Jo replied after she recovered.

Fiona frowned feeling a bit disappointed but a little relieved at the same time. "I was just curious. My dealings with humans are practically non-existent. Once my mother became president the only ones I met were ambassadors or diplomats. I suppose I was just wondering if humans and Time Lords were capable of having intimate relations. I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it." She replied sadly looking down at her coffee cup.

"The Doctor and I are just friends though he can treat me like a kid sometimes. He sort of reminds me of my Dad." Jo said wistfully.

"It sounds as though you miss him." Fiona observed. Jo nodded sadly and took a sip of tea.

"He died when I was little. My uncle helped out as much as possible but…" Jo began.

"It isn't the same is it?" Fiona sighed feeling sympathetic. "I didn't know my father; he died before I was born." She admitted feeling as comfortable around Jo as she did with Andromeda. The thought of never seeing her friends hit her hard driving her to tears. "I'm sorry," She apologized around the sobs.

"Oh dear! We shouldn't be talking about dead parents should we?" Jo asked compassionately offering her a handkerchief. Fiona nodded her thanks and dried her eyes the best she could.

"No it isn't that I'm just…" Fiona started but started crying again.

"Homesick?" Jo asked knowingly. Fiona nodded her head and continued drying her eyes in vain. "Why don't you just go home then?" Jo offered trying to help.

"I can't!" Fiona explained giving up trying to curb the flow and rung the handkerchief in her hands letting the rain fall where it may.

"Are you exiled like the Doctor?" Jo rightly guessed. Fiona nodded; exile was an apt word though unlike the Doctor Fiona might not get to go home ever again.

"Is it something you've done? Your mother is the Lady President isn't she couldn't she get you a pardon or something?" Jo wondered.

Fiona shook her head. "Mother is the one who sent me away." Fiona revealed.

"How dreadful!" Jo exclaimed.

"There's a war coming and…" Fiona let slip accidentally and looked around expecting to see the Doctor. "Oh Jo you can never tell the Doctor what I just told you. Please promise me!" Fiona begged. "It hasn't happened for him in this time frame and he can't know. It's another four hundred years yet for him." She emphasized. She desperately hoped the Doctor's assistant would understand.

Jo smiled and shook her head. "I promise I won't say anything." Jo promised earnestly. "I've hung around the Doctor enough to know how important something like that is." She assured her. Fiona breathed a little easier.

"Thank you, I shouldn't have said anything at all." Fiona confessed.

"My lips are sealed." Jo said but frowned and looked at her in surprise. "Fiona your lips were moving!" She exclaimed.

"Yes I guess they are, I hadn't noticed. My throat isn't hurting as bad anymore." Fiona replied.

Jo smiled and shook her head. "I still can't get over your need for an operation. I thought Time Lord's never got sick." Jo said in amazement.

"We do have our weaknesses Jo. We are not as susceptible to as many diseases as human are but there are some things even our scientists haven't found a cure for." Fiona explained. "My friend Andromeda's father was a physician on a world populated mainly by humans. There were a lot of illnesses that he had to deal with until he discovered that only one tenth of the population could withstand the atmospheric changes that were taking place. They eventually had to abandon the colony though I think some of the one tenth stayed behind." Fiona remarked.

"Your friend was human?" Jo asked. Fiona shook her head.

"Andromeda's family were Time Lord's but her father didn't hold to the `no getting involved` rule anymore than the Doctor." Fiona replied. "Andromeda knew more about humans than most of her teachers at the academy. I wish I had paid more attention but I was more interested in history." She added.

"What sort of history?" Jo wondered.

"The History of the Universe mainly though I did minor in Gallifreyan Origins. I did study all of the major topics the Doctor studied while he was in school but I didn't do as well in mathematics or quantum theory. I got better marks in Time Relativity than he did though." She said trying not to brag too strongly.

"What is the use in high marks in relativity if you don't have the math skills to use it?" The Doctor asked emerging form his Tardis in time to hear that part of their conversation.

"I said my marks weren't as good as yours. I didn't say I failed." She rebuffed. "At least I passed Tardis flight school the first time." Fiona shot back playfully, smiling up at him.

"I might have failed the first few times but I passed… eventually." He argued trying to hide the smile that forced its way to the surface.

"I heard it was five times," Fiona egged him on.

"Yes well at least I did pass." He pouted though she noticed the laughter in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're a Time Lord?" Jo wondered. Fiona laughed turning back to the Doctor's companion.

"Actually I'm a Time Lady but yes I am why do you ask?" she inquired.

"You just aren't like any of the Time Lords I've met." Jo answered shaking her head in amazement.

"You've only met two of us, m'dear, and the Master is certainly no judge of character." The Doctor brought forth fixing himself a cup of tea.

"I suppose I thought the Doctor was unique is all." Jo mused.

"Oh he is Jo! Believe me there isn't another like him in all of Gallifrey and I suppose there never will be." She finished on a sadder note. She made the mistake of looking up at the Doctor and saw a look in his eyes that she couldn't read. She wondered what he was thinking about hoping she hadn't let a stray thought about the war slip past her barriers.

"Something tells me you are one of a kind as well, my dear Fiona." He commented. She nodded her head and looked down at her cup of coffee. Maybe that was why the counsel chose to keep her out of the fighting though she suspected it had more to do with who her mother was.

"I wish I wasn't!" She found herself saying. "I try so hard to do what's expected of me but sometimes… I just want…" She exclaimed trying not to let the tears overwhelm her again. The Doctor handed her a handkerchief but she shook her head noting the one she already held and wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen anyway.

"To do the right thing despite what others think?" The Doctor guessed what she was trying to say. She nodded her head in agreement. She would have stayed to fight if she could but now that she had left the coordinates were blocked from the Tardis and until the counsel unblocked it from their end Fiona could never return to Gallifrey.

"I'm sorry I'm not usually this…" She cried letting the homesickness get the better of her.

"Hormonal?" Jo asked. Fiona frowned and shook her head.

"I was going to say emotional but I suppose…" She began thinking it over.

"It's just a side effect of the Cartinoid removal. I'm sure you'll be your old self in no time m'dear. Now if you're up to it do you think you could give me a hand with my new dematerialization circuit?" The Doctor asked. Fiona nodded her head and polished off her nearly cold cup of coffee before smiling up at him.

"I'm ready whenever you are Doctor," She told him standing to her feet. He followed suit as did Jo and the three of them went to work.

It took several hours and many failed attempts later before the Doctor's Tardis was fully operational. They had even given it a test run though it only seemed capable of traveling either forwards or backwards as it was still connected to Earth. Jo had gotten a kick out of the year 2007 though it certainly hadn't lived up to the 1970's misconceptions of the 21st century. She seemed pleased to have something to looked foreword to thirty years in her future however. After seeing that the human race wasn't as bad off as the naysayers of her time had predicted she was content. Whether Jo had wondered if her future self had married and had children or had chosen a career over family or not was something she knew to keep to herself.

Jo had expressed a curiosity as to what the 12th century Grants had been up to when they went back into the past, however. The Doctor and Fiona both advised against finding out one way or the other. Once they returned to the present Jo had gone off to acclimate herself once more to 1974 saying she'd had enough of time travel for the time being. That left Fiona alone with the Doctor for the first time since her arrival.

She had wanted to spend some time alone with him but finding herself suddenly without chaperones she wasn't sure what to say to him. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask but she felt like a school girl getting to meet her hero for the first time. She didn't really even know how to act. Should she ask him for his autograph or try and pretend that she wasn't one of his adoring fans?

"You look tired." The Doctor spoke startling her. "I've been meaning to put a chair or something to sit on in here but I've never actually gotten around to it I'm afraid. Perhaps I should…" He let his voice trail away as something else caught his attention.

Fiona sighed, for a brief millisecond she was at the center of his attention. He had noticed her but then it was gone; the vast speed at which the Time Lord's mind worked had already driven her from his thoughts even though she had been instrumental in getting his ship operational again. Fiona wondered if she should stay to have tea with the English Monarch or if she should leave before she said or did anything rash.

"Doctor," Fiona felt the word escape her lips before she even had a chance think it.

"Yes?" He asked with the faint lisp that seemed indicative of this life. He appeared to be only half listening to her.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" The question flew out and she bit her lips in amazement at her own boldness. It took a few minutes for her words to sink in but when they did the Doctor looked at her in surprise mixed with amused curiosity.

"What ever put an idea like that into your head?" He asked in return. Fiona shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the console.

"I've never been kissed you see before Sergeant Benton…" She began.

"Sergeant Benton did what?" He demanded sounding both angry and amused at the same time though how he could equally be both she wasn't sure.

"It was only a kiss. At least I think it was only a kiss. I don't know much about the human mating ritual. I'm sure they can't reproduce by mouth as some species can. But I was wondering what a kiss meant. Does it mean the same thing as it does on Gallifrey? Are there different kinds of kisses and do they mean different things or do they all share the same meaning?" Fiona blurted out wondering where all that had come from since it wasn't something she was consciously thinking about. The Doctor frowned and scratched his head.

"Yes well that is an interesting topic for discussion. I take it that wasn't covered in school?" He asked and she shook her head. "Well were to begin?" He mused. "As far as I can tell human biology is very much like our own and if you had taken human anatomy you would have known that." He assumed rightly she never thought something like this would ever come up. "As for a kiss… except for the occasional affectionate kiss for Liz and now Jo… I haven't kissed a woman since my late wife." He said sadly. She looked up at him to find his head down staring intently at the console in front of him though she detected telltale moisture in them at the mention of his former spouse.

"The affectionate kiss, what is that?" She inquired drawing him out of his sadness.

"Well it's sort of like this…" He showed her by example taking her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him, kissing her forehead. Fiona frowned; it certainly wasn't what she expected.

"That's not how Sergeant Benton did it." She mused. The Doctor frowned as he looked down at her.

"How did Benton do it?" He asked. Fiona stepped closer to him and reached up kissing him full on the lips as John had done to her. She was startled by her own response to that kiss and even more so by the Doctor's. She felt his arms come up her back which sent shivers down her spine. She slipped her arms around his neck playing with the hair she found at the base of his skull. He licked her lips causing her to open up to him in a way she never expected and he deepened the kiss. She felt like the forests of Gallifrey at sunset exploding into sparks of color and she felt a warmth slide down into the pit of her stomach. Just as suddenly as they began the two of them broke apart staring at each other in stunned silence. "Like that?" He asked clearing his throat.

"Something like that yes. What's that one called?" She asked trying to catch her breath. She had to turn away from him to keep herself from kissing him again pretending to wipe a speck of dust away hoping it helped her to appear nonchalant, which she wasn't.

"That's the… the…" he faltered. "I think the lesson is over for today." He said making her look up at him in disappointment. She was about to make an objection but there was such a strange look in his eyes that she didn't dare utter a sound.

"I'll go see if Jo has acclimated yet," She whispered giving herself an excuse to leave the ship. He looked as though he was about to say something but nodded his head and turned back to the console. As soon as the door closed behind her she leaned against it and sighed closing her eyes. What was that feeling that ignited inside of her? She had never felt anything like it before in her life. That had to be more than just a crush didn't it?

"Miss V'Lunder?" The voice of Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart appeared out of no where causing her to jump. She looked up at him stepping away from the Doctor's Tardis. "Miss Grant has just been telling me of your little excursion. Is the Doctor still inside?" he wanted to know. She nodded her head and made her way towards her Tardis.

"Yes he is but don't worry he can't operate it on his own just yet." She assured him.

"So he can't go popping off when ever he wants to good, good!" He said happily. "You aren't leaving us so soon are you Miss Dvoratre?" He asked curiously. She was considering it after the exhibition she had just made of herself. What must he think of her? She almost cried in mortification over her actions. "Please you will stay for tea won't you, m'dear?" He pleaded apparently noting her indecision. Fiona stopped with her hand on the door to her Tardis.

"Yes Brigadier I wouldn't miss having tea with Queen Elizabeth for anything." She said closing her eyes. She hated not being entirely honest with him.

"Good, I'll just let you get some rest then. You must be tired after all that excitement." He said and she looked up at him horrified by the idea that he somehow knew what had taken place aboard the Doctor's Tardis.

"Excitement?" She asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Yes, Miss Grant told me the three of you traveled first to the year 2007 then back to 1150 A.D. quite the adventure I take it though I do wish you had asked me to come along with you. Maybe someday I'll get to travel in the Doctor's Tardis." The Brigadier complained almost sounding like a little kid being left out of the fun. She smiled and shook her head with a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure you will at that Brigadier." Fiona agreed with him and he perked up a bit. "I think I'll have that nap now." She told him opening her door and going inside.

"Yes goodnight, m'dear." She heard him say as she closed the door.

"Thank you and good night to you too," She answered before shutting him and the rest of the world out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The tea party had been dreadful! The Queen was absolutely wonderful and everything had been laid out perfectly it almost made her feel right at home. It was the Doctor who was the reason for her distress. She felt his eyes on her nearly the entire time they were at the tea party. She hadn't been able to look him in the eyes all day. It wasn't at all a surprise that she had gone as soon as she could get away. She left them a note apologizing to everyone for her hasty departure feeling even worse for such a blatant lie but she had to get away from the Doctor. She felt horrible for leaving John and Jo as well as the Brigadier but it couldn't be helped.

She had decided that Lyzander had been correct after all. She did have feelings for the Doctor even though she had never brought herself to admit it until that kiss. She could still feel that blissful kiss which only left her wanting more. She realized that it was more than admiration that she felt towards the man she had grown up hearing about her whole life. Perhaps her impression of him had always been that of a fairytale hero but he was very much alive; and very, very… virile. She had been traveling for nearly twenty years since their last meeting and she still couldn't forget the way she felt in his arms. It was for her own safety that she had stayed as far away from him as she could possibly get. Should she ever see him again she was in danger of loosing her heart to him completely.

In her travels she avoided all of the worlds and the time periods that she knew the Doctor had visited. She had grown fond of Sergeant Benton as well as his commanding officer and wondered how they were getting along since the Doctor's departure. She would even go as far as to say she was feeling a bit nostalgic. Fiona set the coordinates for U.N.I.T. headquarters hoping that they hadn't changed though by their time it had only been five years since her last visit.

It didn't take long to land though she was careful to make sure the coast was clear before she let the Tardis fully materialize. Since they were already familiar with her favorite disguise she didn't bother to change it and locked the controls before going to the door and stepping foot into her past. The Doctor's old laboratory hadn't changed in five years as though they expected him to return at any moment though that was doubtful now that he finally had his freedom. She locked the door to her Tardis and headed for the phone on the workbench along the far wall. She didn't want to wander the halls and have a face full of riffles again.

When the operator answered the line she asked if Sergeant Benton was available. The person on the other end agreed and patched her through. He was surprised to hear her voice and even more surprised to find that she was there on base. He told her to wait where she was and hung up the phone. Her end of the receiver was hardly in the cradle before John burst into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Fiona!" He exclaimed. Picking her up and swinging her around before setting her back on the floor again. His enthusiasm reminded her of Lyzander again and she remembered how much the two of them were alike. "I'm so glad to see you!" He added.

"I can see that!" she laughed at him and he joined in the merriment.

"The Doc was a bit disappointed when you left. Why didn't you say good-bye?" He wanted to know. Her hearts flipped at the mention of the Doctor's name but she shoved the feeling aside to stare up at her human friend. He had grown a little older but it was so good to see him again. Her nostalgia quickly turned to homesickness and she burst into tears clinging to him instead. "Oh dear!" He exclaimed leading her towards the coach which hadn't been moved since the last time she visited.

"I'm sorry John, I thought seeing all of you would help but it seems to have made me even more homesick." She explained through her tears. He patted her hand and handed her a handkerchief. She nodded her thanks and dabbed the moisture from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have given you a what for. I'm glad you're here." He assured her putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "So are you seeing anyone?" he asked making her laugh.

She shook her head and asked. "Are you?"

"There is a girl but I'm not sure how serious it is." He admitted.

"Is she human?" She wondered if he was waiting for her to change her mind.

"Yes," He laughed. "I met her the last time I went home for a visit. She's really sweet; I think you might like her actually. You might say she reminds me of you a bit." He added. She smiled up at him.

"She sounds wonderful John, I hope…" She began but was cut off by another eruption of tears. He continued to hold her silently for a while.

"You like him don't you?" He asked. She frowned wiping her face before looking up at him again. "You know the Doc," he prodded. She looked down at her hands and shook her head but she had the distinct feeling she couldn't fool him. She nodded her head and rested it against his willing shoulder.

"Am I that transparent?" She wondered aloud.

"People in similar situations tend to recognize fellow suffers. I was hopelessly falling for you while you were falling for someone else." He explained. She sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry John," Fiona told him sadly. "My friend Lyzander said I was hopelessly lost before I left Gallifrey and that was nearly twenty years ago." She confided. "I had hoped that I would have gotten over my `school girl crush` long before now." She sighed standing up and walking away from him.

"Twenty years?" John whistled. "You had only just left home when you visited us last that was five years ago." He shook his head in amazement not needing an explanation.

"I had to be sure the Doctor wouldn't be here." She replied. "I came to visit you not him." She added.

"To see if I had gotten over you, you mean." He said.

"I guess we're both pretty hopeless, aren't we John?" She said softly. She felt hands alight gently on her shoulders.

"I think we're normal… well people anyway." He offered. "I'm in love with you and you're in love with someone else. If you believed everything you saw on telly you'd think it was the normal way of things. I don't believe that Fiona and neither can you. You were right all those years ago. You and I aren't right for each other but who knows maybe you and the Doc are, maybe just not in that lifetime." He suggested. She turned around to look up at him and he smiled down at her. She returned his smile and shook her head.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." She said giving him a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Sergeant Benton!" The gruff but familiar voice of the Brigadier called out making them both jump. John snapped to attention and saluted his commanding officer. Fiona smiled up at her favorite grizzly bear.

"Fiona Sir, come for a visit." John explained.

"Yes well let's not get carried away Sergeant. Miss … Miss…" Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart faltered still unable to get her name right.

"I told you last time Brigadier just call me Fiona." She commanded breaking protocol and giving him a hug as well. He broke into that famous grin of his and hugged her back. "Tell me Brigadier did that girl of yours ever manage to snatch you up?" she wanted to know. He looked a bit uncomfortable under her scrutiny but nodded his head.

"We're to be married next June." He replied.

"Took you long enough," She laughed. "Congratulations Brigadier! I'm very happy for you both. Now if we can just convince young Benton here to do the same." She mused looking at her quarry. The Brigadier chuckled and patted her arm.

"Yes well it won't take long for Doris to have a go at him. If anyone can convince him, she can." He replied. Fiona looked up at John and saw him roll his eyes.

"I've missed all of you terribly I know why the Doctor likes it here on earth." Fiona said going to one of the work benches and running her hands over some of the things the Doctor had used during his stay. "It has a home away from home sort of feel." She mused sadly.

"You still haven't been able to return home in twenty years?" John asked. Fiona shook her head.

"What's this about twenty years?" The Brigadier demanded.

"I overheard Fiona and Jo talking when she was here the first time, Sir. The Time Lords exiled her like they did with the Doctor on account of a war that hasn't happened for him yet, Brigadier." John explained before she had the chance to say anything. She looked up at him; it explained how he knew she couldn't go home again. "Sorry," he apologized belatedly for eavesdropping. She nodded letting him know he was forgiven.

"I see but how does that explain the twenty years?" Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart wanted to know.

"It's been twenty years since the last time I saw all of you even though it's only been five for you Brigadier," She clarified.

"Good grief! You haven't been home in all that time?" He inquired and she shook her head. "Why don't you come work for us? You could have the same arrangement that we gave the Doctor." He offered. She sighed and seriously thought about it but knew it wouldn't do.

Unwilling to tell him no she did the next best thing. "I'll think about it," She lied, though she didn't like it she found it was getting easier to do.

"Good! Sergeant Benton, see to Miss… Fiona's needs will you. I have work to do." The Brigadier said and with that went back to what ever it was Brigadiers did.

"How long are you planning on staying?" John asked. Fiona looked up at him in surprise. "You looked like the Doctor did when he was trying not to disappoint the Brig." He explained.

She smiled and shook her head. "I've never liked lying and try to tell as few as possible but sometimes it's easier than the truth." She admitted. "I'm afraid your timeline must be allowed to progress on it's own from now on. I wish I could stay…" She said truthfully.

"Will you stay for a few days at least?" John asked. "Clair is coming down at the end of the week and I would really like you to meet her." He added putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"Alright John I'll stay for a little while." She agreed looking forward to meeting the woman who would hopefully become his girl.

"How about some tea?" He offered and Fiona nodded. "You wait here and I'll be back in a jiff." Benton told her.

"I won't disappear on you I promise." She assured him. He smiled and went of to fetch the tea. Fiona closed her eyes wanting to be able to keep her promises but more than that she wished she could stay. She felt tired, she wasn't quite two hundred yet but she was definitely starting to feel her age.

She went to the same old chaise lounge and sat down; it seemed to be taking a long time to fix the tea. She closed her eyes and laid back against the chaise. It was only a few seconds afterwards that she began to dream; in her dream the Doctor was kissing her. Fiona sighed and wrapped her arms around the apparition's neck loving the feel of the hairs on the back of her dream's head. It felt so incredibly real that she realized that she wasn't dreaming at all. She gasped and opened her eyes to find that it really was the Doctor who was kissing her; his fourth life smiled down at her.

"Hello again," He grinned at her. "You are a very naughty girl, you left without saying good-bye." He added.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed as she sat up straight and stared at him in disbelief.

"Yep that's right I'm the Doctor," He agreed shoving the mop of curly brown hair out of his face. He wasn't supposed to be there, in no time in the next ten years was he supposed to be there. She had timed everything perfectly. Before she had time to say or do anything else she was in his arms again and he was kissing her. She wanted to object but she found his hair in her fingers again wanting more. "That's better isn't it?" He asked softly pulling away. There was something in his eyes that had her feeling the same way he'd made her felt the first time they had kissed.

"No, it's worse. You shouldn't have done that Doctor." She whispered playing with the top button of his shirt. He lifted her chin and kissed her again.

"Are you sure?" He questioned with a catch in his throat. She nodded her head.

"Quite sure Doctor." She told him kissing him back. Someone cleared their throat nearby startling them both. Fiona looked up to find a very pretty young lady glaring at her.

"Ah there you are, Sarah Jane. Fiona meet my newest assistant Sarah Jane Smith, Sarah Jane meet my favorite Time Lady Fionadvoratrelundar but don't hold her name against her." The Doctor beamed at his own joke completely oblivious to the feelings of his companion. She wished she could feel so indifferent under such scrutiny. Fiona finally understood the human phrase `if looks could kill`.

"Tea's ready!" John announced returning from his sabbatical. He was obviously expecting company if the number of accoutrements he had with him were any indication. Fiona closed her eyes wishing she could just run away again. "Sarah, I seem to have forgotten the cream could you get it for us please?" John asked but Fiona jumped up and skirted away from the Doctor's grasp.

"I'll get it." She exclaimed as she ran from the room. She blindly headed down the corridor when she suddenly realized that she had no idea in which direction she should go. Fiona closed her eyes and leaned against the nearest wall crying uncontrollably. It was all so terribly wrong!

"I've messed things up haven't I?" John asked from behind making her jump. She turned and buried her head in his chest letting the sobs wreak their havoc. "I'm so sorry Fiona I thought I was helping but I see how much I've hurt you. I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I was only trying to lend a hand" He soothed holding her until she calmed down enough to look up at him.

"I know John it's just…" She began trying to get a hold of herself.

"Now isn't the right time either is it?" He asked.

"He has so much to do I'm not sure there will ever be a future where I can…" She tried to explain but broke into tears again.

"Be with him?" John guessed Fiona nodded her head. "Since I bungled this up do you want me to get rid of them so you can slip away?" He asked. Fiona looked up at him.

"What about Claire?" She asked remembering the promise she had made to him.

"You have a time machine right?" he asked making her smile and nod her head. "There's plenty of time for that then. I made this mess, let me clean it up." John offered. She thought about it for a few minutes but it didn't take her long to make up her mind. The thought of kissing the Doctor again made her realize that if he did that then she would be powerless to leave.

"Alright John, you create a distraction and I'll try to get away quietly. I'll see you and Claire as soon as I can I promise." She said heading off down the hall but turned to look back at him. "Where is the kitchen by the way?" She asked.

"Third door down on the left but don't worry about that now, I have an idea. The Doc's always pulling a disappearing act it's about time he got a little of his own back." He grinned and gave her a wink before he pulled the fire alarm. "I've always wanted to do that!" He shouted over the sound of the alarm and the sprinklers that rained down on them. "Wait in here until we've evacuated the building and you can sneak back to your Tardis; no one will even know you're gone until it's too late." He told her motioning inside a closet which gratefully was dryer than the hall they stood in. Fiona hid for several minutes before allowing herself to assume that the coast would be clear. She made a dash for her Tardis and left the Doctor and the earth behind.

She would miss the Doctor but depending on what happened after the time war she would never see him again. She punched the button for temporal orbit and allowed herself to cry while her ship hung in mid time stream. She couldn't punch in the coordinates for her next visit to earth blinded by tears. She recovered enough and dried her eyes on the handkerchief the Doctor had given her all those years ago. It was her most treasured possession.

She programmed the Tardis with a date for when she knew John had left Unit, roughly two years in his future. The place was the home town he had told her so much about the last time she visited before her kiss with third Doctor had spurred her hasty departure. There was an old run down church outside of town and Fiona disguised her Tardis to look like just another part of the ruin before she locked the door and made her way into town. She had phoned John from the Tardis and was told to meet him at the café in town, only she was surprised to find him working there instead.

"John!" She exclaimed with astonishment at the sight of him in an apron bussing table.

"Fiona!" He smiled back setting the tray in his hand down on a table and met her half way. "I'm so glad you could finally make it." He told her as he gave her a warm embrace.

"You're putting on a little weight I think. You must be married already." She laughed pulling away.

"Hey!" He objected slapping his not quite so flat abdomen. "The old uniform still fits." He complained.

"You left a government pension to bus tables?" She inquired.

"Even better than that I own the place." He boasted.

"We own the place," A female voice tinged with jealousy corrected him. They looked up at the owner of the voice and Fiona saw a pretty brown haired girl with a protruding stomach of her own.

"Where are my manners?" John asked with a smile. "Fiona this is my beautiful wife Claire. Claire, my love, this is my old friend Fiona." He made the introductions.

"Forgive my rudeness Fiona. John has told me so much about you. Come join us for some tea." Claire offered and led the way to one of the outdoor tables.

"I'll take some coffee if you have it." Fiona put in her request as she sat down.

"I'll get it." John insisted as Claire started to go inside. Claire just smiled and shook her head after him as she joined Fiona at the table.

"He's really the town constable but he won't let me do any work around here." Claire explained loud enough so her husband could hear her complaint.

"I can see why he's so protective. When are you due?" Fiona wondered.

"Not for another four months but he acts like it'll be any day now." Claire answered.

"So John's a policeman now," Fiona commented. Claire nodded her head and sighed tiredly trying to get comfortable.

"He was a bit reluctant to take the job at first but he's really good at it and he was used to giving orders in the army." Claire informed her. Fiona could almost see him in his uniform and grew a bit wistful.

"None of that now." John ordered knowingly as he brought them their refreshments. There was a plate loaded down with extra goodies and Fiona smiled at how thoughtful he was of his wife. It was good to see how much he was really in love with Claire, it was practically written all over his face. "No talking about me behind my back." He added with a wink before playing their waiter until he had unloaded the tray and joined them at the table.

"You forget how much we women enjoy talking about our men John, especially behind their backs." His wife returned with a smile at her mate.

Fiona found herself liking Claire in a very short amount of time and in no time at all the three of them chatted away as though they were old friends. Fiona could almost forget that she wasn't human like they were. If only it was as easy to forget that she was in love with a man who was fighting a war with the very universe at stake thousands of years in Earth's future. She felt a hand a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Claire with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"John said you were feeling a bit homesick. How long has it been since you've been home to Virginia?" Claire asked. Fiona frowned and looked up at John who was brining out fresh pots of tea and coffee.

"I told Claire you were from America but hadn't been back in a while." John offered helpfully unable to disclose anything about his old job to his wife which included the fact that Fiona was from another planet.

"Yes I suppose I am." Fiona expressed as her accent certainly wasn't British. "It's been tw…," She began to say twenty years but knew it would be too difficult to explain as she barely looked thirty in human years. "Twelve years since I was back home." She lied even though she hated lying to Claire.

"How awful! John tells me you get to travel around a lot. It must be nice being an archeologist." Claire told her.

"Actually I'm an anthropologist, I travel around and study living cultures though there is some archeology involved as well. I take what I learn about the modern structure of a civilization and we can get a better idea of how people in the past lived. We might be more technologically advanced then they were but on the whole there are very few differences. By understanding the differences of our time compared to say the Victorian or the Regency era we can better understand what our future will be like." Fiona rambled on; history was the one subject she was passionate about. "Sorry I get carried away when I start talking about my work. I came here to visit with you not about what I do for a living." She said though not entirely truthful it wasn't a lie either. "Yes I am a bit homesick but as I told John, being with friends is kind of like having a home away from home." She finished looking up at Claire who was moved to the point of tears by her last confession.

"Sorry don't mind me. I'm just a bundle of walking hormones." Claire exclaimed. Fiona smiled and nodded her head handing her a clean handkerchief noting it was the one John had given her two years ago.

"I guess for both our sakes we should avoid tear inducing topics. How about catching me up on everything that has happened since I last saw John? Start from when the two of you met." She prodded at which Claire smiled and jumped at the chance to tell her everything and then some.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: Sorry if I have missed any of these I'm trying to be careful, this chapter also has Move Laking in it. There is also a bit of nudity in it at least the mention of the B word (reast not the utt kind). In case you can't tell I'm an American so forgive me if my spelling reflects the more American way of spelling, I can't help it that's how I learned to spell.

* * *

Chapter 14

Fiona had spent another thirteen years traveling with the occasional visit to John and Claire before she got up the courage to see if she had gotten over the Doctor yet. She chose a time after his seventh regeneration when he was traveling with a female companion named Ace. Fiona thought if any time in the Doctor's history, besides his first two regenerations, that this latest one would be the safest. Unable to trust herself completely she kept her distance and merely observed.

Another bonus came in the form of getting to see the Brigadier once more even if it was from a distance. She was happy to see how well the Brigadier looked considering that he had retired by that time and she was really happy she was able to catch a glimpse of his wife. Fiona wished she could have taken the time to meet Doris but she was just kidding herself if she thought the Brigadier even remembered her at all. She almost wished that she had taken him up on his offer to work for U.N.I.T. Perhaps she wasn't as smart as the Doctor but she could have helped and she would have enjoyed the company.

Fiona watched the events as they unfolded and couldn't help but smile at the almost comical way the Doctor put people off their guard. There were a few close calls when he almost spotted her and closer still when she barely avoided the enemy's henchmen. Yet through it all observer Fiona remained unobserved herself.

Fiona could hear the Doctor's voice in the background, a soft whisper but she could still tell it was him. She now knew enough of human culture to know she would be considered a stalker but she couldn't help it. She felt drawn to him like he had some sort of irresistible pull over her. She leaned against the backside of a tree very near the Brigadier's house but far enough away not to be noticed. Fiona closed her eyes and sighed. Oh, to be the Doctor's companion, she thought to herself then she would never have to leave his side again.

"Are you a friend of the Brigadier's?" A female voice asked startling her awake. Fiona practically jumped out of her skin.

"Yes I guess you could say that. I knew the Brigadier when he still worked for Unit. I…" Fiona began taking a survey of the girl before her. Except for the tights and the French braid she could hardly be called a girl. "I didn't know he had company." She added hastily.

"Oh well you can come up to the house if you like." The girl told her. Fiona shook her head and was about to make her excuses when she spotted the name `Ace` emblazoned on the girl's jacket. Fiona's breath caught in her throat causing sound to escape without her permission. "Are you all right? You look a bit pale; you're not going to pass out are you? My friend's a Doctor he can help." Ace added but before Fiona could say no the girl stepped out into the clearing. "Hey Professor!" The girl called.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I should be on my way; I've got somewhere else I have to be." Fiona made her excuses and hurried off.

"What is it Ace?" She heard the Doctor's familiar voice say as she ducked behind a hedgerow. "You know I have more important things to do than to be at your beck and call." Fiona heard him complain, his voice drawing closer to where she had been just a minute ago. Fiona's hearts were racing and she struggled to catch her breath.

"There was a girl just here leaning against this tree. She didn't look so good which is why I called you over but then she just ran off when I told her about you." Ace explained.

"What is this world coming to? People didn't just go lolling about behind trees in our day did they Doctor?" Hearing the Brigadier's familiar voice again was bittersweet.

"Speak for yourself Brigadier." The Doctor replied. "What did this strange girl look like?" he inquired of his latest companion.

"She was about your height, maybe little shorter, with brown curly hair and green eyes. She was wearing this… well dress you might say kind of long with a funny sort of hem and it was kind of white but it looked kind of silver too." Ace described her perfectly much to Fiona's disgust when she realized she had not changed from usual attire, the dress she had left Gallifrey in. She had forgotten to change into period attire so he was sure to know it was her.

"You don't think it was Fiona do you Doctor?" The Brig asked.

"Could be," The Doctor mused.

"Well why didn't she come up to the house? Doris would have loved to meet her." The Brigadier asked.

"Because Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart in case you hadn't noticed she's avoiding me." The Doctor rightly said.

"What you did to the girl to make her run from you every chance she gets I'll never understand." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart commented his voice drifting away as he obviously headed back towards the house.

"There are times, my dear fellow, when I hardly understand it myself." She heard the Doctor mumble to himself with a hint of sadness.

"What was that Professor?" Ace asked him.

"Nothing Ace," He replied.

"Who is Fiona?" She wanted to know.

"A fellow child of Gallifrey." The Doctor explained their voices began to get further away as they followed the Brigadier back to his house.

"A Time Lord?" Ace asked.

"Females are known as Time Ladies but yes that's the basic idea." The Doctor answered.

"Why does she run away?" Ace wanted to know. Fiona stuck her head around the corner of the shrubbery that was her hiding place and watched their retreating backs.

"We have a very complicated relationship, m'dear. Maybe someday something will actually come of it." He said the last with a slight turn of his head in her direction and she hid again her hearts raced at the prospect but she shook her head. She knew she would have to wait until after the Time War before something could ever come of their being together.

The memory of the Doctor's kiss was still fresh in her memory and she knew that this would have to be the last time she saw the Doctor. No matter how painful a prospect it was. He had far too many important things to do for her to interfere in his life. The next time they met Fiona wouldn't be able to say good-bye. She sighed as she closed the door to her Tardis behind her and programmed the coordinates for some out of the way location where she could hole up for a century or two.

She would hide until the counsel sent the message allowing her back home. She knew that the Time War could span a few years or millions. Even though she had been gone nearly forty years the war might only take four. Time Wars were confusing things even to a Time Lord. Fiona wouldn't know one way or the other until she got the signal to return home in the mean time the coordinates to Gallifrey were permanently blocked from her computer, she couldn't even go back in time and warn them how bad it was. Of course she knew the rules about such things but just the fact that she couldn't caused her even more pain.

Fiona sat sullenly in her Tardis hidden away on some forgotten world in the corner of the universe. When she got tired of her enforced idleness she made use of the local market which sold everything from trinkets to necessities. It was during one of those times that the unexpected happened. She was lost in her own little world as she punctuated her dull boring life with one of her rare excursions. She looked up from what she was doing and looked straight into the eyes of the Doctor.

Not just any Doctor though, her Doctor, the eighth Doctor who she had the pleasure of meeting for the first time shortly before she was forced to leave Gallifrey. The moment he saw her he began to push his way through the crush of people in her direction. Luck was on her side though as she managed to get clear of the crowd and hurried back to her Tardis. Upon her arrival however she found to her dismay that she had dropped the key in her haste.

"I believe you dropped this," The Doctor's oh so familiar voice said from behind. She closed her eyes and willed her hearts to cease fluttering in her chest; she almost dared to turn around to look at him. She felt the warmth of his hands on her shoulders and her breath caught in her throat. "I'm not letting you get away from me this time Fiona." He said softly turning her around to face him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with so much pent up emotion it took her breath away.

She gave a little choked sob and he pulled away enough to look down at her. It felt like only yesterday when they had first met. She didn't stop the urge to reach up and touch a lock of his medium brown hair that curled haphazardly around his head though not quite as wild as that of four lives previous. He enveloped her into a desperate embrace and kissed her again. With a silent cry of defeat she threw her arms around his neck and completely abandoned herself to him, kissing him back When he eventually let go of her mouth she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. He chuckled and merely held her a little closer.

"I didn't know you'd be here." She breathed softly loving the smell of his green velvety jacket mixed with his own heady scent.

"I didn't know it either but I'm glad now that I came." He admitted.

"Really?" She asked looking up at him.

"Really," He told her giving her such a look that it reminded her of the way he looked at her back on Gallifrey. She choked on another sob and buried her face in his chest realizing what his invitation entailed. He asked her to visit him knowing full well that she would run from him and that he would eventually catch up to her. "I think we better go inside Fiona, people are starting to stare." He whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and he unlocked the door to her Tardis before guiding her inside. He locked the doors behind them and took her in his arms again. Somehow they made it to her bedroom and managed to remove all their clothes before falling into bed blissfully entwined in each others arms. Their love making was as explosive and passionate as she somehow knew it would be and she wondered how she had lived without him for so long.

"Oh Doctor!" She exclaimed when it was all over. He lay beside her with his arm draped across her middle using one of her breasts as a pillow. He sighed contentedly and pulled her snugly to him as though he was afraid she would run again. She caressed his shoulder with her right hand and mimicked his sigh of contentment.

"Why?" He asked once he'd recovered a normal breathing pattern. "Why did you run away that time Ace discovered you behind that tree on Alistair's property?" He asked.

She was silent for several minutes before answering him. "Because I wouldn't have been content until you had made love to me even then. I've wanted you to make love to me from the first moment I kissed you."

He lifted his head from its soft perch to look down at her. "So did I Fiona," He replied caressing her cheek.

"Would you have?" She wanted to know.

"Possibly, I wasn't completely devoid of physical desires you know." He answered reaching down to kiss her as if to prove his point.

"I never though you would be Doctor but I couldn't interfere, you know that." She whispered playing with the hairs on his chest.

"You remind me so much of your mother." He said brushing the hair out of her face. She frowned up at him questioningly. "It took me a while to figure it out but the Dvoratrelundar at the end of her name sort of helped. I didn't figure it out until after my return from E-space though what a dunce I was back then. For the briefest second I even considered the possibility that you were our offspring from when we slept together but the timing is all wrong. I'm glad you're not or I wouldn't be able to do this." He mused and kissed her making love to her yet again.

"I'm glad as well Doctor," She sighed laying her head on his chest stroking it with gentle caresses. "If you're still worried you could check my family genealogy. Timing aside my bio-data should be proof enough that we are far from being related. We don't even have so much as a common ancestor." She assured him leaning up on an elbow to look down at him.

"I already did." He replied with a mischievous wink. She punched him in the arm and he rolled on top of her pinning her arms above her head.

"Then why didn't you make love to me all those years ago?" She asked curiously.

"The age difference I suppose, I was thinking…" He stopped trying to find the right words.

"I was too young for you?" she asked kissing his neck.

"More along the lines that I was too old for you." He commented.

"And now?" She wondered. He just stared up at her for the longest time and she was beginning to wonder.

"I'm not sure." He admitted.

"Your uncertainty hasn't prevented you this time though, why?" She questioned.

"No it didn't but I'm still glad I waited." He commented.

"Oh and why is that?" She asked curiously.

"Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder." He whispered. "If we had made love so soon things may not have been so enjoyable." He announced.

"I haven't disappointed you have I?" She demanded, he smiled and shook his head.

"Have I?" he answered back with his own insecurities.

"Not that I have anything to compare it to." She whispered in his ear.

"If I have anything to do with it Fiona you never will." He said sleepily.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked teasing his chest.

"I'm an old man, I tire easily." He responded with a husky tone that belied his tiredness.

"Oh no you don't. I know for a fact that Time Lords have a much higher stamina than humans do." She demanded making her wishes known in a more physical way. They made love again at her request though he wasn't as lacking as he had made it seem. "You sure know how to torture a girl don't you Doctor?" She breathed as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Yet another failed attempt at writing a note. I'm getting tired of this. I wanted to say that I put in a plug for my other Doctor Who Story in here. If you catch it I'll give you a treat if you tell me what it is.

* * *

Chapter 15

Fiona woke up stiff yet blissfully sore; she sighed and rolled over to kiss the Doctor good morning only to find that he was gone. She sat straight up in bed afraid that he had been called home already and hadn't bothered to say good-bye. She jumped out of bed and grabbed something to put on before running after him. She searched the console room first but didn't find him there. She began looking for him in the rest of the Tardis but he wasn't anywhere to be found. In a panic she grabbed a jacket off the coat rack by the door and flung the doors open running outside.

When she stepped outside she found herself standing in the middle of a battlefield and when she turned around she was shocked to find her Tardis wasn't there. She wasn't quite sure what was going on but when she looked down at her clothes she found herself in the Gallifreyan military uniform. She was determined to find out what was going on and if someone was playing a Zoltairan mind game on her then she would make sure they paid dearly for it. The Zoltairans were a race of telepaths known for playing tricks with other people's minds similar to the Trickster brigade, a race who fed off the terror of other, and sometimes Zoltairans were known to work for one of the Tricksters.

She saw a hill in the distance and headed for it to get a better view of the landscape but before she could get more than a few feet she tumbled head first into a trench. She sat up and dusted herself off sure it hadn't been there a second ago. She stood up and began to climb out when a hand pulled her back down to the bottom.

"Stupid girl!" A male voice barked at her. "Are you trying to get yourself killed where is your weapon? The Daleks are…" He continued but something about his voice made her look up at him.

"Zan!" She exclaimed. Boy was he a sight for sore eyes!

"That is Commander Lyzander to you…" The man began to berate her but then he took a really good look at her and stopped. "Fiona!" He exclaimed this time grabbing her and pulled her into a hug. "By the Andostanese Cluster what are you doing here? It isn't safe…" He started pushing away. "You haven't seen Andromeda by any chance have you?" He wanted to know.

"I'm not sure how I even got here but I've only just arrived. You're the first person I've met. I was going to ask you about Romie. When did you see her last?" She wondered hugging him back.

"Two days ago. We got separated and I haven't seen her since." He said sadly.

"How long has the war been going Zan?" Fiona asked wondering if this was a dream, a vision, or if she really had been transported into the field of battle. Were the Time Lords really that desperate?

"Five years now…" Lyzander said hesitantly. "At least I think it's been five years you loose track of time after a while." He added.

"Have you seen Mom or the Doctor?" She wanted to know. Lyzander shook his head.

"Your mother and a handful of the counsel stayed back on Gallifrey to monitor things. The last time I heard of the Doctor he was fighting on Arcadia." Lyzander explained. Fiona nodded her head a bit disappointed that she wasn't back home. "What have you been doing these past five years?" Lyzander wanted to know. Fiona shook her head and sighed.

"It's been more like fifty years since I've been traveling," She replied. He stared at her with a look of horror on his face.

"Please tell me that the war hasn't gone on that long!" He exclaimed.

She shook her head and patted his arm. "You were never good at Time Relativity were you? I've been traveling in the past a lot so time has moved differently for me than it has for you." Fiona assured him.

"You always did love history." Lyzander commented looking relieved. Fiona nodded and looked down at her hands. "Fiona what's wrong?" He questioned seeing her distress.

"My place is here with my people, fighting along side you not living a history lesson." Fiona said tears falling involuntarily.

"No Fiona! Trust me this is one battle you don't want to fight. It's good the counsel sent you away." Lyzander spoke with a touch of sadness. The war had aged him considerably and he had a war hardened look to his eyes. She began to object but the sadness she found in his eyes made her stop. "It's bad Fiona. We use all of our regenerations and we're brought back to fight all over again. The Daleks have found a way to use the Vortex radiation to heal themselves. It's a never ending fight Fiona and we're loosing… badly! I started out with over a hundred in my command and there are only a handful of us left. I've heard that the Daleks have begun taking some of us prisoner. Their form of torture is to kill us let us regenerate only to kill us all over again until there's no more left but bone and ash. It's like they're unstoppable." Lyzander voiced his fears allowing the pain and anguish he felt to immerge in the presence of a friend.

Fiona wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. "You mustn't think that Zan. You have to be strong for your troops. If anyone can find a way to defeat the enemy it is the Doctor; all he needs is a bit of time." She told him with confidence but had to admit she would give anything to be in his arms once more.

"You do love him don't you?" Lyzander asked. She looked down at him and smiled nodding her head.

"It took me a while to realize my true feelings but yes I love him very much." Fiona agreed.

"Would you marry him?" Lyzander inquired.

"After the war is over and if he'll have me I'd gladly marry him Zan." She replied. A look of sadness crossed his face for a second but it was quickly replaced with a wicked grin.

"I'll be sure to tell him that if I see him." Lyzander teased with a wink. She punched him in the arm and shook her head but couldn't help but returning his smile. "Well come on then. We can't have our insurance policy dying on us now can we? Let's get you out of here." He told her as he stood to his feet and held his hand out to help her up. She accepted his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

There was something odd about their surroundings as they walked which bothered her. "Zan if we're loosing so badly that the others are all dead then where are all the bodies?" She wanted to know.

"Those that don't crumple into dust are teleported back to Gallifrey and regenerated again before being sent back to start all over again." Lyzander explained.

"No Please Stop!" They heard a familiar female voice scream in agony.

"Romie!" Zan exclaimed starting to climb out of the trench. Fiona grabbed his shoulder to hold him back.

"No, Zan it could be a trap." She argued sensing something wrong about the whole thing.

"It's my wife out there Fiona. I have to go to her." He demanded angrily. "She sounds as though they're torturing her." He added helplessly.

"I agree but not like this." She insisted climbing to the edge of the trench to peak over the edge without giving away her position.

"Lieutenant Commander Andromedalaurencia Uxcorralius it is Captain Fionadvoratrelundar can you hear me? Are you alright?" Fiona called out to her best friend.

"Fi! You're not… Did you receive the communication I sent?" Andromeda began but caught on to the game Fiona was playing. The pain was evident in her voice and Lyzander looked ready to jump out again but remained where he was seeing Fiona motion for him to stay put.

"Yes I got your transmission. I've come to transport you and the rest of your battalion back to Unit Headquarters. President Smith has ordered the complete withdrawal of this sector." Fiona returned.

"Why did you tell the Daleks that? We're expecting reinforcements at any time now." Lyzander questioned. "And what is all the nonsense about President Smith and Unit?" He wanted to know.

"If they think we're pulling out they might let their guard down. The Doctor went by the name John Smith which you would know if you had taken that elective. The point is Romie knows what I mean." She whispered back.

"There are four of us left but we're a bit tied down." Andromeda answered making Fiona's stomach sink.

"Zan do you have any backup whatsoever?" Fiona questioned.

Lyzander shook his head holding up his hands. "I don't even have a gun anymore." He answered back. She sighed and shook her head.

"Then we'll just have to improvise," she mused making her way back to the bottom of the trench once more. "Is there another way around?" She asked when he joined her.

"This way," he motioned leading the way towards the opposite end of the trench. She followed him until they reached the end of it. After checking to see if the coast was clear they carefully made their way out of the trench.

"It sounded like Romie was coming from over there," she mentioned pointing to a ridge back the way they had come. "Can we get around it without being spotted?" she wanted to know. Lyzander took stock of his surroundings to get his bearings and nodded his head making for the ridge line that tapered off near where Andromeda's voice had been. They sought safety with what little protection the small mounded earth could offer traveling back the way they traveled by trench over the now uneven terrain. They rounded a corner only to come face to face with a Dalek making them jump back for cover behind the hill.

"We'll have to find another way around." He told her but she shook her head and scooted around him.

"Wait a minute," She whispered putting her hand on his chest to stop him when he moved off. She looked around for any sort of weapon that she could find and spotted a nice sized rock with jagged edges. She picked it up and whispered for him to stay put but he grabbed her arm instead. "Trust me," She told him. He stared at her for a minute but nodded his head and let go of her arm. Fiona snuck a peek around the corner where the Dalek waited to strike noting that he hadn't moved even though he couldn't have missed seeing them. She ducked out into the open hurling the rock before diving for cover once again hoping her aim wasn't off. They were rewarded with a resonating metallic ping as her projectile found its mark. Lyzander looked at her in surprise when the rock didn't bounce off the force field.

"Do you think it's really dead?" He wanted to know.

She nodded her head. "I have an idea," She told him and tested her theory the Dalek didn't fire at her even though she walked right up to it. She tore off one of her sleeves and wrapped it around the tin beast's weapon careful not to touch it and ripped the thing from its socket. She had seen the Doctor use one once and hoped the idea was still a valid one. She tried firing it and found to her delight that it was functioning. She motioned for Lyzander to join her and they continued on their journey.

"Fi wait up!" He called softly, when she turned to look back at him he motioned to several Time Lord weapons lying on the ground nearby. Lyzander knelt to pick one up but found it didn't work. He tossed it away and tried the others finding two that were still usable. "Okay, now I'm ready." He whispered holstering one but keeping the other at hand.

"Come on, you," she smiled at him leading the way towards where she was sure Andromeda waited to be rescued.

"Tell me Fi, how did you get to be so smart?" Lyzander questioned.

"I'm just lucky I guess." She replied just as softly. "And quit calling me Fi!"

"I told you I didn't tell them anything!" Came Andromeda's strangled cry. They stopped in their tracks and listened but all they heard was her cries of pain. Lyzander tried to go to his wife but Fiona held him back again.

"Let me go!" Lyzander demanded but she shook her head.

"If you die here then who will rescue her?" She asked making him stop and think. "Be quiet for a second." She commanded reaching her mind out for her friend. 'Have courage Romie we're coming.' Fiona assured her friend.

'Please hurry! I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.' Andromeda's strained mind pleaded. Fiona did her best to instill strength in her friend and opened her eyes to look up at Lyzander.

"On my signal," Fiona whispered to him and started for the open.

He pulled her back and glared at her. "Are you crazy heading into an obvious trap?"

"They don't know about you and I can make throw them off guard better on my own. Just come in shooting when I give the signal." She told him. He started to object but she sighed and shook her head. "Unless you can produce another source of back up someone has to come in guns blazing so I elected you." She insisted.

"I don't like it but I've learned not to argue with you when you get like this." He acquiesced letting go of her arm. She smiled and nodded her head. Fiona snuck up to the place where the Daleks were holding Andromeda. If what Lyzander had told was right, then this was a new breed of Dalek one who actually took prisoners not to mention seemed to like torturing said prisoners. She had hoped never to meet one, especially not face to face. but it wasn't like she had much choice; the very idea still made her skin crawl. She finally spotted them while staying under cover, as Andromeda had said there were four Daleks. Andromeda lay on the ground bruised and bloody but still very much alive and that was very good news. Despite what she knew about Daleks she took a deep breath and stepped out from under cover.

"Andromeda we've come to…" Fiona said purposely drawing attention to herself. It only took a second for the Daleks to react; two of them had trained their weapons on Fiona while the other two stood sentinel over Andromeda. Her friend gave her a look of concern mixed with relief but kept quiet.

"You will tell us how many of you are there." One of the Daleks exclaimed.

"Here on the planet or the reinforcements heading for the planet?" she questioned. She tried to remember the rules of playing chess but it was a game she had never been good at. While she enjoyed the strategy of the game she was easily bored waiting for the other player to make their move.

"You will tell us both," The Dalek demanded.

"Only a small handful here on the planet but there is a ship of several thousand Time Lords arriving any second now." Fiona lied to the machine which didn't inflict the usual pang of guilt on her conscious.

"You lie!" the machine called her bluff.

"Well if you're so sure why don't you just shoot me now and declare victory over this planet." Fiona said sounding more confident than she felt.

"You will come with us and awaken the others." The Dalek commanded. She wondered how she was going to get closer and hide the weapon any longer then decided not to hide it at all.

"That reminds me I found this a ways back does it belong to any of you?" She asked with an air of innocence holding the weapon by one of the rungs. If it were possible, which it wasn't, the Daleks looked both angered and shocked by her revelation.

"You have broken one of us!" The Dalek exclaimed rolling towards her. She dropped the weapon and held up her hands pretending to be scared.

"No I didn't I just found it lying on the ground." Fiona exclaimed surprised one of them hadn't shot her yet. The one closest to her circled around behind her pointing its weapon at her back.

"Forward!" The Dalek ordered pushing her towards where Andromeda lay. She pretended to trip so she could see how her friend really was.

"Fiona are you crazy?" her friend demanded her voice just barely a whisper. "How did you even get here?" Andromeda wanted to know.

"I'm not sure how I wound up here but I thought I could help while I was in the neighborhood." She whispered back rubbing her ankle.

"Silence!" The Dalek shouted at them. "Get up!" he commanded.

She frowned and shook her head. "I hurt my ankle. Beside I don't know where you want me to go but any Daleks I've seen on my way over here were just bits and pieces. You might be able to use me to help you regenerate but I don't think even I could fix that." She said truthfully. Except for that one they had run into Lyzander was the only thing she had run across since stepping foot on this desolate planet. In a war zone there should be casualties on both sides and she hadn't seen a single body or part.

"Fi don't make them mad!" Andromeda exclaimed getting shocked for her trouble.

"You lie!" The Dalek insisted but Fiona shook her head.

"Look around, see for yourself. They're all gone. How do you think I was able to walk in here so easily?" She questioned.

"It is a trap. An excuse for you to escape," The Dalek charged.

"My Tardis is just around the bend there; send one of your numbers to guard it if you don't trust me." Fiona suggested seeing a chance to act. 'Romie stay as flat to the ground as you can and don't move an inch until I give you the all clear.' Fiona bid silently grateful the Daleks hadn't thought to include telepathy in their biology.

'Alright but what are you planning?' Andromeda asked. Fiona shrugged her shoulders without taking her eyes off the four Daleks who had gathered to discuss their plans.

'I'm flying by the seat of my pants like the Doctor always does, you'll just have to wait and see.' She told her friend. Andromeda nodded and crumpled to the ground pretending to have passed out. Fiona kept a close eye on their enemy. Fiona had seen fit to toss the weapon she had dropped earlier closer to where she intended to fall and used her foot to scoot it closer to them. She managed to slide it between her and her prone friend before the movement caught the Daleks' attention. They fell for her ploy as she had hoped they would one of the Daleks moved around behind the hill hopefully to be put out of commission by Lyzander.

"We do not believe you; one of us will go while the others remain." The one Dalek who seemed to be in charge, the most vocal at least, informed them. They did exactly as she had hoped, one stood watch for his friend who turned the corner while the other two surrounded them. She waited until Lyzander had time to dispatch the one who left to find her non-existent Tardis before jumping to her feet aiming at one of the two who stood guard. She waited about half a second for them to react before dropping back to the ground once more. The energy from their weapons was already out of the shafts aimed at where she had been. The one thing that could kill a Dalek with any certainty was another Dalek it was too late for them to dodge each other's weapon discharges. The two Daleks shot each other disabling both of them and she shot the Dalek weapon in her hand at the last one before it knew what hit it.

"Zan you okay over there?" Fiona stood back up and dusted herself off.

"Romie!" Lyzander cried out running towards them. Fiona was helping Andromeda to her feet when she spotted her husband.

"Zan!" She called out holding her hands out to him. He took her gently but firmly in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again." Lyzander admitted. Fiona smiled at the happy couple waiting until they had finished their reunion.

"Fiona, I'm so glad to see you!" Andromeda exclaimed leaving her husband's arms to throw hers around Fiona' neck, she cried out of both happiness and relief at seeing her old friend and Fiona merely hugged her back. "That still doesn't tell us how you got here. You shouldn't even be allowed to set the coordinates on your Tardis. All the worlds that were affected by the war have been locked out of your computer." Andromeda explained why there were some planets to which she just couldn't go.

"If things are as bad as Zan said they were the maybe the counsel brought me here to help after all." She replied but Lyzander and Andromeda exchanged a saddened look before shaking their heads at her.

"That's just it Fiona. Your mother told us that if we should loose here then you have been chosen to carry on in our place. You are our insurance, the very survival of our species you might say." Andromeda informed her. Fiona frowned and shook her head.

"How am I supposed to do that on my own? I know the Tardis can self reproduce but our species can not. It takes two to create life even for us." She insisted.

"The counsel has probably already figured on that. The Lady President said they consulted the Matrix before the war began, that's how they knew the war was coming." Lyzander added to his wife's explanation.

"I don't even have a say as to who my mate is? That isn't fair! Who do they think I am? I know Mama is the Lady President and would have my interests at heart but still I think I should have some say as to who the father of my children is." She expressed her objects loudly letting all of her frustrations out.

"I'm sure it they won't have chosen someone that you're completely disgusted by even if you can't have the Doctor." Andromeda assured her wrapping an arm around her husband's waist. Fiona turned back to look at the two of them in order to look them in the eye to ask them if either of them knew anything but before she had a chance to say or do anything a glint of metal appeared from around a corner. She opened her mouth to tell them to duck but it was too late. An energy burst struck them both dead; all she could do was watch them fall to the ground as though in slow motion. She reached out for them but felt the sting of an energy blast herself and she crumpled to the ground dead.

Instead of welcoming death however she felt a cool breeze on her face and she sat up to find herself in a tunnel. She stood up dusting the dirt off only to find herself clothed in the ceremonial garbs of the Time Lord senate. Clothes she had worn countless times while accompanying her mother to counsel chambers. She frowned and looked around recognizing the familiar passageway leading to the forest outside. She headed into the Citadel instead, running towards the Panopticon.

She was on Gallifrey! She had to see her mother to know if she was alright. The globe of the citadel was broken, a Dalek ship crashed into it the side of it in fact most of the city was in ruins as well; there were dead Daleks all over the place but she still didn't see a single Time Lord body. Fiona made it to the lift and was actually surprised to find it still worked. She pushed the button and waited the few seconds that it took to reach the top and charged out not expecting to find anyone. The Gallery was dark and most of the windows had been shattered, debris littered the floor.

Fiona wasn't sure what was happening, whether she was seeing a vision of the future or if it was just a dream. There were tales of the great Rassilon who could see the future but never in a thousand years had there been another case of future sense. Some scholars even speculated that it was just supposition to begin with. Was she able to see the future or was it really just a Zoltairan mind game? If it was just a game she didn't want to play anymore. Why had the counsel chosen her to be the mother of a whole new generation of Time Lords? Would she even be able to have children? She was the last child born to a dying race. Lyzander and Andromeda were a good fifty years older than her if not more and they were the first to be born in over three hundred years. Even though they were so much older than her she was their classmate at the academy. Even the cloning machines had begun to stop functioning not that they didn't work anymore it was more like Time Lord DNA could no longer be cloned to any further extent.

She couldn't help but wonder when it was, had time moved forward sometime after Lyzander and Andromeda's death? How far into the future had she jumped? Had the Time Lord civilization ceased to exist? There was a legend thousands of years old that said the universe would end the day the last of the Time Lords died. One school of thought on Gallifrey was that time and the universe existed because Time Lords existed and that both would fall apart if the Time Lords didn't. She looked out at the city which seemed eerily abandoned as if they had all vanished the day she had left. The only telltale sign that it wasn't so was the Dalek ship stuck in the side of the globe.

She had a horrible sense of foreboding; something odd looking about the horizon terrified her. She turned her back on the scene and made her way to her mother's room hoping beyond hope that the city wasn't completely abandoned. Just like the rest of their apartment the bedroom was dark as she opened the door. As her eyes adjusted she caught sight of a figure standing beside the window staring out at the view.

"Mama?" Fiona asked stepping into the room.

"All gone," Her mother's familiar voice spoke breaking the stillness. Fiona ran to her mother taking her in her arms. Tears of joy stung her cheeks at seeing her mother again it was more than she had hoped for. "They're all gone now, it's just me." Her mother said vacantly. Fiona frowned and pulled away to look at her mother.

"Mama, it's me Fiona." She insisted shaking her mother slightly. Romana looked as though she were just waking up from a trance.

"Fiona, is it really you?" Her mother asked. Fiona nodded and her mother burst into tears before pulling her into a hug. She came to her senses and pushed away staring at her in disbelief. "You shouldn't be here, leave quickly before… hold on your Tardis is locked you can't be here. How did you get back?" her mother questioned deeply concerned.

Fiona shook her head. "I don't know how I got here Mama. I just saw Zan and Romie but I couldn't save either of them. In fact I should be dead myself but then I woke up here. I wasn't supposed to be there either." Fiona replied. Her mother nodded her head and stared vacantly out the window again.

"They told me they had seen you but they're gone now, they're all gone. There's no one left Fiona." Her mother said sadly. Fiona wrapped her arms around her mother's waist putting her head on her mother's shoulder and stood by her side looking out the window.

"You're not alone Mama I'm here now. I'm not going to leave you. I shouldn't have left in the first place." Fiona told her with tears in her eyes. Her mother shook her head

"It's too late now my love. Look!" Her mother told her pointing out the window at what she had been enthralled by. Fiona looked out at the night sky and saw the Cruciform, the thing that protected Gallifrey, the city, and everything within the atmosphere. They watched as an explosion rocked the cruciform taking the Dalek ships hovering over Gallifrey with it.

"No!" She cried out knowing the explosion would destroy the whole solar system with it.

"Someone had to Fiona. It was the only way!" Her mother told her with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to die!" She sobbed. Romana took Fiona's face in her hands pulling her away from seeing the eminent destruction. She kissed her eyes and smiled sadly at her.

"It's too late Fiona. It has already happened. I never thought I would see your precious face ever again. Now I can die knowing I got to hold you one last time." Her mother told her holding her tightly.

"You shouldn't have to die alone. I should have been here with you." She insisted holding onto her mother for dear life.

"I saw this coming Fiona. Even before you were born I knew this was my fate." Romana revealed. Fiona pulled away to stare at her mother in disbelief.

"You knew this was coming and didn't do anything to stop it?" Fiona asked in disbelief.

"You know the rules Fiona we can not interfere." Her mother told her.

"No!" She stomped her foot. "This is stupid, it isn't right. It shouldn't be this way!" Fiona insisted wishing she could go back and change things. If only they hadn't locked her out she would have done everything she could to prevent this.

"It's too late Fiona. This was meant to be. Before I returned from E-Space I saw this coming don't you think I tried to stop this? We fought a war that we never could have won because we didn't want to give up. We couldn't change anything Fiona except… That's why we sent you away. You were the best of us. I knew if anyone could start over and make things right it was you." Romana confided with a hint of pride to her voice.

"How can I start over if I'm the only one left? I can't recreate our race without a mate." Fiona asked feeling the explosion beginning to affect the planet.

"Find the last of the Time Lords Fiona. You are not alone but only you can find a way to avoid our mistakes in the future." Her mother said but Fiona cried and shook her head.

"How can I? How can you put that kind of responsibility off on me? Who is this `last Time Lord` I'm supposed to find?" Fiona argued.

Her mother smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "Because you're the only one who can, I know it's a huge task and I'm sorry for forcing so much on you but I know you're strong enough to handle it. You know who the last Time Lord is Fiona. You've always known. He is the keeper of Rassilon just as you are the last remaining descendant of Rassilon's heritage." Her mother explained hugging her again. Light and heat flooded the ozone setting fire to the atmosphere and Fiona held on to her mother for dear life.

"I don't understand, what do you mean the last descendant? What heritage?" Fiona asked closing her eyes to block out their destruction.

"The heritage of Gallifrey herself. You are all of us and we are you. It was my honor to have you as my child Fiona." Romana said as she crumbled into dust in Fiona's arms. She felt herself falling to the floor but instead of turning to dust as her mother had Fiona felt a cool breeze on her sunburned skin. She opened her eyes blinking them to adjust to the light in the room. She was in the console room of one of their ships, it looked different than she remembered but there was no mistaking the sounds of a type forty Tardis. She sat up hearing the sound of someone messing about. The thought of anyone trying to steal the Doctor's Tardis gnawed at her stomach and she stood up to demand they cease and desist but was surprised to find the Doctor working frantically at the controls.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Fiona asked moving to stand beside him at the console.

"Hand me that ratchet wrench." The Doctor demanded without showing signs of recognition. Fiona handed it to him and watched him work. When she realized what he was doing she tried to stop him.

"No you can't do that Doctor, you'll destroy Gallifrey!" She exclaimed grabbing his arms.

"I have to; it's the only way Fiona." He responded with determination but she did catch the sound of pain in his voice.

"There must be another line of attack! Surely there is something else you can try!" She insisted getting between him and the console. He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders moving her aside forcefully.

"Don't you think we've tried everything else? You weren't here you don't know what we've been through. This is the only way! Most of us are dead already, if I do this I can destroy the Daleks, if I don't then over five billion Daleks are free to wreak havoc on the universe and our people died for nothing." He insisted with tears glistening in his eyes.

"But if you destroy the Cruciform time and time travel will cease to exist." Fiona objected. The Doctor shook his head.

"As we know it yes but it won't cease to exist entirely." He told her as he got back to work. "You shouldn't be here. I can't do my work and worry about you as well." He told her seriously.

"I'm not here at least I don't think I am and even if I was really here I don't know how to get back. I've seen Zan and Romie and I was with Mom when she… I've died twice already at least I should be dead. I don't even know how I got here Doctor I have no idea how to get back." She informed him. He paused and looked up at her in disbelief shaking his head. She wished there was something she could either do to help or find a different way but not with such little time.

"Then stay out of my way," He warned. The delta wave had already begun to build and it took only a matter of seconds after that to be ready. The Doctor programmed the coordinates for another location but it wasn't soon enough. The Tardis rocked with the force of the explosion and the circuitry at the console blew the Doctor back against the far wall. Picking herself up off the floor she flew to his side but when she got to him she could see that it was too late to help.

"Doctor, no! You can't leave me too." She exclaimed trying to staunch the flow of blood that oozed from his chest. "I should have been here; I know I could have found a different solution to this problem. What am I going to do if you die too? I don't want to live if you leave me." She told him resting his head in her lap and caressing his face. He coughed wincing in pain as he did but he looked up at her and raised his hand to her cheek.

"You are where you're supposed to be Fiona. Your mother told me everything. Who you are, why it has to be you;" He said hoarsely before being wracked by pain as the regeneration cycle kicked in. She held him tighter even though he tried to push her away. She didn't care about what they said about the regeneration process. She didn't want him to go it alone.

Fiona shook her head after it had passed and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Then you will have to explain it to me because I don't understand any of it." Fiona demanded. "What did she mean when she said that I am the heritage of Gallifrey herself?" She asked. He shook his head and grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly when another bout of pain reverberated through his body.

"I know who your father is Fiona," The Doctor confessed before gasping and clutching her again. This was to be his ninth regeneration and she couldn't help but wonder if this regeneration would even work considering the difficulty he had the last time. Her classes about him in school had only been on his past lives up to his current regeneration which was how she knew it almost wasn't successful but she didn't know much about his life afterwards. Fiona left him for a second to run to the console to make sure they were well away from the danger zone. They were still in visual range and she opened the portal to see outside. She returned to the Doctor's side taking him into her arms again despite his weak attempt to keep her away. She lifted him against her shoulder so he was half lying on the floor and half leaning against her; rocking him gently. "You shouldn't… it isn't safe…" he gasped.

"I don't care, Doctor. I'm not letting you go. I did once I won't let you go again." She insisted. He looked up at her and stared into her eyes for the longest time.

"I love you Fiona, no matter what happens I want you to know that." He told her before grabbing her shirt and burying his head in her shoulder trying to stifle an agony induced scream.

"Nothing is going to happen, Doctor; and I know that because I love you too." She held his head tightly. She knew it wouldn't be long before the change happened and she would never see his beautiful face again; not looking like that at least.

"It isn't going well Fiona. I'm not even sure if I can…" he began but Fiona kissed him to stop him from admitting defeat.

"You have to Doctor, you have to live or I will die with you." She determined.

"You can't die Fiona. You are the living embodiment of the Time Lord race you have to survive or we all die with you." He said caressing her cheek.

"But what does that mean? How can I be the living embodiment of anything? My father was the Librarian." Fiona objected but he shook his head.

"No Fiona you have the DNA of every Time Lord who ever lived. They made you into an Eve, like the human Garden of Eden Fable." He explained.

"Then who is my Adam, Doctor?" Fiona asked in disbelief but it was already too late, the transformation had already begun. Fiona kissed him as the gold light enveloped him. She could feel everything all at once; his loves, his losses, his joys and his sorrows. She saw it all in a second, knew everything there ever was to know about him more than she'd known already. The gold light enveloped her as well and she could feel herself becoming a part of it. Every particle of her being dissolved into individual atoms and floated out into space until darkness embraced her and she was no more.

Despite that Fiona was aware that she wasn't dead as she should have been. What had the Doctor meant by the things he had said? She couldn't possibly be an Eve if there was no Adam. Was her mother correct when she said the Time Lords were all gone? What about the Doctor? Had his regeneration failed? Was she really the last of the Time Lords? If that were the case then what about the Keeper of Rassilon her mother mentioned? Was he her Adam? Who was he? Her mother had told her that she would know him. Besides Lyzander the only other man she had known, or rather knew about, all her life was the Doctor. If the Doctor was dead then how could he be her Adam? Why should she live if all the people she knew and loved were dead? Wherever she was all she wanted to do was crawl into a ball and die.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Doctor was awakened by Fiona's thrashing around. He turned towards her and put his hand on her shoulder shaking her gently. Her distress startled him and he couldn't help wonder what the nightmare was about to cause he such anguish. He brushed the hair out of her face wishing he could do more to sooth her pain. She didn't respond to his attempts to wake her up which worried him even more.

"No Doctor!" She sat straight up in bed screaming his name. He sat up in bed beside her and reached out to touch her shoulder causing her to jump. She turned to look at him surprised to see him. She stared at him blankly for several seconds before recognition set in. Fiona burst into tears and fell into his arms, he held her tightly until she had calmed down. Despite her attempts at hiding it he caught wisps of what she had seen. It didn't take a strong telepath to glimpse what was so obvious. There was a war coming. One that had already begun for her yet hadn't quite happened yet for him. "Please, don't! You can't leave me on my own." She cried hanging onto him for dear life.

"I'm here Fiona, I'm right here." He assured her stroking her hair.

"I don't want you to go!" She wept inconsolably.

"I'm not going anywhere at this moment." He replied but she shook her head looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"You will though, they'll make you but I don't want you to go." Fiona told him. He caressed her cheek making contact with her, seeing what she had seen. It was a dream but wasn't really a dream, a vision perhaps. There hadn't been a reported visionary in a very long time, not among Time Lords. Rassilon was considered the only true visionary among the children of Gallifrey, any others were merely charlatans. Rassilon was the one who the legends said could tell the future. Was Fiona seeing into the future or seeing perhaps what had already been?

"If I get called Fiona I can't disobey the order. I've stretched the rules many times but I've never ignored the summons of the Counsel." He told her. She nodded and shook her head at the same time before huddling closer.

I know but you could try. Couldn't you try?" she questioned. He shook his head.

"If there is a war coming Fiona it's my duty to fight even if the thought of violence disgusts me. The Daleks are one enemy I won't allow to roam free at any cost." He replied.

"Then take me with you. I don't want to be alone anymore." She begged.

"If the Lady President and the Counsel sent you away Fiona I can't. You know the rules about being in the same place and time." He chided.

"I can hide in the Tardis until the other me leaves. You don't even have to tell Mama I'm there." She suggested.

"We'll see Fiona but I can't promise anything." He responded.

"Then at least stay with me until they send for you." She pleaded with him. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"That my sweet Fiona I can promise you." He assured he lifted her chin and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the love she had to give. They made love again and she put everything into as though there was no future. As far as he knew maybe there wasn't but the next couple of months were spent like that. There was very little time they didn't spend reveling in each other's company, Fiona rarely ever let him out of her sight. The few times he was able to get away she would act as though she hadn't seen him in years upon his return.

He wasn't sure if it was for his sake or for hers that they made love with such fervor and frequency. He suspected that it was her fear of loosing him that had something to do with it however. When he did finally get the summons to return to Gallifrey they had spent the night in each other's arms. He had left her peacefully sleeping in her room on board her Tardis. Despite what he had told her, he knew he couldn't take her with him. Though he hated leaving her behind, he knew it had to be done.

Not wanting her to suffer the pain of saying good-bye he put her into a deep sleep and bent over her to kiss her cheek. The Doctor brushed a lock of hair out of her face whispering one last promise in her ear. He knew she had heard and would remember what he had just told her when she awakening. He gave her a backwards glance memorizing every detail one last time before he made his way back to his Tardis. He punched in the coordinates for Gallifrey sad he was leaving her behind but knowing somehow he would return.

He landed his Tardis on Mount Solace over looking the citadel; from there he got a bird's eye view of the forest below. With the sun just starting to set it teased the silver leaves of the trees with flickers of reds and yellows. He sighed and took in the sight that he may never see again before heading back inside his ship. He landed inside the capitol at one of the approved parking decks not wanting to make his usual waves. There was a guard heading for a hover craft close by who saluted when he passed.

"Oi Mate!" The Doctor called after him.

"Yes Sir?" The young man replied pulling to a stop a few paces away.

"Do I know you?" he asked curiously.

"You're the Doctor Sir everyone knows that." The young man replied.

"Yes but the real question is who the devil are you and why do you look familiar?" he wanted to know.

"I'm confident we've never met Sir but I am Principle Guard Lyzandercorralius at your service." The young man said, by his uniform the Doctor suspected that he had only just received his commission. "I'd like to stay and chat sir but I've been ordered to fetch someone from outside and bring her to the Panopticon." The young officer added. The Doctor could only guess who that was suddenly remembering why the man looked familiar. Fiona called him Zan and he was one of her two best friends.

"I just got in so I'll likely be seeing you around but just in case I don't it was nice meeting you." The Doctor offered him his hand. Lyzander looked a bit surprised but shook his hand.

"It was nice to meet you as well Sir." Lyzander replied before heading off to pick up his charge. The Doctor watched him go a few seconds then headed towards the Panopticon. No one stopped him not that he thought any one would, he had been invited personally. He took the lift to the president's suite and was ushered inside where the Lady President waited for him. He tried to greet Romana as though nothing had happened between him and her daughter but it was very hard to do. He succeeded in his charade despite the complexity of the lies he had to tell. It was only when the door opened and a guard announced the arrival of Fiona that his charade began to crack. Romana turned at the announcement gratefully missing the expression he was sure he had on his face. She blocked his view of her daughter giving him plenty of time to regain his composure.

"Fiona, I want you to meet a very dear friend of mine," Romana held her hand out to her daughter. He heard Fiona sigh as she obeyed stepping forwards to take her mother's hand. "My dear this is the Doctor, Doctor this is my daughter Fiona." Romana introduced them. The sight of Fiona looking like she did the first time they met took his breath away. Time Lords didn't age like humans but they did age some over the course of their long lifespan. What was worse was the memory of recently making love to her was still quite fresh in his mind. It was all he could do to keep from taking her in his arms and kissing her then and there. He gave her a somewhat forced smile and offered her his hand. She timidly looked from him to his hand and back again before accepting it. He knew he should give it back but couldn't bring himself to sever the connection just yet. Fiona merely stared at him a little star struck.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" He heard himself say. "Is it alright if I call you Fiona?" He asked frowning at her long name. Romana laughed at him remembering his lengthy discourse on her own equally extensive name. Fiona merely smiled at him and shook her head.

"Actually I prefer it. Adding my mother's family name to the end of mine was my father's idea." Fiona told him shyly pulling her hand away. He forced himself to look away smiling at her mother instead.

"Romana, why didn't you mention the fact you had a daughter the last time we spoke?" He inquired referring to the Shada incident. Romana smiled and shook her head.

"Because, my dear Doctor, you never asked." Romana told him, a private joke. "Now if you'll both excuse me I have something important I must attend to. Fiona I'll have a word with you in private when I'm done." Romana said giving Fiona a hint. "Then we'll get to why I called you here afterwards Doctor." Romana told him before leaving him alone with Fiona. He looked down at Fiona only to find her staring at him but she blushed and looked away.

"So Fiona…" The Doctor began taking a step towards her but stopped unsure of himself.

"Would you like something to drink Doctor?" Fiona asked heading for what he assumed was the kitchen. He followed close behind but stopped to lean on the door post.

"Yes thanks." He accepted grateful for the interruption.

"Tea or coffee?" She asked.

"Tea please." He replied watching as she fixed his tea the way he liked it.

"Cream?" She asked looking up at him expectantly and he shook his head. She stirred it a bit before handing him the cup.

"Perfect," he said observing her fix a cup of coffee for herself. "How did you know?" He asked trying to make polite conversation even though he already knew the answer.

"You might say I took an elective." She replied taking a drink from her own cup. He frowned wishing he wasn't a topic of study at the university. "I studied you in school," She offered misreading his scowl.

"Oh Mount Perdition are they still teaching that dreadful course?" He asked knowing Romana had opted for a different course of study.

"It isn't really as awful as you might think, Doctor." Fiona attempted to assure him. She took another drink of coffee before looking up at him. He couldn't help but stare even though he knew he shouldn't. She gave a little gasp as though she had forgotten to breath and looked away from him.

"I meant to ask about your father." He offered trying to keep the conversation going.

"Who is he you mean?" She wondered and he nodded his head. She set her cup on the counter and removed a tin from one of the cabinets. She put what he recognized as the Gallifreyan delicacy known as Snowmelts. The light confectionary was named for the way they melted in the mouth and tasted like what the English called Shortbread, a sweet buttery cookie that tasted similar but were not as delicate. Fiona handed him the plate after replacing the tin and he popped one in his mouth. It had been a while since he'd had snowmelts but he could never forget the taste. "My father was the Librarian. It wasn't long after she returned from E-Space that Mother met him. I don't think it was any great romance between them but she said he was just what she needed after her time in that alternate dimension. They were good for each other. She still won't talk about her time spent over there but I'm not sure she was ever completely the same afterwards." She explained. The Doctor nodded, he had noticed a difference in Romana the few times he'd interacted with her after her return but he left the subject for a different one.

"I seem to remember a class mate of mine who chose that name, dull boring chap if I remember correctly." He recollected wondering what Romana ever saw in a man like that Fiona shrugged her shoulders and had a far off look in her eyes that held a touch of sadness.

"He died before I was born," She said wistfully. "Perhaps I'll go back and meet him someday." She added looking down at her cup.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked playing ignorant of what was about to happen. She sighed and shook her head.

"Not because I want to. I'd rather stay here and…" She began.

"Fiona!" Romana said sharply returning from her important duties. Fiona jumped at the reprimand and stared up at her. "That's not up for discussion. You are going and that is final." Romana said softening her tone. The tears glistening in her eyes told him what he hadn't already guessed for himself. One way or the other, this wasn't just a Time War it was the war to end all wars. "If you will excuse us Doctor, I'll try not to keep you waiting long." Romana told him smiling even though he could see she didn't feel like it. He nodded before returning his attention to Fiona and stepped towards her.

"I hope we meet again, Fiona. For what it's worth you can always come and visit me whenever you like." He offered his hand. She slipped her hand in his but instead of shaking it he turned it over and kissed the back of it looking up into her eyes "You know see for yourself if what they taught in school was accurate or not." He suggested the very thing he knew had started her journey in the first place. Being with her took on a whole new meaning with the knowledge that he had been the one to start her sporadic intrusions into his life. She could have chosen not to take him up on his offer but knowing that she had made him happy in light of what he had promised her before his departure.

"Thank you Doctor," Fiona replied trying not to blush but gave him a little smile that sent his hearts racing. "Maybe I will take you up on that." She said as he reluctantly released her hand. He watched her follow her mother towards Romana's private chambers. "Mama please can't we just…" Fiona begged causing her mother to glare at her which silenced her protests and she hung her head in defeat. Romana closed the doors behind them cutting him off from view. He could only guess at what was being said in private but he knew that he was the farthest thing from their minds.

Doctor *** Who *** Ohw *** Rotcod

Fiona knew he was gone even before she had fully regained consciousness. She began to cry knowing that he had left without her. She reached for his pillow anyway and felt its coldness; his warmth had long since vanished. She cried that much harder. The last words he had said to her rang in her ears but offered little comfort in his absence.

"I will always love you Fiona. I promise, no matter where or when I will find you!" He had whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and leaving her on her own once more. Fiona lay in bed and cried her eyes out until she couldn't cry any longer. Even after the tears dried up she stayed there mourning the loss of the one man in the whole universe that she loved. The dream she had the night before though mostly faded contributed to her depression.

Never one to settle for inactivity she dragged herself out of bed despite the soul wrenching sadness. She wasn't the kind to just give up and die even though she felt like doing just that. She found herself drawn to the console room glancing over human history and wondered what it would be like to live it not just read about it. Even though she knew it wouldn't do any good Fiona set the coordinates for Gallifrey hoping that she could go home but they were still locked out. She sighed and banged her fist into the console.

"It's not fair!" She screamed although no one could hear. She contemplated staying where she was but decided against it. If she couldn't go home then she would choose the next best thing, Earth. She chose a relatively quiet period in earth's history, the North American continent, the thirteen colonies, 1776. She had enough gold that she lived like royalty, traveled whenever she wanted, and even hired servants though none of them were allowed to touch the odd little wardrobe in her room. She never traveled far from the Tardis in case she got the call to go home.

She was the only person with the key to the Tardis which was safely hidden in her jewelry box disguised as a locket. No one ever learned that she wasn't human and she lived among them as one of them. She finally understood why they were so dear to the Doctor, they had so much potential. She had tea with Benjamin Franklin, dined with Mr. Adams when the wife came to visit her husband. Fiona even gave a financial contribution to the first president and his wife though they called it a wedding present. They even invited her to stay at the white house with them once it was built.

Every few decades Fiona would move and change her name trying carefully to blend into American civilization watching it grow from its infancy. She always waited and hoped she would get the call that would end her exile but it never came. The years passed and the country changed and she always remained the same. She did put on a little weight and perhaps grew a little older so she could only hope that the Doctor would recognize her when he kept his promise.

Fiona watched the little nation she had grown to love, that was once united to throw off the bonds of a tyrant, tear itself apart nearly a hundred years later. She saw first hand the effects of brother fighting against brother, neighbor killing neighbor, all in the name of a brutal war and it tore her heart out remembering the war raging millions of miles away for a different cause. She had begun to loose hope in her new found home but then she witnessed the nation pull itself back together, slowly and almost as painfully.

The new nation was never fully united but it was strong enough to rebuild and start over. She watched it blossom into the industrial age forever expanding its borders until it stretched from sea to shining sea. She even traveled by rail, her trusty wardrobe never far away to search for gold like so many others. She even witnessed the birth of a new industry they called moving pictures. To help ease the pain of loneliness she even had an affair with a married actor hoping it would make her forget the Doctor but it didn't work.

She went home to North Carolina the place she had settled last, claiming the property she had left behind a hundred years before as an inheritance. It was then that she met the MacDonald's, watched them marry, have a son, and buried them with a heavy heart. They had asked her to look out for their son Peter should anything ever happen to them and she kept that promise. She raised him as her own with a glad but bittersweet heart. The only other human she had even taken into her confidence and she even took him with her for a few adventures in her Tardis. She watched him grow into a fine young man, marry a fine young woman and by that time she had grown a little older and perhaps a little plumper.

She didn't care; she had begun to think of herself as human though never quite able to forget that she wasn't. Then one sunny afternoon it happened, not the thing she had been praying for but the thing she had been dreading. After nearly two hundred years since she landed the Tardis on earth she finally felt the death of Gallifrey. The pain and anguish she felt in her soul sent her to her knees in agony making Peter and his wife think she was having a heart attack. She couldn't explain what was happening elsewhere in their universe but she was able to convince them that she was alright and locked herself in the attic alone for several days.

Like she had when he had questioned why she never aged, she took Peter into her confidence once again. Out of heartache and pain she chose the only path left open for her, the only one that would protect her adopted planet from being brutalized like her own had been. More than that she chose the only option she could think of that would undo the sorrow she felt at the loss of her people. She would become human at last and forget she had ever been anything else.


	17. Chapter 17 The Begining Meets the Middle

Warning: Move Laking, and the V word (irgin). Trying this again. The word jomick is a very old mountain (southwest Virginia) word that may either be of Irish or Indian (Native American that is) which means a mess, a hodge podge, or helter-skelter.

I don't own anything pertaining to Buster Keaton and his name solely belong to him and his family but I do love the funny little comedian.

* * *

The Begining Meets the Middle

Chapter 17

The Doctor had been concerned when the thrashing started but even more concerned when it stopped just as suddenly. He still found it quite unbelievable that the human he had been drawn to, turned out to be a Time Lord after all. Not just any Time Lord though, one who had been a thorn in his side and an ache in his heart for a very long time. A woman he had loved and thought had lost all those ages ago along with all the other Time Lords.

Why had she chosen his third life? Why had she chosen to skip through his other lives like a yo-yo leaving an indelible mark on his soul? He shook his head unable to believe that he had almost forgotten someone who had become so precious to him. There were so many ifs rolling around in his head he was feeling dizzy. The one thing that he was sure of however was that he didn't want to live anymore without her. He tried to read her mind but it was such a jomick he couldn't understand any of it.

All he could do was hold on for dear life and pray. He had never prayed before as Time Lords were not religious beings but he prayed as vehemently as he could, knowing there were things in the universe beyond even a Time Lord's comprehension. It was while he was praying that Fiona moaned and reached out for him.

"Thank you!" He breathed as Fiona took hold of his shirt and held onto him for a change. "I'm here Fiona, I'm right here and I'm never leaving you again." He promised as he wiped the sweat drenched hair out of her face.

"Doctor I can't…" She began before bursting into tears. "They're all gone, I felt them die." She cried burying her face in his chest and wept. He pulled her tighter to him doing the only thing he could, he held her.

"I know, Fiona, I know." He soothed allowing tears of his own to mix with hers feeling her pain over the loss of their home world. He didn't just feel the loss of his people though he carried the guilt of pulling the trigger that annihilated his own race.

"I was so afraid they would come here and find me. I didn't want them to do to earth what they had done to Gallifrey so I hid." She looked up at him blurry eyed but lucid. "I did what I thought was best but something went wrong. I didn't just become human I turned into an infant. Oh dear God, what have I done?" She sobbed. The confusion of reawakening not to mention having spent the last thirty years as another person must have been so traumatic to take all at once he couldn't even begin to imagine. All he could do was to hold her and sooth away any doubts although he wasn't sure how well he was succeeding.

"It's alright Fiona, they're gone now. They won't be coming back this time." He assured her but she shook her head.

"No it's not alright. I should have stayed as I was, I should have waited for you to find me like you said you would. All those years you've spent alone. I'm so sorry!" She cried. He was taken back by the realization that she was not crying for herself but for him. He lifted her chin and kissed her until her cries became sniffles and then little moans. He looked down at her and smiled when she looked up at him.

"I'm not alone anymore Fiona. I have you now and we never have to be alone gain." He said softly blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Then you don't think I'm a coward?" She questioned.

He shook his head and smiled down at her. "I did the same thing myself to get away from an enemy I couldn't deal with. The Daleks would have come to earth with or without you. You saved countless generations by what you did, you are no coward Fiona. If anything I'm the coward or the Daleks couldn't have been able to come to earth at all." He finished on a sad note.

"I thought the pig men in New York sounded a little fishy. That was them?" She wondered. He nodded his head. "Were you there?" she asked curiously and he nodded his head again. "I thought it may have been you. Was Rose there with you?" She wanted to know.

"No that was after I sent Rose to the parallel world. Martha was the one who helped me defeat them." He explained.

"Martha was in love with you wasn't she?" Fiona questioned. "Despite the fact that you didn't feel anything for her in return," She added.

"My heart wasn't mine to give. I wasn't ready for a relationship yet." He admitted. "I told Martha that all I wanted was a quiet life. We can have that, just the two of us. I don't know where or when…" He began but she pushed away from him and sat up. "What is it Fiona what's wrong?" He questioned sitting up beside her. She got out of bed and put her dress on as she went to stare out the window.

"I'm not… I mean…" She faltered before falling silent once again. He stood up but kept his distance giving her the time she needed to put her thoughts in order. "I waited for you for a hundred forty-nine years. I got tired of waiting. I thought I could put you out of my mind." She told him sadly. Her voice cracked but she kept her composure.

"What are you trying to tell me Fiona?" He asked as he took a step towards her.

"I made love to a human. I thought it would help me to forget you but I was wrong. I did love him at least I thought I could but…" Fiona said loosing it before she could finish. He shook his head and went to her turning her to face him before putting his arms around her.

"Fiona, if you're worried that I would love you less if I wasn't the only man in your life, don't be." He persuaded. "I know what the years of loneliness can do. I didn't expect you wait all those years alone. I certainly didn't." He pointed out.

"Yes but you only made love to Rose." She sniffled.

"I made love to you long before I met Rose Tyler. Did you make love to more than one human?" He questioned trying to understand the reasoning behind her view point. She shook her head. "Then why are you worried about being with another man?" he asked.

"Because I told you I was a virgin but I'm not." She confessed. He shook his head and pulled her close kissing her forehead.

"I know for a fact that your human form was very much a virgin, Fiona, but that doesn't matter to me." He assured her.

"But it matters to me. I've waited all my life to find a love like yours and now I find out that I'm not who I thought I was. I just…feel like I don't know who I am anymore." She sobbed giving into the tears she had been trying to hold back. She buried her face into his shoulder despite having tried to push him away until that moment but he refused to give up on her. He stroked her hair and just let her cry holding her to him as tightly as he could.

"I love you Fi, it doesn't matter if you slept with one or twenty men I'd still love you anyway. Not because I have to but because I want to. I thought I was the last of the Time Lords but here you are. Just think of it, you finally met your Time Keeper and I have finally found someone that I can grow old with. Don't think for one minute I'm letting you out of my sight. I made you a promise that I wasn't able to keep until now. Even if it means giving up Tardis travel I intend to stay with you despite the fact that I'll have to stay on a planet of stupid apes to do it." He announced. She laughed which caused her to choke on her tears and he dug a clean linen from his pocket to dry her eyes with. "Did I say something funny?" He wanted to know. She smiled and shook her head.

"You giving up Tardis travel is like Jane giving up on men, it can't be done." She giggled He laughed with her and shook his head happy to see a smile on her beautiful face. He kissed her until they were both senseless but as soon as he pulled away she slapped him hard across the arm.

"Oi, what was that for?" He demanded rubbing the sore spot.

"For calling me Fi." She explained looking up at him with a bit of wonder. "Can you really forgive me?" She asked with curious amazement. He frowned and shook his head.

"Why is it so to believe? You aren't going to hold Rose over me for the rest of my life are you?" He wanted to know. She shook her head and threw her arms around him again kissing him back.

"I didn't think I could be so happy in one life time. It was wonderful enough finding out that your were my Time Keeper but it's just so hard to take in all at once. It's nice to know that now I don't have to be alone ever again but I feel like I'm going to wake up from this dream any minute to find out that you never existed like the year of nightmares." She exclaimed.

"This is no nightmare Fiona, this is real. I'm real and I'm never going to leave you again." He promised as he kissed her again. He pulled back to stare at her for a bit, he was also having trouble acclimating himself to reawakened memories. "Do you mind if I ask who the human that you gave your affections to was?" He wanted to know. She tilted her head to look up at him.

"Jealous?" She wondered. He kissed her again, to tell her he wouldn't share her with anyone as long as he was around, before answering her question.

"Insanely," He panted. She smiled and lovingly caressed his face playing with his hair again.

"Good," She told him kissing him back telling him what he had told her. "1925 the height of the silent movie making era and I stumbled around a corner in what would come to be called Los Angeles. I ran head long into a handsome brown haired brown eyed stranger. He reminded me of you though he wasn't as tall as you but he was as brilliant as you, driven like you. He could be as belligerent as you, absent minded like you, and sometimes even heart achingly sad like you. The first time we met he yelled at me for ruining a complete roll of film because I walked into a shot. He didn't believe me when I offered to reimburse him for the reel. He stared at me as though I was out of my mind, like you. He thought I was joking and let me go if I promised to stay out of their way from then on. He was so surprised the next morning when I brought a new reel of film by his studio that he asked me out on a date. At first I told him no and went home but somehow he found out where I lived. He bugged me for days until I gave in and went out with him. He was married but his wife had kicked him out of her bed a year before and he had been living at the studio for almost as long. She accused him of having affairs and had hired private investigators to watch him but I was his first." She explained playing with the lapel of his shirt which he had hastily put on and had forgotten to button. He felt his jealousy blaze at the thought of another man holding her in their arms and making love to her.

"You still haven't said who he was." He told her wondering who the only other man to capture her hearts had been. She smiled up at him wistfully.

"Oh didn't I?" She asked putting her hand on his cheek. "He was a rather famous comedian back then though he was quite the romantic at heart. Maybe that's why my human self liked him so much. A subconscious memory of the time we had together…" she began prolonging his agony even further.

"Fiona!" He urged. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"Time Lords can be such an impatient lot." She told him.

"So can Time Ladies," He shot back in frustration.

"The man who never really could replace you, my love, even for short time, was the great Buster Keaton. Perhaps if you and I had never crossed paths I could have given him my whole heart but the longer I stayed with him the more he reminded me of you. He asked me to marry him if his wife would agree to a divorce but I knew the scandal would have ruined his career. Nowadays it probably wouldn't matter so much but back in the same era as prohibition it did and it would have killed him to not make movies. I didn't want to be responsible for the death of his career and ultimately him. I realized too late that I nearly was because he started to drink heavily after I left. I stayed with him for nearly three years but I came back to North Carolina. Another career wrecker was that his meddling wife got him to sign on with MGM but I endorsed a cute little actress that I had met a while before I left. She got the role of his leading lady and eventually took my place in his heart, I thought it was the least I could do. I didn't feel so guilty then but his wife left him not long afterwards and his drinking got so bad he lost his job anyway. I began to wonder if I really had ruined his life." She elaborated.

"You can't blame yourself for that Fiona. It would have likely happened anyway." He told her. She shook her head and smiled sadly at him.

"I did for a while especially after he married his nurse in a drunken stupor before the divorce was final, but I eventually got over my guilt. I went back and helped his family rescue him from the gold digger's clutches but I made them promise not to tell him I was involved. His first wife had taken him for everything he had as did his second wife, he was only lucky he hadn't completely recovered financially or he would have lost a lot more than he did. His parents and especially his sister were grateful for my help and kept their promise to me. Before I came home I helped a girl I'd met in California the first time get a job at MGM, the boss owned me one. I didn't have anything to do with their meeting but Buster eventually married her. He was a good twenty years older than her but I was glad he finally found someone he could be happy with. She was a sweet person and they stayed married until his death. Eleanor called me about a week before he died and asked me to come for a visit. Buster forgave me for leaving him though I had a bit of explaining to do as to why I hadn't aged much in all that time. Buster was brimming with ideas after see the inside of the Tardis but unfortunately he wasn't able to use any of them." She finished wistfully. The Doctor merely shook his head in disbelief.

"Buster Keaton." Was all he could manage. "You knew Buster. I always wanted to meet him." He said disappointedly.

Fiona laughed and shook her head. "I had tea with Ben Franklin; dined at the White House with both the Washington's and the Adams', both sets to be precise; served Abe brunch on the lawn of my plantation; and joined you for tea with the Queen of England. Why can't you believe that I had an affair with B.K.? At least he had a little more faith in me than you, especially after I helped finance his film `the Engineer`." Fiona admonished.

"You mean `the General`?" he asked, it being one of his favorite films.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I forgot they changed the name."

The Doctor stared at her and shook his head. "You have changed." He said sadly. She smiled up at him.

"No one can stay the same the same forever Doctor, you of all people should know that." She remarked. All traces of her human self were gone forever and it saddened him even though he would never be alone again. Fiona kissed him with a passion that took his breath away. They made love until the wee hours of the morning when they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Doctor *** Who *** Ohw *** Rotcod

Fiona found herself standing in the middle of a console room but it didn't look like the Doctor's. She wasn't sure how she knew but she was certain that she was on board her Tardis. It didn't have that hodgepodge thrown together feel that the Doctor's did. There was actually color on the walls and could almost pass for the inside of a house. Pictures were hung on the walls and a pair of comfortable chairs was set to one side with a table between. It almost felt like home.

In the center of the hexagonal room was a wooden looking pedestal with a hexagonal console perched on it. There was an hourglass like cylinder in the center of it but instead of sand there was a crystal similar to the Doctor's at the heart of it. Fiona felt as though she had just stepped inside a Victorian mansion with all the gold filigree and fretwork designs, not to mention the gingerbread details encompassing the central pillar and other columns.

"Hello Fiona," A strangely familiar voice said from nearby. Fiona spun around and stared at her reflection in disbelief. It was like looking in a mirror and seeing her future self staring back at her. Fiona shook her head in disbelief.

"Aunt Fiona?" She exclaimed feeling stupid but didn't know what else to say. Her older counterpart laughed and shook her head.

"In a way I suppose I am but for the most part I'm you." Her future self replied.

"I know but it feels weird talking to myself like this. I mean I talk to myself all the time but…" She began but let her voice trail off without the right words to say.

"I know this isn't easy for me either, staring at a reminder of how I used to look before… well before this." Her doppelganger replied.

"Why are we here?" she wanted to know.

"Because I need to speak with you before I go." Herself replied.

Fiona frowned and tilted her head looking at her older self curiously. "Go? Where are you going? I mean aren't we the same person?" Fiona wondered feeling confused. Aunt Fiona shook her head.

"Essentially we are the same person yes but psychologically no. When I stepped into the Chameleon Arch you were born with different wants, different desires, different dreams, you also had different experiences. You might say you are a completely new being, although in human terms you and I are two separate personalities in the same body." Aunt Fiona explained.

"Basically I have multiple personalities." Fiona put into her own words but Aunt Fiona laughed and shook her head.

"It takes more than two to have a multiple personality disorder Fiona have no fear of that. We're not going crazy or anything. Only one of us can exist at a time." Aunt Fiona instructed. Fiona frowned again not understanding much of it.

"One of us has to die then," Fiona mused seeing the truth in her double's eyes. "I guess it has to be me since it was your life first. I can't ask you to give it all up now." She acknowledged the inevitable fingering the console in front of her.

"I didn't summon you here to tell you I wanted to return to my old life, Fiona. In fact it's just the opposite. Call me nostalgic but I wanted to say good-bye to the Doctor before handing the reins over to you." Aunt Fiona told her.

Fiona looked up in surprise. "You mean you don't want your life back?" she wondered what would happen to her.

"I've lived my life, a very long one in fact. I'm ready to join those who went on before. You're young yet, you deserve a chance to experience the joys of being a Time Lord. I've had my time with the Doctor now it's your turn." Aunt Fiona informed her.

"But what about you? What happens to you? For that matter what happens to me?" She demanded.

"Nothing happens to you, my dear, and as for me I merely fade into oblivion." Came the reply.

"Do I stay a human?" Fiona asked curiously.

Her double shook her head. "No, you will be a Time Lord just like the Doctor, well a Time Lady actually. I will pass on all of my memories but you will still be you for the most part besides the few biological changes." Aunt Fiona explained.

"I still don't understand but alright, if you're sure that's what you want." She fished for assurance. Her namesake smiled knowingly and nodded her head. "What do I have to do?" She wanted to know.

"Nothing just leave it to me." Was the answer.

"Will it hurt?" Fiona inquired.

Already fading into the background her past and future self shook her head with a sad smile. "You won't feel a thing the painful part is already over."

"What happens after you're gone?" she hastened to ask.

"You'll wake up next to the Doctor. I wanted one last night, for old time's sake, with him before I left." Aunt Fiona replied as her form grew more translucent.

"Is there anything I should know before you leave?" Fiona questioned.

"Are there anymore skeleton's in my closet you mean?" was the returned question. Fiona nodded her head. "Not that I can remember but if any pop up don't take them too personally."

"Like B.K.?" Fiona wanted to know suddenly remembering intimate details of her favorite actor growing up.

"The guilt rests solely with me; I wouldn't have traded that experience for the world and neither do I regret it. My only regret is that burden now rests on you. Forgive me, my dear." Aunt Fiona apologized drifting away until there was barely a wisp left.

"What happens now?" She asked one last question but it was already too late, the woman she knew as her aunt was gone. Fiona closed her eyes only to open them and find she was lying in the Doctor's arms just where Aunt Fiona said she'd be. She felt secure in the knowledge that the only man she had given herself to was the Doctor and no one else; there never would be. She snuggled closer to his side and draped her arm over his chest by the sound of his gentle breath she knew he was still asleep though he stirred when her hand touched the opposite ribcage as if she had tickled him. His hand covered hers and he took a deep breath of her hair just below his nose.

"Good morning," He mumbled still half asleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep." She told him.

"I don't need to sleep," He yawned.

"Funny you've been doing a lot of it lately. Maybe you've needed it more than you realized." She commented.

"That's because you're my security blanket." He observed. She laughed and shook her head.

"If that means you can't sleep unless I'm around then why don't you just say so?" She questioned.

"Mhmm," He murmured. "What I mean is I don't feel safe enough to fall sleep unless you're beside me." He rephrased lifting her chin and giving her a good morning kiss. His hair was a mess and she couldn't help but giggle until she realized how she must look. She sat up taking the sheet with her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Where are you going?" He demanded.

"To fetch the brush you look atrocious which is probably how I look too." She began to stand up but he held the sheet firmly in place holding her back. "Doctor!" She complained.

"I told you, you're my security blanket but if you take all the covers then I really will be naked." He reminded making her blush. "My beautiful blushing bride," He commented. She looked down at him in surprise. "I've never had a blushing bride before, my first marriage was arranged for me." He added.

"Does that mean you're asking me to marry you?" She questioned but he merely shrugged his shoulders and let go of the sheet. She reached for her nightgown and slipped it on over her head before tossing him the sheet. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair after washing her hands. The Doctor was still lying in bed when she returned to the bedroom but he smiled when she entered the room. "Here make yourself useful." She said throwing him the brush.

"Are you coming back to bed?" He asked catching it easily. She shrugged her shoulders playfully, paying him back. He reached out for her as she passed by the bed and she allowed herself to be caught. He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her passionately. She answered him back with all the love she had to give trying to convey all her happiness with her mind. When he released her he looked down at her with surprise. "You're different." He proclaimed. She raised her eyebrows at him curiously.

"How can you tell?" She wondered fascinated by the hair on his chest. He lifted her chin to look at her and caressed her cheek.

"The woman I made love to last night didn't have the look in her eyes that you have. Her eyes were older and much more loss stricken. Your eyes are young and innocent compared to how you looked last night." He explained. She smiled sadly at him and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to form.

"Are you okay with that?" She wondered.

"What are you asking Fiona?" He inquired.

"Would you be okay if I was different?" She restated. "More human?" she added hesitantly.

"Of course I'd be okay with you in any shape or form. How do you mean more human?" he asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" She queried. He nodded his head. "I had a talk with my old self just before I woke up. The Time Lord me said she was handing me the reins from here on out. She said she had lived long enough, that it was my turn now; I'll have all of her memories and the mind of a Time Lord but…" She started but didn't know how to explain it since she didn't understand it that well herself.

"Everything you are now stays the same." He finished for her with a smile. "I fell in love with you before I found out what you were. It doesn't matter to me whether you are a human or a Time Lord but I'm glad you've gone back to being the woman I fell in love with. I did love the Time Lord Fiona but I think I love you more, if that were possible." He told her. She smiled happily at that.

"My Time Keeper, the Doctor. What is your real name?" Fiona asked curiously. He smiled coyly at her and shook his head.

"In my day Time Lords didn't give their personal name out as freely as you lot. Back then it had meaning and was only shared with family or… a wife." He implied.

"What are you trying to say Doctor?" She asked but he just shrugged again. She punched him in the arm and he took his revenge by kissing her again. "I know you're brilliant and all but just how did you fix what was wrong with me?" she wanted to know. "And where did you find the key?"

"They key was the easy bit, you're mother's gold locket. It looked like a locket and except for a slight buzz your human self would never have thought it was anything but a locket. It was disguised and programmed only to transform into its true shape for a Time Lord, probably your way of keeping it from various servants you may have employed over the years. It sensed my DNA and changed back, I should have explained that sooner I suppose but I didn't think about that at the time. As for fixing you…" He hesitated shifting her position to a more comfortable one. "That part was a bit more complicated.

"Complicated how? I mean I know what Fiona did and that she forgot to tell Peter to take the fob watch out of the machine. Because the watch was still connected it meant I was still connected and that's what was killing me but how did you stop the Tardis from dying and taking me with it?" She wondered. He sighed and she looked up at him seeing the sad look on his face.

"I didn't know about the watch at first. I tried everything I could think of to stop the machine's death or at least prolong it. Nothing worked so I had to give it an energy boost to buy some more time until I could figure out how to separate the two of you." He explained. She sat up on her elbows and looked at him having a sinking suspicion of what he meant.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" She demanded he looked at her with that look of his that turned her insides upside down and nodded his head. "No! You've already lost nearly fifty years of your life doing things like that. Its bad enough you're almost six hundred years older than me. You have to stop wasting your essence like that." She chastised him. He looked up at her and caressed her cheek.

"It wasn't a waste Fiona. It was worth all my lives if it means saving yours." He argued with sincerity.

"It's taken me all this time to find you again, or for the first time depending on how you look at it, but I don't want to loose you now!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"You won't Fiona. From now on no more wasting life essence, I'm all yours for as long as you'll have me." He promised but she frowned and shook her head.

"You have three more lives left. It could be fifty year or five the way you take chances, what am I supposed to do when you're gone?" She cried. He smiled and wrapped both arms around her holding her tightly.

"It's the same for the both of us, my love, but I promise not to take anymore chances unless completely unavoidable. As for three more lives… it isn't that simple anymore." He told her and she frowned up at him. "They gave me my regenerations back, Fiona." He explained.

"Then this is only your second regeneration?" She asked curiously.

"Since they gave me a new lease on life, yes," He agreed.

"Then does that mean you could still out live me?" Fiona questioned horrified by the thought as much as her being alone. He smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think either of us have to worry about outliving the other, my dear. I'm sure your mother took everything into consideration and had them extend your lifespan when they planned you." He assured her not that it was much consolation. She shook her head and stroked his arm.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that I was created in a lab and not born in the normal way?" Fiona asked sullenly. The Doctor frowned; it was his turn to shake his head.

"You might have been mixed up in a lab but you are definitely your mother's daughter." He confirmed.

"How is that possible? Zan and Romie were fifty years older than me and they were the last Gallifreyan children born before I came along." Fiona asked trying to figure it out. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"I can only assume Romana's time in E-space postponed the rate of decay the rest of us went through." The Doctor offered.

"If that be the case is it even possible for the two of us to have children?" She wondered. Despite holding out for the Time Keeper, Fiona had always wanted children of her own someday. Even the memories of raising Peter, her future foster father, hadn't diminished the desire to have children of her own flesh and blood. A dream she had shared with her other self.

How were they supposed to perpetuate the species if neither she nor the Doctor were able to have any children? Even if they did have children who would their children marry and have children with? Granted Adam and Eve's children were supposed to have been genetically diverse enough to marry amongst themselves but the very idea disturbed her.

"Can humans and Time Lords make babies together?" she wondered. He had been silent until then but he laughed and shook his head at the last question.

"So many questions, my dear, one would think you were still a child." He replied. She frowned up at him.

"I guess I am compared to you but I am four hundred thirty years old. I'm not that much of a youth anymore." She responded.

"I hope you never loose that purity of spirit, Fiona." He told her caressing her face tenderly. "As for the children…" He said his eyes becoming dark and sad. "I can't promise you anything. I don't know one way or the other, I'm sorry." He confessed. She pushed herself away turning her back so he couldn't see how upset she was.

"Please don't, Fiona. Don't turn away from me." He begged brushing her hair behind her ear. She turned towards him and snuggled into him. There were no tears left but she mourned nonetheless. He silently held her the whole time and she could feel his own sadness. "Your mother wouldn't have chosen you if it wasn't possible for you to have children. As for me… I've been a father, a son, a brother, and an uncle; it's just me now, they're all gone. I'm only glad they all passed before the war; even my wife and son are gone. My nieces and nephews are gone as well as their children. I don't deserve a second chance but if it was possible to have children with you Fiona I would be honored to start again with you at my side." He told her. Fiona looked up at him and knew he was telling the truth. Fiona reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back with all the passion he had within him. He made love to her as though it was their first time and Fiona fell asleep in his arms no longer feeling alone.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: The Doctor's father, wife, and children's names were made up by me because I'm not sure they were ever mentioned not that I could find anyway. I've never read any of the books and only know what Wiki tells me. In my last DW story I have the Doctor as only having one son with his previous marriage so I changed it a bit and gave him a son and a daughter though... well you'll found out if you keep reading. To those of you who have read to this point thanks for sticking it out with me. To those who have skipped to the end you're really missing out on a great story even if I have to say so myself cause no one else is. Jack should be making an appearance soon just so you know. For any of you who don't know hanky means handkercheif but I didn't want to spell it out all the way which I just did I know, anyhooo...

* * *

Chapter 18

The Doctor woke up feeling more at home than he had in his entire life, though if he was honest with himself he had never really felt at home anywhere else. Gallifrey, the planet where he had been born, where he had tried to fit in for the first three hundred years of his life, had not felt as welcoming as Fiona had made him feel – their initial meeting not included. Despite trying to fit in he had failed miserably at the attempt. His first wife, Demetria, had seen his misery and tried her best to help him but unlike him she fit well into the Time Lord mold. As a youth he had tried hard not to stand out but in the attempt he wound up sticking out even worse. His own father, Time Lord President Caprius, had decided his life for him what path he was to follow even before he was taken away from his family. He had tried to follow in his father's footsteps as obediently as he could even though he didn't share the same wish for his life.

He had married Demetria after graduation, they'd had Sirius right away and Calliope shortly afterwards. Sirius followed in the Doctor's footsteps, or rather the footsteps his grandfather had begun, and went into politics. Not exactly what Caprius had in mind but it made up for the Doctor's inability to fulfill his father's wishes for his life. Calliope on the on the other hand took after the Doctor too well. She wasn't content to settle for the life that had been laid out for her and had run off with a human. A captain of a cargo vessel which Demetria had not been pleased about but secretly he had cheered for his daughter's tenacity to do the thing he had always wanted to do himself but had not found the courage to try. He later found out that Calliope had chosen not to regenerate so she could be buried next to her husband.

The death of Demetria, their son and their daughter-in-law not long afterwards in an explosion – fatal even to a Time Lord – sent him in a downward spiral of melancholy. It changed his perspective on a lot of things and so started his unauthorized journey through space and time. He took his granddaughter from the clutches of the rest of their family and traveled among the stars. Susan was his first of many companions, human and alien alike. Some of them had frustrated him to no end but he had loved them all, most as friends, some as children. A few he could have taken as lovers but had chosen not to, both a human he had loved more than life itself and a fellow Time Lord.

That was when Fiona walked into his life or rather his dreams but the effect had been the same. She had given him something to live for, something worth settling down for, something he could give up gallivanting about the universe for. He could only hope she would have him in her life for good. He opened his eyes to find her gone and in a moment of panic he jumped out of bed.

His first thought, though more like fear, was that his time with her had been nothing more than an illusion. He dressed in haste and ran to find her searching every where but still didn't find her. He began thinking he was having a nightmare but something occurred to him and he ran back upstairs. He breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the door to her Tardis and found her standing at the console. She was looking at it with a sad wistful look in her eyes.

"He doesn't have much time left. Could we move all of my things onto your ship? If you bring your Tardis up here we can save some time in lugging everything out. I'm pretty sure there are still spare parts in the cubbies since I didn't use but the dematerialization circuit I gave you. We might be able to salvage some of his other parts as well. There was the emergency hologram program that went on the fritz; it started singing show tunes on me but with the help of a 28th century inventor I was able to fix it." She spoke without bothering to look up at him. She seemed to be doing a diagnosis of sorts but he wasn't really watching her hands, he couldn't take his eyes off her face. She was beautiful, breathtakingly so. He came to the realization that he would never be alone again; perhaps that was why he was scared it was just a dream. It seemed too good to be true.

"We can do that," He told her when she looked up at him at last. He joined her at the console but took her in his arms and kissed her as though he hadn't seen her in years.

She lay her head on his shoulder when he pulled away, "What was that for?" She was curious to know.

"Just because I'm glad your here; do I need any other reason than that?" He replied with a question of his own.

She smiled up at him and shook her head. "I couldn't ask for a better reason than that but be careful, Doctor, I could get used to this." She warned. He grinned down at her.

"So could I!" He kissed her again.

"You didn't answer my question." She informed him as he pulled back.

"Did you ask me one?" he wondered ignorantly.

She laughed and shook her head. "You Time Lords are all alike." She said with mock disgust. He chuckled and caressed her cheek.

"Look who's talking." He shot back. She covered his hand with hers and pressed it closer.

"I'm mostly human now, Doctor, at least in spirit if not in biology." She told him. He raised an eyebrow at that not taking that possibility into consideration, the possibility that she would not be as Time Lordish as he was.

"Does that mean you want to stay?" He asked feeling mixed emotions. She looked at him and shook her head.

"My place is with you now, Doctor. Where you go I go; you are my home." She confessed. His hearts swelled with more love for her than he felt already.

"I feel the same way about you, Fiona. I would give up Tardis travel if you wanted to stay here with your family and friends." He proclaimed meaning every word of it. She smiled and shook her head.

"You are my family now Doctor. I realized when I went to Cardiff that Aunt Julie and cousin Ianto don't need me. I've never really been a part of their family anyway." She said with a touch of sadness.

"Is that their fault?" he prodded. She shook her head again.

"No, I don't suppose so. I've kept everyone at arms length all my life but it just got worse after Mom and Dad died. My best friend, before Jane, died and I blamed myself for her death. I know it's silly but I felt guilty for Aunt Fiona's death, the death of my mother – complicated I know – and then when Abby died it was like I was to blame for all of their deaths." She confessed. He opened his mouth but before he could offer words of consolation she nodded her head and pushed away from him. "I said I knew it was silly but I blamed myself anyway. It just got worse after Peter… Dad and Mom's accident. I avoided everyone I cared about because I thought I could protect them that way. The truth is I was just trying to protect myself from the pain of loosing anyone else. Jane reminded me so much of Abby that I was afraid to get too close in case she died on me as well. Having to live that last year over again didn't help much either. Perhaps I didn't try hard enough I don't know. I know they do care about me but they don't need me here." Fiona insisted. He shook his head giving her a sad smile.

"I don't need you either but I can't imagine my life without you." He relayed the message that her friends and family possibly felt the same way. She smiled and shook her head.

"You do need me and you know it. We will be back won't we?" She wondered. He went to her and caressed her cheek with a resigned sigh.

"We can come back as often as you want. With Gallifrey gone the earth is the closest thing I have as home now too." He replied.

"Good!" She proclaimed he looked at her curiously. "No matter how far you travel you should always have some place to call home." She elaborated.

"What about your friends, what will they say when you tell them you're going to travel the universe with your Time Keeper?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure I should tell them anything." She conveyed with uncertainty.

"You need to tell them something, good-bye if nothing else." He insisted but she shrugged her shoulders. "Well anyway you can't get married without witnesses and where are we supposed to find a parson in the dead of space?" He asked mischievously. She looked up at him in disbelief.

"You really mean it don't you?" she asked curiously.

"About marrying you?" he questioned back. She nodded her head. "I'll even get down on one knee if you'd like." He told her. She shook her head.

"That won't be necessary Doctor but who can we get to marry us? On Gallifrey either the president or one of the counsel members would have preformed the ceremony." She inquired.

"We could get married here where Jane could attend you. We could get either a Justice of the Peace or a religious representative if you'd prefer." He offered causing her to stare at him wide eyed.

"I didn't think you'd be willing to have a religious ceremony!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm willing to admit that there are some things even a Time Lord can't explain away. I have come across beings that are so powerful it would be easy to believe they're gods, not that I do." He added quickly after explaining his change in heart.

"I would like to be married in a Christian ceremony. Peter's family was very religious so I… the other me took him to church on a regular basis. Because of that, the current me has gone to church all my life though I haven't been much since…" She hesitated slightly. "Last year." She finished with a look of unbelievable sadness. He pulled her close knowing what she meant, she hadn't returned to her faith after suffering from what Martha's family referred to as `the year of hell`.

"I'm so sorry you had to suffer through that. You shouldn't have remembered a thing after I turned back the hands of time." He apologized. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Although they're still a bit fresh, my wounds will eventually heal. How about yours, Doctor?" She inquired about his own personal demons. The look of love and forgiveness in her eyes made him turn his back on her unable to hold back the tears that sprang up unwanted. "Don't! Don't hold them back any longer, Doctor. Let it go." She commanded wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his back. "Don't fight it anymore just let the pain out." She soothed. Like a rupturing dam the years of sorrow rushed at him with such force it drove him to his knees wracked with heart rending sobs.

He hated every agonizing second of the humiliating display of emotion. Fiona held his head in her lap after he was reduced to curling into a fetal position in his grief. He felt like a sniveling idiot but she just held onto him and he finally felt like something inside of him had begun to heal. Soon the flood slowed to a trickle and he felt her pull his hanky out of his pocket and dried his face. He had to admit he was feeling much more… Time Lordian. He unfurled himself and rolled onto his back so he was looking up at her. She smiled down at him making his hearts flutter in his chest as she patted his cheek.

"Doesn't it feel better now that you've let it all out?" she wondered.

"Yes," He admitted. "Thank you." He acknowledged. "It does help to have a pretty lady hold you while you make a fool of yourself though." He joked.

"A handsome man doesn't hurt either." She shot back. He leaned up on his elbow and stole a kiss. She pulled back from the short undemanding kiss. "What was that for?" she wanted to know.

"For wanting to kiss you the first time we met." He replied as he sat up so he faced her.

"As I recall Doctor you were a bit short with me the first time we met." She reminded him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay so maybe not the exact moment of our first meeting but…" He started and stopped, unsure of the right words.

"The first time you took notice of me? Or perhaps the first time I impressed you?" She finished for him with a smirk. He flinched on the inside knowing she was probably right about her second guess. He ignored her and kissed her again with a little more passion than the first one. "And that one?" she asked breathlessly.

"For running out on me the second time," He whispered huskily. She caught on to the game he was playing and scooted a little closer wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her again until he had nearly used up all the air in his respiratory bypass system making him pull away for fresh air.

She leaned her forehead against his struggling to catch her breath. "What about that one?" She panted.

"For staying with me before the Time War and this…" He cut himself off as he covered her lips with his. He took his time conveying all the emotion he could pass on through a single kiss. "Is for me." He finished breathlessly.

"That sounds rather selfish of you Doctor. What about me?" She wanted to know. He reached out and pulled her closer to him so she was cradled in his arms.

"What about you? What can I possibly do that would make you as brilliantly happy as you've made me?" He wondered. She draped an arm around his neck to play with the hair at the base of his skull. His eyes closed involuntarily with the feelings the simple touch evoked.

"Stay with me for the end of time for one." She listed. He nodded his head that was simple enough to do.

"Always! You said for one is there something else?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"I decided where I want to get married." She told him hesitantly.

"But?" He asked noting the unfinished sentence hanging in the air.

"It might mean we have to cross our own time line." She clarified. He raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"How so?" he wondered.

"You weren't the only ones to make friends with the Brigadier and Sergeant Benton. I think it would be nice to have them at our wedding. That's one of the reasons why I settled in America because I didn't want to interfere with my own time line. I want to see John and Claire but I would really like to see the Brigadier only… He got sick about five years after you saw him last. Doris called me just before he died but he hardly even knew I was there. John and Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart were a part of your life for so long I think it would be nice to make them a part of our celebration." She put forth.

"I guess that's acceptable if we can pinpoint a proper time when neither of us were in the area. I would like to see John and Alistair again. I've met Doris once but I have yet to meet young Benton's wife. Perhaps we can make it so everyone we care about can be in attendance." He offered.

"How so?" She inquired.

"We could pick everyone up and get married on another planet." He suggested but she shook her head.

"It might be better to take our current friends back to the past with us." She countered. "Jane and Tom know about my fanciful dreams of the Time Keeper so I don't think it will come as too great a shock when I tell them you're real. As for Jack and the others they already know about aliens and things. Claire Benton doesn't and I wouldn't want to make John out to be a liar because what he did for U.N.I.T. is still classified. She thinks I'm an American." Fiona explained.

"Alright I think I can agree to that." He accepted moving to kiss her again but she held him at arm's length. "What?" He wanted to know.

"One more thing," She informed him. "I'll need at least two weeks to prepare my wedding dress. I may have a ton of clothing in the wardrobe room but neither of us have a suitable wedding dress." She added. He opened his mouth to object but she put her hand over his mouth. "No you don't! You're going to do what someone else tells you to do for a change. What I would like for you to do is to drop me off at John and Claire's; two years from my last visit should be good enough. Once you've done that you can come back and pick up Jane and Tom, it isn't a good idea to transport her with anyone else – for their own protection. Jack and his team can be next since that's relatively safe enough. Are you still in touch with Sarah Jane?" She wondered curiously pausing to ask the question. "She isn't dead is she? You weren't irresponsible enough to let her wander off and get killed were you?" she wanted to know.

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "No she didn't go and get killed. She's living in London continuing on where we left off solving puzzles and other worldly mysteries in my absence." He assured her. "I've checked up on her since we last met but secretly, she never got over me apparently." He added.

"You do have that effect on women." She replied. "I know how painful it is seeing someone your like with someone else. Maybe you should ask her if she wants to come or not. I don't want to leave her out but I wouldn't want to cause her any unnecessary pain either." She made known.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "That's what I love about you Fiona, always thinking about someone else. Don't ever let go of that part of your humanity." He told her.

"Never Doctor, I don't think I could even if I wanted to. That part of me is dead now." She reminded him.

"I think dead is a bit of a strong word. I don't think you ever really loose that part of yourself; it just lies dormant in the back of your mind. I was human once as well. I don't really remember everything that happened but most of my memories of being human are still there." He told her.

"Are you sure? Did you really forget or are you merely suppressing those memories because it hurts too much to think of her?" She wondered cutting deep.

"How do you know about her?" He asked taken back.

"Nurse Redfern? You weren't the only one seeing into the mind, when you scanned me earlier Doctor I saw everything that's happened to you since the Time War. I held you while you regenerated into your ninth life." She revealed.

"I thought that was just a dream!" He breathed incredulously.

"Maybe it was I'm not certain, but I was there. I was with Lyzander and Andromeda before they died. I was with Mom when she crumpled into dust as Gallifrey burned. Then I was with you when you regenerated. I was with all of you at the end of the Time War but I don't know how or why." She explained. He looked at her and shook his head in amazement.

"You are an absolute mystery, my dear girl, a thing that shouldn't exist and yet somehow does. They created you in order to begin a new race of Time Lords; perhaps you can correct the blunders we made the first time around." He conjectured.

"If you're supposed to be the last of the Time Lords and I'm supposed to be Gallifrey's Eve then that must make you my Adam. You are the last of the Time Lords aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, there's no one else I made sure of that after what happened with the Master; yourself not included. There's something you need to know though… I… your mother was the last child of Gallifrey born in the natural way. I was also born naturally but that's not important at the moment. Your friends Lyzander and Andromeda were both created as precursors to you; companions that would be closer to your own age, someone you could relate to. A lot of Time Lords were brought back in preparation for the Time War, not all of them were called back as I was." He admitted the truth. She stared up at him in wide eyed amazement as his words had a chance to sink in.

"You mean…" She began but was unable to voice the rest.

"That is exactly what I mean; they were reloomed from bits of biodata just so they could get slaughtered in the war all over again." He confirmed.

"Why? Why would they do all that? If they saw it coming why didn't they just stop it? Why put everyone through all of that just to fight a war they knew they would loose? I don't understand! Why would Mama allow that to happen?" She sought answers.

"You know the rules Fiona. Never interfere; even if it means your own destruction. Your mother did do something to prevent the destruction of our race, she created you." He put forth.

"Yeah but if you're not able to have children then… and don't think I'm marrying or having someone else's kids." She told him on no uncertain terms.

"I can't promise you anything Fiona… but there might be a way. When I became human I essentially regenerated though technically my face and the rest of me stayed the same. When my body went through the change it's possible that the genetic degradation might have been reversed." He said allowing himself a bit of hope.

"What do you mean genetic degradation?" she demanded.

"You mean no one ever told you?" He asked curiously, she shook her head. "I suppose that explains a few things. The Time Lord race was already dying Fiona. Your mother was born nearly six hundred years before you and your friends were and she was officially the last natural born. After my daughter was born they told my wife and I that we would never be able to have anymore children. It was only a miracle that my son was able to have a child of his own." He explained.

"Your granddaughter Susan," She put in.

He nodded his head. "Our society has known about the break down in our DNA for several thousand years now, that's why the looms were created to prolong the inevitable. They've tried everything possible to overcome the problem and apparently they found something that worked because you are certainly not a clone." He added.

"In my vision you told me that I have the DNA of every Time Lord who ever lived. What did you mean by that?" she inquired. He frowned barely able to remember the dream.

"You mother told me they used the stored biodata of every Time Lord that ever was mixed into your mother's DNA when they created you. You are her daughter make no mistake about that. Your supposed father, the Librarian, may have been one contributor but he wasn't the only one. That must be the reason they left my lineage out of the mix… well I guess somehow they knew I'd survive… well something to that effect. I suppose if they knew about me when they planned this… perhaps when they gave me my regenerations back they… maybe…" He kept repeating himself.

"Doctor, you're rambling." Fiona warned wiping a bit of drool from beside his mouth smiling up at him and shook her head. "I think what you're trying to say is that if they could give you back your regenerations they might have given you back the ability to have children." She worked out for him. He looked at her with amazement.

"I suppose that's what I was trying to say. How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"I know you remember. Aren't you getting uncomfortable holding me like this? Your legs should be asleep by now." She wondered.

"To be honest I hadn't noticed. Nope I'm fine." His voice squeaked as he stretched out one leg which must have fallen asleep.

She shook her head and got a little more comfortable herself before snuggling closer to him. "Mama told me something about you before she died." Fiona declared.

"Oh great," He rolled his eyes. "What terrible things did she say?" He asked.

"You over exaggerate too much Doctor, it wasn't anything like that. She said that you were the Keeper of Rassilon. I've heard stories but those were only legends." She conveyed.

"Some say the Keeper was the harbinger of doom." He repeated what some of the legends had to say sadly thinking about the destruction of their home world.

"Yes but others held that the Keeper was the bringer of a new era of Time Lords." She shared the other view.

"If you want to believe that nonsense." He objected. She reached up and kissed him softly.

"You forget Doctor; you are the one I really believe in." She instructed.

"Well I guess if you can stand to be the Mother of all Time Lords from here on out I can try to be a better father than I was the first time." He gave in.

"My poor precious Doctor, with all your brilliant intellect you are still thick sometimes. You'll make an excellent father, and grandfather, and great great-grandfather. I just know you will." She persisted.

"Why?" He asked incredulously.

"Because I believe in you!" She returned.

He still shook his head in disbelief. "What did I ever do to deserve the faith you've placed in me? And for that matter how do I make sure I never do anything to loose it?" he wondered.

"To answer the last, probably nothing," She laughed. "And as to the first just be your normally brilliant abnormal self." She finished.

He raised his eyebrow to look at her. "Abnormal eh?" he questioned.

"Oh shut up and kiss me already. You talk too much." She demanded.

"I talk too much Miss `I'vegotaquestionforeverything`?" He exclaimed indignantly. She laughed and shook her head pulling him down into a kiss. He breathed a contented sigh when they broke apart and stared down at her. "Have I told you that I love you?" He asked.

"Does it need saying? I've always loved you and I always will; forever and ever until the end of time." She promised.

He nodded his head in agreement. "Until the end of time." He returned her promise. He made love to her until they both fell asleep in each others arms. As he fell asleep he noted that the floor of her Tardis was much more comfortable than his own was. Maybe it was time to change the desktop setting to something more suitable to this sort of thing since he planned on doing quite a lot of it.


	19. Chapter 19

Warnings: Tardis Sex. Okay you're probably wondering how a Tardis can have sex actually so am I. I've only hypothosized that they are polinated and that they are both genders kind of like snails only they... Oh well I'll leave that up to your imagination. They mate only once a lifetime and they can only be polinated by another Tardis is how I've chosen to explain it. I had to figure out a way to have their possible future children have a Tardis of their own since the Doctor's Tardis was supposedly old when he got it and can't possible live forver right? It wasn't the Doctor and Donna who visted the Ood Sphere in my universe but all of that will work itself out in my sequel. I had to come up with a way where the Doctor and Fiona wouldn't out live each other, one dying before the other no matter which order; which is why I gave the Doctor his regenerations back. That was chapter 17 by the way. Pandorlax and Capricillia are name I've made up. Capricillia is the Doctor's Tardis and Pandorlax if Fiona's. Pandorlax is a Boy, Capricillia is a girl... sort of. I explain that bit as well. Oh and my math really, really stinks so it goes under the warning catagory. Thanks to Draco167 who at least put this story on their favs list (even thought they didn't reveiw hint hint) and thanks to my one and only reviewer - hapy reader 007. THanks to everyone who's read so far and will continue to read.

* * *

Chapter 19

She hadn't the heart to say good-bye to Jane and Tom, so the Doctor took her Tardis onto his own and set the coordinates for deep space so it could die in peace. They spent several hours clearing all of her stuff out of her Tardis. The contents of her wardrobe room went beside the Doctor's clothes in his though she intended to get in there some day and organize it a little better. He had men's and women's clothing, as wells as different time periods all mixed together not that he had any kind of system to begin with. Her furniture got stacked inside one of the spare bedrooms and the spare parts from her ship were plugged into the Doctor's console if he had need of them. The rest were put somewhere temporarily which she also swore to categorize at a later time.

Her first priority was her old and faithful friend, Pandorlax. Only some of her people gave their Tardis names, most of them merely considered them a tool but the lucky ones like herself and the Doctor developed a personal relationship with them. Though the Tardi had no gender, or more likely both sexes at the same time, those Time Lord's that did name them usually chose a gender that pleased them. The Doctor's Tardis was given the feminine name of Capricillia whereas hers had a more masculine one.

She sat by her Tardis' side whispering soothing words to him though they didn't make any sense. They didn't need to, like words said to calm a frightened child, it was the tone of voice that mattered. She could feel his pain and it tore her hearts out that she wasn't able to make his passing any easier. It took nearly a week for him to breathe his final breath; the last several hours were the most painful… for them both. She stroked the ship's smooth wooden façade knowing he could feel her through the outer shell as well as she could feel the waning energy of his essence slipping away.

"Not long now my old friend, just a little while longer and you can rest for as long as you wish." She comforted, unlike with an animal there was no way to put a Tardis out of its misery. He gave a mournful cry that tugged at her very soul. There were only two ways a Tardis could die, either by a loud bang or with a soft whimper. Pandorlax was going out with a whimper which was the most painful way for a Tardis to die… slowly. If a Tardis ever exploded however it would take an entire solar system with it as powerful as they were. If she had truly passed on, instead of changing form, Pandorlax would have simply faded away shortly after her death unless another Time Lord registered their biodata as the new owner, which was rare. Fiona laid her cheek against the polished wardrobe and petted her precious companion listening to his fading heartbeats, the very lifeblood of the ship the vortex itself. "Thank you for serving me well all these years but its okay. I'm fine now. I'm right where I'm supposed to be, safe with the Doctor. Rest my love, just rest. Your time to sleep has come at last." She coaxed it to let go and give in to endless sleep.

"How are you?" The Doctor asked from behind her. She didn't have to turn to look at him to see him leaning on the door jam of the room.

"Pandorlax is almost gone, he's slipping away so slowly and there's nothing I can do for him." She answered feeling the tears she'd been trying to hold back trickle to the surface.

The Doctor suddenly wrapped his arms around her and she turned to bury her face in his chest crying her eyes out. "I wasn't asking about him. I asked about you. How are you doing?" He reiterated. She just shook her head and cried harder. "That's a good boy Pandorlax. You've taken care of my girl for a long time now but now it's my turn. I promise I'll take very good care of her from now on." He assured her machine knowing how alive the Tardis really were. The light of her machine flickered as though his time had come at last.

"No Pandorlax!" Fiona cried pushing away from the Doctor and wrapping her arms around the ship's false exterior. "Don't leave me please!" She whispered not as willing to part with him as she thought she was. He solidified one minute as if trying to honor her wishes but then he vanished for the last time. Fiona sank to her knees feeling as though a part of her had died with him, he had always been a fixture in her life even as a little girl and now he was gone forever. The Doctor took her in his arms pulling her to her feet but supported her while she cried too weak to stand on her own. "He's gone, my Pandorlax is gone." She wept into his shoulder.

"I know Fiona, I know." The Doctor comforted. "I'm sorry." He apologized stroking her hair as he held her. She was finally able to calm down and looked up at him and he handed her a linen to dry her eyes with.

"What will we do when your Tardis dies? What then Doctor?" She asked him seriously unsure if she could go through this again. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer unable to answer the question.

"I never thought about it, I don't know…" He replied. "I suppose if it was just me I would have programmed her to fly into the heart of a sun and we would have perished together or something. We Time Lords are rather useless without a Tardis. I'm useless without my Tardis." He admitted truthfully.

She pulled away from him again and looked him in the eyes. "You said if it was just you, what about now? What will you do now?" She desperately needed to know.

He smiled knowing what she needed. "Now I'm not alone anymore. I don't have to commit suicide and besides there's still a lot of life left in this old girl. Isn't there, sweetie?" He asked the ceiling and Capricillia purred in response though there was a note of sadness in her voice as she mourned the loss of one of her own species. "This ship won't be leaving us any time soon; hopefully by then we will have found a place to settle and start over." He assured her.

"About that Doctor, where will we dwell exactly? I mean I don't want to just go to some planet somewhere with only the two of us for company, though that might be nice at first, but it will get lonely after a while. I know you'd be bored in less than six months. I know the humans need to develop at their own pace but I honestly can't imagine living anywhere but earth." She told him.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you. We'll keep traveling until this old girl finally gives out and then we'll come back here to spend the rest of our days on the earth. Our kids, if we have any can marry whomever they choose human or alien alike." He replied but she shook her head.

"We'll have to get jobs and where exactly to you intend to `spend the rest of our days`?" She inquired.

"There's always the shop." He mentioned.

"Actually I was planning on leaving the shop to Tom. Jane loves my Mini-cooper so I'll leave that and a few of my securities to her." She informed him of her plans. He frowned down at her.

"You sound as though you aren't coming back." He made known.

"I'm sure for a few visits every now and then but I still have a few ends that need to be tied up. You know," She mused. "I'm a lot richer than I thought I was. I own nearly half the eastern seaboard in some form or other. My interests in that property will have to sold off and then there's the estate in Hawaii though that may have already reverted back to the crown, I'll have to check on that. There's the land trust in New York City, the hundred year lease that's coming due in Los Angeles, the homestead in Nebraska –though I really should leave that to Eleanor's descendants, then there's also the one fifth share in the King Ranch not to mention the factories in Detroit I helped to finance…" She rattled off without really needing to stop for air but he held his hand up putting a stop to her monologue.

"Wouldn't it be easier to list the things you don't own?" He asked curiously. She tilted her head to the side as she thought about it.

"I don't own Rhode Island!" She exclaimed making him laugh. She joined him putting aside the dull ache of loss for a short time.

"Anything else?" He wondered.

"Lot's of things actually. I wish I'd bought shares in Microsoft or Yahoo, but after my investment in Hieër Eckener literally went up in flames I was a bit reluctant to loan anyone anymore money unless I was sure about it. I owned a part of the railroads at one time but I sold those interests a long time ago. I cashed in about ten years too soon but I invested in precious gems and gold instead so no harm done. I can always have the gold melted down into unmarked bars or blanks to use in the universal market but it wont be worth as much as the cobalt titanium alloy everyone else is using. As for the precious gems everything but the diamond will be usable since the human female's `best friend`," she used the term with distain. "is relatively worthless everywhere but this part of the galaxy." She made known.

"We could always trade in Pyrite; Andairan 7 has had a shortage of the stuff for the past three generation. It's a vital mineral for the production of the shell of their eggs, because they've run out their eggs have become too brittle. I've heard they've lost whole hatcheries just by sneezing. I was actually thinking the Ood might be able to help with that if their willing. They're strong enough to handle being tossed about by the Flixerpots but gentle enough they shouldn't break any eggs. I really should introduce them." He said as equally long winded as she had. Fiona stared at him with a contended smile on her face. "What?" he asked curiously.

"I was just thinking how brilliant you are. My mind races at like five hundred miles an hour and I'm a genius but yours must move a millions times faster. How do you stay sane?" She wondered.

He shook his head sadly. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Oh, Doctor!" She exclaimed shaking her head back at him. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she asked.

"Does it really need saying?" He answered back.

"No I guess not but I do love you." She told him anyway.

"I love you too Fionadvoratrelundar MacDonald. I wonder," he mused taking on a pensive look. She waited patiently for his mouth to catch up to his brain and she was rewarded shortly with the idea that had over taken him. "What should we put on our marriage license? The Doctor and Mrs. Smith, or Mrs. and Dr. MacDonald? Or how about the Doctor and Mrs. MacDonald-Smith? Or we could go with your old name O'Brian." He wondered aloud.

"I'm not fond of hyphenated names. I would prefer the Doctor and Mrs. Smith to anything else." She replied.

"While I do like the idea of Mrs. John Smith, Fiona Smith just doesn't have the same ring to it. I kind of like Fiona MacDonald the best. How does Mr. John MacDonald sound?" He inquired.

"If you take on my last name does that make you my consort?" She asked curiously.

"Ah but you would have to be queen for that." He responded.

"The `Mother of all Time Lords` doesn't count?" She wondered. He laughed and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Yes I suppose that counts." He agreed.

"You are going to tell me your real name now that we are to be married won't you?" She asked. He opened his mouth to speak but she noted the mischievous grin behind his eyes. "And don't think for one moment I'm going to fall for Theta Sigma. I know for a fact that your college roommate gave you that nickname. I mean the one your parents gave you at your naming ceremony." She argued.

He leaned in close enough for his breath to tickle her ear and she held her breath in anticipation. "I'll tell you later." He whispered. She sighed in disappointment and slapped him in the arm as hard as she could. He let her go and rubbed the throbbing limb. "What was that for?" He complained with a pout.

"For building up the suspense then making me wait. You already know my name it's only fair that I know yours. I already know all the other names you go by. The Destroyer of Worlds; the Oncoming Storm; Nurse Haim called you a Traveler and a Wanderer, the Man without a Home, or the Lonely God. Though personally I kind of like," She leaned close and whispered in his ear, "The Romantic Lost Prince."

"There are some you forgot. Reinette called me her Lonely Angel. Adric's people had a legend about the Watcher which became manifest when I regenerated for the fifth time." He mentioned with a note of sadness. She forgave him his earlier infraction and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"That was just a Time Echo, the space between your past and future selves. There's no way Adric's people could have predicted that, it's just a coincidence." She assured him.

"I suppose it was a twist of fate that I took on the appearance of their legend." He reasoned.

She shook her head disapprovingly at him. "There you go again Doctor, breaking the number one law."

"What law?" He demanded.

"The first law of time travel: never cross your own path…" She started.

"Except for cheap tricks," They finished together breaking out into laughter.

"Really though Doctor…" She began but frowned. "I've had Rose in my head for so long I'm starting to sound like her. As I was starting to say, do you ever wonder what has happened since the walls between the dimensions fused shut? Might there be another pair of us out there, somewhere in another dimension? A universe where I really am the last one left or one in which you didn't loose Rose?" She questioned.

"Could be yeah, it would take more than just the two of us to bridge the gaps once again. My Capricilla can do some mighty fancy things but she doesn't have that kind of power." He acknowledged. "Who knows there maybe a universe where the Time War never happened, or at least didn't have the same tragic results. Maybe out there somewhere there's a universe where the Time Lords actually won… ooh there's a thought no more Daleks. Wouldn't that be nice?" He offered several possibilities. She nodded her head in agreement to his sentiments about the Daleks.

"That's a good thing, a very good thing indeed." She replied. "Ooh," she frowned, "Now I'm starting to sound like you. If I'm not careful I'll loose my American accent all together." She noted.

"And what's wrong with that?" He wanted to know.

"Nothing but I've always had what's called a Mid-Atlantic accent. Not all Time Lords sound British you know. Mom traveled around a lot when I was younger and being an atypical child I often went with her. We went to all the various continents, it was quite fun actually." She informed him. "My favorite was the plains of the southern continent near the city of Quiet Enjoyment. The grass there was golden and so tall it nearly came up to my head. No matter which direction you turned towards all you could see was grass. The wind made it tinkle like silver bells at Christmas." She added, the memory stirring up all the excitement she'd felt as a little girl back on Gallifrey.

"Did you ever visit the Sea of Enlightenment?" He asked with a wistful smile.

"I know! The waves right?" She returned his smile.

"The purple waves sang every time they crashed against the shore sort of like whale songs." He enthused. "Maybe that's why I love the Earth so much. There are so many little things that tend to remind me of home." He contemplated.

"The higher Oxygen density in the air makes the sky blue whereas the atmosphere on Gallifrey is only twelve percent nitrogen, two percent argon, thirty percent oxygen, and fifty-five percent hydrogen with less than one percent being carbon dioxide it certainly isn't human friendly though we were able to localize breathable air whenever humans visited. It got to the point were the outside air wasn't even breathable for us though I'm not sure if our lungs became accustomed to oxygen or if the pollution just got so bad. I still went outside but I could never stay very long without a breathing apparatus. I find it rather funny that hydrogen in nature only exists in combination with oxygen here on earth." She put forth. "Only problem is because of the low density of hydrogen our respiratory bypass systems are relatively useless except when otherwise deprived of oxygen. When we have children will their third pair of lungs ever fully develop without hydrogen in the air?" She wondered.

"We'll have to provide them with a hydrogen rich atmosphere for the first five months until their lung do have a chance to develop. Spending time in such an environment while you're pregnant would also be advisable. All we have to do is set the air compressors on the Tardis to match the atmosphere on Gallifrey and avoid taking on any passengers for a while. I didn't even think about it but you'll have to start taking vitamin supplements. I'm sure all these years of being human has drained your reserves. I think I have enough boralite but as for prenatals are concerned… Kiprial and morlannins will be hard to come by." He mused.

"I can substitute tannin like you find in tea for the morlannins add a bit of Bee Balm and ramp it up with the sonic it should come close. The Kiprial and the lapric acid will be harder to reproduce." She advised.

"How could I have forgotten Lapric acid?" he asked slapping his forehead making Fiona wince sympathetically. "The pods of the Loosh plant were laden with Lapric acid, Demetria carved them when she was pregnant with our son. She ate so many of them the stall owners trembled whenever I came to make my weekly purchase. I don't think there was a Loosh Pod left in the citadel for a week until the next shipment arrived. If I remember correctly the Citriloes of Cardon 5 are a very near cousin." He reminisced.

"Doctor, you are not," she stressed the words, "going to compare me to your first wife all the time are you?" She asked though it was more of an insistence.

"No of course not… well… I won't… well…." He began, she just shook her head and sighed.

"I'll try not to hold it against you too much. This – well, when I get pregnant – will be my first child and because of that I have no idea what to expect. I mean I know enough about reproductive biology to know what will happen just not how to handle it. You know I almost opted not to take that elective but Mom convinced me to and I'm glad she did. Most of the class was about artificial gestation of a Time Lord and the looming process as well as the history but a small portion was dedicated to how it was done before the looms were created. No one once mentioned the genetic degradation as the cause of making the looms they made it sound as though the reasons were to cut down on problems like disease and inbreeding. I always assumed no one wanted to be bothered by child rearing anymore. What bothered me was the way the unwoven were dealt with. It is sad to think that a pacifist race like ours could slaughter thousands of innocents just because they didn't meet someone's expectations of a Time Lord. That to me was really the downfall of our civilization. The Time Lords were arrogant enough to adamantly oppose the genocide of other civilizations and yet when it came to their own flesh and blood they could heartlessly kill innocents that hadn't even been born yet. Thousands were `sanitized` everyday just because their DNA became unraveled a bit. Even if they didn't meet the requirements of becoming a Time Lord doesn't mean they couldn't have survived out side the loom. They weren't considered living beings because they were sterilized before the eighth trimester. Just think a whole new species were wiped out just because they didn't have one gene that makes us who we are. How could they do that Doctor? What could the others have become? So what if their brains weren't as fully functional as ours, neither are the humans? Maybe they didn't grow at the same rate as the rest of the batches but they could have been the key to solving our genetic problems but no they had to be flushed out of the system and atomized." She spoke passionately about a subject she had always been passionate about.

"That is what they were afraid of, my dear, even I was a black sheep for being a `natural born`." he informed her. She nodded her head in understanding even though she didn't like the idea but it was over now so it no longer held any bearing. Despite the fact that they had moved on to other topics of conversation they had yet to move from the spot where Pandorlax gave his last breath. They had become so distracted they hadn't noticed the thing at their feet until it started to pulse in time with the Doctor's ship.

"Uhmm, Doctor…" Fiona said looking down when the light caught her eye. There between them as if glued to the floor was a small greenish orb that sort of reminded her of a Puffball mushroom only bigger. "Is that thing what I think it is?" she asked pointing it out only to look up and find the Doctor still going on about his cousins leaving him out of everything until she poked him in the ribs. "Doctor, stop whittering on and look!" She ordered when he finally looked at her. His indignation was quickly replaced when he spotted the thing between them.

"Great Mount Galspur!" He exclaimed kneeling down to get a closer look. A crack appeared before he had gotten halfway and he froze. He slowly stood back up and looked at her with a frighteningly serious look. "Don't move, just keep perfectly still and try to breathe as naturally as you can." He whispered as they watched the crack widen even further and spilt in the opposite direction as well like an x. Light seemed to emanate from the center of the globe but it was the cracks that glowed the brightest. A cloud of luminescent particles exploded out of it.

"Tardis Spores," The Doctor explained softly what was happening.

"Are those huon particles?" she whispered.

"That's what gives them their florescence," He acknowledged in hushed tones. "Don't panic they still need to pollinate." He warned.

"I know that Tardis spores can't germinate if they don't bond to a Time Lord first." She shot back with out raising her voice. The cloud of dust swirled and undulated around them like a flock of birds. Without thinking Fiona raised her hand out to touch the tiny stars. They backed away from her hand at first but sensing the right DNA structure they wrapped themselves around her finger twisting around her hand before swarming up her arm. They launched themselves through her mouth and nose so fast she didn't have time to react. She couldn't breath and turned panic stricken eyes towards the Doctor.

"Oh no you don't!" The Doctor exclaimed and pulled her into a kiss taking a firm hold of her shoulders. He sucked some of the spore filled air out of her lungs into his own respiratory system allowing her space to take in the much needed air into her own burning lungs. She could feel a boost of energy as though the spores still inside of her breathed an apologetic sigh of relief. She knew they hadn't meant to cause any harm and she exhaled slowly but forcefully expelling the germinated seedlings from her lungs. She coughed and sucked fresh cool air into her airways as the cloud swirled around them at a safe distance. A few more stray spores danced around being exhaled with her second breath. "That's why I told you not to move." The Doctor said irritably after he had done the same thing making her feel every bit the chastised child. The Doctor pulled her close and kissed her forehead before giving her a relieved hug. They stood and watched in awe at history in the making. The spores swirled and undulated in the air around them a few more seconds until the Doctor's Tardis began to glow. Rather it was the crystalline structure that began to glow and pulse, stronger than usual which attracted the tiny light spores. The reunited cloud swirled around one of the columns that supported the roof until every last one of them found a perch to roost on embedding themselves into the coral until their gestation cycle was complete.

"I can't believe it!" Fiona exclaimed in awe. "Since the type one seventies came out all the Tardis' that were grown have been taken from cuttings. I've never seen a spore swarm before much less bonded one." She said incredulously. The Doctor bent down to pick up what was left of the puff ball at their feet dislodging a few stragglers that seemed slower and weaker than the others. He cupped his hand around the smaller cloud and inhaled slowly making sure all of them were safely ensconced in his lungs and walked over to the column the others had lodged in and exhaled the second batch as close as he could to the framework. Capricillia obediently purred and pulsed until the last of her children were safely tucked away as well.

"I've only had the privilege of watching this but I've never been bonded either. Well how do you like that! It seems that Pandorlax wanted to leave you a little something of himself behind; he must have put the last of his energies into reproduction. What do you think of that Capricillia?" He asked his Tardis as the sponge like ball in his hand disintegrated into dust.

"I think it's fantastic!" Fiona mimicked what the Tardis seemed to be saying. The ship's color was a bit brighter and the song she sang changed slightly to what sounded almost like a lullaby. "We'll have to find a rookery sooner or later. Maybe we should employ a few Ood of our own. Their song sounds similar to the one she's singing now, I don't think the babies won't mind being left behind too much when her time of brooding is over." Fiona suggested.

"Yes good idea, great in fact. I'll have to find their home planet though I've only met them once. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to save any of them." He admitted.

"Don't worry about that Doctor I know exactly where it is." She assured him.

"Oh and where might that be?" he wondered curiously.

"Right where I left it," She acknowledged. He raised an eyebrow at her. "It was one of the few adventures that Peter and I had. Humans in the forty-second century had enslaved the Ood until they rebelled and began killing everyone. The Ood have three brains, did you know that? The stupid humans went and cut their second brain off. That orb they communicated through was where their brains were attached with an umbilical cord like thing. They also had what you might call a hive mind; it was this huge outer brain that connected them all together." She explained. He nodded his head in understanding.

"A forebrain, a hind brain, and an outer brain. The hind brain probably controls emotion and memories like the human's amygdala, remove that and they become submissive. Just think three brains, three minds. Amazing! Where did you say that planet was from?" he asked.

"I didn't actually," She grinned but he glared at her. "In the year 4126 near the Horse Head Nebula, they call it the Ood-sphere. It's very close to the Sense-sphere in Galactic Sector 242.16" She explained.

"Oh, I've been there but that was ages back. What do you think; shall we pop by and ask if we can plant out rookery there? We can ask if they'd like to help the Flixerpots with their hatcheries while we're at it." He questioned.

She nodded her head and put her hand on his chest when he turned to leave. "First things first," She told him. "We'll put that on the to do list. I need to head back to earth in my time first and wrap a few things up. Then you can drop me off in Meadowfayre so I can catch up with John and Clair before the wedding. I'm sure she'll just love helping me plan everything. After that you can start picking up our other wedding guests, like I said keeping Jane and Jack as far away from each other as possible who knows what would happen with those two in the same ship. It won't be possible to keep them separate forever but for as long as possible at least. I'll leave it to you how to approach Sarah Jane but be gentle in how you break the news." She cautioned.

He looked genuinely hurt by the suggestion he would be anything but. "She was my companion remember? I think I know how to approach her." He objected.

"Yes, my love, but men are clueless about women. This woman was secretly in love with you all those years ago, a secret only to you that is." She gently guided.

"Oh, right!" He finally realized what she meant. "I'll be a good boy and try to break it to her gently. Shall I invite Martha too?" he asked. She gave a slight shrug as she hadn't met his previous companion.

"You can if you want but she left you remember. I might just be better to let her move on with her life and get over you gradually but it's your choice; I have no objections. We can always visit once she's had a chance to find someone else." She advised.

"Right, leave her broken heart to mend on its own." He agreed. "Is there any more on the list of things to do that I should know about?" He wondered.

"Oh plenty!" She told him with a smile. "But that's it for now. You can get to work on the first one." She commanded mimicking the Brigadier.

"Yes Sir thank you sir…" he began with a mock salute but all the humor drained from his face as it brought back bad memories. "No that's bad very bad, sorry about that. I'll just go set the coordinates." He left quickly but not before she felt the memories of his time as a human rushing back on him. She let him have a few minutes alone; it had been a lot longer for him since his reawakening than for her but it was still unsettling she was sure.

"Thank you Pandorlax!" She breathed gently caressing the spore impregnated Coral. If they were really lucky at least half of this batch would survive. The tiny entities that would eventually grow up to be Tardi hummed and pulsed in time with the beat of their mother's hearts. She smiled as she looked to the future which would now include Time Lord and Tardis alike. It gave her an incredible idea which she went to share with her husband.


	20. Chapter 20

Spoilers for season 3 Specifically Gridlock and The Last of the Time Lords. Since I don't know any better (not that I've read the book) I've tried to keep some continuity going throughout all of whoverse and since seven was one of my favorites anyway I have included the looms that were introduced in the novel Lungabarrow (or something like that) Look it up on wiki.

* * *

Chapter 20

It was the year five billion and fifty-three roughly three months before he and Martha would make that fateful visit to New, New York. The Tardis landed in the Senate far enough away, hopefully, to be missed by the only two inhabitants of the upper city. The Doctor shared a look with Fiona who looked as unsure of herself as he felt. She had only met the man they were about to meet once and only then when he still looked human. He walked around the console and held his hand out for her. She looked at it and then up at him giving him a nervous smile.

"Ready?" He asked as she took his and squeezed it seeking reassurance.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "As ready as I'll ever be," She breathed. They stepped out of the Tardis together before he shut the doors behind him.

"Novice Hame should be sleeping right now but we can't stay long. She can't know we're here or it will change what's already happened." He warned. She nodded her head obediently because she already knew they were walking on thin ice just by being there. They slowly made their way towards where the Face of Boe kept the lower city alive with the last of his life force. Jack's nurse was no where in sight and by the gentle sound of breathing they could tell the Face himself was sleeping. Still hand in hand they softly made their way to where he slept avoiding the skeletons of a long dead city. The glass encased Face of Boe still looked as much as he ever did. The Doctor knelt down putting his hand against the glass looking at his ancient friend. He couldn't describe the sadness that tore at his chest. "I'm so sorry Jack, so very, very sorry." He apologized. It felt like he had apologized more times in this regeneration than in all of his other ones and he was probably right. None of his other regenerations had bothered to apologize, not even when he'd sent innocent people to their doom.

"Doctor!" Boe called out to the though his eyes were still closed.

"I'm here Jack, it's me." He assured him.

"It isn't time for us to meet yet is it Doctor?" Jack asked blinking up at them.

"I'm afraid not my friend, you still have to wait three more months till I come here the first time. I didn't know who you really were then. Why didn't you tell me your real identity that time on space station one?" he inquired.

"You hadn't met me yet and there was nothing you could have done even if you had known. Was there Doctor?" Jack replied.

The Doctor could only shake his head. "You know I can't interfere in my own time line, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do." He apologized again. "Please forgive me Jack, for everything." He begged.

"I already did, a long time ago Doctor. I could no more hold a grudge against you than I could hold one against sweet Rose, who brought me back to life." The once Captain Jack Harkness masquerading as the Face of Boe told him. The Doctor closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the glass. He felt Fiona's hand on his shoulder for support. "Miss MacDonald it's been a long time." Jack acknowledged her presence.

"Yes it has, though a few things have changed since I met you in Cardiff." She answered him back. The Doctor opened his eyes in time to catch a slight smile from the Boe's enlarged lips.

"I was referring to your wedding," Jack commented.

Fiona smiled back shaking her head. "I'm still getting used to being a Time Lord again I forget that time is relative. So how was it Jack? The wedding I mean." She wondered curiously.

"Beautiful and so were you," He responded. "I remember it as though it only just happened. The memory of it wasn't there before I went to sleep." Jack told them.

"That's because it hasn't happened yet, not for us at least. Things will adjust on it's own but this is something you can't tell me the next time we meet. Only an impossible being such as yourself Jack would remember a time before I met Fiona." The Doctor explained. The Boe version of Jack laughed reminding the Doctor of his former self along with other sadder memories as well.

"Don't look so sad Doc you know things will end as they were meant to end." The Boe sobered but there was still that old bit of Jack that twinkled in his eyes.

"That knowledge doesn't take away the pain, old friend, it only makes it worse." The Doctor told him standing up and shoving his hands into the pockets of the suit he changed back into. "There's nothing I can do, just like I couldn't stop Rose from bringing you back to life I can't do anything to reverse it now. You'll die Jack, in three months you'll die and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I'm sorry but it's a fixed point in time." He apologized again.

"Don't be Doctor," Jack told him. "I've lived longer than any human has a right to do. It's my time at last!" Jack breathed a sigh of relief with his last words.

"But I can't do a thing to save you!" The Doctor nearly shouted in anger and frustration. Fiona must have sensed his internal struggle because she touched his arm making him jump. When he looked down at her she smiled up at him promising with a look to never leave him alone again.

"All I ask is that you help them, Doctor," Boe requested just as the lights in the senate flickered. The Doctor and Fiona looked up before glancing back at each other. The Doctor's eyes grew wide and he leapt into action.

"Oh no you don't, you big old face, not yet! You can't die on me yet. Three more months Jack, you have to give me three more months." He demanded dancing around the room looking at everything all at once. He flipped switches pulled plugs and reassembled everything trying not to change anything from the way he'd find it three month from now when he visited with Martha. He realized that what he was doing to solve the problem was exactly how he'd found it then. "There that should do it!" He exclaimed slapping his hands together wishing there was more he could do. "I am positively brilliant!" He beamed putting up a false front hoping no one would notice. "Jack!" He called kneeling before the glass again.

"Thank you Doctor!" Jack breathed as he fell asleep once more. Fiona tugged on his sleeve and he looked up at her.

"Is he…?" She asked but he shook his head.

"He's asleep. We should go before Nurse Haim returns." He stood up looking at his sleeping friend. Fiona returned to his side putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"You've done everything you can, Doctor, everything is in the past now." She told him. He smiled and nodded his head. They heard a noise causing them both to jump. He grabbed her hand and they ran back the way they had come until they were safely inside the Tardis. "Okay, I might be in top form but I still think all the running around is a bit much for me." She panted. He frowned at her and took her wrist in his hand feeling her pulse.

"After a week on board the Tardis your immune system should have kicked back into full gear." He mused.

"My hearts are racing a bit is all." She told him but he half doubted her watching for a while. "I'm fine now, just get us out of here." She assured him. He kissed her hand and went to the console programming in the coordinates for their next destination. He was finishing up and was about to turn around to check on his beloved when he heard a definitive crash and spun around to see Fiona crumpled on the floor.

"Fiona!" He exclaimed rushing to her side. He wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that her pulse was racing or the fact that he could only feel one of her hearts working. "Not you too Fiona, don't you dare leave me!" He demanded scooping her up off the floor and carried her to the infirmary. This was one companion he wasn't about to loose.

Doctor *** Who *** Ohw *** Rotcod

The second they were safely inside the Tardis Fiona felt as though her hearts would explode in her chest. She desperately tried to calm her breathing but it wasn't helping. She pulled her hand away from his, not wanting him to notice her distress.

"Okay, I might be in top form but I still think all the running around is a bit much for me." She panted trying to make light of her difficulty. It had the opposite effect than the one she was hoping for. The Doctor took her wrist to feel her pulse.

"After a week on board the Tardis your immune system should have kicked back into full gear." He frowned sounding concerned. She smiled at him with a false assurance.

"My hearts are racing a bit is all." She insisted but he just stared at her worriedly. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm fine now, just get us out of here." She persisted. He kissed her hand and went to the console programming in the coordinates for their next destination. Fiona waited till his back was turned and closed her eyes leaning back against the door of the ship. She put her hand to her chest for just a second hoping he wouldn't notice.

The fact that her hearts had been racing since bonding the Tardislings was something she didn't want him to know, though it was just an unfounded fear. As a human her heart had raced often so she was used to it but it felt worse with two hearts, it felt like they were competing in a marathon inside her chest. She hated to admit it but there was something wrong and as much as she didn't want to she was about to tell the Doctor when her head began to pound in time with her heart as only one of them was working. The next thing she knew the floor had come up to meet her and she heard the Doctor scream her name before her world went completely dark.

When she came to there was an incessant whirring sound next to her head. She tried to escape the sound but was stunted by a sharp pain in her chest. A moan escaped her lips without her permission and she heard a noise from behind her.

"Don't move you stupid ape." The Doctor ordered. She tried hard not to laugh as she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"I'm no more a stupid ape than you are, you aging imbecile." She shot back.

"Ah, you've wounded me, my dear." He feigned injury and caressed her cheek. He smiled down at her but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes which she noticed were colored by fear. "You frightened me Fiona." He breathed.

"What is it this time?" She wondered curiously.

"One of the little devils lodged itself in your left pulmonary artery causing one of your hearts to fail. I guess it was my fault really, after what happened during the bonding I should have done a medical scan to ensure your well being. Forgive my lack of forethought. I was so scared Fiona…" He admitted honestly.

"I'm a Time Lord now, Doctor, remember? I can't die as easily as I once did." She remarked.

"But you can still die, Fiona, there are some things even a Time Lord can't recover from." He persisted.

"So can you, you daft Time Lord," She reached her hand out to him. He grabbed it with both hands and held on as though it were a life line. They both took in a deep sigh of relief but Fiona felt a catch in her left side.

"I had to cut the darn thing out I'm afraid. That's twice now I've had to operate on you." He complained.

"I remember the first time, it was a bit like this only… I woke up in your lab back in U.N.I.T." Fiona remembered.

"Yes well Time Lord hearts' surgery is a bit more complex. Only you would have something wrong that would require me to actually cut into you. There are few diseases still in existence that can affect a Time Lord even fewer that requires hearts' surgery. You won't be making a habit of this will you?" He wondered with the look of shear terror on his face. Fiona smiled and shook her head.

"No, I don't plan on doing this habitually. As for open hearts' surgery it was merely a small laser incision. Don't make more of it than necessary." She insisted pulling his hand down to caress her cheek. "You've saved my life again Doctor, how can I ever repay you?" She queried.

"Promise me all your tomorrows!" He exclaimed bending over her until he was inches from her face.

"I thought I already had." She smiled and reached up to kiss him.

"Don't scare me like that again." He whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"Doctor, you're repeating yourself." She whispered back.

"I don't care I'll say it again if I have to." He replied.

"I promise I won't do anything – on purpose – to scare you again. It's not fair to have only a one sided promise though Doctor." Fiona told him.

"Promise… on purpose either." He smiled leaning back to look down at her face.

"So the seed you `cut` out of me, did it die?" She wanted to know. He got a mischievous look on his face. "Doctor!" She demanded.

"It was bonded and only a little worse for wear but when I tried to put it in with its brothers and sisters. It refused to seed with the rest of them and it did almost die. Capricillia couldn't even coax it so she gave me this," He showed her a piece of coral he'd strung on a chain. Fiona could see the lone Tardis spore imbedded where two pieces of coral met in the middle shaped like an x. She reached out to touch it and it began to glow excitedly. She shook her head in amazement. "It wouldn't do anything until I put the coral in your hand then it seemed to nestle in the heart of the coral and fall asleep, except for now of course." He explained. "I think it likes you."

"Pandorlax mark two." She breathed taking the chain from the Doctor's hand. The seedling pulsed in time with the beat of her twin hearts. She sat up as best she could despite the glare from her fiancé. He gave in and helped fluff the pillows behind her back. Fiona slipped the chain around her neck and the Tardisling lulled to sleep again. "I guess I'm a mother now." She smiled with a touch of whimsy.

"A surrogate mother perhaps, it kind of looks like a piece of amber;" He mused fingering the necklace that hung between her two hearts. "Are you going to call it Pandorlax?" He wondered.

She shook her head. "Its name isn't mine to choose but if that's the name it wants I won't object." She told him. He smiled and kissed her thoroughly before pulling away from her again.

"Kissing you like this here and now makes me sad I didn't get to kiss you like this all those years ago. It also makes me insanely happy that I'm the only one of my previous regenerations that gets to do it." He confessed. She smiled and shook her head.

"Your third and fourth regenerations both kissed me Doctor. Did you forget already that the first time you made love to me was during your eighth life?" She reminded him. He frowned for a bit and she watched a touch of jealousy in his eyes at the memory.

"My third life was just an experiment, my fourth was just by impulse, and my eighth… well he was just lucky." He observed.

"She shook her head and smiled up at him. "What does that make you then Doctor?" She asked curiously.

"Blessed!" He smiled at her.

"What? Have you suddenly gone and found religion on me Doctor?" She wanted to know. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Call it a god, fate, or what have you but there is something out there keeping you safe when by rights you should have been dead several times over. Not to mention always bringing you back to me. I might not be able to explain it away but I am certainly grateful." He replied.

"Chastity would call that providence, Doctor, a heavenly being looking out for our good." She informed him.

"Chastity?" He inquired.

"A pilgrim friend of mine from a long time ago; I've seen such tragedies, Doctor. It would be easy to blame the gods for them but I've seen such miracle as well. It makes you want to believe in a higher authority with a grand plan." She allowed.

"A grand plan?" He asked with disgust. "Don't tell me the bad things that happen are part of some master plan." He insisted with indignation.

"Of course not!" She objected. "To put it into terms you can understand, say you build a grand dome with everything inside that anyone could ever want or need to survive. You choose people to put inside; people you care about and only have good intentions for. You lay down a group of laws so they can get along with each other but you also give them the freedom to do whatever they want to do as long as they don't break any of the laws. Then one day after years of living happily someone does break a law, the law they broke was so bad that now one could ever live in the dome again. The laws didn't change the people chose to break them. Would you be responsible if your people, the ones you loved more than your own life, chose to break the laws you set down for their own protection? Would it be your fault if they chose to do things their own way even if you knew what was best for them?" She asked. He didn't have to think about it long before he shook his head.

"No I suppose not, so that's what the Christians believe then?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"The real ones anyway, there have been countless crimes throughout history that have been committed in the name of Christ, but it was all done for greed. What gets to me is the belief that the Christian God loved his people so much that he sent his own son to die for his people. I mean could you do that? Send you son to die for the people who broke your rules and turned their backs on you?" She asked and he shook his head. "That's what made me want to believe in him, I've never read another Creator story like that. I know to most intellectual people think the bible is just a story or a fairy tale but I bet none of them have ever truly read it. They all say to keep an open mind about things but those naysayers who do actually read it usually read it with a closed mind. But can you imagine getting a key to the dome after you've been thrown out; it's the ultimate second chance. What makes bad things happen is the people who choose to do wrong, they're simply the consequences of their actions even if they touch the lives of innocents. I wouldn't call a child having cancer a consequence unless it was something the parent ate or did or something the child was exposed to. No one can ever truly live their lives innocent and blameless. Not even Christians claim to be perfect but they try and when they fail they seek forgiveness and continue to try for perfection. It's just like the first law of time which we can't break without, sometimes irreversible, consequences; there are laws they can't break either. The Christian God is one of forgiveness but because of the laws he set in motion there are some sins that even he cannot forgive. He set the laws in motion that even he can't make an exception for. I realize now what the Time Lords' greatest sin was, which probably led to their downfall; they set themselves up as gods. I know that looking into the Time Vortex lets us see the whole of time and space but really we're just playing in a much larger sand box. I'm sure there will be things that we will never be able to understand, to be honest I'm not sure I even want to. I looked inside the time vortex like all the others. I was terrified but I didn't run, maybe more like couldn't run. I didn't go mad and I don't think I was inspired but it made me think perhaps we shouldn't be playing in someone else's territory anymore." She observed. He stared at her for the longest time and slowly smiled until a broad grin spread over his face.

"That's what I love so much, you're absolutely brilliant!" He exclaimed kissing her again. "We'll do things your way, Fiona, we'll completely start over. We'll create a new Time Lord Society in your image." He insisted.

"My image? I'm not sure I'd like that too much. I don't want to be all powerful or all knowing. The Christians believe there is already someone who fills that description and I'd like to leave that to him thanks." She rejected the notion. "Maybe we can learn a little something from their faith however and try to become a little better than our society was before." She suggested.

"I think I can live with that. If your God is the one who brought you back to me then giving him the rest of my life in return is a miniscule price to pay." He told her.

"Was it that bad?" She asked, the look in his eyes confirmed that it was. "Then I guess I should be thanking him too then." She continued. "What now?" She wanted to know.

"You have a date in England with a former Sergeant Major and I have one at your home." He instructed.

"I knew you'd get the hang of lists!" She beamed. He grinned back and kissed her again.

"Now I'm going to set the Tardis. I don't want you to move until I come back and get you, got that?" He insisted. "Don't move!" He ordered her. She stuck her tongue out at him but smiled in spite of the look he gave her.

"I'll be a good little mummy and stay in the nursery with Jr." She promised in her best British accent. He rolled his eyes and stalked off her laughter trailing after him. She closed her eyes leaning her head back against the pillow fingering her new necklace. She could almost swear the little piece of Tardis purred beneath her touch. "I guess if I'm a new era of Tome Lord then you're a new era of time machine." She told it. "What do you think?" It pulsed and hummed as though it agreed with her. She smiled and shook her head. "You're as bad as the Doctor." She told it which made it wink at her and she laughed making her feel the small incision site. She clutched her chest as she sighed and laid her head back again. "It's nice to know you're still out there keeping an eye out for me even though we haven't spoken for a bit." She whispered. There was no answer, she never expected there to be. Instead she felt a small warm glow in her chest that instilled the peace that she had grown accustomed to and hadn't felt in some time. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She finished letting the tears fall from the corners of her eyes. The warm glow grew until the tears dried. She didn't need them anymore, all she felt was peace and forgiveness.

"Talking to the fella upstairs?" The Doctor asked startling her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yep!" She mimicked him by popping her p at the end making him smile.

"Did you put in a good word for me?" he wondered.

"Always!" She replied.

"I called John to let him know we've arrived. It's so tiring when I have to try and convince someone it's me after I've regenerated. I told him you were coming, delighted as ever anyway, he said he'd meet you at the café – whatever that means, in about half an hour." He informed her.

"How far from town are we?" she asked sitting up.

"About two and a half miles." He answered. She cast him a glare.

"I just had heart surgery and you want me to walk two and a half miles in half an hour?" She asked.

"Do you honestly think I'd leave my wife-to-be without a mode of transport?" He asked actually looking hurt. He grinned a second later and winked at her leaving the room. She was getting ready to go after him but she heard an unmistakable sound. He appeared around the corner ringing a bicycle bell attached to a bright yellow tricycle, but it wasn't just any tricycle it was an adult tricycle with a basket in the rear between the two back wheels as well as one hanging from the front. Fiona laughed her head off but the catch in her side drew her up short. It reminded her just how close she had come to death yet again.

"I love it Doctor!" Fiona exclaimed as he parked it close by.

"Madam your chariot awaits. It has two baskets and look at this!" He exclaimed ringing the bell again until it started to get annoying.

"Alright already!" She exclaimed in frustration. "Sheesh, what is with you? Are you going through your second or third childhood or something?" She asked.

"Oh Yes!" He grinned that infamous grin that turned more than one woman's head. She rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed. He grabbed her to steady her not that she needed steadying. She looked up at him questioningly. "You looked unsteady." He breathed.

"Doctor lying is a no, no." She smiled up at him.

"Oh right sorry about that." He frowned looking down at her.

"Good that's better no sarcasm either as that is a form of lying." She warned.

"Really? Anything else I should know?" He wondered.

"I'll let you know when the time comes." She told him kissing him. He grabbed her to him holding her tightly while they kissed but she pushed him away. "Later Doctor!" She said turning to her present, there was already a small suitcase in the rear basket. "What's this?" She asked.

"I thought you might need a few things so I packed enough for a few nights stay. I hope you don't mind." He offered. She smiled up at him and kissed him again.

"You are so good to me!" She exclaimed.

"And don't you forget it either!" He demanded.

"I doubt you'll let me." She rolled her eyes.

"Quite right too. Now move along we haven't a moment to loose." He replied.

"Says a Time Lord who has all the time in the world." She climbed aboard her carriage.

"A few things before you go." He mentioned.

"What's this? Are you going to give me a list now?" She asked. He smacked her on the bum and grinned.

"Yeah I reckon I am. Lord now I'm starting to sound like you." He frowned.

"Don't do that!" She demanded. "If you're going to switch to a different accent I'd prefer a Scottish one." She insisted. He raised an eyebrow.

"Would you now? As it turns out I'm quite good at the Scottish accent, Lass." He spoke in her beloved accent perfectly. She almost fell off the bike as her hearts did a flip and a flop when she looked up at him and saw that mesmerizing smile. She reached out and grabbed his lapels pulling him into a kiss.

"Blimey," He breathed when she let him go. "If I knew that was all it took to turn you on I would have used the accent on you a long time ago." He smiled down at her.

"You wish," She panted. "You were saying?" She asked.

"Oh, right where was I?" He ran a hand through his hair in confusion.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "A few things before you go…" She reminded him.

"Right! It has a Duometronic engine so you can sit back and relax but it also has an on/off switch if you'd like to go it alone." He explained. "One more thing, I told Sergeant Benton I was the Doctor's son from Scotland." He said looking like he always did when he knew there'd be trouble.

"What did I just tell you about lying and why did you lie to John of all people?" She demanded.

"First of all I told a fib, second I did it before you told me not to, and last the pain in the arse wouldn't believe it was me. Imagine that I worked with him at U.N.I.T. for all those years and the bloke didn't even recognize me. Granted I've changed half a dozen times since then but still he should have recognized me or taken my word for it at the very least." He complained.

"I'll tell him how wounded you were when I explain things to him and the Brigadier." Fiona rolled her eyes again.

"Oh, come one do you have to tell them?" He asked. She shook her head and slapped his arm.

"Yes I have to tell them! They know how madly I was in love with you how am I going to explain it if I show up telling them I'm marrying someone else? They'll think I've lost it or something. Great now I'm starting to sound like you. Do me a favor and start speaking Scottish from now on." She sighed in frustration.

"And why would I do that?" he asked a little put out.

"Because as much as I love it it's the one accent I can't for the life of me mimic." She explained.

"Well then you've got yourself a deal," He grinned wickedly making her hearts go flippity flop again but not because of his 'devil may care' grin.

"I could get used to this!" She exclaimed. He reached for her but she threw his grin back at him and switched on the bike moving out of his grasp.

"I'll see you later Time Boy," She called over her shoulder before ramping up the speed on the bike with her personal sonic screwdriver. She heard him mumbling something about proving he wasn't a boy the next time they met. "I look forward to it!" She shouted back as she headed down the corridor and out of the Tardis.

She heard the Tardis vanish as he left to pick up the guests for their wedding and she remembered they had forgotten an important task with all the excitement but she shrugged her shoulders making plans to get the job done between here and there. She had wasted a good fifteen minutes bantering with the Doctor and she didn't want to be late meeting John at their place of business. She ramped up the motor another notch and sat back to enjoy the ride in the brisk morning air, it was so much cooler than North Carolina.

If she had known it was going to be so nippy she would have brought her wrap. She reached around behind her and heaved at her overnight bag, the Doctor had been so thoughtful to pack, but the front wheel of the bike ran over a large stone and nearly spilled her and her luggage all over the ground. She was grateful he had chosen a tricycle and not a two wheeler. After recovering both her balance as well as the bike she fetched the bag which she'd had to leave in the basket until she knew she was safe.

She hoped he had thought to pack some warm clothing since he was more accustomed to the cooler climate of England than she was. When she unzipped the duffle bag she was pleasantly surprised to find the same black watch plaid she was wearing the first time she met the Doctor; which had been nothing more than a dream, but their first meeting nonetheless. She pulled out the piece of cotton flannel cloth setting the bag back in its place. She wrapped the plaid around her shoulders only to find a note pinned to one corner, she unpinned it and read what it had to say.

"To my not-so-Scottish lass I thought you might get cold without me to keep you warm so I packed you this wee token to warm yee in my steid (.org/wiki/sted)." She could hear the Doctor's voice inside her head as she read the note; she even heard the Scottish accent he was so good at. She could hear the accent perfectly in her head but whenever she tried to copy it, it always fell flat much to her disappointment.

"Why is it I can hear the accent in my head as plain as day but can't speak a word of it?" She moaned. She shrugged her shoulders and snuggled into the warm flannel tartan; she had chosen cotton because she found wool too scratchy. She contemplated the wonderful miracle of providence that had reunited her with the Doctor after all those years apart. "Even if he is a childish idiot at times at least he's my childish idiot." She smiled to herself.

"I heard that!" she heard the Doctor in her head.

"You would, now stop following me secretly, which you're doing badly by the way, and get to work." She shouted at the invisible Tardis she could feel tagging along behind.

"Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a twist. I'll see you in a day or so." He complied.

"Love you see you soon!" She whispered.

"Love you too," He whispered back. The heart bond was starting to take affect already though they hadn't completed the wedding ceremony. Unlike most sentient species in the universe Time Lords mated for life. That was why loosing Rose Tyler had been so hard on the Doctor; he had already lost that part of himself to her when they made love. Fiona on the other hand hadn't been able to join fully with her human lover because a part of her had already belonged to the Doctor. Luckily for them they didn't die when they lost a mate as some lower life forms did, even if they wished they were dead.

It was a throw back to the ancient rights of Gallifrey before the looming began. Since the Doctor and herself were natural born Time Lords and not grown from a loom they were even more susceptible to the bonding. If she had been created as an Eve then perhaps her fascination with the Doctor all her life was a part of a genetic bonding to her Adam. Even if it was predestined for her to meet and fall in love with the Doctor she didn't care. Loving him and being loved by him in return was well worth being manipulated by the Time Lords. She knew that even if she had been able to choose her own mate it probably would have been the Doctor because of the kind of man he was. He was the kind of man who loved the universe with such a childlike acceptance that he deserved to be loved in return.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Doctor went back to 2009 and put in a call to Jack to let him know he'd be stopping by later. He'd already picked up Fiona's friends and taken them to assist her in preparation for their upcoming nuptials. The last thing he wanted to do was face Sarah Jane again without Rose. He was afraid she would throw it in his face, the fact that he'd had to leave Rose behind. Had Sarah Jane really gotten over him like she said she had?

He sighed and set the street address of Sarah Jane's house into the Tardis console. Despite the perception filter that hid the Tardis from view, he tried to park it somewhere innocuous. Only those who had traveled with him before or knew of its existence could even hear the whine of the ship's engines as it materialized in her garden. The Doctor took a deep breath and stepped outside making sure to close and lock the door behind him. When he turned around three rather surprised teenagers were staring at him in disbelief.

"What?" He asked equally stunned.

"Where did you com from then?" The dark skinned lad asked finding his voice.

"That blue box of course, Clyde you saw it the same as I did," The female replied "Is that your space ship?" She asked turning her attention back to the Doctor.

"What?" He heard himself dumbly repeat.

"Are you the Doctor by any chance?" The other male asked. With one look the Doctor knew there was something different about that one, certainly not your average garden variety human.

"So you guessed my name who are you?" he found his own voice at last.

"Luke, Luke Smith. My mum knows you; she told me all about the Doctor and his marvelous blue box." The boy who called himself Luke answered.

"And who might you're mum be?" He wondered curiously hoping Sarah Jane hadn't revealed his secrets to anyone else.

"Sarah Jane Smith!" The boy informed him.

"What?" He was rendered relatively speechless again. The last time they had met she told him she hadn't met anyone to replace him apparently she had lied.

"I'll get her," The young girl said running back into the house. It only took a few minutes for that wonderfully familiar face to emerge from inside the house holding bowls of food.

"It's you!" She breathed. "I thought I hear the Tardis but I wasn't sure. Hello Doctor!" She greeted him with a smile.

"Hello!" He grinned back getting over the shock.

"You haven't met my son yet. Doctor this is Luke; Luke this is the Doctor." Sarah introduced.

"What? How did this come about?" He wanted to know.

"Long story, I'll have to tell you sometime." She replied setting the dishes she still held on the table set up with other food and dishes.

"Yes you will; but more importantly, am I interrupting something?" He asked curiously. "I suppose I should have called." He considered.

"We were just having a picnic. Why don't you join us?" She responded.

"No actually there's something I need to talk to you about… in private." He let on.

"Sure Luke the lemonade is still in the kitchen would you fetch it please? Then you and your friends can start without me. We shouldn't be long." Sarah let her other guests know. "I saw the list of the dead after the Dalek/Cyberman incident. I noticed Rose was on it, I'm sorry." She told him with a hint of sadness as they went into the house. He felt the pain constricting his chest just like always at the mention of Rose but it wasn't as painful as he'd expected it to be.

"She isn't dead... well she is here but she's living in a parallel world with her mum and Mickey." He explained.

"I'm glad for that, really I am. What about you?" She asked. "Have you had anyone else to travel with since then?" She wondered curiously.

"There was someone yes, Martha Jones, a medical student but she left. The Master came back, the last Prime Minister Gerald Saxon that was him, and made a mess of things. He got hold of Martha's family so she decided to stay home with them." He explained.

"I knew there was something fishy about that man." Sarah exclaimed.

"Don't tell me that you were stuck with memories of that year as well." He begged fearing her travels with him had made it so she would also relive that terrible time. It made him wonder about all of his previous companions still residing on earth, the ones still alive that was.

"What year Doctor?" She wondered curiously apparently safe from the horrors.

"Last year, the Master opened a paradox rift but I was able to turn back time and reverse everything the Master did except for the death of the American President of course. Only the ones who were on board the Valiant should have been able to remember everything that happened." He explained.

"I take it that's why Martha left." Sarah correctly assumed. He nodded his head in affirmation before shoving his hands in his pockets. "But you said should have, does that mean someone not on board the Valiant remembered?" She questioned.

"Yes," He answered trying to gather the courage to explain everything.

"Oh lord, how dreadful! Who was it?" she wanted to know.

"An American woman, her name is Fiona MacDonald. She had some residual telepathic ability which allowed her to remember everything before I changed things. Basically she relived that same year twice." He told her.

"Is she your newest companion then?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Actually that's why I'm here." He replied.

"What for? You don't need my permission, Doctor. You've never needed anyone's permission to do anything you do…" She rambled a bit; he could tell it was upsetting her.

"I'm getting married," He cut in making her look up at him in shock but she turned away from him quickly. She sought out a seat on the couch in the front room. The look in her eyes before she had looked away was as though her heart was breaking all over again. "Boy I really mucked this up haven't I? This isn't how I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Is it her? Are you marrying this Fiona MacDonald person?" she questioned. He nodded his head when she looked up at him, her eyes carefully guarded.

"The thing is I'm not alone anymore Sarah." He told her hoping to make her understand.

"Well that's what we companions are for isn't it. So you won't feel like you're the only one left." She asked clearly upset though she was trying to hide it.

"Remember when I told you that everyone had died?" He wondered and she nodded her head. "I was wrong. I'm not the only one left anymore." He made known.

"You mean Miss MacDonald? But how?" She wanted to know.

"The same way the Master was able to hide himself from me before stealing my Tardis and coming back here under the guise of Gerald Saxon." He brought to light. "She became human." He divulged.

"I don't understand how can a Time Lord become human?" She demanded an answer. He sighed, he hadn't really expected this to be easy but it was certainly turning out to be harder than he hoped it would be.

"It's a long story," He replied.

"I've got plenty of time." She countered.

"Funny you should mention that." He pointed out. She just gave him that look of hers. "Oh alright, I never could ignore that look of yours." He sighed again.

"What look?" She asked indignantly.

"There that one, the one where you try not to cry but don't quite make it. Your bottom lip quivers." He informed her.

"It does not," She declared.

"Does too," He shot back. She glared at him for a few second before they both broke into laughter cutting the tension that had hung heavily in the air.

"Alright Doctor, I give in. I'll tell you about Luke if you tell me about Miss Fiona…" She began but seemed to work something out. "It can't be Fionadvoratrelundar can it?" She asked.

"Yes, that Fiona." He confirmed. She sighed and leaned back on the couch overcome by the news.

"Well, I guess none of us ever really had a chance with you then." She accepted defeat gracefully. He knelt down beside her and put a hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry Sarah Jane. The other Time Lords have been manipulating my whole life without my knowing it. Even though Fiona was a part of that manipulation she was just as much a marionette as I was. I'm sorry I couldn't be the person you wanted me to be." He apologized again.

"That's just it Doctor you were everything to me." She confessed.

"That's the problem though isn't it? You never found someone who could take my place. Because of me you've wasted your whole life when you could have been happy." He insisted. She put her hand over his and shook her head.

"I didn't waste my life Doctor. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had the experiences I did I never would have seen the things I've seen or even found Luke for that matter. I wouldn't have traded that for all the world." She countered. He smiled up at her sadly. "Sit here beside me and tell me how you finally caught the elusive Time Lady that's skipped in and out of your life since before I met you." She told him patting the couch next to her. He nodded his head and did as he was told spinning a tale of miracles and happy endings.

Doctor *** Who *** Ohw *** Rotcod

Two weeks. Fiona had told the Doctor she would be ready for their wedding in two weeks. It was the maddest, craziest two weeks of her life, mainly trying to explain things to everyone, but she finally succeeded. She planned, prepared, and was actually able to pull it off. It had taken nearly three months to put Peter and Agnes' wedding together but then Fiona hadn't needed to make her own wedding dress. She wore the one Agnes had made for her own wedding along with the veil Peter's mother had worn for hers.

There was no official wedding ceremony on Gallifrey so she had patterned their wedding on human traditions. There was one common element, the marriage license though the human version was much less complicated. The Time Lord license was more of a formal contract that also outlined past, current, and future family connection. Gone were the ancient days of the heart bonding ceremonies which were closely related to the more traditional human ceremony, though Fiona did include the binding and the genealogy exchange that was common among Time Lord marriages.

Claire, already five months pregnant with her third child, and Jane were Fiona's ladies in waiting. Tom, despite never having met the Doctor until he was packed into the Tardis for the trip through time, was the Doctor's groomsmen while Jack acted as best man. John and Sarah were given the honor of presenting the genealogies, normally reserved for family. That left Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart to give the bride away, which left him teary-eyed and speechless when asked if he would. The local Protestant minister over saw the ceremony but the most important task fell to Captain Jack Harkness.

"In place of the traditional exchanging of the rings the bride and groom have chosen something more culturally specific to them." The minister told the crowd at just the right time. Fiona had kept this last ritual a secret even from the Doctor who looked at her in surprise.

"I guess that's my cue," Jack grinned and winked at the Doctor when he cast a glance towards his best man.

"What are you planning?" The Doctor asked Fiona and she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"You'll have to wait and see," She whispered back.

"In the days of old, in a very far away place, men and women who wanted to pledge their troth did so with a covenant; a covenant that proved their loyalty, their trust, and especially their love. This covenant showed the world what had already taken place in their hearts. Where two hearts are bound together to become one so too let their blood be proof of their contract before their chosen witnesses." Jack spoke the words that Fiona had given him to say. He pulled a blade of Gallifreyan origin from his coat making the Doctor look at her in surprise.

"I found it in Mama's jewelry box," Fiona explained. "And by Mum I mean Romana," She whispered leaning close to his ear.

"None of that now you two," Gwen Cooper stepped up with a piece of braided cord. There were three strands of color, orange which was the color of the skies over Gallifrey, silver which stood for the wind that blew through the leaves on the trees, and blood red with white threads running through it for the snow covered ground to remind the of the home that was lost. Jack held the disc shaped blade between them. Gwen took their right hands raising them palms up, while Jack brought the blade down over their hands drawing blood. Gwen put their hands together and they intertwined their fingers as Gwen and Jack repeated the process with their left hands.

"I bind you to the sky that you might always have light to guide your way." Gwen said tying one cord around their right wrists.

"I bind you to the wind that blows through the trees which can never be tamed." Jack said tying their left wrists together with the other one.

"Together we bind you to the planet to which you were born that you may never forget from whence you came or the future that lies ahead." They spoke in unison as they tied the two cords together. The Doctor's eyes were a bit misty after the last words were spoken and Fiona wondered if she had done the right thing. He had become lost in thought with a faraway look in his eyes until his eyes cleared and he looked down at her with a smile.

"May nothing break the bond in your hearts or separate the spiritual cords that bind you in either life or death. May all here sing praises of your union for years to come." Jack finished the little ceremony and nodded to the parson.

"Well I say that's a bit different." The parson recovered from his own amazement. "By the powers invested in me by the crown and the church I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride unless that isn't done where you're from." He pronounced making half the attendees laugh as they knew the truth.

"Oh definitely yes!" The Doctor exclaimed and kissed Fiona passionately much to the delight of the crowd.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Jack asked.

"Jack," The Doctor warned untying their left wrists which was a cue to Owen to wrap their palms to hide the fact that their skin had already begun to heal. After Owen had finished with a slight shake of his head as his current patients defied everything he knew about medicine; the Doctor reached out and caressed Fiona's cheek kissing her again before spinning her around so they stood side by side. It was a bit difficult since their right wrists were still bound together but he wrapped his arm securely around her and she could stand her arm being slightly twisted behind her back. "You know we're supposed to stay like this for twenty-four hours," He whispered cheekily.

"I hope you're ambidextrous then because you'll have to feed me." She whispered back fully aware of the implications.

"So will you," He replied. She shrugged her shoulders as they made their way down the isle to be greeted by their friends which had become almost like family. Fiona had one more secret from the Doctor which wouldn't be revealed until much later.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you, m'dear, Doctor." The Brigadier greeted them. She smiled up at the old war horse and kissed his cheek. The Doctor clasped hands with his old friend, the only man in a uniform he truly admired though they didn't always see eye to eye. "You've finally caught her after all these years, eh?" he asked her husband.

"From everything you've told me about these two Alistair, it's more like she's finally caught him." The Brigadier's wife Doris corrected him. "I must admit though I rather thought the two of you would be so much older." She added. "When did you say you worked for U.N.I.T.?" She asked the Doctor. He opened his mouth to say something and Fiona elbowed him in the ribs reminding him of his promise. He cast her an annoyed glare before smiling regretfully at Doris.

"I was a bit of a child prodigy back then Ma'am." He said honestly though a bit vague. The Brigadier snorted at that but didn't challenge him, like Benton there were things about his time with U.N.I.T. that he wasn't able to tell his wife.

"I'd like to speak with you about a matter of utmost importance if I can steal a few minutes of your time after the reception." Alistair let him know.

"I'm afraid I won't be available for at least twenty-four hours, Brigadier." The Doctor told him. "Old traditions and the like," He added motioning his head towards Fiona's back where their hands were still tied together.

"We won't be going anywhere for a few days Brigadier you'll have my husband all to yourself as soon as possible. You can talk boy stuff all you want to then." Fiona promised knowing it would probably be a bit sooner than the Doctor thought; it was getting harder and harder to keep him out of her mind. Now that she had some of his blood coursing through her veins it was getting even more difficult. She wouldn't be able to keep her surprise secret for much longer. "Let's all head to the café for the reception. I don't know about all of you but I'm famished." She urged.

"Good idea!" Claire chimed in. "I know this little one won't hold out for much longer before it starts demanding its share of food." She added with a laugh patting her burgeoning belly. There was mutual laughter all around and everyone made their way towards the only restaurant in town. The little Café that her parents had owned before Claire and John took over.

It didn't take long to walk the short distance from the chapel, where the outdoor wedding had been held across town, to get to the café. In fact all it took was to pass the village square where the ancient farm market was still in use and cross over the town's only main thorough fair and they arrived at their destination. In a village that small three or four cars on the road at once was considered rush hour. Meadowfayre was even more laid back than her beloved North Carolina town that she had called home for more than a hundred years or so. Upon their arrival the rest of the wedding guests, and a few stragglers from town who came for the free food, made their salutations known to the happy couple. Gwen and Jack were the last two who each gave them hugs in turn.

"Did you get it?" Fiona whispered in Jack's ear as he hugged her last while Gwen distracted the Doctor.

"It was harder than you might think but yes I acquired the thing you sent me to find." He replied softly in her ear. "I'll slip it into his drink before the toast. Are you sure he won't taste it? Don't you Time Lords have super senses or something?" he questioned. She smiled into his cheek trying to hide her face from the Doctor so he would suspect anything.

"I promise he won't taste it. One drop will stop his heart and knock him out for a few hours but give him too much Iocaine powder and it will kill him." She warned knowing neither of them wanted that. Jack nodded his head slightly before pulling away to give her a kiss on the cheek before Gwen snatched him away to join their comrades. She and the Doctor took their seats at the table set aside especially for them so they were facing each other. Fiona could hardly make it through the meal because she was trying so hard to keep her secrets from the Doctor whose mind was growing louder and louder in her head. Jack stood and brought them their glasses of Champaign soon enough however and she silently sighed in relief. Jack was particular about which glass he handed to her which meant it was the poisoned one that she would let the Doctor drink out of while her glass was held in her husband's hands.

"A toast!" Jack announced the arrival of her departure. Jack rambled on for several agonizing seconds before signaling for everyone to drink. Several more toasts followed suit but soon the Doctor began to feel the effects of the poison.

'What did you do to me?' she felt him ask inside her mind.

'Just sleep Doctor; everything will explain itself in time.' She answered back as he gave into the poison induced slumber. As his head hit her shoulder people looked at them with concern. "Don't worry everyone, my husband is just feeling a little tired. Jack, please see he gets to our room and tuck him in." Fiona stretched the truth a little which wasn't exactly lying though she felt equally guilty for doing it. She untied their wrists as Jack hefted the skinny man to his feet. Ianto and Owen also helped move the Doctor upstairs as she quietly slipped out the back door.

The Tardis was parked a little closer to town that time so she didn't have as far to walk. She let herself in with her key and set the coordinates for the 21 century. In all the excitement they had forgotten to liquidate her assets so she made a beeline for her solicitors. The Tardis fabricated a death certificate as easily as it had fabricated a birth certificate for her former self. Even though she hated lying she knew it was easier than trying to convince the law firm that she was the same woman who had conducted all of her business with since she helped set them up in business almost eighty years ago. She had already set Peter up as her legal heir and since she had the death certificates of her parents as well as their wills proclaiming her as theirs it was easy to claim her own fortune.

After all was said and done she found out she was a trillionaire. She spent a third of it buying down America's national debt in place of taxes, left some money for Jane and Tom in the form of living trusts, and took the North Carolina Governor to lunch. She barged into his offices and slapped a check down on his desk and insisted he join her at her favorite seafood restaurant in Wilmywood. The fact that her lawyer went with her and was able to vouch for her helped considerably, it got everyone's attention anyway. She dismissed the lawyer after telling the governor she would meet him at the restaurant, which she bought so she never had to worry about it going out of business when she wanted great seafood.

She ordered her favorite foods and since she was the only customer she let everyone have the rest of the day off with pay. She had one waitress and the chef with his staff stay behind as well as the manager but she promised to give everyone a good tip at the end of the day. She spent the time while she waited going over her plans for the restaurant with the manager and the former owner, they weren't exactly happy but she was able to persuade them that her plans would work and they agreed. Mainly they agreed because she threatened to hire someone to take their place if they didn't but in the end she got her way. She made a note to speak with their suppliers before she headed back to the Doctor as well.

She was beginning to wonder if the Governor would show up at all but he showed up at last with two of his advisors and an aid along with an army of security personnel. She ordered enough food to feed all of them and an army besides, as a southern girl she didn't want to send them home empty handed. While they waited for their food to arrive she laid out her plains for the land she had wisely only leased to the city. She also gave the Governor a detailed plan on how to use the land she had recently traded another piece of property for. There was a stretch of property along route forty which the stupid forty-second president of the United States had sold to a foreign country, namely one run by a terrorist group under the guise of Global Limited. She got them to accept land she had bought a long time ago in the Sahara for the piece of American soil. She also fed the names of the leaders she recognized as terrorist who the CIA had been searching for a long time tricking them into stepping foot onto allied soil so Interpol could arrest them and try them for crimes against humanity.

Fiona worked out a plan to use the thousands of acres worth of unused farmland as a plantation to be run at the government's expense by local farmers. She had also included plans to refurbish the mills that had closed down when the owners sent their business to other countries. She stressed that only natural born Americans as well as those who had lost their jobs the first time were allowed to work in the factories. The homeless of the state would be allowed to live at the plantation in exchange for working the farm and picking the cotton to be milled at the factories. She also stipulated that only American grown cotton could be processed in the factories.

The Governor's advisors were rather upset by her heavy handed demands and asked why she was so adamant about only hiring natural born Americans. She told the governor about several of her friends who had fallen on hard times because they were fired or laid off when the company they worked for closed the factory to move operations overseas. Every word of which was true, she had seen almost her whole street go from well off to slums practically overnight because everyone lost their jobs when the factories laid everyone off. Not all of them were able to get work in the area and most moved back to live with their parents though some turned to drink or worse because they had lost so much and couldn't get help from the government. When the governor's aid used the `Americans don't want to do menial labor` card she nearly blew up but was able to keep herself in check.

"Oh and how do you know this, pray tell?" She queried instead managing to sound calmer than she felt.

"Everyone knows!" The male aid, who couldn't have been even a year out of college and had no real life experience, shot back indignantly. She felt some of her old spunkiness return and she wanted to pull him down over her knee to spank him.

"Alright then tell me how did you get where you are now? Did your parents pay your way through all the best schools?" She asked. "I bet you were even one of those `Young Politicians` in school and maybe did some charity work overseas." She fished for information. His silence told her all she needed to know if the petulant look on his face was any indication. "Unless you've ever had to wonder where your next meal was coming from or gone to bed hungry then you can shut up about `regular American citizens`. Americans are not as lazy as you lot would have the rest of the world believe. America is dying because of poisonous hypocrites like you. Half the population is sick and the other half is apathetic which is worse than any illness. Only in America can a thousand people walk by a dying person and not even notice the pool of blood at their feet, unless they get it on their precious shoes. Do you know who is really killing America? Politicians who spout crap like you and big corporations who would rather squeeze every last drop out of their dimes by sending their business to over seas where a dollar buys forty or fifty of their money instead of helping so called `lazy` Americans. The reason why there is a recession is because there are no jobs to be had except minimum wage which can't support a family of four even if both parents are working. So you have no right to speak to me anymore. In fact Governor," She turned to look at the man she was quickly beginning to take a liking too. "May I?" She asked projecting her intensions on him but not so loudly that he would notice. He merely smiled and nodded his head. "You, whatever your name is are fired! I'll make sure you can never get a job paying more than minimum wage and you will have no hope of getting a promotion, then maybe you can tell me what it's like for `the average American` after you've lived in a two room shack that leaks rain in the summer, snow in the winter, and have to hock that BMW outside so you can buy groceries. Mommy and Daddy can bail you out if they want but I'll make it so even their friends won't want to hire you." She told the detestable young man who sputtered in disbelief looking to the governor to be saved but the man merely shrugged his shoulders.

"You hear the Lady, you fool, off with you!" The Governor told the lad who was barely out of diapers. The aid stood up and huffed out of the restaurant. "Good, now maybe I can get my old aid-de-camp back. That tyke took his place 'cause the fella hadn't a bachelor's degree in political sciences. He's only been my right hand man since I entered politics in the late 70's and knows more than ten such idiots." The Governor added giving his two advisors pointed looks. Fiona smiled inwardly when she saw them shaking in their boots. "Now, my dear, I see where you're coming from but it will take some time to implement." He showed interest in her plans.

"Well inform your people that they won't see a penny of my money until they get off their lazy bums and decide to help someone other than themselves. Unfortunately the people of North Carolina can't wait for the good old southern boys from wealthy families to decide there might be a need for what I'm proposing. I have instructed my lawyers to begin implementing construction plans while crews are already out clearing land and I have hired local farmers to till and plant the fields. Luckily there are already a few farms in that area that remains on American soil, the rest of the place was left to founder once it was sold off and the previous farmers were kicked off the property that had been in their family for generations. I don't know where they are now but if anyone is still alive I sure would like to return some of it to them. The barns and things that are on the track I'm proposing to use are being fixed up as well as the houses that are there. There should be enough so you can shelter low cost housing constituents as well as the homeless. If they don't work they don't eat and they aren't allowed to stay. Someone will be grateful for the work and the living provided to them in exchange for the ability to work, those who aren't able to handle heavy labor for health reasons should be able to find something they can do with their hands if nothing else. Everyone contributes or they leave. As well as the cotton to be grown for the factories they should grow their own food and raise their own animals get someone from the old days to teach them how. None of those people who have studied animal husbandry in college and don't have a lick of practical sense. Like the Habitat for Humanity make it a learning tool, let people who make under a hundred thousand a year be able to go and learn for only the cost of their labor. I know sometimes even sixty thousand a year isn't enough to live on and yet it's too much to qualify for welfare. A lot of people are willing if they're just given the chance and not many people are willing to give them that chance." She told him pushing a thick notebook towards him. "This outlines everything I require as well as the deadline for everything. I've already let the construction crews know that if they don't finish within the time I've allotted they don't get paid. That should inspire them to work if nothing else. There is also a guideline in there for how the money is to be used and any profits, once they're made, are to be divided up. If in five years you're not seeing a profit then the plantation and all the factories will be taken out of the government's hands and run by representatives of the people I'm trying to help in this proposal. Also if any of the funds go towards lining the pockets of those imbeciles then the whole project reverts back to me and I'll see that it functions smoothly. I've already covered all my bases and don't worry about the taxes on my money. The Federal Government accepted my generous offer to pay down the national debt I'm sure you'll do likewise but it would be nice if you would take steps to do away with the State's debts altogether; a business can't suceed when they're books are always in the red and neither can the government." She made known the conversation was over. When the food was brought to the table she asked that her portion be packed up to go along with a few bottles of her favorite local sweet wine. That gave her another good idea to invest in local commerce and decided to stop by the winery herself.

The Governor however wasn't quite finished with her yet. "Who are you really, Miss MacDonald?" He asked after he had recovered from his astonishment.

"Just a girl who has had to work my fingers to the bones until my benefactress saw fit to leave me an inheritance." She said as truthfully as she could. "Aunt Fiona lived long enough to see this nation rise above adversity to become great and she would be heart broken to see it tear itself back down." She added. "I've seen the best and worst of people myself; in fact I've seen the best in people when they're at their worst." She told him. "America can be great again if it stops selling it's soul to everyone who flashes their checkbook at her." She finished.

"You should go into politics, m'dear," He commented but she shook her head. "You're probably right; politics has a way of spoiling one's good intentions." He agreed. She stood when the waitress brought her doggy bags to the table signaling the end of their little tête-à-tête.

"I vow you'll make a good president someday, Edward Martin Scott, just don't forget us little people." She told him knowing that he was destined to be the fourty-eighth president of the United States and the best of all of them. He would serve two full terms until the socialist countries of the world united against them and the little country they tried to protect which was the start of World War 3.

He frowned and shook his head. "You misunderstand me, Miss MacDonald, I have no intention of running for President." He objected.

"My aunt would be disappointed, Governor Scott, or should I say Marty." She called him by the name he had gone by so long ago when her other self knew him as a snot nosed kid. She had always had an affection for him and now was no different only she had never told him so in the past.

"Aunty Fiona? The old lady on the hill was your benefactress?" He asked in disbelief and a little moan.

"I'm Peter's daughter; unfortunately they didn't know she had millions stashed away in the attic." She revealed.

"I heard Peter and Angie were dead I'm sorry." He said sadly. "I only lived there for a short time but I loved playing with Peter and your Aunt made the best cookies!" He enthused. Fiona grinned with a nod, even when she copied her aunt's recipe she made the best chocolate chip cookies in the neighborhood knowing it was hers originally only made the praise that much better.

"Stay at the restaurant for as long as you like, I've bought the place so I'll have somewhere to eat for as long as I visit North Carolina. The staff has the rest of the day off so don't stay too long but feel free to ask for what ever else on the menu you like. Take some home to the family." She moved to leave but he stood and smiled at her shaking his head.

"You're an amazing woman Miss MacDonald but are you not staying in our fair state?" He asked curiously.

"My husband's family is from Scotland." She answered almost truthfully.

"It's Mrs. MacDonald then?" He wondered. "You're not too closely related are you?" He inquired.

"Not so much as a distant cousin, they're the Scottish MacDonalds. Not so much of a trace of Scottish blood in me except the name just stuck." She replied getting deeper into the half truth. "We're going to live over there but I'll be back to visit from time to time." She said honestly.

"Well bring your husband next time. I have to meet the man who was lucky enough to snatch an extraordinary woman like you." He said drawing her into a hug.

"Just keep our invitation to the Whitehouse open and we'll see you at your inauguration." She told him. He laughed and shook his head.

"You're determined for me to sit in the oval office aren't you?" He asked curiously.

"Let's just say my Aunt say something great in you all those years ago and she'd be disapointed if you let her down." She shrugged her shoulders and headed for the door with food in hand.

"Can I drop you somewhere?" He wanted to know.

"Thanks I have my own transportation," She called back over her shoulder and headed for her Tardis which she left around the corner.

Next stop Cardiff. Six months was all she could afford since it was a year exactly since the Doctor's last visit and one and a half months since hers. She didn't like crossing their time lines but she didn't have much choice since what she wanted done would take time and she wanted it finished by the time she returned with the Doctor. Her cousin Ianto told her Jack had disappeared for a month or two just before her visit to Cardiff so she figured out the exact day he supposedly left. She set the Tardis down on top of the rift and opened the engine vents to soak up the extra radiation while she waited though she didn't have to wait long. It was late when she landed; the other's at Torchwood would have left already but Jack lived at the base, how she knew all of that was another story all together. She didn't have to go looking for Jack as he came looking for her, as she knew he would.

"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed appearing out of nowhere and began pounding on the door to the Tardis. She unlocked the door without leaving the console though the Tardis wasn't too thrilled about letting that man of impossibilities inside her walls. Fiona mentally apologized to the ship as the doors flew open and Jack ran up the gangplank with a happy look on his face which fell when he caught sight of her. "Who the hell are you? Where's the Doctor?" He demanded pulling out his sonic blaster and pointed it at her looking around almost frantically.

"The Doctor is right where I left him in Meadowfayre, 1987 or thereabouts and quite safe. You can see for yourself in oh about seven months since your keeping an eye on him for me. As to who I am my name is Fionadvoratrelundar, a fellow Time Lady… and his wife." She revealed, the shock caused him to lower his weapon.

"His wife? A Time Lady? His Wife!" Jack repeated himself completely taken back by the information.

"Though it's rather difficult but not impossible I'll explain it to you if you'd like and do put that gun away the Doctor would have my head if you left a square hole in his beloved Tardis. Sometimes I think he cares more about her than he does me." She laughed. He just stared at her dumbfounded. "Jack, put, gun, away," She stressed each word until he shook his head and did as he was told. "Now, would you like some coffee? I think some caffeine is in order since it will probably be a long night. You might not sleep much but I do, not that I've had much of late. Put the Tardis in orbit, I assume you know how and lock the doors. I'll put the coffee on." She told him leaving him to assimilate her words and headed to the kitchens; it must not have taken him long to get everything straight in his head as the ship jolted into motion and she heard the sounds of footsteps chasing after her. She couldn't help stifle a yawn, it was definitely going to be a very long night indeed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Doctor woke from his slumber with a decided ache in his chest and a pain in his head. He scanned his vital systems with his own internal scanner to find that one of his hearts had stopped working though that didn't account for the headache. He further scanned his body and tasted the barest remnants of Iocaine powder in his bloodstream. He frowned in disgust as he remembered Fiona's last words to him. What did that blasted girl have up her sleeve? After finishing his internal scan he turned his senses outward to his surroundings and discovered a presence. By the feel of them they were no ordinary human either.

"Jack," The Doctor croaked as angrily as he could.

"You have nothing to worry about Doctor, Fiona knows what she's doing." Jack assured him.

"Am I supposed to find comfort in the fact that my wife poisoned me on my wedding night of all things?" He asked sardonically.

"She told me how much to give you so it would only knock you out for a few hours not enough to kill you Doctor." Jack retorted.

"Only wish I was dead. I have one heart working Jack!" He exclaimed testily.

"Don't worry I have the cure for that right here, Doctor." Jack told him. He felt something pressed against his chest about half a second before he got the shock of his life, literally.

"Ahhg!" An involuntary scream, passed his lips but it got his second heart started. "Thanks I needed that," He said sitting up and looking around. One consolation was that he was in the room he should have shared with Fiona on his wedding night though how he was supposed to find comfort in that he wasn't sure. "Where is she? I assume she took the Tardis." He conjectured.

"Now Doctor," Jack soothed. "Don't sulk, Fiona just wanted to give you a nice surprise for you wedding present and this was the only way she could do it without you finding out." He finished.

"Don't patronize me Jack and I'm not sulking." He shot back.

"Yes, you are," Jack argued

"No, I'm not I just wish she would have told me what she was planning." He complained.

"Would you have let her go off in the Tardis alone if she had?" Jack questioned knowingly.

"Not on your life!" He insisted.

"Then you didn't leave her much choice did you?" Jack revealed.

"Still she should have asked," He persisted. Jack just shook his head and let him sulk, not that he was sulking.

"I told the Brigadier I would let him know when you were awake." Jack informed him. He stood up and nodded his head.

"I need something to help flush the rest of the Iocaine powder from my blood stream anyway. I did promise to talk to Alistair." He acknowledged. "Since I find myself devoid of a wife and my Tardis I may as well make the most of 1987." The Doctor accepted his current predicament however unwillingly. Jack led the way to the house on the outskirts of town where the Lethbridge-Stewarts were staying. Jack knocked on the door and a few minutes later Alistair himself answered it.

"Ah, good Doctor you're just in time I was having tea." His old friend greeted him warmly heading back inside. The Doctor followed him into the cottage while Jack closed the door.

"So Alistair what was it you wanted to discuss with me?" he asked curiously. He took the cup of tea offered him before sitting on the couch and sipped the warm liquid letting the tannins work their magic at removing the poison from his system.

"A mystery, my dear fellow, a positively mystifying mystery; right up your street I should think Doctor." Alistair replied with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"What sort of mystery?" He wanted to ascertain.

"An island off the coast of Scotland up and vanished on us. We probably wouldn't have even known about it except there was a scouting vessel in the area and the whole lot of them said the same thing. The island was there one minute and gone the next like someone stole it from under their noses. We chalked it up to phantom island syndrome but when we went looking for answers, just in case, there were reports from every period in history all saying the same thing that an island had departed from the ocean; no earthquake, no volcano, no nothing, it just simply vanished. The oddest thing about it was when the island went missing; it disappeared on the same exact date on all the records. The funny thing was the reports went back as far as 1100 A.D." The Brigadier explained peaking the Doctor's interests.

"And you think aliens might have done it?" Jack asked getting his own cup of tea. Alistair frowned.

"Just who might you be young man and why do I feel like I may have met you somewhere before?" The Brig wanted to know.

"Friend of the Doctor's I work for Torchwood I deal with this stuff all the time." Jack replied hurriedly, a little too hurriedly for the Doctor's `enigma radar` but that would have to wait for another time.

"That it might be Aliens was the general consensus back at HQ. I'm still retired but I help out a bit every now and then. I thought you could help us out on this one Doctor." Alistair agreed.

"Where was this island supposed to be located?" He asked.

"There's a map there one the library table, the coordinates are marked in red," came the answer. The Doctor set his cup down and popped a biscuit in his mouth before he moved to look at the nautical map. He chewed on the morsel for a bit studying the map carefully making mental notes of everything all at once.

"The North Sea, interesting." He mused swallowing the sweet treat.

"Where?" Jack asked coming to peer over his shoulder only to frown down at his hand when he pointed it out. "That's more than a coincidence Doctor. We received similar reports about four months back in our time as well." Jack told him.

"What do you mean your time?" Alistair questioned coming up to join them.

"Jack is from your future, Alistair." The Doctor explained.

"How far into the future?" Alistair wanted to know.

"The first time or recently?" Jack asked.

"Which ever," Alistair replied in shock.

"Originally the 51st century, but via an accident while traveling with the Doctor, 2010." Jack answered truthfully.

"Good Lord man, can't the Doctor take you back home or something?" Alistair wanted to know. Jack looked to the Doctor who shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a good team of people that work with me, I belong with them now. There's nothing left for me anywhere else." Jack replied not meeting either of their questioning eyes. The Doctor ignored the pained look in his friend's face for the moment and turned his attention back towards the map.

"Have there been any sightings of alien craft circling the earth or reports of any strange happenings?" The Doctor asked either of the men. They both shook their heads. "It's very unusual that this sort of thing would happen. Even if it was aliens it would be more likely that the island would disappear at one point in history and be written off as a phantom sighting than to have it vanish in time as well as space." He mused. "Jack you said the Island went missing four months back can you remember the exact date?" he wanted to know.

Jack nodded his head, "March 15th."

"That's the same date it disappeared here." The Brigadier exclaimed.

"It's what July the 11th now?" The Doctor queried.

"How do you always do that?" Alistair asked

"Time Lord," He grinned at him turning back to frown at the map a second later something was definitely fishy. "Well Watson, Mycroft, the game's a foot!" He exclaimed slapping his hands together.

"Let me guess you've always wanted to say that." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Actually I have, I've always wanted to meet Doyle." He answered.

"Should have known that," Jack mumbled under his breath, "Which one am I?"

He didn't hesitant a single second in his reply, "Mycroft."

"How do you figure that?" Jack frowned, glancing up at the Brigadier who had gone to get himself another cup of tea.

"You are the oldest Jack." He shot back.

"In case you've forgotten your age, Doc, you're at least seven hundred years older than me which makes you nine hundred." Jack rebuffed.

"Nine hundred and six actually." He corrected.

"Who's nine hundred and six?" Alistair questioned bringing the two of them a fresh cup of tea.

"I traveled a bit since the last time I was here, Alistair." The Doctor explained.

"I guess you have, what was it last time three hundred eleven?" Alistair asked sipping on his own cup.

"Four hundred seventy-one if you must know." He answered.

"Damme, if you don't look a day over thirty." Alistair frowned in jealousy which the Doctor also ignored. (.org/wiki/damme)

"Can you get me and Jack a boat out to the island?" he asked.

"Can't you just pop over there in your Tardis?" the Brigadier asked curiously.

"If there are aliens at work here Brigadier I would prefer to keep my ship as far from their clutches as possible." He lied. Jack nudged him in the ribs as though he'd been taking cues from Fiona. "Fiona up and left in the blasted thing Alistair so I'm stuck on foot for the moment." The Doctor explained.

"Done run off of you again eh, Doctor? You must be doing something wrong." Alistair laughed taking it far better than he was as he went to make arrangements for the boat.

"Why don't you give me a paper cut and pour lemon juice on it?" he mumbled under his breath making Jack laugh. The Doctor couldn't remember the number of times Rose had made the three of them watch her favorite movie `The Princess Bride`, when they weren't running for their lives.

"What did he mean by Fiona running off on you?" Jack wanted to know. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair he wasn't going to get off easy until he answered Jack's question.

"The first time I met Fiona was during my third regeneration while I worked for U.N.I.T., that's how she met Alistair and John Benton. She didn't stay very long and I didn't meet her again until my fourth life when she ran out on me almost immediately. It wasn't until my eighth life that I was able to truly get a chance to know her, though I did come close to catching up to her in the one just before that." He replied.

"Why did she run away?" Jack asked.

"Because she was from my future; she knew everyone I was supposed to meet, everywhere I was supposed to go, and everything I was supposed to do, she couldn't interfere." He explained.

"What kept you apart until now?" Jack questioned. The Doctor stared vacantly at the map for a while reliving painful memories.

"The war for one. In the end I ran off on her because there was something I wanted to protect." He admitted sadly.

"What was it Doctor? The thing you wanted to protect?" Jack persisted.

"Fiona!" He answered truthfully. "I might not have fought in the war if it wasn't for her. I've been a coward all my life Jack but she made me see there were some things you couldn't run from forever and that some things were worth fighting for." He confessed.

"That still doesn't tell me why she ran from you." Jack reminded him.

"Fiona wanted to be with me and knew she couldn't stay so she left before I could choose to be with her." He elaborated.

"She's loved you a long time then," Jack stated simply. He looked up at the unnaturally immortal man and considered his revelation.

"To be honest she's probably been in love with me for a lot longer than I with her." He allowed. "I've been a fool Jack. I actually let myself believe she had run off on me again. Even if she had, she's not the kind of person to abandon all of you. She'll be back." He said with confidence.

"She really does love you Doctor. I got to know her pretty well during her visit to Cardiff. She didn't seem the type to hurt anyone especially not those she loves. It appears that she hasn't changed all that much to me." Jack assured him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Jack and nodded his head.

"Alright Doctor, your boat is ready." Alistair returned. "I've asked for a helicopter to take you to the coast and it should be here any minute but I have to warn you there's a storm coming in from the north it's going to make the sea very rough." He added. The Doctor nodded his thanks before Jack and he returned to their refreshments while they waited.

He used the time to catch up with the Brigadier though it turned out to be more of Alistair telling Jack all of his faults. He pleaded his case that his third life was a totally different man but neither man acquitted him; in fact Jack began telling Alistair all about his dealings with the two Doctors he'd met so far. The Doctor just sighed in defeat and groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long afternoon.

The distant sound of the helicopter came to his rescue and heralded their departure. Alistair stayed behind while Jack and the Doctor caught a ride to the awaiting ship. It took roughly an hour to arrive at their destination because the North Sea was as choppy as Alistair had warned them. Just as the accounts said the island was no where in sight.

"Well what do you think Doctor?" Jack asked leaning on the railing overlooking the spot where the island should have been.

"It's not a perception filter." He mused turning his head this way and that before lying flat on his stomach against the deck of the ship.

"Doctor, what in heaven's name are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Looking for a way in." he replied.

"Yes but, you said yourself there's no perception filter which means there's no island." Jack insisted.

"Oh, Jack." He said standing to his feet. "It's worse than that, so much worse." He made known.

"What is it Doctor?" Jack asked in concern.

"It's a spatial displacement field." He revealed staring out at the waters below the ship.

"But only Time Lords have that kind of technology, Doctor." Jack exclaimed.

"At least five other civilizations developed the technology, Jack; we weren't the first nor were we the last. The Daleks and the original Cybermen, the former stole it from us of course, being but two of the others." He clarified spotting the thing he was hoping to find and watched it very closely.

"What do you mean the original Cybermen? Who were the ones who attacked us at Canary Warf?" Jack asked curiously.

"Those were from another dimension. The ones that came from our universe were from a planet called Mondas. It was a twin planet to the earth which lost its orbit eons ago and drifted off into deep space. They turned themselves into machines in order to escape their fate only they decided to make everyone else like them." He enlightened.

"And the Canary Warf Cybermen were different how?" Jack sought the information he was lacking.

"Not too different but as I said they came through from a parallel Earth, a man by the name of John Lumic invented them because he wanted immortality only he didn't to keep it for himself he wanted to share it with the rest of Pete's world." He went on.

"Pete's world?" Jack asked with a frown.

"You certainly ask a lot of questions Jack, I'm trying to concentrate." He said testily looking at his former companion. "Oh well, alright if you must know, Rose's dad was named Peter Allen Tyler. It was just after Mickey started traveling with us that the Tardis was thrown into that parallel world, well the Tardis died really but that's another story. Rose's dad died when she was just a baby but he was still alive in that one, he even married her mum or the other version of her anyway but they never had a daughter. They did have a dog they named Rose… but never mind that anyway. They're all safe and sound now, happy, Rose is happy." He told Jack trying to cover up the pain in his chest which still ached but not as badly as before.

"That's were you left Rose then that parallel dimension you talked about. She's there with her mum and Dad and Mickey, yes?" Jack asked. The Doctor threw him a glare wishing he would stop asking so many questions.

"Yes now hush I'm trying to listen," He ordered curtly Jack looked at him as though he were daft but stayed silent.

"Is Rose really happy though Doctor?" Jack asked after only a short reprieve leaving an underlying question unasked.

"She said she was so I have to take her at her word now, don't I? I'm just doing what she asked of me." He replied.

"Which was?" Jack wanted to know.

"She told me to move on with my life, to find someone I could find happiness with. She said she wanted me to have a fantastic life though I don't think she knew it would be with Fiona." He answered what seemed like the millionth question.

"I know Ianto would want to know this being her cousin… sort of, but exactly how long have you known Fiona. When she came to Cardiff a month ago all she could talk about was her Time Keeper who she had immortalized in her book. Interesting read by the way." Jack interrogated. He looked up at Jack with a frown thinking he'd just explained all that to him.

"Well hard to know where to begin, like I said Fiona is a fellow Time Lord, well Lady to be precise." He began again.

"Yes I know all that Doctor what I want to know is how? She was human when she visited us in Cardiff." Jack elaborated.

"There's a machine inside the Tardis, not all of them but most, it's an upgrade really… anyway it's called a chameleon arch. It can rewrite anyone's DNA, turn a human into a dalek or…" He hesitated unsure how Jack would take the news.

"Or turn a Time Lord into a human. That's what happened to Professor Yana isn't it. That's how he became the Master again. So Fiona's been hiding here as a human since the Time War?" Jack figured out for himself.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's a bit more complicated than that. There!" He pointed to the waves finding what he had been looking for. "Tell the captain we'll need a life boat for a while." He ordered. Jack gave him a look that said their conversation was far from over but went to do as he was bid. He dug his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and aimed it at the spot he had indicated. A barely perceptible shimmer on the horizon confirmed his suspicions. Jack returned with several unhappy deck hands but they lowered the little boat into the water with Jack and the Doctor on board.

"Where exactly are we headed?" Jack asked curiously. The Doctor pointed in the right direction and the two of them began to row towards it.

"Tell me what you see Jack," He commanded.

"Nothing, but the sea ahead of us and the boat behind us." Jack answered looking around. Only the Doctor was able to feel the change in the air apparently but he held his tongue as they passed through the disturbance, Jack sat facing him but didn't give any sign of sensing the barrier.

"Now what do you see?" He asked again.

"The ship," Jack said since he was facing in that direction and had to turn around to see what the Doctor saw. "And… the island!" he exclaimed when he turned around. "But how did you know?" Jack wanted to know.

"Essentially the spatial displacement field was the thing hiding the island." He answered.

"How do we shut it off?" Jack asked.

"I won't know that until I find out who or what is controlling it." He replied. "We could get to the island a lot faster if we were actually moving towards it." He suggested. Jack shook his head and took up the oars again now that the shock had worn off.

"Why couldn't we just take the ship to the island?" Jack questioned.

"This field is a bit stronger than the one on the Tardis. This one prevents anything too large from entering the barrier or rather it would manipulate space so the ship would end up on the opposite side as though the island didn't exist. I wasn't absolutely sure until I saw a pod of Dolphins disappear beneath the barrier. If we had been at sea level we might have been able to see the island as well." He explained.

"Then the barrier doesn't go all the way to the water." Jack guessed.

"It does it's merely weaker where it meets the ocean. Its effect is similar to walking into the Tardis, you can't actually see anything but a phone box until you step through it." He continued.

"Then the reason we managed to get through is because the barrier is weak enough down here." Jack reasoned.

"You know we could get a lot farther if we weren't wasting energy talking," He panted beginning to feel his age. When it came to running he could take it since his muscles were used to it but this was another matter all together. This regeneration didn't seem all that ocean friendly either though he was grateful the waves were calmer inside the barrier. Jack conceded to his point and shut up so they finally managed to reach the little beach where the island met the ocean. Jack jumped out and pulled the ship to shore and together they hauled it far enough in not to get carried away by high tide. Jack tried to use the hand held one of the crew gave him just before he left to radio the ship but the signal couldn't break through the barrier either.

"I hope they don't write us off as a lost cause because we disappeared on them." Jack commented looking back towards the ship which was still in their line of vision.

"I'm sure Alistair ordered them to wait for us." The Doctor assured him as he strode in the direction he detected a power signal coming from.

"You haven't finished telling me about Fiona or the others who could possibly have this kind of technology." Jack reminded him as he ran to catch up.

"The Daleks, the Cybermen, the Eternals – who we borrowed the technology from… well the idea at any rate, the Cosa Brallians – who weren't all that dissimilar from us but they were wiped out when they blew up their own sun." The Doctor listed adding a few more details than the last time.

"And?" Jack asked trotting along beside him. The Doctor continued walking using his sonic device to scan ahead. "That was only four, Doctor, what was the other race?" Jack insisted when the information wasn't offered voluntarily.

He sighed unwilling to admit the truth but knew Jack wouldn't give up until he found out everything. "The humans, sometime in the sixty-second century they developed the technology to create one of their own. The Time Lord Counsel decided such technology in the hands of humans was too dangerous to ignore so they sent someone to see to it the project never got off the ground." He explained.

"The Time Lords sabotaged the project so the humans couldn't get their hands on it. Who did they send in to do it?" Jack wanted to know. The Doctor walked passed him and turned his back using his sonic device as a ploy to hide the pain on his face. "Doctor?" Jack prodded.

"Me," He owned up to the crime he'd been forced to commit against his will.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Even though technology wasn't available until the sixty-second century the idea… originally come from me. Or rather came from the basic idea of the one inside my Tardis. I asked Alistair to keep everything he had seen inside my ship out of his reports but he must have mentioned that my ship was larger on the inside. I suppose they worked out the formula from that idea alone." He offered by way of an explanation.

"I understand that bit but why did it have to be you?" Jack inquired.

"The Time Lords decided it was my fault, even though they left me on earth against my will, and chose that as my punishment." He contributed.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Jack wondered. The look he gave Jack said enough as Jack gave him a sad smile in return. They reached the crest of the sandy hill they had to climb from the harbor and he stopped short. The vista that stretched out before him took his breath away and for one brief second he was back home on Gallifrey.

Except for the grass being green and the island was nearly devoid of trees, it also lacked the Glass Citadel but something about it… There was a valley below them that stretched out the full length of the island, the larger portion of it at any rate. Encompassing it were two perfect replicas – in one tenth scale this was earth after all – of the mountains Solace and Solitude. Even their orientation was the same as they widened out into the floor below.

It was a large island yet it was devoid of life signs, human or otherwise. There weren't so much as ruins that previous occupants had left behind. The only sound was that of the ocean crashing against the beach behind them. He had completely forgotten he wasn't alone until Jack stepped into his line of sight blocking the awe inspiring vista and touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I must have zoned out what did you say?" He asked feeling like he had just been pulled out of a trance.

"Forget I was saying anything, is everything all right Doctor? You look a bit… I'm not sure I've never seen that look before." Jack told him in concern.

"I was just feeling a bit homesick for a second, Jack, that's all. I'm fine now." He replied though he wasn't really feeling fine at all. "What did Alistair say this island was called?" He wondered.

"Faraway Island because it's out in the middle of no where." Jack answered. "It's rumored to have been used by pirates at one time or another though no one has ever found any remains or ruins for that matter. The few people who have reportedly visited the island, before it disappeared, said they couldn't find even a trace of animal skeletons. There were a few attempts in recent years to set up a bird sanctuary but the scientists who came here couldn't find any native species and the birds they brought to the island made their way back to where they'd been taken from. There was one case were a fisherman and his family tried to set up here and built a cottage in an cove on the other side of the island but no matter how often they tried the sea would carry the buildings away. Some say the island is haunted and some have even claimed that it is the Scottish version of the Bermuda triangle, it's as though the island wants to be left alone." Jack reported. "I remember one time in the 1920's where some shepherd wanted to use the island to pasture his sheep on. He dropped them off and came back a few days later only to find no trace of them. He searched everywhere until finally he found them huddled at the bottom of the valley and he said it looked as though they hadn't touched a single blade of grass. It was claimed by a Scottish Laird at one time but nothing ever came of it and he took back his claim to the land." Jack further enlightened.

"Now that truly is a curious thing." He mused steeling himself to explore the rest of the island.

"Do you want to turn back Doctor?" Jack questioned seeing his look but he shook his head.

"No, we came here with a job to do no matter how much it reminds me of what I've lost." He insisted. "Why don't you head in that direction and I'll start over here? Signal me if you find anything." He added.

"What am I supposed to look for?" Jack wanted to know.

"Anything that resembles Alien Technology, use that wrist band of yours since that's what it's there for. I only disabled the mechanism that lets you use it for time travel and teleportation." He replied gruffly. Jack gave him a mock salute and did as he was bid heading in the opposite direction. When he was gone the Doctor took a deep breath letting it out slowly. Except for the blue sky above and the green grass mixed with the faint hint of heather beneath he could imagine himself at home as he searched the earth's poor imitation of Mount Solitude.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"You want to do what?" Jack asked after Fiona had already explained the plan to him twice.

"You heard me the first two times Jack. It's the only place on earth that even remotely resembles home. I've searched through every planet in the ship's database and couldn't come up with anything as close as this." She explained for a third time.

"Yeah but an island! You're talking about making a whole island completely disappear from the face of the earth." Jack exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, technically that's one side effect of the temporal/spatial displacement machine yes but it also lets all my friends in any century visit me while time passes normally within the sphere. You and your team along with Sarah Jane, if she wants, can visit at the same time as my friend Eleanor from 1876 if she so chooses, though highly unlikely. I grew very close to the Brigadier and Sergeant Benton while I was on earth the first time. Even though John and his wife are still alive, the Brigadier is dead in your time frame. Capricillia is pregnant now so we'll have to limit our travel as much as possible…" She was in the process of explaining.

"Sorry wait who is Capricillia?" Jack asked.

"The Tardis!" She told him expecting him to already know since he'd traveled with the Doctor.

"How can a Tardis be pregnant?" Jack wanted to know.

"Oh phooey! I can't believe you've traveled with the Doctor and don't know any of this." She sighed in frustration.

"Phooey?" He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I've spent the last three hundred years on earth Jack; I've picked up a few things. Anyway Tardis', they're alive not even Time Lords know exactly how or why but we've used them as our ships for as long as we can remember, better put they've allowed us to use them. Their sentient a bit like plants but a bit like animals too hard to explain in only a few minutes since there's like a ten year course you have to complete in school just to drive one. They reproduce just like any other living thing only they do it a bit strangely, they can be both mother and father at the same time. When my Tardis was dying Capricillia pollinated him and his spores implanted themselves into her frame work. At the same time Pandorlax pollinated Capricillia only she won't reproduce until she's ready to die. They're a bit like those plants that only bloom once in their lifetimes, after that they die. Tardis' can also be grown from cuttings as well though they aren't as complete as ones born naturally." She explained.

"What about all that technology, are they born with that as well?" Jack wanted to know. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, the computer system is tapped into the mind or the heart of the Tardis like a graft. The Tardis can also regenerate, well more like change its appearance, though not technically the same the terminology is combatable. Like changing the desktop appearance on your computer only it's limited to how many times it can be done, kind of like us, we only have thirteen lives." Fiona continued.

"I've never really thought about that, I knew the Doctor could regenerate but I never thought there was a limit. I should have known, but he's already in his tenth regeneration isn't he? What will you do then?" Jack wanted to know.

"The Time Lords stole time away from the Doctor by making him regenerate too soon into his third life. In like manner they gave him all of his regenerations back during the Time War. Basically this is only his second life since that occurred." She elaborated.

"And you, what about you?" He asked.

"I'm a created being Jack I shouldn't even exist but I do. No I'm not a robot or anything like that I'm flesh and blood like the Doctor just created in a lab before being implanted into my mother's womb. I'm the Time Lords' solution to their extinction; they put all of their genetic codes inside of me so I can repopulate the species. I don't know how many lives I have or even if I'll regenerate but I'm sure my life span is as long as the Doctor's, if not longer; not that I would want to live without him." She revealed.

"Alright," Jack said out of the blue. She stared at him in stunned silence having expected more questions to follow.

"What?" She asked with another frustrated sigh.

"I said alright. I'll do whatever you want my help for." He grinned at her. She smacked his arm in frustration only to hug him a second later. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her in a tight squeeze. "You know if you weren't already taken…" He began but she pushed him away and shook her head.

"You have Gwen, Jack." She told him.

He tilted his head to one side in surprise. "Gwen, I'm not…" He began but looked at her with a sad smiled. "How did you know I have feelings for her?" he asked. It was her turn to laugh at him.

"When you meet me for the first time in seven months I'm human, don't worry I'll explain that too, but I noticed how you looked at her and the slight looks she gave you. I know about you being immortal Jack but some things are worth breaking your heart over. Don't let an opportunity like this slip by you. Unlike other immortals you are still able to have children." She told him.

"Other immortals?" Jack questioned.

"Yes there is a race of naturally immortal beings, some even roam the earth but most of them are out among the stars. You aren't like them though Jack you aren't a natural immortal, in fact nothing about you is natural now thanks to Rose's well intentioned meddling. Yes, I'll also tell you about the immortals, looking as human as the rest of us, walking around on earth but that's a story for another time." She told him trying to get his attention back to what they were about to do.

"You're crazy! I believe you but that's the scary part. What I've seen, the things I've been witness to since I've come to work for Torchwood, I can't help but believe you." He acknowledged. "Alright how do we go about stealing this island of yours?" He wanted to know.

"Who said anything about stealing it?" She demanded flipping a switch on the console and going to retrieve her precious documents from a compartment in the wall opposite them. "I have the deed to this island, in fact I have multiples. I've bought this island from everyone who could possibly have an interest in the land and just to cover my bases I paid some who didn't just so they couldn't lay claim to it in the future. That reminds me when this is over I have to go pick up my coach and four from the Prince of Friesia. He gave me four beautiful Friesian horses to go with the carriage. I think he was hoping I'd become his mistress, but he left with a Princess from Normandy so I don't think he was too disappointed by my rebuffs. He still said I could have the horses though." She added as she gave Jack the deeds she had obtained. The look on his face as he glanced over them was priceless.

"1651, 1463, 1756, 521!" Jack exclaimed noting the name on the last deed.

"I wanted to make sure the island was mine for good. You know the people back then really weren't as primitive as the historians would have you believe. England was very pleasant even though the Roman baths were getting a bit run down by then. Artie was very hospitable while I was in town it's only a shame he was stabbed in the back by his right hand man. I warned Arwyn that would happen. I didn't trust that Alonzo, the way he was always making eyes at Gwen. Artair didn't deserve to die like that, it's a shame Gavin was out of town at the time or I'm sure he could have prevented it. You couldn't blame poor Gwen though she was just an innocent young girl who was flattered by all the attention but luckily Gavin got her back from Al and they lived quiet happily after that. Cavalotte was really a beautiful city but it certainly wasn't golden like the legends said, it was limestone though it did have a slight gold hint to it and it did sparkle when the sun hit it just right." She allowed herself to ramble while she was distracted with the console.

"Cavalotte, Artair, Are you trying to tell me you met the real King Arthur?" Jack questioned in disbelief.

"I'm not trying that's what I am telling you, you know how literature takes creative license with things like that." She told him.

"What about the holy grail?" He wanted to know.

"Come on Jack, even if they could have brought it back from the holy land do you really think a simple carpenter would drink out of a jewel encrusted goblet? Besides simple pottery was all they had back then, it might have been painted with gold leaf but it certainly wasn't a metal challis. That's just a fable perpetuated by the church as an excuse to raid the holy land of its wealth. I mean seriously how can they justify freeing the holy land of the Jews when Christ was a Jew? Some times the wealthy just use the Christian faith as an excuse to increase their wealth, greed plain and simple that's all it is." She explained.

"And Mordred what about him?" Jack persisted.

"If you mean Medraut he was Gavin's half brother, he inherited Maureif and Alba when their father died because Gavin didn't want to leave Artair's side. Medruat was killed along side his brother fighting the Angles and the Saxons. The historians really need to get their stories accurate. They blame poor Medy for Alonzo's treason and have Artair living about twenty years longer than he did. Don't even get me started on Gavin, he's the one who was really responsible for uniting Britain. I haven't even mentioned how dastardly the legends make Gavin's poor mother out to be, blaming Annag for Mab's pagan rituals… really!" She sighed with disgust.

"Did you meet Merlin?" Jack demanded.

"Yet another literary fallacy. The only person Artair trusted more that Gavin was his apothecary Arawn of Mryn." She told him.

"Arawn from Welsh mythology?" Jack asked curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Arawn was Welsh, as were about a third of the knights in the king's employ. Artair showed me the plans for this circular table he was going to build with the money I paid him. It was beautiful inlay but I don't think it was built until Gavin returned home." She added.

"Okay," Jack breathed shaking his head. "I just can't get over the fact that you met King Arthur." He made known.

"Artair, Jack, he, Gavin and another third of the knights were Scottish, well from the tribes north of Hadrian's Wall at least they weren't exactly called Scottish back then. Artair's great-grandfather was Ambrosius Aurillious, ever hear of him – probably not, anyway he was a nice man. A bit off his rocker, but a really nice man." She began rambling again.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"He kept going on about the Roman Legion and how the Emperor would someday return. The one and future king or some such nonsense" She clarified. Jack just shook his head in disbelief

"Man I have got to get my doohickey fixed." Jack complained.

"What doohickey?" She asked looking up at him and he showed her the primitive vortex manipulator on his wrist. "Oh Jack those are bad for your health." She warned.

"The Doc keeps deactivating it on me, course he had to reactivate it again since it had stopped working when I had to find my own way back home." He protested.

"There are rules that govern time travel Jack he was probably concerned about you flaunting them and causing irreparable damage to the time stream." She made excuses for her husband.

"It doesn't seem like he trusts me with a lot of things." Jack said sadly.

"Tell you what, Jack, if you promise to read over and agree to abide by the rules that we Lords of time and space even follow then I'll see about fixing that doohickey of yours." She told him.

"Really?" He exclaimed.

"Really… though unless you can read as fast as we can it might take you… oh about a hundred years to finish." She let him know making his face fall into a disappointed frown. "I'm just kidding Jack… it should only take fifty." She laughed when he looked at her with a wide range of emotions on his face and headed for the door.

"You're just kidding me again!" He called after her. "You are kidding aren't you?" He begged, but she had already left the Tardis; there was so much to do.

It took almost a month to order all the things they needed to begin construction on the building Fiona designed. She went over the plans in great detail and left him with a copy of the blue prints. Her orders were simple, everything was to be bought and paid for from separate companies and all the men who were to work on the big project weren't to know what any of the others were doing. She left Jack with the code to the force field so work could commence easily enough once delivery was made. Jack was also instructed to hire all the best workers from all over the world no matter the era. The first thing to be built was the village that temporarily housed the workers until the job was done. The small hamlet would also serve as guest quarters for their friends when they came to visit.

The village water was supplied by a large cistern that caught rain water and desalinized ocean water since there was no source of fresh water on the island. Each cottage was outfitted with solar panels and wind catchers (small scale wind turbines) that fed electricity to each house before the excess energy was stored in an energy cell generator for future consumption. Fiona also splurged and had an exact replica of the Doctor's family estate built. Like the home he had grown up in until he was taken to the academy, the house faced the citadel in the same direction as the original. The house Fiona had built wasn't even half the size of the original but there wasn't enough space for that on the tiny island. She chose to build it on the hill that most looked like Solace, the mountain the Doctor's estate was on.

She also wanted the house to be manageable for one person to clean since she hadn't hired servants. Every detail of the house was copied with the exception of the fireryte stone native only to Gallifrey. The closest she could come was a mosaic that mixed quartz, ruby, emerald, sapphire, and opal with a limestone tile though it cost so much to create she had it installed only in the foyer. The rest of the house was hardwood and wool carpeting she got from manufacturers in Scotland. The kitchens though were probably her favorite as it mixed the convenience of modern day with the look of the 1920's craftsman style that she loved so much. The huge farmhouse sink took up one wall with a water heater tank attached to the wall above just for the use of the kitchen. A wall of cabinets with built in flour and sugar bins lined another for baking as well as a dough box. A large farmhouse table sat in the middle of the room and a butcher's block in one corner. It was more than she could have hoped for and the crowning feature was pantry which held an ice box from the era converted for refrigeration.

When they were digging in one area for the cistern, they discovered an under ground pocket of natural gas which they harnessed to use as fuel for the whole island. The supply would last for the next hundred years or more, but that wasn't the only thing they discovered under the surface. The next time they tried to dig they struck oil in the northern end of the island, the third time they hit an underground spring. Fiona built a huge windmill over top of the spring; she had always admired the Dutch windmills which is what she patterned it on. Despite the deposit of crude oil under the surface the northern part of the island turned out to be the most fertile but they had to build a stone bridge to reach it. Having gone back in time Fiona was able to plant a crop of wheat which she planned to harvest and mill into flour in her brand new windmill.

She oversaw much of the work especially the mansion as it held sentimental value but left the largest project to Jack. She trusted him to follow her strict instructions to the letter, knowing that it would take longer than the two months she had already spent away from her husband. She fixed Jack's vortex manipulator so he could oversee the construction and be there for Torchwood when they needed him. In return for the promise of not telling her human self anything when she visited them in Cardiff less than five months away, she presented an open invitation to visit them at the island after the Doctor had a chance to see it first of course.

Before she left the island in Jack's safe keeping, she grew all of the panes of glass they would need for the main construction project. She knew that in this point in the Earth's history no one was able to create glass made out of Diamonds especially not large enough for her intended purposes. She also went back in time to plant trees but in order to be able to use them for construction she traveled back at least forty years, though for her most precious possession she went back even further. She hoped that it would be nearly full grown when the time came to reveal her secret. There was the evidence that trees had once been on the island but for some reason or another they had either been harvested or fell to less than practical means.

There were telltale signs of a fire at one point in the island's history which could account for the loss. Though the island wasn't as big as the largest of the Orkney archipelago it suited her purposes perfectly. The last matter of concern was how they were going to get food way out there, they couldn't run to the market every time the wanted something which meant they would have to grow their own food. She didn't want to employ crofters until she had a chance to keep an eye on them but it was her hope that they would see to raising animals and tending the crops. She would have to choose someone who would not ask too many questions, who could respect the Doctor and her privacy, and yet see to the care and running of things when they were away; all that would have to wait till later however as it was time to return to her husband and their wedding guests.

She said good-bye to Jack leaving her island in his very capable hands and set the coordinates for her return trip to Meadowfayre hardly two days after her departure. She knew she would have to answer for her actions but it would be well worth the Doctor's ire to see the look on his face when he saw her wedding present to him. She sighed and took a deep breath for courage in preparation for the upcoming confrontation with the Doctor. She made her way to the village but found much to her surprise that he wasn't even there. After greeting her guests and answering the various questions thrown at her she decided to begin taking everyone home. Sarah Jane and company volunteered to be the first to return home as the novelty of time travel had begun to wear off for the kids in her care. They had gone long enough without their electronic gadgets and were starting to go stir crazy, at least Clyde was. She extended the invitation to Sarah Jane to come and visit them in a month's time before saying good-bye and heading back to pick up her cousin and his Torchwood co-workers.

Jack had gone missing at the same as the Doctor but Owen, Tosh, Ianto, and Gwen were ready to return to their normal lives. They also didn't find the past much to their liking, Fiona reiterated the invitation she had given Jack as she wished them good-bye. She also popped over the see Aunt Julie, Ianto's mother. She returned to Meadowfayre to spend what time she could with her old friends. While talking to the Brigadier she learned where the Doctor and Jack had gone. Apparently she made a serious miscalculation with the spatial displacement field after all; the island should have only disappeared once, essentially moving it outside of time. She sighed and shook her head knowing the Doctor would probably have something to say about that, among other things. The Brigadier noticed her distress and questioned her about it to which she answered he would have to wait a month and see for himself in person.

She spent the afternoon with John and Claire as well as their two children loving every second of it. She had been right all those years ago when she thought that John and Claire were right for each other. Their children were a perfect blend of each of their parents as well as perfectly behaved which was less uncommon in an era where it was still alright to spanks one's children as a form of discipline. Peter had been properly brought up in a similar manner by his parents and even though she initially objected she had been forced to do the same on several occasions to route out a minor rebellious period. She couldn't help but wonder how he had felt every time he'd had to take her human self over his knee.

A child being disciplined is never happy about being spanked but it always made her think twice about committing the same infraction twice. Peter had set down ground rules that if she broke them once she would get spanked befitting her crime. If she broke the same rule a second time the punishment would be doubled, but he never did it in anger and he even took the time to explain to her what she'd done wrong and why he'd punished her. Unfortunately because of those parents who took their anger out on their children it became illegal to punish all children even those who needed a good spanking. Children in the year 2000 and beyond didn't have the threat of punishment to keep them on the straight and narrow so they turned out to be little devils; more than that they usually grew up to be criminals in their adulthood since capital punishment had also become lax.

Fiona knew that the Doctor disliked such things but she firmly believed as her father did that to raise up a child in the way they should go they wouldn't depart from it when they were older. She never had and she knew that if she could convince the Doctor of it neither would their children, it wasn't violence after all when it was done in love with good intentions and not just lip service. She knew that when he saw how truly angelic John and Claire's children were with such punishment the Doctor couldn't possibly object. Besides Sean and Iona were very well adjusted children so no one could use that as an argument against their parents. She had a sneaking suspicion that Sean was named after the Doctor, and Iona was named after herself though she couldn't get either of her friends to own up to it but the smiles on their faces sort of confirmed it. Fiona retired for the evening herself after helping Claire put the little ones to bed.

She waited for the Doctor in the room they should have shared on their honeymoon but changed into her nightgown and got into bed knowing he would join her upon his return. The only thing that kept her awake was the sound of crickets outside and she wished she had brought her fan with her. She had gotten used to the white noise it created and had trouble sleeping without it. After trying to block out the noise with a pillow she turned her sonic screwdriver to a similar frequency and finally drifted off to sleep. In her sleep she dreamed about her and the Doctor's future but there was always a shadow that she couldn't seem to shake.

Doctor *** Who *** Ohw *** Rotcod

Despite knowing of its presence on the island the Doctor was unable to find whatever was causing the time dilation. He and Jack searched the island from one end to the other before meeting back at the starting point. They turned back to make sure the boat had waited for them and to make sure the dingy was still where they had left it. Spotting the pod of Dolphins that had led him there to begin with he asked after their health and wondered if they had any insights about the island. They replied that the island was everywhere and no place but they enjoyed their visits as it was calm and peaceful and they didn't have to fear predators of any kind. He also asked if they had a name for it to which they answered 'the island of infinite things' which held more meaning in their language than it did in English. It was the closet he could to describe it though when Jack asked what he was doing staring at the ocean.

"You are a regular Doctor Doolittle, Doc." Jack exclaimed after recovering from his initial shock.

"I speak over five thousand languages, Jack, I never alluded to the fact that they were all humanoid." He shot back. Jack shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to the ocean. The Doctor felt the sting of Jack's hand as he pounded on his arm trying to get his attention. "What is it Jack? Can't you use words or did the cat get your tongue?" He asked crossly.

"Doctor, please tell me if I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing!" Jack asked with urgency in his voice. He turned to look at what Jack saw and was himself struck with wonder at the sight before him. The entire valley was covered in trees but not just any trees, they had leaves that appeared almost silver. "They weren't there a second ago right? I'm not just imagining things am I?" Jack wanted to know.

The Doctor shook his head. "No Jack, you aren't imagining things. I think what's happening here is that we're still in the middle this phenomenon; whoever is doing this hasn't finished sculpting it yet. The machine wherever it is must be out of phase which is why we can't find it. If I had my Tardis maybe but… not like this." He answered. "I think I have a very good idea who is behind this however." He added heading to the top of the ridge to get a better view of the valley below. Besides the silver looking trees there was one tree in particular that towered over the rest, such a tree could not exist anywhere else but one planet. "Igdraisel!" His breath caught in his throat.

"Yggdraisil?" Jack repeated using the Norse pronunciation for it.

"No I said Igdraisel, slightly different pronunciation and a very different tree. The Yggdraisil of Norse Myth was an ash whereas Igdraisel is a tree that can only be found on Gallifrey. There's nothing else like it unless you cross a Salix Alba, a Quercus Virginiana, and an Acer Psudoplantus only it grows five times as large as a Sequoia Sempervirens." He explained.

"Okay Sequoia I understand but what kind of trees are the other ones?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shook his head and gave him a look. "Okay so I suck at Latin." Jack commented.

"The White Willow, better known as the Weeping Willow; the Live Oak, and the Sycamore Maple respectively." He replied.

"Okay, I'll have to take your word for it." Jack answered but the Doctor wasn't paying attention. He was drawn to the tree thinking he would never see one again in all his years but there it was. The answer to who had made the island vanish was simple; very, very simple, out of all the other planets or alien species who had the technology only another Time Lord could have a piece of home. He passed the grove of smaller trees barely noticing silvery looking leaves. The closer he got to the tree the larger it loomed overhead. The canopy was at least seventy feet wide already which meant it was close to fifty years old, the others weren't as old and certainly not as big though they would never reach the grandeur of the very symbol of Gallifrey herself. The infinity look that was carved into the seal of Rassilon was the semblance of the infinite life cycle in all things but especially the Igdraisel.

The coolness of the canopy's shade along with the familiar scent nearly brought him to tears as it conjured up so many pleasant memories he had once tried so hard to forget along with the bad ones. Even the most pleasant memories turned sour when shadowed by the fact one could never touch or feel those things again. He stopped just shy of the tree and hesitantly reached out to touch the bark almost afraid it would vanish as suddenly as it appeared. The feel of it beneath his skin made him smile wistfully and he laid his ear to the trunk to listen to the pulse of its twin hearts beating beneath the surface. The wind blew one of the drooping branches so that it caressed his cheek and for a second he could almost believe it was the tree itself whispering hello.

"You are a sight for sore eyes you beautiful thing," He told it.

"Thanks Doc, I love you too." Jack appeared at his elbow and he glared back at his contrary companion.

"Do you have any idea what this is Jack?" he questioned pushing himself off the tree to look up at its towering mass.

"A tree," Jack stated the obvious.

"Yes Jack, but this isn't just any tree. This is the only tree in the whole wide universe that has two hearts. Before the age of enlightenment, my ancestors worshiped it was the mother of our species. The planet was our father and the twin suns were our brothers while the many moons our beloved sisters. They believed we were born from the acorns that fell from her branches and sprouted from the ground as men. She protected us with her shade and nurtured us with her branches. At one time all of Gallifrey was covered with these magnificent beings, wherever there was a tree a village would spring up and sometimes there would be multiple trees where villages had grown into much larger cities. It was against the law, punishable by death, to hurt or maim the trees in anyway an even branches that fell naturally were used as objects of worship. Then the time of chaos came where family was divided against family and a time of devastation fell upon the face of Gallifrey. Nearly everything was destroyed in the process and only a small handful of these great beauties remained. Beneath the protection of an Igdraisel is where a peace treaty was finally signed and thanks to that the age of enlightenment began to take shape. Some of us never forgot what the tree represented to our ancestors and one of these stood watch over my family for thousands of years. Every generation was given their name beneath that tree." He opened up about his past which he didn't do often but seeing the tree again he couldn't help himself.

"That's a fascinating tale Doctor but that doesn't explain how it got here." Jack responded unenthusiastically but he hadn't expected Jack to find such joy in the discovery as he himself had done.

"Fiona," The Doctor answered.

"What about your wife Doctor?" Jack inquired.

"Oh come on Jack figure it out." He answered in frustration. "The spatial displacement field, someone is doing something to the island, and now I find a tree that can't exist; that shouldn't exist. It has to be Fiona!" He explained.

"You think this has something to do with her surprise?" Jack wondered. The Doctor merely shrugged his shoulders.

"There's only one way to find out. Do you still have that sonic blaster?" he wanted to know holding his hand out.

"I never leave home without it." Jack grinned pulling it out of his coat. He took it and zapped it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Here's a new setting for you Jack." He returned pointing the gun at the tree in front of him.

"Don't!" Jack exclaimed as he pulled the trigger. After the dust had settled they saw the result of the Doctor's destruction, two overlapping hearts were perfectly carved into the bark of the tree less than two inches deep. Jack touched the engraving and shook his head in disbelief as the Doctor handed him his weapon back. "I thought you weren't supposed to hurt the tree in anyway." Jack said with amusement.

"It didn't hurt the tree and besides that's just stories. You humans carve things into trees all the time it never does any permanent damage." He replied digging his sonic screwdriver out to finish the design.

"That's true I suppose," Jack agreed watching him carve his and Fiona's initials inside the hearts. "I think I could get used to this setting after all." Jack grinned. "JS, does that stand for John Smith or something?" Jack wanted to know.

"Something like that," He confirmed standing back to admire his handiwork. "Time to leave, Jack." He said putting the sonic back in the breast pocket of his suit giving the tree one last look.

"Time to leave? What about the force field?" Jack wanted to know.

"Everything will work itself out in time, my friend. For now it's time to head back." He informed his companion heading back to the shore where they left the lifeboat. Jack reluctantly trailed along behind but didn't offer any more objections. In less than thirty minutes they bid the island farewell and boarded the vessel that had brought them there in the first place. They pulled into port back on the mainland by six o'clock and were flying back to Meadowfayre by eight. Alistair informed them that the others had already gone back to where they had come from and that Fiona had retired for the evening less than an hour before they arrived. Jack said good-night and the Doctor returned to his room letting himself in with his own key.

He could make out the outline of his wife sleeping peacefully on the bed as he slipped quietly into the room and closed the door behind him. Despite his anger earlier in the day he fell in love with her all over again seeing her angelic face framed by the white pillow she slept on. He realized that while she shouldn't have taken the Tardis without his permission he shouldn't have gotten so angry with her either. He sat down beside her as softly as he could and stared at the woman who had stolen his heart so long ago. He was beside himself when he considered his good fortune that she had chosen to give her heart to him.

He brushed a lock of hair out of her face letting his hand linger a bit on her cheek. Who could have thought that the strange woman in her nightgown who appeared to him in a dream could have been the same woman who popped in and out of his life like a dream? The fact that she was real and that she was his was even more incredulous, and despite the fact that she came and went she had always been a permanent fixture in his hearts. From the first kiss he had been in danger of loosing his hearts, from the second he had been in danger of giving up everything to be with her even at the cost of his own future, from the third he had given up his freedom to fight in a war he didn't believe in to protect her, from the forth he had vowed he would do everything in his power to keep her in his life forever.

He bent down and kissed her lips savoring the sweet taste of her mouth proving to himself that she wasn't going anywhere. Fiona moaned and stirred answering him back in her sleep. He pulled away to look down at the beauty that was his wife, messy hair, gentle snores and all. She opened her eyes turning in his direction and blinked blurrily up at him.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed when she finally woke up enough to recognize him.

"I'm sorry I woke you, my dear." He apologized as he stood up to take off his jacket and suit coat laying them over the back of the nearest chair. Fiona reached over and flipped the light on.

"No it's alright how long have you been back?" She wanted to know as she brushed her hair.

"Long enough to see Alistair and bid him good night. You've been busy I hear." He replied stripping off the rest of his clothes.

"What did you hear exactly?" She inquired sounding a little worried. He grinned though he had his back to her.

"Alistair said you took everyone home." He wiped the smile from his face as he turned out the light and climbed into bed beside her. Despite the fact that she had been receptive to his earlier kiss she pulled away when he reached for her.

"Not yet," She whispered.

"Why?" He ignored her and drew her close anyway.

"I can't keep you out of my head and I don't want you in there right now." She answered trying to push him away though not very forcefully.

"I figured as much when Alistair mentioned how cryptic you where about the island when he informed you of my location." He told her. He kissed her again and in spite of her complaints she was very receptive to his kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck to play with his hair which she seemed to have a liking for.

"I messed up my calculations with the time dilation field. The island should have disappeared only once and yet exist in every time frame at once. I wanted Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart to be able to visit when ever he wanted along with Jack and Sarah Jane." She admitted once he pulled back.

"I told you there's not much point in getting high marks in Time Relativity if you can't do the math." He replied caressing her cheek.

"It's a good thing I have you to fix my mistakes then isn't it?" She smiled up at him through the darkness.

"That's what you get for leaving me behind isn't it?" He shot back.

"Well you forgot some of the things on my list so I had unfinished business to attend to before I could put your surprise together. It might be different for you out there in space but here on earth without money we can't buy a thing." She informed him.

"Like islands?" He asked.

"Like islands," She agreed. He bent down to kiss her again hungry to taste her again but all he tasted was the palm of her hand against his mouth. "Not unless you promise not to finish the binding until tomorrow." She demanded.

He frowned down at her, "What's so special about tomorrow?" He wanted to know.

"That's when you get to see your surprise so you have to promise me not to cheat by looking into my mind." She explained.

"You forget. My dear, that I've already seen it." He reminded her.

"You've been to the island, my love, but that isn't everything there is to see." She elaborated.

"Igdraisel?" He questioned which made her look up at him in surprise.

"You've seen it!" She asked in disappointment.

"The tree was a sight for sore eyes but tell me where have you been keeping it all this time?" He insisted.

"Time Lord Science, apparently the counsel decided to leave me with one more little surprise. I didn't find it until we moved everything from my Tardis to yours; there was a trunk in the wardrobe room, of all places, that was bigger on the inside." She revealed.

"What was in it?" He was curious to know.

"It was a cryo chamber. Everything one would need to teraform a planet and then some. I found the seedlings along with a few other plant and animal samples which gave me the idea to grow a mini garden of Eden though not everything is suitable for an oxygen rich environment. I had to use Silver Birches which are native to the earth because our Silver Calypsos wouldn't grow. I was worried about the Igdraisel but it seems to be sustainable in nearly any environment." She went on.

"Maybe we'll have to find a planet to colonize after all since we wouldn't want all of the stuff you found to go to waste." He mused.

"I don't think so, not after I spent nearly two million on my surprise; maybe after a couple hundred years or so, but not right away." She insisted.

"Alright you don't have to be so snippy about it." He grinned down at her.

"Oh you haven't seen snippy yet, my dear husband." She grinned back. He bent down to kiss her but she moved her head out of his reach. "You haven't promised me to stay out of my head yet Doctor." She reminded him.

He sighed in frustration glaring down at her but nodded his head. "I promise not to go snooping about your head, my dear wife." He vowed holding two fingers up like a boy scout. She stared at him for a bit as though trying to gauge his sincerity in the dim light of the room.

"Alright then," She said without offering any explanation.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I said alright," She repeated herself just as cryptically.

"Alright what?" He demanded.

"Idiot," She whispered in his ear lifting her head slightly. "I'm giving you permission to make love to me." She said seductively.

"Oh!" He exclaimed looking down at her in surprise. She smiled up at him and he returned the smile. "I love you," He told her just before kissing her passionately. He pulled back to glare down at her. "Don't call me an idiot!" He admonished. She laughed and shook her head.

"You are an idiot my love. The most brilliant idiot in the galaxy and you know what?" She asked but he shook his head. "So am I!" She admitted. He laughed with her at that one. "I'm an idiot when it comes to men, and you're an idiot when it comes to those of us of the fairer sex." She elaborated. She kissed him just as passionately as he had kissed her.

"Then I gladly admit I'm an idiot because you know what?" He asked in return so she obediently shook her head. "I'm completely and idiotically in love with you." He confessed.

"Now you're getting it so shut up and kiss me already." She insisted pulling him down to meet her lips. He willing obeyed her commands to make love to her several times over the course of the night. They fell asleep blissfully in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Fiona woke up to find herself entangled in her husband's arms and smiled happily until she realized her mental defenses were completely down. She raised the walls again so none of her stray thoughts could be heard by the Doctor. She unfolded herself from his grasp and went to the bathroom glad there was one attached to the room. She decided to take a shower and gathered her clothes before returning to the bathroom. It didn't take long to shower and dry off so she could get dressed. The Doctor hadn't even rolled over in all that time so she left him to sleep and headed downstairs for breakfast. John and Claire were already serving breakfast to their other customers so she chose a table close to the stairs where the Doctor could easily make her out in the crowd.

She chose a breakfast of sausage and hash with scones on the side which she saved for last, to eat with clotted cream and preserves. She turned down the eggs Claire had offered since she had been allergic to them when she was a human. She didn't feel like testing to see if she still was now that she was a Time Lord again. Everything else was delicious and she had just taken her first bite of scone when the Doctor came crashing down the stairs. He was only wearing his pants and a shirt looking a bit panicked until she waved up at him with a smile. The look of relief washed over his features and she couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at him.

"Claire would you please bring the same for the Doctor only he'll take the eggs with his. He'll prefer tea to coffee and you had best bring some of that apple butter I brought you instead of the preserves since he doesn't like pear." She asked Claire as she passed her table.

"Coming right up, m'dear." Claire acknowledged her order giving a smile to the Doctor as he made his way to the table. "Doctor," She greeted heading to the kitchens. The Doctor took Fiona's face in his hands and kissed her before she had a chance to say anything.

He frowned when he pulled back to sit down at the table and frowned at the jar of preserves when he picked it up to look at the offensive thing. "Pears! You're not going to make a habit of that are you?" He asked in disgust.

"Good Morning Doctor and how are you this fine morning?" She ignored him.

"Good morning, I'm fine and you?" He obediently greeted her in return.

"Quite well actually, and yes I like pears. I'm rather allergic to cinnamon, or was when I was human, so I can't have apple butter unfortunately. I can't eat eggs for much the same reason and I hate leeks as I'm also allergic to anything in the allium family, especially onions and garlic. You've tasted my cooking though and know it's quite flavorful without them so I don't think you'll miss them too much." She told him just as Claire brought the Doctor his plate.

"I wish I had known that, the sausage has onions and garlic in it." Claire apologized.

"Don't worry about it Claire I know I can't avoid them completely when I eat other people's cooking. The hash was wonderful though thank you for not adding any onions or garlic to the potatoes. I also hate green peppers and so many people put peppers in their hash." She commented.

"I'm not fond of peppers myself really and the sausage has so much flavor I didn't think the potatoes needed any extra." Claire replied. "What was that you were saying about cinnamon?" She asked curiously.

"I have trouble breathing, like an asthma attack, whenever I'm in the same room as cinnamon. It closes up my throat and I can't breath." Fiona answered.

"I'm glad you said something now I was about to pop something that has cinnamon in the oven." Claire exclaimed.

"No it's okay I can go outside and sit." Fiona hastened to add not wanting to be a bother.

"It'll take nearly an hour to bake and it will take even longer to get the smell out. All your stuff upstairs will smell like cinnamon." Claire objected.

"We'll be leaving after we're done here Claire. I'm sure whatever your baking can wait half an hour or so can't it?" The Doctor piped up.

"You're leaving us so soon?" Claire asked in disappointment.

"I've told the Brigadier to come visit us in a month's time. Why don't you, John, and the kids come with him? I would love to have all of you and there are some things you and Doris need to know about the two of us." Fiona told her.

"You will stay long enough to say good-bye at least won't you?" Claire persisted.

"Of course! I wouldn't dream of leaving without seeing you guys one last time before we set off." Fiona assured her as she gave the Doctor a pointed look that said she would brook no objections.

"Good, I'll just let the two of you finish then." Claire allowed moving off to see to her other patrons.

"You're going to prolong this as much as possible aren't you?" He questioned digging into his food with gusto.

"I let myself get more emotionally attached to humans than you seem to, yes that includes Jane and Tom, so I won't go swanning off without saying good-bye to the Brigadier and his wife or John's family. It may so happen that you have to wait a little longer to see your wedding present but that is merely a coincidence." She told him popping the last bite of scone into her mouth and took a sip of coffee.

"I saw that! You smiled." He objected.

"Did not," She shot back still hiding behind her cup of coffee.

"Did too, what happened to not telling lies, hmm?" He asked sipping his own cup of tea.

"Yes you're right sorry. Even in jest we shouldn't as much as fib. The surprise won't be as much fun for me if you aren't kept in suspense even for a little while. What about you? You still haven't told me your real name yet and it's been over two weeks, just consider this my payback." She persisted. He smiled at shook his head in defeat.

"Okay I give in, you can have your fun for a few hours at least." He conceded. She finished her cup of coffee and went to fetch another one but John promised to bring her some from the fresh pot once it finished brewing so she returned to the table empty-handed. She missed her Bun coffee maker from home, the best in the whole world as it brewed coffee almost instantly. She didn't have to wait as long as she feared though and soon enough was savoring another hot cup of coffee while she waited for her husband to finish his breakfast.

He ate silently and she didn't interrupt with small talk but she did find him staring at her every once in a while. She was so happy and couldn't help but remember the pleasant dream the Doctor interrupted the night before. The dream made her smile but she wondered how long the contentment would last, it seemed too good to be true. She didn't want to dwell on possibilities, especially negative ones.

"A penny for your thoughts." He spoke startling her. She looked up at him to find him staring at her again.

"I had a dream last night and I guess I'm just having doubts." She admitted. He reached out for her hands which she gave if a bit hesitantly.

"You wouldn't be having any doubts if we had already been bonded, Fiona." He told her to which she started to object too but he squeezed her hand. "I know your reasons and I've honored your wishes. Don't you think I have doubts as well?" He asked curiously. She looked up at him in surprise, the thought had never occurred to her. Surely he couldn't have the same doubts as her though. "You won't have any more doubts once we bind our hearts together. Neither of us will." He assured her.

"I know I guess…" She began but stopped to try and order her thoughts. "It's just all happening so fast that I can't help but wonder if this happiness will last or for how long. It's probably silly I know but am I wrong in trying to keep you tied to one place and time?" She asked curiously.

He looked at her for the longest time without answering her. He wiped his mouth and set the napkins on the table beside his plate. "Fiona, I told you I would give up travel if that is what you wanted. I don't think it would hurt to take a few trips a year though, that's all Capricillia can manage for now at any rate. I do love you Fiona. I loved you as a human before I learned you were a Time Lord. You'll learn this later but I'll tell you now; I didn't want you to open the watch. I was afraid that in doing so it would change you. I feared that you wouldn't be the human I fell in love with anymore." He confessed.

She stared at him in disbelief for the longest time until she recovered her senses. "Really?" She asked curiously. "Even though you loved the Time Lord Fiona before you met me?"

"Really!" He answered kissing the back of her hand. "If it hadn't been to save your life I would have risked outliving you so I could spend what time we had together. It isn't easy for a Time Lord to admit defeat, uneasier still to give up what's rightfully ours. You have been both a human and a Time Lord though one not so easily separated from the other; like the human part of me lies sleeping behind my mind so too does the Time Lord part of you. We can both access the memories of the other without being overrun by that part of us that was once dominant. I didn't have John Smith's courage who gave up everything he loved the same way Fionadvoratrelundar gave up being with me. I have loved you both but I find that I fall more and more in love with you." He confided.

"You were only human for roughly three month whereas I was human for thirty-two years. I know what you and she told me but I'm just as much Fionadvoratrelundar as you are John Smith. I don't have the guilt she carried all those years perhaps but I am still as much a part of her as she is me. You can't tell me that the love you felt for Nurse Redfern wasn't as true or as deep as what you felt for Rose, perhaps the only difference being that you forgot that part of you life for a time but it was genuine. Despite believing what she said at first I don't consider myself as a separate entity from the original but more of an extension of my real self. I wasn't held by the same rules and encumbrances of a Time Lord, I was freer to love and laugh and I pray I don't loose that innocence as time goes by." She divulged. It was his turn to stare at her for a while.

"Perhaps you're right, my love, perhaps you're right. If I had picked another time and place I may have even fallen for Martha. I did feel things as a human I wouldn't have allowed myself to admit to as a Time Lord. Maybe we aren't that dissimilar from humans after all." He conceded.

"And you still love me knowing that I'm neither one or the other but both human and Time Lord?" She wondered.

He smiled and pulled her closer kissing her forehead over the table. "If I can't have one without the other then I don't have a choice since I can't live without either of you anymore. I'm not brave enough to let the other half of me come out of hiding, I'm afraid it will hurt too much." He admitted softly. She stood up and went around behind him wrapping her arms about his neck before kissing his cheek.

"I'll be there for you when you feel you're up to the challenge." She avowed.

After several minutes of emotion laden silence he cleared his throat and kissed her hand again. "Can we go see my surprise now?" He wondered. She smiled and let him go kissing the back of his head before straightening up.

"I'll go get packed. Settle the account with John and call the Brig to let him know we're leaving." She relented heading for the stairs.

"But I don't have any money!" He called after her. She sighed and shook her head digging into the money pouched that hung from a leather strap attached to the waistband of her pants. She handed him a wad of bills.

"I don't know much about the exchange rate but this should cover the bill and the tab for breakfast, if not have John call upstairs and I'll bring some more down presently." She replied and headed to their room to pack. She was just returning to the dining room when she heard a car pull up outside. It was a teary-eyed farewell but she promised that they would see everyone again soon. The Doctor and herself headed back to the Tardis on foot though she was smart and parked it a lot closer than two miles away.

"You weren't planning on leaving without saying good-bye to me were you?" Jack's voice asked from somewhere close by. Truthfully it hadn't crossed her mind to even ask about him.

"Where were you this morning? I half expected to see you at breakfast." The Doctor answered. Jack popped out from behind a tree in front of them and grinned at the two of them.

"I was just out for a morning stroll," Jack replied covering his vortex manipulator in a gesture that only Fiona seemed to notice. She smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"You better go get packed. We're leaving now," The Doctor advised. Jack shook his head and embraced her husband kissing his cheek before doing the same to Fiona.

"It's ready," He whispered in her ear as he gave her a hug.

"Be a good boy Jack," she warned and he gave her a hurt look before he kissed her cheek.

"I'll be with the two of you in a tick." Jack lied for the Doctor's sake and ran off towards the café which doubled as a bed and breakfast.

"Come on, he can meet us there." Fiona pulled the Doctor along in the direction Jack had emerged from since he had most likely used the Tardis to hone in on when he jumped time tracks. The Doctor didn't think anything amiss until she began to program the coordinates into the console having been the first one inside the Tardis.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "Do you know the mess Jack will make of things if he's left in the past again?" He questioned setting their baggage on the Captain's bench.

"Jack will find his own way home if he hasn't already, Doctor. I'm sure he spent the night at Torchwood last night." She revealed her and Jack's secret.

"You fixed his vortex manipulator didn't you? You know what a danger it is to leave that kind of technology in the hands of a human!" He protested.

"Yes Doctor, but I also know what good humans can do. I gave it back to him on a probationary basis only. I made him read the Time Travel Book of Law. I'm sure he can be trusted now that he's aware of the dangers of traveling without a capsule and the consequences of disobeying the rules." She assured him but he still glared at her.

"Just once I'd like to be told of something before it happens." He complained. She set in the coordinates for the island a few days after they left.

"Yes, dear," She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "After we are bound together there will be no more secrets between us, my love." She assured him with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her back. A slight jostle told her they had landed and the Doctor pulled back frowning at the console.

"That's odd, have we landed?" He asked and she nodded her head letting him go in order to flip the parking brake on. "Why is it when you fly her we land much more smoothly that when I do it?" He wanted to know. She laughed and shook her head at him.

"That's because you tend to leave the parking break on. Unlike you, my husband, I actually passed my Tardis Flying Course the first time." She informed him. "That requires you to read the manual backwards and forwards not chuck it out the nearest airlock. I still have mine but I hid it so you couldn't dispose of that one as well." She added bluntly.

"Wife, you are a proverbial thorn in my side." He glared at her again.

"That's just your rib sticking you in the side." She shot back. He frowned at her in confusion. "You really need to read the bible at least once there's more truth to it than most people might think. In the book of Genesis it gives the Christian creation story. After God had created the heavens and the earth, the birds of the air, and every living thing on the face of the earth he saw that it was good. He made a man out of his own image to have dominion over everything but he also created a helpmate for him. He created Adam out of the dust of the earth, but he took a rib from Adam's side to create Eve. So whenever you feel that annoying pain in your side that's just me reminding you where I came from." She explained poking him in the side for emphasis. He gave her a look, that only be described as evil, a second before he began tickling her mercilessly. She laughed so hard she couldn't breath; which for a Time Lord, with a respiratory bypass system, that was saying a lot.

"I was just trying to find my rib again. It might be in there somewhere but unfortunately I can't tell one from the other." He told her when he finally stopped the torment. She slapped his arm as punishment until she could catch her breath.

"Pest!" She exclaimed still panting heavily. "If you had asked I could have shown you where it was." She added once she had calmed down.

"Where?" He asked curiously. She sighed and stepped closer to him lifting his left arm and wrapped it around her neck before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Right here, see how well it fits into place." She smiled at him.

"Yep, I can definitely see it now. You're my rib, of course you fit." He moved to kiss her again but she skirted away from him.

"Do you want to see your surprise or not?" She asked answering his questioning look.

"That's a silly question isn't it?" He answered with a query of his own.

"You have to close your eyes or it will ruin the surprise." She warned. He cast her a glare before rolling his eyes.

"If it will get this farce over with sooner I'll do as you ask." He agreed closing his eyes and held his hand out for her to guide him. She led him carefully down the gangplank and opened the Tardis doors. She guided him outside positioning him so he would have the maximum view of down below taking a few minutes to appreciate Jack's handiwork herself. He had outdone himself, just as she knew leaving the project in his hands was a good idea. It was exactly how she had pictured it.

Fiona slid closer to her husband taking one of his hands in hers and leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Okay, Doctor you can open your eyes now!"

Doctor *** Who *** Ohw *** Rotcod

The Doctor hated playing childish games unless of course he was the one instigating them. For Fiona's benefit, however, he kept his eyes closed and allowed himself to be led by the arm wherever his wife wanted him to go. Only for her sake though he already knew what his surprise would be but he diligently played along anyway. She guided him outside the Tardis and pushed him around until he stood exactly where she wanted him. He growled at her but she laughed at him. She leaned into him and he felt her breath as she whispered in his ear.

"Okay, Doctor." She released him from his captivity. When he opened his eyes the sight before him snatched his breath away. He knew she was still speaking to him but he didn't hear a word of what she said. He took a step closer to the edge and stared gaping in disbelief at the landscape below.

At the bottom of the valley where the tree he had carved their initials into had stood was a massive glass dome. It couldn't match the splendor of the Glass Citadel of Gallifrey but it stood at least three hundred feet off the valley floor below and was twice as big around. The dome took up nearly one whole end of the valley while a small picturesque village lay hidden by the silver leafed forest on the other side. More than the dome or the village what astonished him the most was the nearly perfect replica of his family estate that sat on the opposite hill from where they stood. Looking somewhat like the Tower of London the stone work and stained glass windows were more reminiscent of the later Tudor style with some timber frame showing here and there. How she had managed to pull it off in such a short amount of time had him thoroughly perplexed.

"How?" Was all he could manage.

"I bent a few rules of time travel and enlisted the aid of a conspirator. I didn't want to be gone long so I asked Jack to oversee most of the work. I stayed to see the construction of your family's mansion, I grew up in the citadel but I always imagined living in a place like that. I hope you like it." She sounded a bit uncertain. "I planted the trees myself, enough so they could use them to build with and still have a nice thick forest to give the dome privacy. I used hexagonal Diamond wafers with a thin shell structure to build the partial geodesic dome. The weight of the thin Diamond panes almost hold themselves upright but the cobalt titanium steel alloyed structure will give it added strength if a storm ever breaks through the barrier not that the diamond will break but I don't want it to come crashing down on our heads if we're inside at the time. We found a pocket of crude oil when we were digging for a water cistern at the northern end of the island and since we didn't need it I arranged for a Scottish company to build a pipeline from there to the Firth of Moray. I installed a monitoring system which will detect any problems with the lines before they occur; and don't worry, I deadlocked it so no one can access the superior technology before their time. Queen Elizabeth was so grateful she asked me to have tea with her again. They even made me a Duchess." She announced. He looked at her in surprise after assimilating everything she had told him.

"What for?" He wondered.

"I chose to give my newly discovered supply of fuel to the British crown. They never have to rely on the Middle East again, for a few decades if not more. There's enough down there to keep the lights on twenty-four/seven throughout the whole of the British kingdom for a thousand years if at least; which if I remember my history should be just about the right time for them to discover a better source of fuel." She explained.

"What I meant was, what are you a Duchess of?" He clarified.

"Oh! This place of course. I originally thought about making this a micro-nation but I realized it would just be easier if I succeeded to Scotland. I have proof that I own the island free and clear but I made an arrangement with the government that instead of tribute or taxes they get the crude oil in return for a minor royalty fee for the monitoring system I installed. I requested they research other means of energy production so they won't have to buy oil from countries that don't like them very much." She further elaborated.

"And what exactly do you call this little paradise?" He pressed.

"Even though they changed the name to Faraway Island it was originally called Gallifrey so I changed it back." She replied but his mind grabbed hold of only one word refusing to listen to much else.

"Gallifrey?" He exclaimed questioningly but she smiled and shook her head.

"It sounds like it doesn't it? I thought so at first as well but it's called Gallifair O'way." She enunciated the obviously Gaelic words. "It basically means 'the land of far away' in either Pictish or old Norse, the precursors to the modern Gaelic. I thought the name was rather fitting since we come from a land far, far away." She rectified his misunderstanding. "What do you think Doctor? Do you like it?" She sounded desperate to know his feelings on her present to him and he looked out over the island paradise once more.

He took her in his arms and smiled down at her reassuringly. "This will do very well indeed, my love." He declared and kissed her passionately. "You did all of this for me?" He questioned in awe and disbelief.

"We had discussed having a place to come home to when we tired of traveling. Capricillia needs to rest until her time comes and I'll need a place to settle in when I begin gestating myself. I'm not going to stay stuck on board a silly old Tardis when I could get out and stretch my legs instead; no offence Capricillia." She told the Tardis quickly after her last statement. The Tardis assured them both that none was taken. "I searched her databanks for a planet even remotely similar to Gallifrey's specifications. I found a few that met some of our requirements but I couldn't find a single one that wasn't populated by unfriendly life forms. I found two that could pass but one was going through a major environmental upheaval and, if the console readings were any indication, it would eventually become a sulfur based planet. The second one had only one sun and it was in the process of dying out, since I didn't want to have to pack up the kids and leave in a few thousand years I discarded it from the list. None of the possibilities looked quite as homey as this place though." She finished.

"It's perfect Fiona put you'll still have to be confined to the Tardis during the last seven months of your pregnancy to hydrogenate the babies' lungs." He warned. She smiled up at him and shook her head.

"I've taken that into consideration as well." She said pulling him by the hand back into the Tardis. She offered no explanation but programmed in a new set of coordinates into the Tardis controls. They landed in a different location only a second later. She headed for the door and he followed obediently. He walked out of the Tardis and into a refreshingly cool hydrogen rich atmosphere. They were inside the dome surrounded by a garden of native Gallifreyan vegetation. Beside Igdraisel there were blue Heartspurs, silver Dogwhisps, golden Debutants, lavender Hedgerows, and pink Hydroganthes, but more beautiful that all of them was the carpet of bright red grass beneath the tree which grew at the heart of the dome.

"I included a birthing pool," She mentioned shyly. He looked at her only to find her staring at her feet.

"Fiona?" He asked sensing something was wrong.

"You don't mind that I prepared for eventually having children do you?" She asked apprehensively.

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately before pulling back to look down at her again. "Come here," He commanded as he led her towards the tree. "I have a little surprise for you as well." He told her.

"Do I have to close my eyes?" She wondered. He chuckled and shook his head. But kept himself between her and the trunk until he had her where he wanted her.

"Okay, you ready?" He asked unable to hide the smile that forced its way to the surface. She frowned at him not knowing what to expect but nodded her head. He stood aside and showed her the proof of his feelings.

"JS and FD, what's the rest say?" She asked leaning closer to the tree. "Is that old high Gallifreyan? You know you shouldn't maim the Igdraisel." She admonished.

"That's an old wives tale Fiona! Don't tell me that being human for so long made you forget the language of your ancestor." He baited.

"I know what it says, you pest, I didn't know I had to read it out loud." She shot back. He looked at her expectantly and she sighed shaking her head. "JS and FD, until one universe ends and the next one begins." She smiled reaching out to touch the already healed scar on the tree's bark. "You know humans normally just put 'Forever' or something it's much shorter that way." She chided. He took her in his arms and kissed her again.

"It's much less effective that way and beside there's so much more meaning in Gallifreyan." He answered back.

"Yeah forever is too finite," She replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "I like my surprise, Doctor, do you like yours?" She inquired.

"I like it very much, it's beautiful just like you." He confirmed kissing her yet again. "You aren't going to ask me what JS stands for?" He questioned with a secretive grin.

"I figured it stood for John Smith, am I wrong?" She wondered. He pouted at her and she laughed shaking her head. "Alright already, what does JS stand for?" She obediently asked.

"My real name," He replied pausing for emphasis. She grimaced and smacked him in the arm. He laughed and hugged her tight. "Jonatansmithophocles," He confessed whispering his name in her ear. She frowned up at him before laughing hysterically. He was flabbergasted as to why she was laughing and perhaps a little hurt.

"You're serious aren't you?" She asked immediately sobering up seeing his pained expression.

"Why would I lie about my given name? I promised to tell you, didn't I?" He responded trying not to take offence.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were playing off of your alias John Smith." She apologized. "Jonatansmithophocles ryhmes with Sophocles," She repeated. "I kind of like it. It sounds like Jonathan which is one of my favorite names. You should have used that name instead of John." She added.

"You really like it?" He asked a bit confounded.

"Of course I do! I used to want to name one of my future children Jonathan. Why wouldn't I like it?" She asked curiously.

"My first wife didn't, she generally called my Theta or Doctor." He admitted.

"Stupid woman. Can I call you Jonathan when we're alone?" She queried. He smiled and nodded his head. "Did you ever tell Rose your real name?" She wanted to know.

"We weren't married. Back in my day only your family knew the name of your birth. You and your friends were special I suppose but usually the day we looked into the untempered schism is the day we were given our adult names. After we graduated we chose the name we would write among the stars." He made known.

"That was Omega's doing I think. Rassilon chose to keep his own name and Mama didn't take on an alias either in case you've forgotten. I think choosing a nomenclature like the Master, the Rani, and the Doctor went out with your graduating class. Uncle Bart didn't take one neither did Collax, Hartillan, or Androxi and they were on the counsel. Romie was thinking of choosing the name the Poetess but I guess she determined against it, then she may never have gotten the chance to decide." She said on a sadder note.

"Don't forget the Librarian," He mentioned making fun of his old classmate and the man she knew as her father. He was able to get a smile out of her though it wasn't exactly a cheerful one.

"I never got to meet him in the end as that planet was time locked as well." She commented. "It doesn't matter now I suppose." She sighed moving to put her hand on the tree.

"They should have named you Fiona Eve Lander instead," He jested trying to lighten the mood. "We could always call you 'the Mother'."

"You think you're so funny don't you?" She scoffed. "I'll let our children call me Mama but not you. You're almost five hundred years my senior." She objected.

"What happened to one hundred fifty?" he wanted to know.

"I said three hundred and that reflected your age at the time. I wasn't even born yet. Shoot you hadn't even met my mother yet and she was six hundred fifty when she had me." Fiona informed him.

"Is that one of the reasons why you ran away from me so often?" He asked. She fell silent for several minutes.

"I grew up hearing stories of her time with you. Maybe it was in memory of them that I stayed away. If I had stayed with you instead you never would have met Mama and I never would have heard the stories. I probably never would have been born for that matter. It was while she was still in E-Space that she saw the coming destruction. That's why she left Adric in charge and came home to our universe." She explained.

"What do you mean Adric?" He panicked thinking he had somehow fallen into a parallel universe again and all of this was too good to be true. "Adric is dead." He forced out the words that brought sadness to his soul even now. She turned to look at him in surprise.

"Mother didn't tell you? Adric didn't die in that explosion Doctor, he went home! He knew the ship was going to crash into the earth and wipe out the dinosaurs so he tried his calculations to return home. In fact it was probably the energy created by the explosion that propelled him back into e-space. Adric was not only alive and well when Mom left he was happily married and had a little boy he named John after you. Mom told me they were going to name the little girl they were expecting Romana in honor of her." Fiona put his mind at ease. He laughed at the irony of it all and bewilderment. Adric was alive! Not only that his daft scheme had worked after all. "I'm sorry Jonathan I thought you knew or I would have told you sooner. I know how much Adric meant to you. I thought for sure Mama would have told you the good news." She apologized. He didn't realize he had been crying until she reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"He lived!" He repeated her words wiping the dampness from his face. "If only there was a way to tell Nyssa or Tegan." He added trying miserably to keep his cool. She smiled knowingly and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad he's alive or was the last time Romana was in E-space. I do wish she would have told me but I'm not angry at her if that's what has you worried." He promised.

"I wasn't worried," She shook her head.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" He wanted to know feeling a bit nervous under her scrutiny.

"Can't a wife look at her husband in adoration?" She wondered putting his fears to rest.

"I thought you looked a bit constipated actually." He remarked. She glared at him indignantly and shoved him as hard as she could. He slipped on the edge of the stone pool behind him and tried desperately to grab onto something. The only thing he could reach was Fiona herself and they crashed into the water together. He managed to recover his footing quickly enough but the much shorter Fiona had more trouble in the deep pond. He pulled her towards him anchoring his feet firmly to the bottom of the pool.

"You…Pest…!" She coughed and sputtered in exclamation.

"You were the one who pushed me remember?" He shot back.

"What are we going to do now that we're soaked?" She asked in annoyance.

"I guess there isn't anything for it except to get out of these wet clothes," He advised moving to undo the button of her blouse.

"Jonathan!" She exclaimed with a sigh of frustration. She wrapped her arms around his neck to run her fingers through his dripping wet hair. "This isn't how I imagined the birthing pool being christened." She whispered seductively in his ear. He grinned down at her and scooped her off her feet before carrying her onto the bank. He laid her beneath the tree where they completed the binding ceremony in both body and spirit.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Yes you can be allergic to Onions and Garlic and I wouldn't doubt more people are allergic than they realize. Anything in the allium family as well as the nightshade family (i.e. Tomatoes and potatoes) can also be a serious cause of allergies but except for eating chicken and tomatoes together I don't have a problem with either of those. I also happen to be extremely allergic to cinnamon one whiff and I can't breath and get horribly congested. I haven't needed an epi pen, luckily, cause I carry dissolvable antihistamine wherever I go, but then I don't have insurance to get allergy tested.

* * *

Chapter 25

A month and a brief honeymoon later Fiona had gotten everything ready for their guests. The village was set to rights with the help of their new tenants, the MacDougals. David son of Dougal along with his wife Mairead, their two sons and three daughters were shipwrecked off the coast of Gallifair. Fiona and the Doctor saved their lives which they seemed to take to heart as they had pledged their loyalty to the Duke and Duchess of Gallifair O'Way. The Doctor wasn't terribly thrilled about keeping a Scottish family from the 16th century on the island but he'd had companions from the past before and she knew he would grow to like as much as she already did. In her opinion they were blessed to have the strange little couple and their five children as they didn't question hers or the Doctor's eccentricities or their odd little blue police box.

Along with the human castaways, they were also able rescue from the wreckage several Shetland cattle, a small herd of Soay sheep, a crate of chickens, and a sheep dog they had brought with them from the Shetland Islands. Due to the trauma of the wreck the dog quickly went into labor with a litter of puppies which came as a shock to the MacDougals as they assumed the dog had been a male. The dog they had named Laddie turned out to be a Lassie instead. Fiona was so taken with the smallish dog that she begged one of the puppies from its mother's owners. She noted with interest how similar it looked to the more modern Shetland Sheepdog breed which hadn't actually come into being until much later in history from where the MacDougals arrived.

Having had the problem of finding a steward she could entrust the island to while they were away solve itself, Fiona felt free to go back for the gifts promised to her by friends she had made in the past. She went back to Scotland to pick up the gifts the good King of Scotland was keeping in his care for her return which totaled a goodly amount of cattle and sheep as well as more chickens along with some geese and a few ducks. He tried to persuade her to take along some pigs but she politely refused having enough trouble convincing Capricillia to make room for a livestock pen. Neither of them could tolerate the idea of having pigs in such a small enclosed space as they'd never get the smell out of the ship. The smell from the other animals could be easily scrubbed compared to the stench of the universes' dingiest animal.

After she bid the king and his family good-bye she headed over to the Belgium Court where her coach and four waited for her. Even though she was in Belgium the four horses she was there to retrieve were in fact Friesians, big majestic animals with long flowing mane and tail with hair on their feet but much more elegant and graceful than other draft horses. In fact she had heard someone describe them as the Arabian horse of the heavy drafts. After resetting the coordinates for another location she went back to check on the animals and to admire the carriage. When she opened the door in order to examine the inside she found a littler of kittens in a nest of straw on the floor of the coach, much to her surprise. She feared she had abandoned the mother when she left the palace grounds but just as she turned to head back something jumped into the carriage startling her. A beautiful long haired grey and white tiger striped cat glared at her with a mouse in its mouth.

"Are you the Mama cat then?" Fiona asked her. The cat just gave her a `leave us alone` stare and dropped the mouse to lick her kittens assuring herself sure they were still alright. The mother ignored her but Fiona slowly reached her hand inside the carriage to be sniffed. The cat put her body between her and the kittens but Fiona tickled the side of one of the kittens making it mew. The mother turned her attention immediately towards that kitten licking the place where Fiona touched. Fiona tickled the other side of its ribs and the mother started licking that side as well eventually creeping up to Fiona's hand. Fiona kept her hand still while the mother tasted her skin and was thoroughly satisfied that Fiona wasn't a danger to her babies. "That's a good girl." Fiona soothed picking up the female cat and began to pet her. Thanks to the telepathy of a Time Lord Fiona was able to promise that she was a friend and a happy friendship was born when the cat began to purr. Fiona smiled after getting a feline kiss and set her down to pick up the babies one by one in order to pet them as well. None of them looked alike and she could tell they were a mix of genetic coding, kind of like her. She gave the mama one last scratch behind the ear before she went to wash her hands.

Her next stop was the Shetland Isles much later in Earth's history, closer to her own time period, and picked up several more Shelties – as connoisseurs of the Shetland Sheepdog breed called their beloved pets. Capricillia only complained when one of the males mistook a roof strut for a tree but otherwise they were already house broken though Fiona made sure to keep them away from the Mama cat and her kittens until she could properly introduce them to the dogs.

Forgetting that herding for those kinds of dogs came naturally Fiona mistakenly tried to put them in with the other animals. The sheep scattered at the sound of barking dogs making the Tardis jolt to one side until she recovered from the sudden shift of weight. The sheep huddled into one corner of the room having been reluctantly herded by five shepherdless dogs. Luckily the fowls were enclosed in crates though they added their complaints to the sudden disruption. The cattle merely stamped there feet since there wasn't much place they could go and the horses simply snuffed the dogs and huffed at being ordered about not giving into such tiny creature's demands.

Afraid they might get trampled, or worse start a stampede, she moved the dogs into a different room. That didn't prevent the dogs from trying to even wrangle her which she might have found slightly humorous if it wasn't for the fact that she tripped over one of them every few feet. She found a few tennis balls and a long hallway that was devoid of anything breakable. They acted as though they had never seen one of the silly bright yellow balls before but as soon as she threw it down the corridor one of the dog's natural tendencies to fetch kicked in and it chased after the flying object. The others chased after the other dog barking excitedly even though they didn't know the rules of the game.

It only took one or two more times for the others to catch on but she only had two tennis balls to throw. The ones who had nothing to retrieve found something, much to her surprise. One returned with a piece of rope that was already knotted on one end so Fiona knotted the other to prevent it from unraveling. Another found a stick apparently from the myriad of things they had brought on board when they loaded the other animals. The third found a stuffed thing that might have at one time resembled an animal though where it came from she wasn't sure. Fiona tossed each of the items making note of who caught what most often until she just couldn't throw anymore and slid to the floor laughing as she tried to avoid being licked on the face or worse her mouth.

She had never had a dog before in her life but now that she had five wonderful dogs in her possession she couldn't imagine her life without one. She was already making plans to build a breeding kennel for her own benefit if nothing else. Even though they hadn't been from the same litter the dogs had already formed a click with her as the alpha female. She laughed at their silly antics all vying for her attention at once.

"You mister," She said grabbing one that was being particularly annoying, "Are Zander after my best friend, your little girlfriend over there will be Romie," She announced picking the two who reminded her of her friends back on Gallifrey. "You're Romana," She told the one that acted the most like a mother hen trying to make everyone get along and licking the others as if to groom them. "That quiet one over then will be Libby… no Rian after my father and… where is she?" Fiona asked looking around for the last one knowing she had five. She felt a warm fuzzy thing move behind her and she felt with her hand to make sure it wasn't another mouse. It turned out to be the smallest of the three females. "What are you doing back there?" She asked reaching her hand behind her back; the dog moved out of her reach and scurried towards the other end when she tried to reach her other hand behind her back. "Okay, silly, since you like acting as a pillow, how about Fluffy?" She questioned the dog but got no response. "I could always call you Kitty since you managed to squeeze into such a small space." Still no sign of recognition, "I could always name you after the friend that I lost. How does Abby sound?" She questioned the dog behind her back and got an excited thumping of the tail in response. "Is that a yes Abby?" She questioned getting a bark and more beating of the tail. "Okay, Abby it is then," Fiona said moving quickly to capture the skittish animal scooping her up into her arms. "Gottcha Abbydabbydoo!" She exclaimed snuggling the dog who whined and squirmed excitedly in her arms trying to lick Fiona's face which she wouldn't allow. Somehow Abby's nose got too close to Fiona's ear and she got slobbered anyway. "Ooh!" Fiona grinned setting the dog back on the floor to be man handled by her new-found friends and at least one of her littermates. "Be good dogs and stay here I've got to go now." She told them closing the door to their room behind her. When she returned to the console room she saw that they had already landed and she went to open the door of the Tardis. She probably shouldn't have been but she was surprised to find the Doctor leaning against the doorway blocking her escape and to say that he was glaring daggers at her was a mild term.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" He asked in a sweet yet icy tone.

"Hello my love, have our guests arrived yet?" she asked managing to slip passed him anyway. She walked around to the back of the Tardis and pointed her sonic screwdriver at the rear wall. It slowly let down to reveal a ramp leading into the animal pen. David and his eldest son appeared and went inside to bring the animals out one by one, though they retrieved the crates of poultry first.

"What have you done to my Tardis?" The Doctor exclaimed indignantly when he'd had a chance to recover from the initial shock.

"Nothing that isn't irreversible, Doctor," She told him reverting back to his other name which she did whenever he was being rude or annoying. She only called him Jonathan when he was exceptionally good or when they were alone, though he didn't seem to have caught on to that yet. "The animals might have created a slight mess but it's only temporary. I added a few new rooms just for this purpose, if we can't get them clean enough for you or Capricillia we can eject them from the Tardis. Thanks to John and David here we can have this mess sorted out as quickly as possible and not have to be close to the smell any longer than we have to be." She explained, the senses of a Time Lord being four times the strength of a human's.

"I meant about the ramp!" he persisted.

"Well, it was either this or have a 6th century farm hand see the inside of a 78th century space ship. Don't worry I used the chameleon circuit we recovered from my ship to disguise it as a sea faring vessel. I also didn't think you would appreciate my letting the sheep have a go at your library, I had to move the pool in order to make this work you know." She told him trying to keep her voice low enough so their 16th century crofters wouldn't overhear, not that they bothered to question how so many animals could fit into such a small box. "David, I'll give you a huge bonus if you muck everything out and be careful in the other room. There's a mama cat whose made a nest for her litter of kittens in the floor of the coach. She's friendly enough but let John know so he doesn't spook her. The Doctor isn't fond of cats and doesn't cherish the thought of finding any under his bed." She asked the senior MacDougal who, though he didn't appear much older than her had a son nearly as old since he had married so early in life. The oldest son was sixteen, the second oldest fourteen, and third oldest almost eleven with the two girls thirteen and eight. The children were already required to help out around the place as though they were adults but that had been the way of things for countless generation before the modern era decide to change things. Fiona did have plans on having the children come to the mansion at least a few hours a day to learn their letters and numbers. She hoped the MacDougals would let her educate the children as much as was within her ability but it was up to them since it had to do with their children.

"Aye, m'laidie." David MacDougal answered obediently as he pulled one of the larger Shetland cattle from the ship using a rope tied around the horns. "I'll let him ken ta trea soiftlye ma'am," He said in that deep Scots brogue she loved so much. The kind the Doctor could only imitate, though he sounded more like a wellborn city dweller unlike his earthly counterpart's highland accent touched with the deep sound of his native tongue.

"And set a few traps please!" She called after him hoping the Doctor wouldn't question why there was a need.

"What do you mean I don't like cats?" Her husband asked. "I like cats just not cats as nuns."

"Are you in one of your contrary moods again, dear?" She questioned.

"Yes!" He answered without thinking. "No," He frowned.

"You're being contradictory as well as contrary Doctor." She told him. "I'm sorry I borrowed the Tardis again this morning without your permission but you have to remember, my love, that I own half of what you do." She advised heading back to the front of the box.

"Then as your husband I own half of everything you do. Half of Gallifair is mine." He insisted. She smiled and shook her head, he was acting like a kid with sharing issues again.

"Jonathan, this island has always belonged to us both. It's not about what's mine and what's yours, its all ours now. Our Island, our Tardis. If you're worried about Capricillia don't be. I only made a few short hops and I never left earth's orbit." She assured him.

"Jumping time tracks is more stressful on a Tardis than merely touring the universe." He maintained.

"No, what's stressful is jumping tracks while hopping to different points in the universe. I locked onto the earth's core before I went back in time. You missed that in your relativity course apparently though you would have known that if you hadn't thrown your manual out an air lock." She instructed making her way towards the wardrobe room where she gathered a few things. She also needed several items from storage room three where most of the spare parts for the Tardis were stored. She slipped the fibers she had managed to find in the wardrobe room through the loops she'd found in the parts room and used her sonic to meld the fibers together. With a bit of ingenious jiggery pokery she was satisfied with her MacGyverisms though she'd have to ask Jack to pick up the proper apparatuses, but for now what she had rigged up would have to do. The Doctor was still trailing after her since she walked while she worked.

"I still think I was right for chucking it out by the way." He grumbled. She shook her head and sighed in frustration wondering why she loved him so much as to put up with his moods.

"How about I let you take everyone home in the Tardis will that make you feel any better?" She placated. She knew he was a bit stir crazy for having to stay in one place for so long. "Here," She handed him two of her make shift leashes which he stared at not knowing what they were. "This aught to calm you down a bit." She told him opening the door to the dog's room. All five dogs rushed at the new person at once jumping up on him as well as happily greeting her as well.

"Calm me down?" he questioned unhappily. "How can a flock of slobbering animals calm me down?" He wanted to know trying to get away from searching paws and wet tongues.

"Their called a pack Doctor not a flock, and it's a well known fact that animals can lower a person's blood pressure." She explained. "Sit!" She commanded in a loud voice. Everyone obeyed including the Doctor. "Not you!" She laughed holding her hand out to him. He grabbed her hand but instead of joining her he pulled her down to his level.

"Hello gorgeous!" He whispered before taking her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. "Where were you when I woke up this morning?" He demanded pulling away.

"I couldn't leave poor Mairead to fix up the guest cottages alone. I figured while I was at it I'd go around and pick up a few things I needed." She explained.

"I can understand the cows and I can even understand the horses – to a degree – but what do you need with five mangy mutts? We already have six dogs on the island already. What do we need the others for?" He inquired.

"My dogs are neither mangy nor mutts thank you very much!" She defended. "Eventually we'll need breeding stock, we can't have them inbreeding or they'll be deformed mutants in a hundred years time if they even live that long." She informed him.

"I'm going to be over run by puppies aren't I?" He groaned.

"But you love puppies!" She determined.

"I do?" He asked. She smiled at him and kissed him before quickly getting to her feet.

"Yes you do," She persisted. "While you're down there you can use those leashes I gave you and put them on Rian and Abby." She let him know.

"How am I supposed to tell the difference?" He queried.

"You'll be able to tell them apart eventually but for now Rian's the one closest to you with the black tips on his ears and only one ear that flops over. The heating blanket that's wrapped around your back is Abby." She explained clipping the other three leases into place.

"What kind of name is Rian?" He asked letting the specified dog lick his hand before attempting to snap the leash into place. She smiled at how well they seemed to be getting on.

"I named him Librarian after my father and since I didn't think Libby sounded good as a boy's name I chose Rian." She elaborated.

"You could have used Liber which is that latin word for the same thing." He told her.

"Actually Liber means many things: the inner bark of trees, paper, parchment, or book. The word librarius, from the Latin word librarium, means library and it's longer than Rian. Besides he's happy with the name I chose for him aren't you boy?" She asked the dog in question who barked excitedly in answer. "See," She smiled smugly up at the Doctor. "That's a good dog Rian. You had your tin dog Doctor now I have my live ones." She disclosed turning on her heel and headed for the console room with three of the dogs in hand.

"Oi, hang on I don't have them hooked up yet." He complained as she heard scurrying behind her as the other two rushed to catch up to their pack leaving the Doctor behind. She couldn't prevent herself from smiling but she didn't let the Doctor see it.

"Come along dear." She called over her shoulder. She caught the sound of him muttering under his breath followed by a frustrated growl before his footsteps echoed theirs.

"Hi honey I'm home!" Jack exclaimed when she opened the front door. He stood leaning against the door jam much as the Doctor had a while ago.

"Jack! You're just the man I wanted to see. Think you could pop over to the mainland and pick up a few things for me?" She asked.

His grin melted into a frown. "Don't I get a `hi Jack` First?" he wanted to know.

She laughed and gave him a hug. "Hello sweetie, how was your day?"

"Fine and yours?" he answered with a laugh and a kiss to her cheek. "What are you doing with all the Shelties, starting a kennel?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes actually. I discovered a deep abiding love of the breed. Our crofters have a precursor to the more modern breed that I have here and she also had puppies. I wanted new breeding stock so when they're old enough they won't be inbreeding. I'm going to have David train the two boys herding, none of them are more than a year or two but I hope that isn't too old to learn." She commented.

"David? Is there something I should know about?" He asked more than curiously.

"No, he's already spoken for. David and Mairead MacDougal are our new crofters. When we can finally start traveling again the MacDougals and their children will look after the island while we're gone. They happen to be exiles like us only they're from the 1600's. I'm not sure but I think it had something to do with one of the clan uprisings, they were on a ship which was sunk and they washed up on shore." She explained. Jack was a little disappointed but all that was forgotten when the Doctor finally put in an appearance and the two friends greeted each other. "Jack," Fiona warned him of his place and he reluctantly let go of her husband.

"So what was it you wanted from the mainland?" He wanted to know reaching down to give the dogs a pat and grabbed the leash her husband had managed to secure to the collar before the Doctor lost control of the dog.

"Leashes! I need proper leashes for the dogs not that they have far to run but I want to be able to restrain them until I have a chance to train them properly." She announced taking the leash she'd given the Doctor and handed Jack the three she held so she could slip Abby's into place. "I know that the island isn't very big but these ones I've rigged up will only last so long. Have Ianto and the others shown up yet?" She wanted to know.

"They'll be here after work. I just stopped in to see if you wanted anything." He informed them.

She frowned in disappointment. "I wanted to know how well the ferry was running."

"I'll come back on it with the others. The restoration was going well the last time I stopped in to check on it. Are you sure the boat is small enough?" He asked.

"I hand picked the vessel myself and beside the Doctor fixed the force field, anything smaller than a schooner can see the island. We were going to make it a little higher but after we saw a Pirate ship a little too close for comfort we decided to keep it lower to the water. I thought an old Victorian era yacht would do nicely and it runs on steam, how much better for the environment is that? The Captain has the freedom to use it however he likes as long as he's at our beck and call in a moment's notice." She explained.

"You do know he's an alien don't you?" Jack wondered.

"Of course I do Jack. Earth isn't the only humanoid inhabited planet in the galaxy. He isn't even the only alien living on earth even though most of them try to lay low. Not all of them are trouble makers like the kind you lot at Torchwood run into." She assured him.

"That's good to know," Jack breathed.

"Why don't I know about these people?" The Doctor demanded.

"Likely, because you've made a name for yourself, Doctor. You remember Mr. Cooper from just after Martha left; surely you didn't think he was the only one from his world or others, for that matter, here on earth. Word has gotten out that the earth is defended. It's only the ones who are either too stupid to ignore the warnings or dumb enough to try anyway that you chance upon. Everyone else is terrified of you." She let on. He stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and amazement.

"How pray tell do you know all this?" He inquired.

"I've traveled a bit in my day but mainly Captain Stubing told me." She admitted.

"Oh please tell me that's his real name and not..." Jack began

"Borrowed from the `Love Boat`? I'm afraid so, it seems it was at the height of its popularity when his ship crashed to earth. He used the last of his ship's energy to scan the local culture and that's the name his ship spit out on all of his documents. Captain Merrill Stubing is what his birth certificate says though no one bothers to wonder why Captain is his first name they just think he's a ship's captain instead. Don't worry I didn't let him name our yacht the love boat, it's called the Accolade." She made known.

"Isn't that a rather funny name for a ship?" Jack wondered. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's so we will never forget where we came from or where we are going. I thought it was rather fitting. Wouldn't you agree Jonathan?" She replied. The Doctor smiled at her by way of answer but it looked more like a grimace.

"In that case it's a very appropriate name." He retracted his earlier statement. "Jonathan?" He asked curiously, looking pointedly at the Doctor.

"Leave it alone Jack," The Doctor warned clearly upset by her little slip of the tongue but the warning only served to peak Jack's curiosity.

"Sorry, Doctor." Fiona apologized. "Jack you know how Fiona is short for my full name well Jonathan is kind of short for the Doctor's real name or rather the anglicized version of it. He's a bit old fashioned though, there was a time in our history when you only told your name to your spouse or your family. I promised I'd only call him Jonathan when we're alone, so please don't mention it to anyone else." She explained to Jack ignoring the icy glare from her husband.

"I always thought his name was John Smith." Jack teased. The Doctor growled and walked away. "He seems to be in a bad mood today." Jack commented watching him go.

"No he's just feeling a bit caged in at the moment. My using the Tardis didn't help either. He's suffering from cabin fever even though he won't admit it." She confided.

"Not a very pleasant honeymoon sounds like." Jack observed.

"It hasn't been that unpleasant, it's only this past week that he's been a bear to live with. I knew giving up Tardis travel would be hard but I didn't think he'd go through withdrawal. He's never done domestic well but I have to be grateful that at least he's trying." She allowed.

"I can let him borrow my vortex manipulator if that helps." Jack offered kindly.

"Thanks Jack but it isn't just the travel it's the danger that he craves. Mama always said that he had a habit of finding trouble but honestly I think that its trouble that has the awful habit of finding him. That's the reason why he likes traveling but I have a bad feeling he won't have to travel for it to find him this time." She confided in him the fear that she had been ignoring for the past week and a half.

"You've seen something haven't you?" Jack guessed.

"I don't want to admit it but its becoming harder and harder to ignore. I keep having the same dream every night and it only gets worse." She acknowledged.

"What sort of dreams are they?" Jack asked curiously.

"Mostly the dreams start out with mine and Jonathan's future. It's always bright and sunny where we are but the there is always a darkness on the horizon and with every dream it creeps closer; no matter what I do I can't get away from it." She explained. "There is a storm brewing. I can't exactly see what kind of storm it is but I can sense that it's a bad one." She added feeling a bit faint. She put a hand to her head and held onto the wall of the Tardis.

"You're seeing one now, aren't you?" Jack questioned taking her by the shoulders. She tried shaking the feeling from her mind but it only grew steadily worse. "What do you see?" He wanted to know.

"The stars are going out," She whispered feeling the pressure build until it felt as though her head would explode. He let go of her with one hand to scan the heavens with his wrist device since it wasn't even noon yet.

"I don't see anything; they all appear to be there." He informed her.

"Not in our world not yet at least, but in all the other worlds, the other universes the walls have already begun to breakdown." She breathed heavily leaning against the wall of the Tardis for support. She felt Capricillia reach out to touch her mind out of concern but Fiona assured the Doctor's Tardis that she was fine.

"I know that you're a Time Lord, though a bit unusual since you can see visions but... how do you know?" Jack asked.

"I've seen Rose." Fiona explained

"What? How? When?" Jack exclaimed. "The Doctor said that he left her in a parallel universe." Jack exclaimed.

"Just after I visited you in Cardiff – the second time for you, the first for me – I began having dreams where Rose was trying to get in touch with the Doctor only they weren't just dreams she really was trying to communicate. That's how I met the Doctor; he found me and tried to help. The only reason why I could hear Rose in the first place was because I grew up with a Tardis in my attic. I don't have to tell you what came next but just like with you and the Doctor I saw what would happen in her personal future." She revealed.

"You saw my future?" Jack questioned to which she nodded absently. "So what's it like?" He was curious to know as would anyone be.

"Spoilers Jack, you know I can't tell you anything. I didn't remember the vision I had of Rose's future until the dreams started. It might be a parallel world but they're farther along in the time line than we are. It's already been happening for them."

"Has Rose tried contacting you again?" He asked.

Fiona shook her head. "As far as she knows the method in which she tried contacting this world nearly killed me. I doubt she'd try the same technique again but she's smart, she has to be to get along with the Doctor, she'll come up with some other way to reach him." Fiona remarked causing Jack to grin proudly but then he sobered.

"What does the Doctor think?" Jack wanted to know.

"I haven't told him yet." She admitted.

"You're going to aren't you" He inquired.

"No and before you say anything else I'm not sure I should." She confessed.

"And why not?" He prodded. "Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"You know the Doctor as well as I do Jack. Do you honestly think that he would take the slow path if he could just jump right to the end?" She asked already knowing what his answer would be.

"Okay but you can't see what is going to happen or where or when for that matter. So where is the harm in telling him that you've had a bad omen at least?" He questioned.

"Because Jonathan promised he would never leave me again and this is one journey I can't take." She contributed.

"Why can't you?" He persisted.

"The part of my dreams that were about the storm..." She began hesitantly because she wasn't quite sure what to make of them herself. "I was never in them. I probably shouldn't tell you this but since I can't be there I saw you in my dreams as well as Rose. Just promise me that you'll take care of him in my place. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything more specific but I can say that you will know beyond a shadow of a doubt when the time comes." She said feeling better. "I appreciate everything that you've done for me these last few months Jack but can I ask you to do one more favor for me?" She inquired.

"Sure anything and not just once but if you ever need me just ask and I'll do what ever I can to help!" He promised. She smiled and patted his arm pushing off the wall of the Tardis.

"Look up a woman for me. I don't need you to interrogate her or anything I just want to know who she is." She insisted.

"Okay fine but who is this mysterious woman and why do you want her autobiography?" Jack asked.

"Her name is Donna Noble and, for however long this whole mess lasts, she'll be acting as my replacement. Donna Noble, the Doctor's newest companion, funny I had hoped to be his last." She murmured, Jack merely stood gapping at her for several seconds.

When he had recovered enough to speak, he asked, "Why her?"

"Because she's there, always in my dreams she there in the thick of things with the Doctor; because she's always there, no matter how different my dreams are she's the one constant. I also saw her in my visions of Rose. It isn't just our world that is mesmerized by her its all of them; whatever is going on out there, no matter how different the parallel worlds are they have one thing in common. All time lines converge on Donna Noble."

"You're going to put your husband in the hands of another woman." Jack mused staring at her in disbelief but believing everything he had heard. "She must be some woman." He added.

She sighed looking up at the stars in their own world still hidden by the brightness of the sun before dropping one last bombshell on him. "For whatever reason the stars are going out across the multi-verse, Jack, she's the key to everything."


	26. Chapter 26 The End is the Beginning

The End is Merely the Beginning

Chapter 26

He felt like a fool! A miserable cranky old fool! He had walked away from the woman he loved, his wife, to sulk. How much of a spoiled child is that? He wondered, rhetorically for anyone listening he quickly added in his head. He couldn't face the truth he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he felt a dark and heavy storm approaching their shiny new lives together. He wasn't talking about the weather either. How could he tell her that he had to leave after he had promised that he never would? He had been a bear for the past week and he knew it but he couldn't help himself.

He was certain her reaction would not be pleasant, to say the least, when he told her that she had to stay behind. He sensed a terrible danger ahead and wanted her as far away from it as possible. She hated being left out the last time they had been under threat of such a danger. Even though he wasn't sure what it entailed he was sure that the very fiber of the universe itself was in danger of being unraveled. He did not have time to consider what course of action he should take as the ship's horn blew out in the harbor announcing the arrival of their first guests. He tried to put on a happy face for the others; he didn't want to frighten them hoping that he could avert yet another disaster without endangering the lives of his loved ones. Fiona was right he had become attached to them and was glad to see them again. He headed down to the firth to wait for their arrival. Sarah Jane, her son Luke, and his two friends Clyde and Maria were the first to arrive. By the looks of the luggage they had come prepared to stay, for a while at least.

"Hello Doctor!" Sarah Jane called from the newly built dock down below. He couldn't help but smile and wave back even though he had to quash the sickening feeling he had in the pit of his stomach; the ever present reminder that there was trouble brewing on the back burner. He heard the sound of carriage wheels rattling over the uneven ground behind him. Wisened from years of making the same mistake, he waited at the top of the hill for his guests to join him instead of going down to greet them. He didn't want to be wrangled into hefting luggage up that incline, this time he'd leave that up to the still brave youths she had brought with her. Connor, the MacDougal's second oldest, brought the ox cart to a halt along side him just as the youngsters crested the hill.

"Bring enough stuff?" The Doctor asked curiously as Luke and his friends dropped their luggage on the ground beside the wagon. Luke, exceptional boy that he was, wasn't as affected by the uphill climb as his friends were. Clyde and Maria both on the other hand were out of breath.

"Its summer vacation, we may as well make the most of it while we can." Maria explained not the least phased by the Doctor's snarky comment.

"I told them we'd only be staying a week but they had to bring a month's worth anyway." Sarah Jane panted as she at last joined the others. She was only carrying a small black bag but it matched one her son had carried along with the lad's own blue duffle.

"I can't go without having something to do." Luke's friend Clyde piped up. The Doctor noted his two very large duffels compared to the girl's smaller suitcases. "Sarah Jane did say you had electricity. You do don't you?" Clyde asked almost desperately.

"You've come to Paradise Island where there are lots of things to do and you want to sit around the house all day and play video games?" He wanted to know.

"Yes, Clyde we have electricity. I even put the four of you in a cottage that has a television and all the modern amenities." Fiona said coming up from behind the Doctor. The sound of her voice sent a pang of guilt though his chest like a knife as he watched his wife hug Sarah Jane and Maria before shaking hands with the boys.

"It was good of you to invite us." Sarah Jane told Fiona.

"Nonsense, unlike the Doctor I like to treasure what time I can with friends." Fiona replied with a gracious smile as she took Sarah's bag and handed it up to Connor who waited in the back of the wagon to load it with their belongings. "Luke, Maria, and especially Clyde don't think I'm going to let you get away with playing your games the whole time while you're here. I have a week's worth of activities planned for everyone. This is my first time playing hostess and I intend to make the most of it. I'm not the Duchess of Gallifair O'Way for nothing you know. You're to come up to the house for breakfast at ten every morning and we dine at six every evening for supper. I have a whole slew (a large number – US definition) of things to do after breakfast, you'll have some free time after lunch to do as you like. We have a swimming pool at the house or you can take a dip with the dolphins though I think the water's still a bit cold to stay in there long. The only thing I ask is that you have the Doctor or I accompany you inside the dome, but that is also a part of the tour. I'm sure you're all tired after the voyage over so you are all free to do as you like until the call for supper. Shall we say six?" Fiona talked non-stop and by the looks on the other's faces they only understood about half of what was said. "I had Mrs. MacDougal set out a light lunch for you at the cottage if you get hungry before then. How was the trip over? I'm dying to know how the crew treated you." She added. Sarah Jane laughed and put Fiona's fears to rest with the assurances of a safe trip and excitement for the next week's activities. Everyone piled into the back of the wagon though Sarah Jane opted to walk after seeing that there were no springs on the wagon whatsoever. Fiona was so busy that she didn't notice Connor waiting for orders.

"I assume you know which one they'll be staying at, we'll meet you at the cottage Connor." He dismissed the lad who nodded and nudged the two ox they had salvaged from the wreckage to move on. The Doctor followed after Fiona and Sarah Jane as they made their own way towards the small makeshift village. Since they weren't talking of anything important he let his mind wander until something Sarah mentioned caught his attention. "I'm sorry what was that you said?" He asked curiously.

"I was saying that John and Claire Benton have stayed in touch or rather gotten back in touch in our time." Sarah Jane repeated.

"No the part before that, something about a space ship." He specified.

"Oh, about four months ago a spaceship came close to earth but it never landed. Just by coincidence a new diet pill came on the market but the funny thing is I had Mr. Smith do some research about the company. Adipose, the name of the company as well as the drug they sell, didn't go through all the normal channels. They just started selling the diet pill and people are buying it." Sarah explained.

"If people are buying it then it must be working." Fiona commented.

"That's just it, it's working very well. It works perfectly, a little too perfectly if you ask me." Sarah added.

"Sounds like something worth investigating." The Doctor suggested.

"I thought it might be something you'd be interested in doing Doctor." Sarah told him.

"Not me! I'm a married man now. I'm settled." He contradicted himself trying to sound more convincing than he felt. In truth such a conundrum was right up his street but he had made a promise that he intended to keep no matter what.

"What do you think Fiona?" Sarah Jane grinned at his wife.

"He certainly doesn't sound all that convincing to me. I'm not buying it are you?" His own wife turned on him.

"I'm definitely not convinced." Sarah contributed to the conspiracy against him.

"What is this? First you and Rose gang up on me and now you're joining forces with my wife. I'm telling you…." He began with the serious intention of putting them in their place but the two women laughed all the harder.

"We're only teasing you, Doctor." Fiona put him out of his misery before turning to Sarah. "The Doctor and I will discuss whether we look into Adipose or not." Fiona told his former companion. He opened his mouth to put in his opinion but she put a finger on his lips. "I said we'll talk about it before we make a final decision." She stressed the word talk.

"Well we're close enough to the cottage now I'll catch up with the kids and let you two discuss it. I have to make sure they haven't broken anything already. I never thought I'd be a parent let alone be responsible for three of them." Sarah told them.

"You can at least be grateful you can give the other two back at the end of the week." Fiona offered helpfully.

"I wish it were that easy they seem to spend more time at my house than their own." Sarah laughed and joined the rest of the group.

"Connor when you're done here please return to the firth to wait for our other guests." Fiona called up to the lad still in the wagon. He gave Fiona an understanding nod before turning back to the others.

"Fiona I…" He began.

"Shut up Jonathan, I said we'd talk about it later." She shot back heading for the barn where she had left the Tardis.

"Where's Jack?" he wondered making light conversation.

"He went back to pick up the things I asked for and don't worry he promised to come back on the ferry with the others. Alistair and Doris should be here soon and I wanted to get Pandora and the kittens out of the way so we can hitch up the horses to the coach. The ox cart is okay for the kids and the luggage but the Brigadier and his wife are getting on in years and I don't want to send Claire into premature labor because there are no struts on the farm cart. I have the schematics to the gliders we had on Gallifrey and before you object we can dumb it down a bit. We'll have to ramp up the engines' hydrogen converters to account for the low density in the Earth's atmosphere. Then we'll have to change the solar panels to UV light as well but we can work on that when you get back." She explained.

"Fiona I said I'm not…" he began.

"This isn't up for discussion, Doctor." She persisted. "You've been a pain in my but for over a week. You need a fix of adrenalin to clear up this foul mood of yours and this Adipose thing is right up your alley. I'm not taking no for an answer. I can't go with you of course since someone has to stay here with our guests. Don't you dare come home until you've worked this addiction out of your system either." She commanded. He was about to set her straight with promises of never leaving her, a second time, but he suddenly realized why she was doing this. He caught her by the arm and turned her around to face him.

"What have you seen?" He demanded. She didn't meet his eyes which confirmed his hunch. "Fiona, please, if you've seen what kind of storm it is then I need to know what I can do to stop it." He determined. She looked up at him and his breath caught in his throat. The look of fear behind her eyes told him the encroaching peril was comparable to the Time War. Perhaps not as tragic, hopefully, but she held the same look in her eyes that had led him to become part of events that ended in the fall of Gallifrey.

"The darkness is coming! I can't tell you much more than that because something is preventing me from seeing further details. This Adipose thing feels connected somehow it's a good place to start at least if nothing else. I was afraid to tell you for fear you wouldn't go without me." She confessed. He caressed her cheek smoothing a lock of hair behind her ear as he did so.

"I have been rather difficult haven't I?" He asked.

"Difficult!" Fiona snorted rather unlady like. "Try impossible, darling." She returned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I truly am but I wasn't sure how to tell you that I felt something too." He admitted.

"That's something I didn't expect, you seeing the future as well." She commented.

"Ah," He tilted his head. "Just because I can't see visions or dream dreams doesn't mean I can't feel the changes in weather. Well not actual weather…" He began but she cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. "What about Capricillia's kids?" He asked when he pulled back.

"It just so happens that I thought of that, I dropped them off before I came home." She alluded. He frowned and looked up at the much older Tardis wondering why he hadn't noticed it before.

He looked down at Fiona. "How did you manage that? You told me that you never left earth's orbit." He wanted to know.

"Well, I didn't… after I dropped the kids off that is. I went to that place I told you about and as it turns out they were more than willing to help us out. I sent Capricillia ten years into the past and programmed her to stay once she got there. She had a few words to say when she finally caught up to me too, apparently some hatched out earlier than the others. Of course Jr. wouldn't leave my side but he can keep me company while the two of you are off gallivanting." She explained.

"Letting her travel on autopilot was taking a huge risk. Why didn't you travel with her?" He demanded.

"Because I didn't much feel like aging another ten years. How would I explain the fact that I left at the age of thirty-two but when I came back I was forty-two? We may not age like humans, dear, but we do age some between regenerations." She explained. He saw the reasoning in that and nodded his head.

"If you aren't home in a year's time just know that I will send Jack after you and I'll make sure he's armed first." She warned him. He would have laughed at that if he didn't know she was serious.

"If I can't solve the case of the 'what happened on a dark and dreary night' mystery then it's because I didn't have my trusty partner Mrs. Watson-MacDonald." He told her.

"I think you'll find a suitable substitute to take my riddle solving place." She replied.

"Yeah and who's that?" He wondered.

"Ever hear of a woman called Donna Noble?" She asked making his breath catch in his throat. As he realized she wasn't playing around. "I hear she's already on the case. You know how even some of your one time companions have a habit of getting into trouble because of you." She remarked.

"It wasn't just a coincidence she landed on my Tardis then," He deducted.

"That's elementary my dear Holmes." She affirmed.

"The mystery is afoot my dear Watson." He played along sharing a laugh.

"When you get home we have got to visit Doyle. I've always wanted to meet him, before he got into his weird phase that is." Fiona grinned up at him.

"What will you do while I'm gone?" He wanted to know taking on a serious note.

"Play in the garden, the crops will need to come in near the end of September I've extended the growing season a little thanks to the force field. I might even make it snow this winter wouldn't the kids like that? And By kids I mean Luke, Maria, and Clyde plus the MacDougal children. I wanted to relearn how to sew as well. I used to be a dress maker back in the day… well really I had women do that for me but I owned a dressmaker's shop. I knew my money wouldn't last forever and though I may be a trillionaire now I won and lost a few fortunes in my time. I know how to sew by hand but I wanted to see if Claire could teach me how to sew on a machine. Maybe I can go ashore and see if Sarah can join us for tea, I'm going to explain everything to Claire and Doris while they're here and before you object yes they need to be told. I don't like keeping secrets from anybody. Jane and Tom are going to visit some time in September. It's a quiet month for them at the publishing house and Jane and I have always wanted to visit Scotland. She just wants to see if Scottish guys actually wear anything beneath their kilts but I'll go along to keep her out of trouble. Until then I plan on playing the mad scientist for a while. The Dome still needs a few things like flutterbys and lumblelees for pollination and I was thinking a few Calasoric deer would help to keep the grass trim. I was also thinking of reconstituting a Jasaculea or two…" She trailed off.

"You better not…" He warned on cue.

"I know, I was just joking… about the flutterbys." She interrupted. He opened his mouth to repeat his dire warning but the look on his face was so hilarious she couldn't keep from laughing a second longer.

"I know Jonathan. Besides the fact that they were nothing but a legend by the time I came along I don't think they would have included any DNA samples of such a predatory creature anyway. A Jasaculea is like the T-Rex here on earth, maybe not as big or as stupid but I don't think we have to worry about waking up any prehistoric creatures from beyond the grave. I'm sure Mom wouldn't have let them even if the Time Lord science geeks had tried. I did find a few Sarganol eggs though." She said putting him at ease until his mind caught up to the last sentence.

"The dome is only three hundred feet high and five hundred feet wide I think a Sarganol is a bit too big for it to roam about comfortably in there. You might ought to wait until we need to resettle to take them out of cold storage. When we find a nice planet to teraform, which is inevitable you can have all the Sargans you want roaming about. An Island the size of Delaware isn't the place to bring back all the endangered species of Gallifrey. I suggest you stick to Flutterbys and the ipsalowe sets." He advised.

"Flutterbys and Ipsalowes are fine and all but I'll have to create an entire ecological system if you expect the Dome to flourish. I'm not going to go replanting it again every hundred years or so, Jonathan. Quit worrying and just leave everything to me. All joking aside I won't take any species out of cryostasis that I don't deem absolutely necessary for the survival of the Dome." She counseled.

"I just don't want to come home and find the island over run by gobells." He remarked.

"I wasn't planning on reviving any of those. A few garafess maybe…" She taunted.

"Fiona," He warned.

"You are so gullible. No garafess either I swear but I am going to make a Passifrey. I had one growing up and I want our kids to have the same joy of having one for a pet as well." She insisted.

"I also had a Passifrey as a kid but don't you think they're a bit big…" He cautioned.

"I'll play around with the genetics a little, make it so they only grow to a certain size. I don't want to have to replant the Dome because the big guy couldn't control his feet getting in the way. I'm also aware that they lay almost a thousand eggs at a time but I was only planning on bringing one out of cold storage for now. Like you said the rest can wait for the appropriate planet. A bunny that is the size of a bear may have been an appropriate play thing on Gallifrey but on a planet that's hardly a fourth of the size it isn't. I think around the size of a large breed of feline should be big enough for Earth. The kids can still ride on it, maybe not as long as we could but it should suffice." She commented.

He frowned and gave her that `are you out of your mind look` Rose was always on his case about but he couldn't help himself. "You're comparing the great Passifrey to a small creature like the rabbit?" he asked unable to keep the disgust out of his voice.

"And what is wrong with that? The Passifrey does look like a bunny! Bunnies have big floppy ears and the fuzzy fur of a Passifrey. Maybe the hind legs are a bit different but they have other similar aspects as well, they're both herbivores." She insisted reaching a bit to find similarities. He just shook his head knowing they looked nothing… well almost nothing, alike. To compare such a magnificent beast like the Passifrey to a tiny little rodent he couldn't bear it but he held his tongue.

"You're really alright with my leaving you like this?" He asked wanting her honest opinion.

"No!" She gave him an honest answer trying to be brave but he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "It isn't like I have much of a choice it's either keep you here safe with me or endanger the entire universe. I'll go with the universe even though my hearts are screaming the exact opposite. Beside do you really think I'd be happy leaving my beloved's safety in the hands of a woman I don't even know?" She asked and he shook his head. "Good then don't forget who you really belong to." She told him emphatically starting back towards the barn; they were nearly there when he stopped her.

"I can't possibly," He assured her smiling when she cast him a doubtful look over her shoulder. "You wouldn't let me." He added making her laugh. "When this journey of mine supposed to start? You wouldn't by chance have seen that in your vision would you?" He wondered.

"Immediately," She said on a sad note stopping by the door of the Tardis.

"What about our guests?" He inquired.

"I'll make your excuses…" She began but got the saddest most heart wrenching looking on her face. "I never thought I'd have to say that to anyone myself. I kind of know how Mama must have felt sending me away all those years ago." She acknowledged.

"Not quite," He came to a stop beside her. Saying good-bye to a loved one knowing you'll never see them again was one thing but saying it to a child is something no one could understand unless they had done it themselves.

"You're probably right but still I want you safe." She admitted.

"I'll take as many precautions as I can to avoid the things that can kill even a Time Lord." He promised but she grabbed his lapels and pulled him closer looking about as menacing as a small wisp of a girl like her could look.

"You do anything that makes you so much as regenerate and you'll never travel in the Tardis again do you hear me?" She demanded. For the first time in his life the Doctor was actually scared by the seriousness in her eyes. Only his mother could put the fear of damnation into him to that extent. He nodded his head but instead of letting him go she kissed him as hard as she could. "Don't you forget it either," She added pointedly. She let go of him but before she could pull away he grabbed her and pulled her tightly to him again already missing her warmth. He kissed her long and hard with as much passion as he could evoke in a single kiss.

"Now and forever I am yours Fiona, no matter whose face I'm wearing. I promise to do my best not to regenerate any time soon. After a thousand years in the same form our bodies will begin to regenerate anyway." He gave her the promise she sought while reminding her of the inevitable.

"I know but hopefully by that time I'll be able to regenerate with you." She told him the reason for her insistence; she didn't want to be left out. Even though he had been given his back he only had so many regenerations and she didn't want to out live him.

"What happens if in that thousand years you regenerate first?" He wanted to know grinning at her like an idiot.

"Then you can do something to go and get yourself killed so you can regenerate too." She grinned back. "Now quit wasting time, Time Lord. You have work to do and so do I. Go find that Donna Noble of yours." She admonished.

"She isn't my Donna Noble and I wasn't really that fond of her to begin with." He frowned.

"At least try to be nice to her. You have habit, an annoying one, of making a difference in people's lives whether you realize it or not. Yes it's generally for the better," She hastened to add before he could interrupt. "I'm sure she's the better for her experiences with you. Most us women are you know." She informed him flashing him a smile.

"You've changed," He announced.

"What again?" She questioned with a laugh.

"I didn't mean it like that I just meant you're a lot more relaxed than when we first met." He explained.

She shrugged her shoulders and played with the lapel of his jacket. "Maybe I am. Thanks to you I've gotten over living the past year twice though it still hurts a little. I'm starting to feel like my old self again. Now that I don't have the gonging in my head or the headaches anymore I really feel like myself for the first time in my life. Maybe I always knew I was different deep down but couldn't find that part of me that made me who I am. I have a purpose now not just living my life day after day in the same old mundaneness of it all. Of course being in love and trying not to compare every man to someone imaginary did have its drawbacks." She made known.

"Aren't you glad I turned out to be a little less imaginary than you thought?" He wondered holding her a little tighter.

"Very!" She exclaimed kissing him with all her might using their connection to convey all her doubts, fears, and best of all love mixed with her hopes for his swift and safe return.

"This is where we say good-bye I take it." He guessed when she pulled away and backed out of his reach. "Will you miss me?" he asked.

"Idiot, of course I'll miss you." She smacked him in the arm grinning at him.

"I love you," He professed stealing one last kiss.

"I love you too. Now please get out of here before I steal the Tardis keys and hide them permanently." She begged reluctantly squirming out of his grasp again.

"I will be back and don't worry I'll be ready to settle down when I get home." He pledged.

"That's something I'll have to see to believe." She shot back.

"I hate good-byes," He admitted as he backed her up against the barn so she couldn't retreat anymore.

"Then don't say good-bye," She replied looking like she was about to cry at any second.

"I'll see you soon," He smiled down at her and caressed her cheek.

"I love you and I'll see you when you get home." She told him.

"Home," He repeated the word as he stepped away to get a better look at the paradise that she had created for them. "I'll be home soon I promise." He stressed the same word as he stepped into the Tardis.

"I'll hold you to that!" She exclaimed waving her hand at him. "And bring that Donna woman around will you. I want to meet the woman whose hands I'm putting my husband's life into." She called as he waved back. He nodded his head and smiled once more before closing the door and setting off for one last adventure.

!The End!

* * *

I hoped you liked the story as much as I did writing it. There will be a sequal but not for some time as I am trying to get another one that is already finished put on the computer so I can publish it as well. There will also be more to come of my other DW story though I don't know when. It's still playing hide-and-seek with me at the moment. I had wanted to have one of my originals published this year but it doesn't look like it will happen anytime soon as they are all painfully silent, but that gives me time to practise by writing fan fiction. You know what they say about practice... it's the easiest way to get to Carnagy Hall (okay so I'm not a musician but the idea is the same) Please let me know if you liked it or let me know if you didn't like though I'll probably ignore you and thanks again to all those who have read and liked it and to those of you who liked it and didn't tell me so. Thanks! VaniDot

P.S. I probably should have mentioned it sooner but David MacDougal is my hommage to David Tennant, one and the same really except he has a beard (my character that is. ;-)


End file.
